


Beside You

by Lukeren77



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Fifth Harmony (Band), One Direction (Band), Pretty Little Liars, The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 119,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukeren77/pseuds/Lukeren77





	1. Just Another Day

_(A/N: I have noticed that there are just a 7 total number of LUKEREN fanfiction and it makes me sad because I want to read more. That is why I want to update fast. Anyway, the growing number of ZAUREN fanfiction makes me extremely happy as well. Way to go, ZAUREN & LUKEREN.)_

**_Don't forget to VOTE and COMMENT. It means a lot. :) Tell me what you think._ **

_____________________

**Luke**

It's been six weeks since our last Summer Vacation and since the last time I saw Lauren. We were neighbors but I'm the only one who knew about that because she doesn't mingle with anyone. Even her sister Taylor doesn't go out. Their parents keep them inside like secret treasures. The only place outside of home that they're allowed to go to is school. Our school. Lauren and I are schoolmates and we have some similar schedules. Yeah. And to start it off, his father is our math teacher. My mother is too, but she's handling those students in their senior year.

I used to be watching her from my window everyday because it so happened that my room is right across from hers. I watched her in everything she does though, and I intentionally placed my study area near the window just so I have an excuse to watch her read some book every after school. I'm a creep, I know. But she's just so gorgeous. She's so hard to resist and she looks so sad everytime.

Now, I don't even know where she is. I haven't seen her in her own house anymore. I can see Taylor go to Laurens room and just stare blankly outside. I wonder where she is, how she is.. I am madly into her and I can't really figure out how much I have been coping up without seeing her. It's been a month since I last saw her.

"Hey.. Have you guys heard about the Jauregui's oldest daughter?" Hanna asked us. They're the it girls alright, and Emily is Calum's older sister. Calum is one of my best friends. There's Calum Hood, Ashton Irwin, who by the way is obsessed with drums, and Michael Clifford, who just dyed his hair green after dyeing it pink last month.

Then there's the school's IT GIRLS: Alison DiLaurentis, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings and Aria Montgomery. Emily and Calum have different fathers, and Emily wants to stick to her father's family name which is why they don't have a similar one. But she still lives with Calum's family and loves them so much. We eat together every lunch break because we've gotten used to it. It has always been like this since we started school. Emily just needed to look after his naughty and energetic brother plus the girls have claimed that they look at each of us as their own little brothers.. So, why not.

"Aren't they your neighbors Luke?" Calum asks me which is why I just nodded. They know about my obsession towards Lauren and they've been telling me that I should make a move. But I'm a coward.

"They said she's living with her friend Dinah Jane Hansen now." Alison, the leader, informed us. I just kept my eyes on my food but I'm listening. Anything about Lauren interests me.

"Is it true that she's like having sex with almost every guy she sees?" Spencer asks probably frowning. "I heard she had sex with that burger delivery guy one night she called for a delivery."

"I heard about the pizza delivery guy too." Aria added.

"That's a pretty weird stuff." I look at Ashton who is slowly chewing his nuts, "Lauren used to be a very sweet and kind girl."

"Yeah. I have talked to her one time we were in the restroom and she seem to be really sweet." Hanna added. That's definitely one of the reasons why I love Hanna. She's funny and cool and she likes Lauren. The other girls, however, don't really show any interest in Lauren especially Alison. She finds Lauren and her group a threat.

"You know what. We have to leave. Our class is in the other building and we can't be late.. My mom's our teacher." Aria stood directly collecting her things. The girls bid us goodbye and they gracefully made it out the cafeteria.

"Do you think it's true Luke?" Michael asked me out of the blue.

"True what?" I asked obviously not getting what he meant.

"The Lauren thing.."

"I don't know." Is it true? I really don't.

"You still have that thing for her don't you?" Calum asks. I just nodded.

"Hey Lauren!"

My head turns to the owner of that voice. It's Bradley Simpson. School hottie. People say he always has his eyes on any beautiful girl at school and now it's for the same pair of emerald eyes I always had a crush on.

"Hey Brad." I froze. It's her. She looks different. Extremely different.

She's wearing a black crop top and a tattered mini shorts matched with black boots. She never wore anything like that before. The only skin exposed from her body is her arms and face. Sometimes her whole arm would be covered as well.

And right in front of us they are making out. Lauren seated on his lap. It hurts to see her on a guy. But I don't have any chance to have her or even talk to her anyway. I can't even put up the courage to walk up to her and ask her if she could lend me an extra pen.

"Woah. That ain't Angel Jauregui." Michael shook his head as we watched the scene in front of us.

"She's changed a lot." was all Calum could say before he looked back down on his food. Just then, Brad's hands started traveling along Laurens body. This makes me sick. Luis really did ruin Lauren.

**Lauren**

I smiled at Brad after we made out at the canteen in front of everybody, well in front of that Specific person most especially. I got off him and proceeded to where my friends are. I've been scarred my whole life. I'm still turning 18 but yeah. I have the most strict parents ever to the point that they locked Taylor and I in my room after that dance where something happened to me and Luis, and then he disappeared. I managed to leave though. I live with Dinah now, withdrawing everything in my bank account and transferred it to another account just before my parents could block it. Dinah have decided to live on her own since living in a house with more than 20 people is actually a little suffocating.

Heard about speculations about me fucking every guy I meet? No. Luis was my first and no other guy did it to me again. I never allowed them to. Let's just say, I'm giving them the time of their lives. I like it when they feel special and suddenly everything is gone. Guys are all the same. They're a bunch of losers who just want a girls body. I heard everything. That those guys I 'fucked' really did say they did it with me but they didn't.

I looked forward and our eyes met, again. That blonde guy is staring at me.. AGAIN. He's creepy. Seriously. His group normally would take the table across from ours which doesn't bother me at all because I'm not the owner of this area, but he just keeps staring. To be completely honest, he's good looking. With his quiff, his blue eyes, his nose and his lip ring.. He's not that bad. Plus he's extremely tall.. I guess 6'4? Or I don't know. I'm sure he's tall.

"Lolo?" Dinah asks making me stop staring at the guy who had his head down now, "Who are you staring at?"

I smiled slightly and shook my head, "No one. I'm just thinking about something."

"Hey! Have you heard about something? Like someone talking about you?" Camila inquired.

"Me?" I asked raising my brow slightly making her nod, "What about me?"

"You having sex with every guy in school or just every guy you meet?" Camila asks raising a brow.

I nod. It's none of my business anyway. "Yah."

"Lauren.. Why were you kissing Brad?" Normani asks.

"He's a friend." I replied playing with my food, I'm not in the mood to eat.

"Seriously?" Ally asked in disbelief, "He touches your body all the time and you kiss when you see each other. How long are you planning to destroy yourself?"

"Ally.. I left home because I'm so full of people telling me what to do. Don't be like them." I narrowed my eyes at her.

I do respect Ally. Being the eldest, I know she looks after us. I appreciate it but I don't need it. Just my luck, the bell rang. Thank God. I was the first to grab my bag and leave, heading to my secret place. The rooftop. From there, I could see the world. It's imperfections. How busy people are and to think if I'm the only miserable one lurking around this imperfect world.

People around me seem so happy. I can't take my mind off Luis. The jerk who obviously made me believe that he likes me, or loves me. Little did I know he just wanted to get into my pants. He must be in a happy place now, with the girl he loves and a famous soccer team that he had always been in... while I am left miserable, broken and desperate for a change.

I shook those thoughts away and grabbed my cigarette. I turn towards the people who are unfortunate for having Mr. Simpson as their P.E teacher. He's awful. I laughed to myself when I remembered Camila being kicked out of the class one day just because she wore red shoes. And the remaining days after that, he made Camila his assistant who would run after every ball that flies way way far from everyone and Camila ended up getting some tan.

I narrow my eyes and that blonde guy is down there running around like an idiot. No. Not an idiot though, he looks like a little boy who just received a robot toy. His smile is perfect and genuine. I wish I could be as happy as he is too. I wonder, if I was born in another family, fell in love with another guy, will I be able to run around without any problems? I think not. Bad luck is always by my side.

**Luke**

I watched her up there. Sitting on the edge of the rooftop, smoking. We're all ushered in one circle to listen to Mr. Simpson's announcement and I've been glancing up at her. She's staring at somewhere I don't know, obviously deep in thoughts. If only I could muster up all the courage inside me to go and talk to her but I can't. I'm obviously a coward. My friends have been telling me to walk up to her and tell her everything I feel to get it over with. But every time I try to do so, Brad or her friends and my feelings are always there to just ruin everything.

"Oh.. And by the way, the owner of this school passed away last night." I look at Mr. Simpson at this odd news, "And we were told just before we came here that there will be no classes next week for you students to give honor to him. Without him, this most prestigious school in this country would've never existed. I won't be giving you any assignments though. Since we barely started the school year."

The bell rang and everybody just ran away leaving friends and I behind. I was arranging my things when Ashton elbows me by the side. I looked at him.

"Michael had this amazing idea." He said making Michael plaster that boastful smile on his face.

I took a quick glance at Michael then to my things, "Since when was Michael's idea amazing?" I heard Michael groan. "Okay. If you don't want to, then forget it."

"What is it Mikey?" Calum asked hanging his back pack on his shoulder, "I believe he's not the only person in this group."

"Yeah. But this idea is for him." Michael replies just as he finished what he's doing. For me? What about me?

"Spill." I said and sat properly facing him, I just finished arranging my things as well.

"We're going on a road trip." I frown. How does going on a road trip have to do with me?

"With Lauren's group." Woah. What? No. I'm starting to have hearing problems now.

"Wait.. My sister's group won't be happy with this." Calum reminded Michael pointing him.

"And I didn't say they're coming with us." Michael snapped rolling his eyes.

"Michael thought it would be best if we do it during the games week but since we're having no classes for the whole week next week, we can actually do it earlier." Ashton helped Michael with explaining. They're like the teachers and Calum and I are their students.

"How are we going to ask them? Where are we actually going? How much money do we need? Who is----" Calum asks. I really can't tell if Calum is interested or if he's finding a way for this plan not to happen, but I kept my mouth shut. Just thinking about Lauren in the same car as me makes my heart beat crazy. How much more to actually be with her for the whole week?

"Okay Calum stop." Michael said looking as exhausted as Ashton and I. "We're going to plan tonight." Just before Calum could even say a word Michael quickly interrupted, "We're going to ask them on Wednesday. After we wrap up everything."

"What if they have other plans next week?" Calum asked making Ashton groan in annoyance. Calum looks at him then to us innocently, "What? And besides, her group is obviously too close with Bradley's group and may I remind you, Brad and his friends never leaves a holiday without a planned vacation or whatever. Atleast that's what I heard from Emily. And I was just being realistic."

"There is a very thin line between being realistic and being a dumb ass." Michael retorted, "You obviously don't like the fucking plan."

"Hey!! Stop swearing." Ashton hit Michaels head lightly. We may have been so used to Michael and his swearing, but Ashton just tries to put Michael in his good place.

"But seriously. What if they have other plans?" I ask staring at the group of girls walking towards us but I didn't miss seeing Michael and Ashtons 'I'm so done with this shit' reaction and Calum's sweetest smile just because I'm at his side.

The sound of their laughter and chitchat became closer making Michael smile and my heart skip a beat,  "I guess we should ask them now." And just like that, I watched Michael walk towards the girls.

 


	2. Intimidated

_(A/N: Am I the only one wanting to see a Luke & Lauren selfie? I can't wait for the VMA & I am praying that Fifth Harmony will win. They deserve the award. I love them do much._

_Tell me what you think._

**_COMMENT, VOTE & LOVE LUKEREN or whatever their ship name is)_ **

________

**Lauren**

We were heading to the quadrangle because Ally forgot something on the other building. She's one clumsy brat at times but Camila will have to be the one holding the title. Ally just ranks second. We were laughing and talking loudly about various things, and that's mainly Camila's big mouth and her always tripping on something eventhough she's wearing flats, when a green haired guy came up to us.

"Hi ladies." He greeted us making us stop but I can't really figure out the gestures Ally is making right now... Or maybe.. OHMYFUCKINGGOSH! ALLY IS FLIRTING. A slight chuckle was released from my mouth as I rub my nose to not make it obvious.

"You girls have any plans next week?" He asks and I'm mentally checking my schedule but it's free. Soon, three others guys joined us and there he is. The creeper who kept staring. He's indeed, awkward. "Lauren?"

I looked at him blankly, "What?"

"Are you free next week?" He repeated himself.

"I'm free." I replied smiling slightly.

"You're actually not boo." Dinah corrected me making me confuse. I have something else to do? Really? She points her nose probably reading the question I have in mind.

"Oh yeah." I hit my palm against my forehead. My nose piercing.

"Oh.. So you can't come?" He sounded disappointed. The tallest of their group just kept his head hanging. The Asian looking one, however, looked happy.

"What are you planning next week?" Normani asks smiling. We're friendly. Some girls just think we're whores but no. Totally not the other girls. Just me. Because I gave up my virginity to some dickhead.

"We were planning to go on a road trip. I have a rest house like 4 hours drive from here and there's a pool there as well." The guy wearing a bandana replied.

"Ooh.. Road trips.. Sounds interesting." Ally commented smiling.

"Why are we invited?" Camila asks curiously. Point taken Camz. We've never ever shared a word to their group up till now. Why would they ask us and not their girlfriends?, "Like your girlfriends would go nuts if they know about this."

"We're all single." Ashton corrected with a slight smile.

"So.. Alison's group is no ones girlfriend here?" Dinah asked drawing a small circle in the air.

"No.. We're always together because Calum is Emily's brother and they're pretty close." Michael retorted. Did I mention he's so fair for a guy? He's even fairer than me.

"And we've actually been watching you girls since our tables are across from each other during the lunch. And we think it'll be so cool to be friends with you." The Asian replied smiling politely.

**Luke**

Wait.. Did Calum really just said that? Just a few moments earlier he was against this plan.

"Sounds great. Who else are coming?" Camila asks brightly. She's always the bubbly and cute one in their group. Almost all the boys in school likes her, the next girl holding the title is Lauren. But when Lauren suddenly transformed to this, all boys are dropping dead on the floor for her and replaced Camila just because those people are obviously loving her transformation.

"Just your group and ours." Ashton replied.

"I'm in." All four girls chorused making all of us turn to Lauren who told us earlier that she's going to be busy.

"Okay. I'll reschedule it then. I'm in." She says smiling beautifully. Even if she wears a really slight smile, she still looks so perfect and beautiful.

"Great.. So see you girls on Saturday?" Michael cheerfully asks making the girls nod, "Who should we contact?"

"Ally. She's like the eldest. She knows many things more than any of us." Lauren said making Ally blush as they exchange number with Michael but I wasn't paying full attention on them because I just can't stop staring at her.

"See you girls around." Ashton said as soon as Michael and Ally returned each others phone, "We are looking forward to it."

"Us too!!" Camila squeals excitedly, "I can't wait. Like literally."

We parted ways and Michael stops his tracks and looks back at the girls who carried on walking. "I told you Luke. Now is your chance."

I looked at him blankly. How am I going to grab this chance just to be with her when I can't even smile at her. I groan mentally as I follow them inside.

"Was that true?" Calum suddenly asked when we were already busy with our own lockers.

"True what?" Michael asked glancing quickly at Calum and back to what he's doing.

"Ashton.." Calum called making Ashton turn his way questioningly, "The rest house thing. Was that real?"

"Yup. I stayed there the whole summer. It's pretty cool there." Ashton replied not taking his attention from what he's doing.

"What are planning to do Luke?" Michael asked facing me. I don't really know what to do. I don't even know what to talk to her.

"What plan?" I froze at the sound of Alison's voice.

We may have grown with them but Alison's bitchy side makes me feel so belittled. Their group's the most intimidating girls in school, making people follow whatever they ask them to do. It's quite unhealthy for me, if people starts to turn against them and help each other, they will be at the losing point. There's only the five of them against the number of students they turned against and calling awful names... Like how they called Lauren a sex whore. Lauren knows about it. Alison practical shouted that in front of all those people eating their lunch. Lauren seemed unaffected of Alison after what happened with her and Luis. She started not to give a damn with practically everything and just kept flirting. Probably showing Alison her true sex whore.

"Just that science project Mr. Trady gave us." Michael replied. He's always the best liar while Calum and I are the weakest in terms of lying.

"Is that so?" She stepped towards me and I focused my attention to what I'm doing although I could feel her stare burning everything inside me. She's just too intimidating.

"Okay Ali. Stop that. You're scaring the boy." Hanna demanded.

"Ali. Leave him alone." Spencer called back.

"I know how much you like that sex whore Luke. And if I were you, I'll be nowhere near that bitch." Alison threatened which scared the hell out of me. Alison means everything she says and I know she has something in her mind right now.

"Emily.." Calum called out.

"Ali, let's go." I heard Emily call out. I can't see whatever they're doing but I could care less. I can't even imagine Lauren in trouble. She's had enough trouble.

"Hi Brad!" Alison greeted making me turn my head. Well that answers everything. Brad just gave Alison a slight smile, it was more on a forced slight smile.

Brad is already as popular as Alison and her friends. As what I've noticed, only those guys who needed popularity sticks to Alison, except her best friends, which I clearly believe the other girls might have already noticed because they seem so done about it. Her friends however are just too good to be friends with her. We can feel like they wanna be out of her friends list but they just don't know how to do that.

"Ali. Go for Brad." Hanna said enough for our group to hear.

Alison smiles widely and goes running towards where Brad and his friends went. We look at the rest of the girls who just turned to see if Alison left.

"Spill." Spencer said her arms crossed as they stepped closer to us. Why is she so intelligent that she knows something isn't right?

"What?" Calum acted dumb causing his own sister to roll her eyes.

"Cal, I've known you since forever and I know you're not a great liar." Emily said crossing her arms making Calum pout.

"We..." Ashton hesitated.

"You can trust us. No one will know about it." Hanna said sincerely.

"But wait.. Are you all crushing on Lauren Jauregui?" Aria asked quietly but she looks so interested.

"No. I actually like Camila. But not as something like what someone here feels for Lauren." Michael replied.

"Luke?" Spencer asks and I could feel all eyes were on me. I hate this feeling.

"Yes.." I replied not daring to look up.

"Right. So.. What's your plan?" Emily asks looking around, "Ali planned to stay at their granny's resort during the week long break and we thought you have something else to do but you guys know her."

Yup. She definitely doesn't take no for an answer. She wants everyone to be with her, always. She wants to control people.

"Yup. We asked the girls if they're on for a road trip." Ashton replied leaning on his locker.

Aria raises a brow, "Just a road trip?"

"No. We'll stay in Ashton's rest house for the whole week." Michael added.

"Okay.. We'll see what we can do." Aria says looking around and we spotted Alison on her way to us obviously pissed.

"What's wrong Ali?" Emily asked once she got in the circle.

"It's that sex whore." She replied angrily. I cringe every time she calls Lauren something awful. I don't see anything wrong with her.. But maybe she's wounded but that doesn't make people awful.

"What happened to Lauren?" Spencer asked secretly glancing at me. I just remained quiet. Anything Alison complains about are things she wants that she can't have.

"She went up to Brad and made out with him in front of me." Alison said, she's obviously burning with anger, "And Brad kept her close. They were pretty much enjoying it and so are her slutty friends and his friends."

I just kept staring at the ground. Somewhere deep inside me hurts. I don't know how to stop it. It just did hurt so much. Like I 'm stabbed by something sharp.

"Do you think Brad really does like Lauren?" Hanna asks, "What? I was curious."

"No. Hanna, no one would get attracted to some whore." Alison shouted and just in time all we could hear are laughing and talking. One voice stood out for me, she laughs like a baby.

"Is someone jealous?" I heard Normani say. James has his arm wrapped around her shoulder and Brad has his arm around Lauren's shoulder.

"Was that true? What we've been hearing for a long time now?" Ally asks. She's with that guy named Troy by the way, "You fancy Brad."

They laughed including Brad who seems to be enjoying this a little too much. He has always been a player and I don't like the way he wraps an arm around Lauren. Okay. Maybe I'm just jealous.

"And what does that have to do with you?" Alison backfired raising a brow, her arms crossed.

"He's mine." Lauren said giggling.

Brad laughed munching his gum playfully, "I'm hers. Try someone from your group."

"No." Camila shakes her head earning a kiss on the cheek from Connor, "Your friends are too good enough for you."

"You're better off alone babe." Tristan winks at Alison. I never knew their groups are literally together. Why are they even so close?

"Let's go. We have something more interesting to go to than talk to some.. Trash." Lauren says earning a hug from Brad making me look down. I really have to stop looking. I'm hurting myself.

"You have no idea who you are going up against." Alison gritted her teeth, she's obviously more than angry, she's beyond pissed.

"We know you alright. The queen bee?" Dinah said her arms wrapped around Tristans waist, "You're way too cheap to be the queen bee. And we don't have all our time to talk to garbage. So.."

"Bah felicia!!" The girls chorus laughing along with the boys. I saw Brad glance at Alison and kissed Lauren's head. Is this for real? Are they really together?

Emily and the others were frequently looking at me worriedly. But I have a lot going on in my mind. I don't know how to interpret the things that just happened. The last thing I knew, Alison walked off angrily. Where would she go? We don't know.

"Will you still push through with the plan?" Hanna asks worriedly. I'm the youngest and I admit that like I'm the luckiest person for having four amazing sisters, although we're not really blood related.

The guys exchanged looks until Michael said, "I'll see what I can do about it."

__________

It's the last subject of the day thankfully, and I'm keeping my things in my bag when figures stood in front of me. I looked up and Lauren and her friends stood there. Just her and the girls. I ignored them and continued keeping my things.

"Hey Luke." She called quietly when I turned to leave, "We really want to talk to you for a minute."

I faced them again not saying a word. I actually don't know what to say and I can't think of anything to say. It's just the loud beating of my heart that could be heard.

"We're so sorry with what we did earlier." Ally apologized, "We really didn't mean to do that. She made fun of Lauren. We can't just let it pass."

"You girls didn't do anything to me." I told them looking at Normani. I'm avoiding Lauren's eyes. It's mesmerizing. I might do something stupid.

"Fancy seeing you here." Michael says as they joined us.

"Hi. We were just here to apologize and we saw him first." Dinah explained making Michael nod his head.

"So... Are you still up for the bonding?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah. We're still on." Camila replied pumping her fist on the air.

"Your boyfriends are not invited okay?" Calum said making it clear.

Ally nods her head smiling, "They're not our boyfriends. We just feel the same about your friend Alison."

"So.. We'll see you then." Lauren smiles and the girls left.

"You have a week Luke. You'll regret it if you won't do something." Ashton said after watching the girls leave.

 


	3. Confessions

_(A/N: I wasn't happy about this. XD I'm sorry everybody. :) )_

_______

**Luke**

"Is everything ready?" Michael asked as he put his hands on his waist. We just finished placing every inch of Michaels house at the back of the van. He just stuffed everything at the back of Ashton's van without thinking.

"Yeah Michael. That would do." Calum taps Michael's shoulder the moment he stood beside him.

"Your house feels empty." Ashton laughs as he opened the front seat door, "But we should head to Camila's house."

"Yeah."

I stared blankly ahead of me. I'm physically, mentally and emotionally unprepared of what's going to happen today. Even my soul isn't prepared. Maybe I should back out and lie about having a stomach ache? Or a migraine perhaps?

"Luke." Calum nudged me making me sigh.

"I have a terrible headache guys." I dumbly said looking at them. They chuckled looking at me like I'm lying. But I am lying. Damn. "What? I'm serious."

"Well then you can have your headache next week." Ashton says laughing, "Get your ass in the car it's almost 2pm. The girls are waiting."

I mentally slapped myself. What a major turn off if we get late because of me. I hesitantly slid inside the car closing the door beside me. Ashton started the engine and drives. The ride to the girls house was loud as we listen to some punk rock. The boys and I have the same type of music but we have talked about not to play our music choice on our way to the rest house, they might not like it.

We turned left and after a few minutes, we finally found Camila's house. Ashton parks the van as Michael spoke to Ally over the phone. Just as I turn to the side, I could see the girls getting out of the house with their backpacks..

Calum nudged me, "Go! Let's help them idiot."

I hurriedly got out of the car and went to the girls who smiled genuinely at us. I amazingly mustered a slight smile as I can literally hear the loud banging of my heart against my chest. I got Lauren and Ally's bags from them and carried it on my shoulders, they thank me as Lauren walks with me to the back of the van and Ally stayed to tend to the others.

"Are we going to go directly to Ashton's rest house?" She asked. I know she's been scanning her head for some topics to talk about with me since I'm an awkward person.

"I really don't know." I replied placing their bags in the back and watch her nod her head as she watched her friends busy with their other things but I soon realize how weird it might have been for her so I tried to think of some thing to say, "Maybe we can actually tell him to stop somewhere if you want to."

She turned to me smiling but shakes her head, "There's really nowhere in particular. But I would want to hear from Ashton. If we could like have a quick stop, it'll be cool."

I was about to say something when her phone rang. She answered it so I pretended to not listen, not after I knew who she's talking to.

"No Brad. I'm actually nowhere to be found the whole week.." she laughs, "Are you kidding me?... No.. You can't do that... Hahaha. No. I'll text you when we get back. And don't let the others call my girls. Geez. Get a life without us. Hahaha.. Okay bye."

She places her phone on her pocket and looks at me, "Let's go help the others. They're taking so long."

She walks towards the others without even waiting for me to say something. Am I really that boring? After we have settled everything in, Ally wanted to stay in the front seat with Normani so we gave them what they wanted. Camila and Dinah were sitting at the back with me, Lauren was seated in between Calum and Michael.

"You know what's weird?" Ally kept talking. Her, Ashton and Normani have been enjoying this trip a little too much and the other girls would join in laughing and just talking. Michael would always glance at me though while I just stared at anything that's pleasing to stare at.

"Hey Luke.. Why don't you transfer here?" Michael asked making Lauren turn to me.

"Yeah. Camz and Dinah doesn't seem to really talk to you." Lauren joked laughing at her friends who pouted.

"No. I talk to him, right Luke??" Camila says doing some kind of puppy eyes making me just nod my head.

"I'll stay there." Calum said making me frown but Michael glared at me.

"Alright. I'll do that."

We were struggling to change seats since we're too tall for the car. I watch Lauren busy with her phone playing some video game.

"Luke likes those kind of games too." Michael says making Lauren look at me.

"Really?"

I nodded my head awkwardly. Okay. I should really stop being awkward. But I am naturally awkward.

"We should like play and see who wins." Lauren suggested ending the game she's currently playing.

"He loves flappy bird." Michael blurted making Lauren laugh and press her flappy bird icon.

"Alright." Lauren laughs and hands me her phone, "You'll be first."

I smiled and grabbed her phone as I start playing. Her and Michael have been talking about Michaels hair and how she wanted to have her hair colored but the girls wouldn't agree.

"You have your nose pierced!" Michael suddenly said.

"Yeah. I actually believe it's cool. I love cool people." Lauren says touching her nose carefully.

"Luke has a lip ring." Michael said as they looked at me, "He's cool."

Lauren nods her head smiling, "I find you guys cool."

"I have a tattoo." Calum joined in.

"We know that." Michael rolls his eyes at our best friend.

"I died." I told her handing her the phone. She grabs it from me, our skins slightly touching making my heart beat the fastest. What has this girl done to me?

"That sounded really weird." Ashton commented laughing slightly as he watched us from the rearview mirror.

"Oh Ashton.. I heard there's a cliff around here with a very beautiful view of the city.. Can we stop and just chill?" Dinah asked making the girls a little excited.

"Sure.. It's pretty close." Ashton says making a quick right.

"Isn't it scary around here?" Camila asked, "I mean, it's already 20 minutes past 6."

"It's cool here." Ashton assured her.

After 10 minutes, we've arrived. We went down and stared at the beautiful scene ahead of us. I watched as Camila, Lauren and Dinah ran near the edge of the cliff and starts talking to each other happily.

"You're talking to her." Calum suddenly said.

"You guys are trying to make me talk to her." I replied crossing my arms.

"If you've realized that you really don't feel anything special towards Lauren, we can all stop trying." Calum explains, "We understand."

"I actually like her even more." I confessed still staring at Lauren, "But I heard her talk to Brad on the phone earlier. It looks like they have something going on."

"Yeah. Flirting." Calum responded, "More reasons why you should make your move."

"I'll try to figure something out." I told him.

"You have a whole week to do that. We never know what happens after this week. Maybe they won't talk to us ever again." Calum shrugs his shoulder. He's being pessimistic but I'm thinking about the same thing. But I believe the girls are better than that. They just don't walk around ignoring people they personally know.

I went to find something to entertain myself and found a golf, took some golf balls with me and climbed on top of the car as I started playing.

"Hmmm.. This place is beautiful." Ally says sitting on the ground leaning on Normani who was sitting there before she did, "We have to thank the Lord for this."

"Yeah. Thank him for making everything beautiful except my life." Lauren mutters as she walked past Ally who just pouted.

I decided to go down and join them, sitting beside Lauren who's seated on the car. She's staring at the beautiful city lights, her hair moving as the wind blew it off her face. Her eyes were watery and she looks so sad and empty. I sighed as the boys and the rest of the girls joined us. We stayed like that for a good 20 minutes. No talking. Everybody was quiet, except for the chirping of the birds, the swaying of the trees and the sound of cars passing us. We were all drowned in our own thoughts.

"We should keep going." Michael decided to break the peace getting no verbal response, however everyone went in the car.

_____________

We just finished arranging everything, the house looked like it hasn't been empty for a long time but it really is beautiful. It has 5 rooms where Ally assigned the girls for roommates. It was Alren and NorCaminah. I decided to share a room with Calum while Ashton and Michael has a room of their own.

"Any plans for tonight?" Calum asked as we watched Camila, Ally and Normani cooking.

"Let's watch a movie." Dinah suggested.

"Sure.." Ashton runs to the living room and comes back as he placed a box full of  DVDs on the table. "Be my guest." Ashton said smiling, his dimples showing.

"Wow... You're obviously not expecting a movie marathon." Lauren commented looking over the box and tries to find some interesting movie to watch but I can't help but notice Calum who's moving a little too much.

"Why the hell are you moving too much?" Michael glared at Calum, "You're making me dizzy."

"Emily just texted me." All eyes were on Calum, "Alison was so angry about us not going to their outing."

"Oh... We are so dead." Ashton replied and I could feel all my blood drain. Having Alison angry is not the best thing you'll need in your life.

"You had plans with them?" Dinah asked looking as confused as the other four girls.

"No.. Alison had a plan but she never told us. We knew about the plan after we asked you girls out." Michael explain rubbing his forehead, "So we told Alison's friends about this and they promised to help."

"Was that the time when Alison went to Brad?" Ally asked frowning slightly.

"Yup." Michael replied.

"Ignore her. She should be reminded that not everyone are her followers." Lauren told us.

"We should just watch some movies now." Ally said bringing the freshly cooked food.

"You know what.. Why don't we cut any form of communication for the whole week?" Camila suggested, "Just no texts or calls from anyone. We may post on twitter or instagram though but that's it."

Everyone remained quiet, just looking at Camila like she just said the most ridiculous thing on earth.

"I agree!" Dinah raised her hand happily, "That way we could grow closer and our friendship will be as solid as a rock."

Everybody agreed, but it took us a lot of work to get Calum to agree because his sister would worry. He ended up just calling Emily and told her everything which Emily kindly agreed and that's it, we cut off communication outside this group.

We're all gathered in the living room in complete silence as we all focused on the movie we're currently watching but the boys' voice keep ringing in my head like an irritating alarm clock telling me to talk to Lauren. This is not the best time but I just have to do it.

"Lauren.." I whispered making her look at me, "May I talk to you? In my room."

I swear to God I saw her face fell. Like she was disappointed or something. She stood up and proceeded to my room as I was following her behind closely.

She enters the room and takes her shirt off. "Woah." I closed the door behind me too suddenly. I was shocked. Who could blame me?

"This is what you want right?" She sounded irritated, "Let's just get this over with."

I take my jacket off walking towards her and wrapped it around her body, "Not all guys are like that Lauren."

I stared at her as her face softens and our eyes still not leaving each other. If I hadn't mentally prepared for this, I could've just ran back the living room but no. I'll do this. Not after watching her take her shirt off in front of me thinking I just want to have sex. This girl is obviously wounded and fragile but she keeps that by maintaining a strong external.

"I... I'll listen.. I can't watch you wounded. You may let it all out." I said softly. I swear I saw tears streaming down her face before burying her face on my chest. She's sobbing quietly. However, I'm still mentally arguing with myself if I should hug her or not but my body has it's own mind and my arms wraps itself around her.

I do care for her. I'm not like those horny idiots who made her think all kind of boys are just into sex. I just realized how I much I salute her for being the strongest girl I know.

After she calmed down, we lay down my bed facing each other. She's been telling me her burdens, wiping her tears every now and then. She has perfectionist parents who never wanted to be disappointed, she never experienced and enjoyed life as a teenager, she was not allowed to be seen around boys, her youngest sister committed suicide for a reason she didn't know, she gave her full trust to a boy who just wanted her body and left unseen till now. That's how imperfect her life is. She has every reason to hate the world but I don't like that. Not when I believe how beautiful she is inside and out.

"You're the only one who knows about this." She said looking straight at me, her emerald eyes meets my blue ones and I could feel the light ignite between us, "I don't even know why I told you everything.."

"You can trust me." I assured her, "You should smile more.." She laughs lightly at that, "See.. You're so pretty."

"Your lip ring looks good on you." She complimented poking it lightly. I never thought she has this cute side. She looks so amazed with just the lip ring.

"Hey.. I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry on." I assured her. She smiled and thanked me

We continued to talk about so many things until we both fell asleep.

__________

"Jesus! Lauren!!" Ally screamed waking the hell out of me. This girl can scream. I frowned and found myself on the bed with Lauren sleeping so close to me.

"Shhhh.." I said as I saw Lauren move slightly.

Soon everybody were standing by the doorway . The girls looked pretty surprised as well as my friends but they have a huge grin on their faces.

"Let's cook breakfast okay?" Ashton told them trying to drag them out the room.

"No!" Camila screams struggling so hard to get the hell out of Michaels grip, "You were molesting my best friend!!"

"Who is molesting who?" Lauren asked sitting up wrapping my jacket around her body.

"Lauren! Thank God. Grab your things! We're leaving!" Ally demanded glaring at me.

"We haven't  even been here for a day AllyCat. Why would we leave now?" Lauren asked in confusion as she ran her fingers through her long black hair.

"He invited us so he could get under your pants!" Ally replied pointing a finger on me. Wow. I feel so bad for myself.

Lauren let out a slight sigh, "Actually, he didn't. We just talked."

"Then why do you have his jacket on?" Dinah asked.

"He told me he wanted to talk to me here in his room. So when we got here, I took my shirt off to get it over with. I thought the same thing as you guys. But he grabbed his jacket and wore it on me telling me he just wanted to talk." Lauren explained and I swear the look on my friends faces are ridiculous. They looked disappointed.

"Oh.." Ally pouted, "Luke I'm sorry.. I'm really protective of my friends and I don't like them being taken advantage on."

"Yeah.." I smiled slightly, "It's okay."

"And thank you.." Camila says smiling genuinely, "For not taking advantage of her. You're the only guy who respects her."

"Let's go cook breakfast?" Dinah smiles at everybody and the girls were now the ones dragging the boys out the room.

"Luke.. I'm sorry. They're just really cute and loves me so much. They're so protective of me." She apologized looking at me.

"It's okay." I assured her as I stared at her face. She looks perfect even when she just woke up.

__________

It's been 3 days after that night and Lauren and I have been painfully close to each other. According to Calum, we act like couples do but then again we're not. Normani talked to me one night and asked me a lot of things but once I was bombarded with questions, she asked me if I liked Lauren and I absent mindedly but honestly answered her a yes.

Right now, I'm in the living room with Normani talking about Lauren again. She told me she likes me for her friend based on how I treat Lauren.

"Lauren thinks you have something special in you." Normani told me. They were all playing outside and I could still hear Ally and the others screaming as a loud splash followed.

"What special?" I asked her frowning slightly.

"Well... You really didn't know Lauren knows and caught you eyeing her or checking her out ever since you arrived in school right?" Normani raised a brow.

I have my eyes widened, "She does?"

"Obviously.."

I remained quiet thinking of how humiliated I'm feeling right now. She thinks I am a creep. That I'm scary.

"Hey!" Lauren appears by the door soaking wet with a bright smile on her face, "Aren't you guys joining us?"

"I will!!" Normani stands and hurriedly ran out the house.

"How about you?" She asks me.

I shook my head, "I'll just stay here."

She pouted and pulled my arm, "Come on."

"Hey.. Are you and Brad a thing?" I suddenly asked making her stop tugging my arm.

"No." She replied sitting on the sofa, "We're flirting but no. We just really want to piss Alison off since she's so into Brad."

"Does Brad know you're just flirting?" I asked still with a straight face.

"No." She answers weakly looking down.

"I... I don't really... really like seeing you around him." I told her honestly. I just have to let it all out now.

She looks at me, "Why not?"

"Normani told me you've caught me staring at you all the time so might as well just confess." I saw her frown slightly I stood up and held her hand, "Lauren.."

"You're making me nervous." She stands still her eyes never leaving mine.

"I like you.." I told her feeling like the beating of my own heart is louder than my voice right now, "A lot. It hurts seeing you with him or with any other guy."

She has her mouth slightly open. She couldn't believe what I just said and I couldn't believe I got the guts to say it either.

"I really don't expect you to like me back. I just.. wanted to tell you." I said feeling like a complete fool, "I.."

"I like you too." She says and we both went silent, just staring at each other with the sounds of splashing and our screaming friends enjoying themselves on the background, "No one has ever done things like what you are doing to me and I feel so special."

Before I could react, my body moves all by itself and moves closer to her until we're an inch away. We're painfully close now, I could feel her hot breath on my face, but she didn't move away. I mustered all the courage I have and closed the distance between us as I kiss her. But she remained immobile, I was about to pull away when she started moving her lips. I had to pull her closer just to make sure I wasn't imagining this and indeed she is kissing me back.

Someone cleared his throat causing the both of us to pull away quickly. I glared at Michael who's smiling widely.

"Sorry to interrupt.. I have to get my ducky..." He said grabbing the duck toy his mom bought when he was 5. He secretly gave me a thumbs up before disappearing completely.

"Umm.." I tried to find something to say, "Sorry.."

She smiled, "It's okay.. I.. There's nothing wrong with that."

I extended my hand hoping she would take it. She looked at it and took my hand with hers, smiling as we both joined the rest of the group.

 


	4. Outburst

_**(A/N: I'm sorry this is so short. I just want to update today. XD COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK. :))** _

 

__________

 

**Luke**

 

"Luke! Faster you ass!" Michael screamed

 

I just woke up and they want me to be outside right away. Okay. I'm lying. I was awake since 15 minutes ago and I'm still in bed. Who wants to be wandering around the earth at 4 in the morning?

 

"Luke faster..." Lauren appeared by the doorway making me smile.

 

"I need a hug." I told her lazily rolling off the bed picking my bag up.

 

She chuckled as she walked towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I happily wrapped my arms around her as well.

 

"Good morning beautiful." I said as I pressed my lips against her forehead.

 

She looked up at me, "Good morning, you sleepy head. We have to go."

 

I groaned as she pulled my hand and dragged me out the room with her. Everyone except for Michael, who's leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, are already inside the car waiting for us. Unfortunately, someone suggested a waterfall adventure just 3 hours away from where we're staying in which the girls happily approved. That someone being this old fart named Ashton who's the one driving for us.

 

"Ally, you're too small for this van." I could hear Ashton say as we got closer to the car leaving Michael behind to lock the door.

 

"But I wanna drive." Ally demanded tugging Ashton's bandana.

 

"No. Your legs can't reach anything down there." Ashton laughed pointing down clutches.

 

"I'll drive!" Lauren blurted and shrugged her shoulders proudly, "See.. No one argues with me. Get out of there Ashton."

 

"No. I'll drive." They all looked at me, "What? I won't let Lauren drive."

 

"I'll drive. Get your huge ass off of there Ash." Michael ordered and Ashton kindly went out the drivers seat.

 

"Hey!! That's not fair!!" Dinah frowned slightly, "You should've let Ally drive."

 

"No. You girls just relax okay? You're not allowed to do heavy work when you're with us." Michael said making Lauren chuckle as she slid inside the car while I followed her there after.

 

"Awww... That's so sweet!" Ally cooed smiling widely.

 

The girls are the sweetest. Alison just really feels threatened. Ally is the sweet, religious one who is really positive. Her positive energy seems to have the best effect on Michael though. He lived a good three consecutive days without swearing. Normani is the fierce one. She's random and really shy. We frequently talk about Lauren. She's overly concerned about her friends. Actually, that goes for all of them. Dinah is the most random. She suddenly does the nae nae if she doesn't know how to react to something. Camila's another random person who's just so talkative and clumsy. She talks so much that she doesn't know she already revealed some secret they have. And she trips every single time even though the road is flat. And then we have Lauren. Do I really need to do this? The page is too many, I'll take forever. Lauren smokes. I've been sitting beside her all dawn just to watch her smoke and I ended up sleeping the whole day and missed a fun day with them who went biking. That was my fault though. She kept forcing me to go to sleep, but I won't. Lauren is sweet yet mysterious. She's the only one who shows no emotion. She looks hard, but I know she's just keeping that exterior so no one would know how broken she is inside. Her eyes say it all.

 

"What are you thinking?" She asked looking at me.

 

I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her, "Nothing serious.."

 

She smiled up at me before resting her head on my chest. I have learned to put my feelings into actions after I had a talk with Ashton one night about me and how coward I am all the time. He told me I can get any girl I want because I don't look that bad at all but I know deep inside me, there's only one girl I'm longing to have from the start. So now, I'm trying to pursue her, to make her realize not all guys are morons.

 

"You do realize I haven't really taken a bath yet right?" I asked looking down at her as she giggled.

 

"I have." She looked up at me and wrinkled her nose, "You still smell really good."

 

"I do?" I whispered biting her right ear with my pursed lips making her cover her ear cutely giggling.

 

"Marry already. You're both acting so fluffy around each other." Ashton suddenly said making everyone turn to us.

 

"I honestly like how Lauren is acting nowadays." Camila said smiling and gave me a thumbs up, "She's not that 'you should all rot in hell' girl now."

 

Lauren turned to Camila with her brows raised, "Seriously Camz? 'You should all rot in hell girl?' I feel so terrible right now."

 

"No.. I didn't mean it to sound bad Lolo but I know something good happened to you during this whole trip. And I hate it that we only have 2 more days left." Camila blabbered. Now I know why all five of them are friends.

 

"We can do this again anytime." Ashton offered smiling while showing off his dimples, "We can always come here and hang out."

 

"But you guys are aware we're not really best friends with Calum's sister's friends right?" Normani said waving her hand in front of her making a face. They just hate them so much.

 

"We can actually tell my sister to..." Calum looked around trying to find something else to say.

 

"To what?" Dinah asked with raised brow.

 

"Nothing. It slipped my mind that she happened to be one of Alison's best friends." Calum replied smiling.

 

"Let's take a selfie everyone. I haven't really posted anything in my twitter or Instagram and it feels awful." Dinah placed her hand over her chest as she spoke dramatically.

 

"We're here!" Michael exclaimed excitedly as soon as he parked the car.

 

Everyone hurried out the car excited about today's happenings. We have been through so much adventure for the past days and it's so much fun. None of us turned on our phones yet so we don't know what's happening outside our circle. All we know is we're having so much fun.

 

"Where's the waterfalls?" Normani asked making a face.

 

"You have to walk a little ma'am." The guard told us and Normani thanked him making Camila laugh and bump on Normani a little.

 

"We should take our first picture together.. We have none.." Dinah pouted running in front us bringing her phone with her.

"Sureee~" Michael enthusiastically replied moving closer to Dinah.

 

Soon, all 9 of us were already trying to see if our faces could be seen on the screen.

 

"One... Two... Three.." Dinah counted and did her infamous duck face.

 

Michael stuck his tongue out, Calum pouting, Ashton smiling widely, Camila and Normani are pouting while doing the peace sign, Ally, Lauren and I are just smiling.

 

"Cool.. Hey!! I'm posting this on Instagram. Give me your accounts and I'll follow all of you and tag you guys." Dinah said busy with her phone and walking down the road with Michael.

 

"We should take a picture together." I told Lauren who's walking quietly by my side.

 

She looked up at me and nodded her head smiling, "Yeah. I like that."

 

"Here we are!!" Camila and Dinah screamed as they started jumping up and down making Lauren, Ally and Normani laugh.

 

Ashton went to speak with the staff who soon made us follow him to our reserved hut. Us boys, Ally and Normani were arranging all our stuffs and the food we brought along while the younger girls were walking around the place happily laughing.

 

"Who will cook this?" Michael asked raising the tupperware with the marinated pork.

 

"I will." Ally's eyes widened, "That's too much.."

 

"We eat a lot. And we'll be here till later tonight so this will be fine." Ashton assured her placing the tupperware on the table.

 

"Yeah.. But we brought millions of other food with us and there's just 9 of us." Normani argued back.

 

"It's better to have a lot than have none." Calum retorted patting Normani's back lightly, "We can enjoy eating like there's no tomorrow."

 

"Hey!!" Camila called waving at us, "Can we like swim now?"

 

"Sure girls." Michael called back.

 

We're currently in the hut watching the girls, except Ally and Dinah, swimming with just a two piece on and I'm staring. I really didn't realize I was not until Calum nudged me.

 

"Just go to them. We'll take care of this." He said as Ashton and Michael nodded their heads.

 

I took my shirt off and made my way to the girls who are still playing like little kids. Normani was the first one who saw me coming and waved at me. I just smiled at them but Normani and Camila started teasing me about how good I look even without a shirt on while Lauren's just laughing like a baby at the side.

 

"You know how hungry I am now Mani?" Camila asked a little too loud eyeing Normani like they're talking about something through their eyes.

 

Normani was frowning obviously not getting what she was talking about but suddenly laughed, "Oh yeah!! Mila, we should go!"

 

Lauren and I looked at each other obviously unaware of what the two were talking about. I looked back to make sure they've left and scooted closer to Lauren who just smiled.

 

"What took you so long to join us?" She asked looking up at me.

 

I pulled her close to me but she just pouted hanging her arms on either side of her, "You seem to be enjoying yourself too much while I'm not anywhere near you. And stop pouting or I'll kiss you."

 

She laughed and stuck her tongue out, "Fuck.. I need to smoke."

 

I know how she's like when she can't smoke. She's like an erupting volcano. She can't control her pissed emotion too well.

 

"Let's go.."

 

**Lauren**

 

We went back to the hut and I grabbed my cigarette from my bag. I sat beside Luke, smoking, who just wrapped his arm around me. Ally and Dinah were watching us from the grilling station but I don't care. The girls really hate to see me smoking. They said it's bad for me but like I said, I don't really care. All I know is I want to smoke and I'm addicted to it.

 

"May I ask for one stick?" Ashton asked walking towards me.

 

I frowned slightly at him as I blew the smoke in the air, "You smoke?"

 

"Yup. But not all the time." He replied smiling. I nodded my head and pointed my bag. Nothing personal is in there anyway. Just my whiskey mini bottle, a box of cigarette, my phone and my wallet. "Thanks."

 

"No problem."

 

I turned to Luke and saw him staring at me, "You might not like it if I melt in front of you."

 

He smiled and pinched my nose playfully. Being with him feels so comforting and carefree. He may not be the sweetest guy like how other girls wish for plus he's really awkward at times, but I could feel his sincerity. Like everything he says comes from his heart.

 

"I'm hungry!!" Camila announced close to Michael's ears making him flinch in shock and Camila and Normani laughed loudly.

 

"You scared the shit out of me." Michael told Camila laughing.

 

"Stop swearing." Ashton laughed punching Michael's shoulder lightly, "I miss saying that."

 

"It just slipped my mouth." Michael rolled his eyes at the eldest guy beside him.

 

I was about to pull out another cigarette from my bag when Luke pulled my hand away. I looked up at him frowning slightly but he's already looking down at me seriously.

 

"Just one." He told me firmly.

 

"Just one last please?" I cooed. I want to smoke so bad and one is just not enough for me right now.

 

"No." Luke snapped making me frown, "It's not good for you."

 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked angrily then walked out bringing my bag with me. This guy has no right to do that to me.

 

I sat on the other side, away from them, pulled my whiskey bottle out my bag, drank everything in one go and pulled one stick out the box, lit it up with my lighter and started smoking again. Boys will always be boys, dumb asses.

I could hear people laughing but I could only care less. They're happy with their lives. Good for them though. I stared at the couple just across from me. The guy has his arms wrapped around the girl as they talked and laughed.

 

_Flashback_

 

_"You're pretty." Luke said._

 

_We're enjoying our time alone because the others are still asleep. We're cuddling like stupid people for no reason at all._

 

_"No, I'm not." I argued laughing._

 

_"You are pretty. I'll eat two huge boxes of pizza alone to prove that." He smiled widely at me._

 

_I laughed at that loudly, "No... You just want to eat some pizza. Stop making me as an excuse."_

 

_"Right. But really you are really pretty." He whispered._

 

_"Will you believe me when I say you made me so happy this past few days?" I told him leaning my head on his chest._

 

_"Yes, I do." He replied looking down at me._

 

_Ever since that day after we kissed, we never really kissed again. He just frequently planted a kiss on my cheek or my forehead or even the tip of my nose which I find extremely cute._

 

_"You're so full of yourself." I commented as I chuckled slightly._

 

_"No, I'm not. I just feel the same way.." I looked up at him, "You make me so happy.."_

 

_"Why are you treating me like this? Like I'm some kind of princess."_

 

_"Because you are a princess and I would do anything to make you happy." I could feel the sincerity burning in his eyes._

 

_"You.. Look.. I.. Really.. Ummm... I don't really know how to react to that since I lost all my trust to a boy who told me he likes me but.."_

 

_"I'm not like him."_

 

_"I hope so.."_

 

_"I'll prove it to you. Not all boys are the same Jauregui. I already told you that."_

 

_"Shut up Lukie~"_

 

_He rolled his eyes making me giggle, "I could honestly come up with a  hundred better nicknames for myself than Lukie you know."_

 

_End of Flashback_

 

I looked down my hand and threw the stick away. I haven't consumed half of it yet but I don't feel like I still want more of it right now. I groaned in frustration as I looked down the cigarette that I just threw away. _Fuck you Luke Hemmings. What did you do to me?_

 


	5. Fucked up

**Luke**   
  


Michael and Ashton dragged me along with them in the spring to have some fun because they have noticed how silent I've become since Lauren walked out on me. I just didn't really mean to cross the line, but I do care for her so much. Well maybe that was just too much but I care for her. I know I'm not in the position to do that, and now I'm just sitting here regretting every single detail of what happened. I shouldn't have stopped her, she should have stayed.  
  


Michael splashed some water on me, "Come on Luke! Let's plaaaaaay!!!"  
  


He jumped on Ashton's back who lost his balance and fell with Michael into the water. I just stared blankly at them, not really in the mood to play. The girls went to eat and Lauren still hasn't decided to come back. She's too angry at me.  
  


"Hey.. You should go eat. You know, since you're not enjoying yourself right here. Might as well eat those worries away." Calum swam towards me looking a little worried.  
  


"I'm not hungry." I told him shaking my head.  
  


"Wow... That's the first." He said sitting beside me, "You're always hungry before." I just looked at him blankly, "You're getting weird. What's wrong with you?" I looked straight, ignoring him. I'm not in the mood to talk right now, "You should just go and find her. You're acting like an abandoned dog."  
  


"Calum!!!" Normani called making him look at her, "Please help us with these... We can't carry it."  
  


"Sure..." Calum shouted back standing up and excused himself from leaving me by myself again.  
  


"Are you not going with them?" Dinah asked sitting on my right and Camila on my left side.  
  


"No.. I'm fine." I answered shaking my head.  
  


"We saw what happened.. We've tried that you know.. A lot of times too.. But she really won't listen." Camila said patting my shoulder.  
  


"I'm fine..." I assured them smiling slightly, "Go enjoy yourselves. I'll just stay here."  
  


"Mila! DJ! Come on!" Ally called as she went into the water with Normani.  
  


"Are you sure you won't join us?" Camila asked pointing to the girls who are still waiting for them.  
  


I nodded my head and they finally decided to leave me alone. I'm currently sitting on this huge rock, watching as my friends are enjoying their time. I would have loved to join them, but I can't... I'm not in the mood. I was taken aback when someone sat on my lap.  
  


"Lauren.."  
  


She kissed me, surprising me, but I kissed her back. My heart is banging hard against my chest as our lips move in sync. Her soft lips feel so right against mine.  
  


I pulled away and looked at her, "What's wrong?"  
  


"Just kiss me Luke."  
  


I cupped her face and kissed her, kissing her like there's no tomorrow, kissing her like it is the only thing I know. Letting all my feelings for her out with this sweet and passionate kiss. Our lips moved in harmony with each other and I ran my hands on her back as she wrapped her arms around my neck. The kiss lasted for ages before we both decided to let go because we needed some air. We stared at each other for a little while as I rub my thumb against her cheek.  
  


"I'm sorry for doing that. I'm not in the position to do that." I spoke looking at her making her smile.  
  


"You are really stupid Hemmings.." She stated shaking her head, that lovely smile still not off her face.  
  


"What did I do this time?" I asked her playing with my lip ring.  
  


"Nothing.." She smiled widely poking the tip of my nose, "I just hate you so much."  
  


I chuckled at her retort, "Is that so?" She nodded her head, "Why are you sitting on me then?"  
  


"Because I want to?" She wrinkled her nose cutely and pinched my own, "Why aren't you having fun?"  
  


"Because you were not here with me." I replied thoughtfully.  
  


"You just love me so much is all." She said looking around.  
  


I stared at her and smiled. Just having her here with me lifts my mood up like crazy. She turned to me and frowned at the thought of me staring.  
  


"You're creepy." She commented laughing a little, "Let's go have fun."  
  


"No.." I said smiling at her, my arms wrapped tightly around her waist.  
  


"We can't keep each other for ourselves you know." She told me playing with my hair. I feel like we're together. I'm dying for her to be my girlfriend. This whole week, we have both been so into each other and facing the next week scares me. She might start ignoring me at the start of the class, "We have friends with us."  
  


I smiled at her and shook my head making her giggle. She's been so cute and fluffy this past few days which I think is so endearing. She still glares at some boys she sees though. She looks so appalled with other guys she doesn't know personally.  
  


________  
  


"Stop acting like a complete arse." Ashton told me, "I mean, face it lover boy.. You have a lot of competitors when it comes to Lauren. Some boys are going to do everything just to have her. And not just Lauren, Camila too." Ashton looked at Michael who rolled his eyes.  
  


"How many times do I need to tell you I'm not into Camila like that? I just find her pretty, really. Nothing more." Michael assured as Ashton nodded his head in understanding.  
  


"And we don't know what Brad can actually do just to have her." Calum added ignoring the Camila-Michael topic. He doesn't like them together anyway, "You know. He definitely has an advantage, if he sees Lauren like that."  
  


"I just need to ask her out." I said as the boys are looking at me.  
  


We're gathered in Ashton's room and I've been asking them about things to do for a date and how going back to our normal lives scares the shit out of me. I'm getting frustrated. Why am I so unromantic?  
  


"What is your perfect date?" Michael asked scratching his right eyebrow with his pinky.  
  


"With Lauren.." I answered honestly making Ashton and Calum laugh.  
  


"You're hopeless." He said throwing a pillow at me.  
  


I smiled at them, "What? I'm answering you properly."  
  


"Like you'll go stargazing, take her to the beach, or dinner at a restaurant." Calum told me making me nod my head.  
  


"I love the beach.. It would be cute."  
  


"Right.. So... Bring her to the beach." Calum nodded his head.  
  


"When? We're going back to school later and I'm scared this will all just return to normal. Us not knowing either group exists." I told them what's been bugging me since this morning.  
  


"You're thinking too many negative things." Ashton told me shaking his head in disapproval, "And just the way you and Lauren act around each other these past few days, we know something special is going on."  
  


I absentmindedly smiled as my mind recollected the events when we were talking and cuddling while we are in the pool. I make her happy. We make each other so happy.  
  


"And you're smiling like an idiot." Michael announced frowning at me, "Just make your move. We know how important she is to you. You almost won't let a fly get on her."  
  


"Now that we know how good Lauren is, we understand why you're so attracted to her. But she should really stop acting like a total whore when she's in school and in public especially around guys." Calum stated almost too harshly.  
  


I glared at him, "That's her defense mechanism. And she's not a whore. She's been through a lot worse."  
  


"Well... Yeah. Sorry.." Calum shrugged.  
  


"Boys??" Ally knocked on the door politely.  
  


Ashton got off the bed and opened the door revealing the still sleepy Ally smiling sweetly at us, "Hey.. Any problem?"  
  


Ally shook her head, "I was just wondering, what time should we get going tomorrow? I mean later.. The girls are still fast asleep and we really haven't packed yet so..."  
  


"We haven't packed as well. We'll be leaving around 3am tomorrow so we need to pack now since it's..." Ashton glanced at his watch, "Shoot. 1AM."  
  


"I didn't notice this.." Calum jumped out the bed and ran to his bag as he started looking for his things.  
  


"We should pack now.." Michael smiled at Ally, who nodded her head, before standing up.  
  


"I'll go wake the girls up." Ally said.  
  


"I'll wake Lauren up.." I abruptly said making her look at me and smile.  
  


"Sure Luke."  
  


I smiled at her and walked to the door, "I'll accompany you to Normani's room."  
  


"No need. It's just right there." She said pointing the room across Ashton's.  
  


I nodded my head, "Right. I'll go to your room now."  
  


She nodded her head smiling widely, "Sure."  
  


I walked to Lauren and Ally's room opening the door silently and saw her figure laying down the bed peacefully, the fluorescent light from outside their room the only thing giving a little light inside. I quietly walked inside after closing the door as quietly as I can and sat on the bed slowly, not to scare her. I caressed her face lovingly as I watched her sleeping like an angel. She looks so perfect even when she's asleep. Her eyes, her hair, her nose, the way she breathes... Everything is just so perfect. I hate to wake her up but I need to.. We shouldn't be late..  
  


"Lauren.." She frowned slightly as I called her name and opened her eyes slowly.  
  


"Luke?" Her voice sounded raspy and dry, she cleared her throat and rubbed her eyes lightly.  
  


"Good morning lovely.. We have to pack.. We're leaving in 2 hours." I explained as we could here our friends getting noisy and everyone is awake.  
  


She smiled, "Thanks for waking me up."  
  


"I am actually here for my good morning kiss." I joked making her giggle lightly.  
  


She sat up and leaned in to peck my lips, "Done~"  
  


I wrinkled my nose, "That didn't seem satisfy my lips."  
  


That was a lie though. Just sitting here and talking to her satisfies me completely, and that one peck made me feel extremely energized inside.  
  


"Why don't you show me how to satisfy you?" She tilted her head to the right, smiling.  
  


"You sure about that?" I asked inching towards her but she didn't move an inch as she nodded her head.  
  


"You should really kiss later." Dinah said making us turn to her as she did the peace sign, "You both need to pack and get ready. If we don't want to get late."  
  


"Right." I moved away from Lauren trying to hide my embarrassment as she giggled silently.  
  


I just made a complete fool of myself. Dinah walks out of the room and Lauren jumps out her bed grabbing her cigarette.  
  


"I'll have one.. Just one. I promise.." She smiled and pecked my lips before going out the room.  
  


"Luke, move your ass off the bed and start preparing you asshole." Ashton shouted from outside making me frown.  
  


How did he know that?  
  


"STOP SWEARING!!" Michael screamed from somewhere far making Ashton laugh.  
  


I decided to start preparing even though I don't want to. This is the day that scares me so much. This may be the end of our sweetness and our affection. I don't know how to approach her in school. What if she's going to ignore me? What if she just sees me as her weekend fling? Just the thought of it makes my heart bleed. I don't like the sound of that.  
  


It's 2:45 AM and we're still waiting for Michael to finish packing his things. He brought too much things with him which is why he's struggling to put all of those back in his bags.  
  


"Why didn't you bring your house again?" Camila asked as we watched Michael putting his kitchen utensils in his bag.  
  


Lauren arrived in the living room, "Michael, I saw your swimming floats in your room. I can't carry it honestly. It's too many. Who can help me?"  
  


Michael nodded his head still arranging his things, "Right. Thanks for reminding me Lauren."  
  


"I'll get it. You're taking so long Mikey.." I volunteered standing up.  
  


"I'll go with the both of you." Dinah said standing up, "In case you'll do something more other than get those things. You know. Make out later."  
  


"You're crazy Dinah." Lauren laughed as we made our way upstairs to get all the things Michael might have missed.  
  


At exactly 3:15, we're all ready to go. Ally volunteered to drive because they have gotten enough sleep. Camila and Dinah stayed in the front seat to accompany Ally. In case all of us falls asleep, the noisy pair could keep Ally company. Michael, Lauren and I stayed in the middle row while Calum, Normani and Ashton are staying at the last row. I'm in the middle and I have my head on Lauren's lap and my foot on the car seat in between me and Michael. She wanted me to sleep so she suggested this.  
  


"Sleep." She whispered before planting a soft kiss on the tip of my nose.  
  


"I honestly think my lips needs that more than my nose." I said making her laugh, "But I find that so cute."  
  


"I know it is." She retorted shrugging her shoulders cutely, "I said sleep. I'm serious Lukie."  
  


I let out a soft chuckle and nodded my head. I feel sleepy. But I can't stop thinking about the possibility of this ending when we reach school and return to our normal lives.  
  


"Luke.. I said sleep. I'm serious." She snapped looking at me.  
  


I just smiled at her and intertwined our hand as I closed my eyes. The last thing I felt before sleep totally knocked me over was her hand playing my hair and a soft pair of lips against mine giving me a peck.  
  


_________  
  


"We're here everybody!!! And we only have a minute to get to the next class!!" I heard Ally say loudly.  
  


"WAKE UPPPPPPP!!!!" Camila screamed startling all of us as the three awake chickens started laughing.  
  


"Geez Mila. You are too noisy." Normani complained from the back. I could hear Calum and Ashton groaning.  
  


"We should go now." Dinah said making all of us start moving.  
  


We made our way in school and everybody were looking at us. Well who won't? You have 6 people walking like zombies, we're just a little sleepy is all, and 3 people looking as cheerful and awake as ever.  
  


"Our English class is that way." Michael pointed the left way looking at the girls.  
  


"We have math. The other side." Dinah stated pouting slightly.  
  


"I guess we'll just see you around." Ally asked as Michael nodded his head.  
  


"We gotta go." The girls waved us goodbye and turned to leave but I quickly grabbed Lauren's wrist, she turned around and looked at me confusingly.  
  


"Lauren... What are we?" I asked her not knowing what else to say. I'm just so scared.  
  


"You're someone really special Luke. I appreciate and treasure you a lot." She replied and wrapped her arms around my waist resting her head on my chest, "I'll see you around... And don't change."  
  


I smiled and cupped her face as I kissed her forehead a little longer, "I won't. You won't ignore me right?"  
  


She let out a slight laugh, "No. As long as you won't."  
  


"I won't." I replied almost too soon.  
  


She smiled cheekily and nodded her head, "I have to go. See you around."  
  


She ran to her friends and I watched as they altogether ran as fast as they could for their next class. I went to my friends who are smiling at me.  
  


"Good job lover boy." Ashton patted my back as we made our way to our class.  
  


**Lauren**   
  


"Good morning girls!" Our teacher greeted us as we stood by the doorway panting like thirsty dogs. Damn. This is so embarrassing, "Go to your seats and we will continue our discussion."  
  


We thanked him and proceeded to our seats. Ally handed each of us a bottle of water and quickly took a drink. It's a good thing one of us is actually responsible enough.  
  


"Why can't I reach your phone?" Brad, who is sitting beside me, asked quietly.  
  


Shoot. I forgot about the phone, "Sorry. We decided to switch it off during the whole outing."  
  


"Who were you with?" He asked leaning towards me.  
  


Why does he care? I appreciate his kindness, but he's an asshole and a total player. We're just using each other to irritate Alison.  
  


"The girls... Luke, Michael, Ashton and Calum." I replied trying to focus on the lesson because Mr. Mendez have been eyeing us.  
  


"As in the losers?" He asked as if it was the most amusing thing he has heard his whole life.  
  


"Yes. Them."  
  


"Why would you even agree to go spend your break with them and not with us?" He frowned.  
  


"Because they are not anywhere near a dick of a person. Now... Will you please give me my peace? We're the middle of a discussion." I looked at him making him frown, "And you shouldn't be asking too much. We just agreed to act like how we are because of your stupid admirer."  
  


Brad glared at me before sitting properly, finally leaving me alone. I watched as Mr. Mendez continued discussing about the sine, cosine and whatever it is. I don't care. My mind's not yet in here. It's still laying down the fluffy clouds, sleeping.  
  


"Lauren.. Girls.. Hi.." Emily, Calum's sister, called just when we were about to leave our room. The girls and I looked at each other in confusion. We really haven't shared a word with them but what does she need?, "Have you seen my brother? I can't contact him.."  
  


"Oh.. We came here together but they went to their class." Ally answered kindly smiling.  
  


Emily smiled at us, "Oh thanks.. If you happen to see him, just please tell him to call me right away? Please?"  
  


Camila nodded her head smiling, "Sure thing. We will. Don't worry."  
  


"I gotta go." She said, "Thanks girls."  
  


The girls said bye to her but I remained mute. I think she's faking it but I also feel like she's not faking to be good to us. I don't know what to believe in right now.  
  


"I forgot to turn my phone on." Dinah said shaking her head while pressing the power button of her phone, "I actually did miss texting."  
  


"Maybe you meant posting pictures?" Normani asked texting whoever she's texting.  
  


"Oh yeah. Let's go to our next class. We can't be late." Ally said pulling me with her.  
  


Uh.. Ally? I can walk on my own.  
  


"Hey!!" Michael called as they happen to be passing our way.  
  


"Hi!!!"Ally greeted back.  
  


I looked down trying to see if Luke would change the way he treats me. I'm a little bit preparing myself for a change of treatment but a pair of arms wrapped itself around me, the familiar feeling I have been so used to came back too quickly. I looked up to see Luke smiling down at me.  
  


I stuck my tongue out as I wrinkled my nose smiling widely, "Hello... How is Lukie?"  
  


He chuckled, "Still sleepy.. But now I'm a little energized since you're here."  
  


"He was sleeping the entire class." Calum said leaning on a wall making me chuckle.  
  


"Ohh... Before we forgot.. Your sister was looking for you." Camila said pointing at Calum, "You guys should really check your phones now."  
  


"Shoot. I forgot about that." Calum hurriedly searched for his phone but it's too late.  
  


"Well well look who's finally getting along." Alison came raising a brow, "Calum, what a lovely way to turn against your sister and her friends right?"  
  


"Ali.. Let's not do this here." Emily said looking at her friend.  
  


"We're getting late for class." Spencer added looking at us then to her friend.  
  


"Brad and Luke? Really?" Alison raised her brow at me, "Don't act like you can get all the guys you want."  
  


"That's the thing Alison. I CAN get all of them.. And you CAN'T." I retorted.  
  


"Come on babe." Brad came and pulled me out of Luke's arms, "I just asked you to have fun whenever I'm not around. You'll be with me at the end of the day anyway.."  
  


He began to pull me away from the group. I looked back to see Luke looking down as I overheard Alison, "See Luke? She's playing you. What a whore!"  
  


For once in my entire life I wanted to strangle Brad to death as I watched his friends dragging my friends along with him and stopped at the men's locker room which was, thankfully, empty. I'm not ready to see men walking around with just a towel around their waist.  
  


"Are you fucking serious?" I asked in disbelief once he let go of me, "Why would you say that?"  
  


"Lauren, we have an agreement and I just did you a huge favor." He pointed out, his thick accent echoing around the locker room.  
  


"But that doesn't mean acting like a damn boyfriend." I argued back.  
  


"Alison was there. Did you forget?" He pointed out raising a brow. I frowned at him as I kept quiet. Fuck this. But he's right. We have this shitty agreement, "And a friendly reminder, you're acting like you have feelings for that weirdo. Just like what happened to you when Luis was still here."  
  


I cringed at the mention of the name I used to love. I haven't realized how much I actually forgot about all the worries and damn heartbreaks during this whole week. But just like that, it was all being slapped back on my face like it's never meant to be forgotten.  
  


"You know what?" Dinah pushed James away from her, "Fuck this agreement. I want this over."  
  


"What?" James asked in confusion.  
  


"It's over. No more. For that whole week of my life, I actually saw my friend living happily and free from all those stupid burdens she's carrying and now you're literally shoving it back to her in a matter of seconds." Dinah glared at them.  
  


"Where were you girls anyway?" Troy asked frowning a little, "We tried calling every single one of you every freaking day but we can't reach you."  
  


"Well we spent the whole week with Michael, Calum, Ashton and Luke." Normani replied making the boys, except Brad, frown heavily.  
  


"And Camila here decided to cut off all sorts of communication from outside our circle and we all agreed." Ally continued  
  


"Wait.. You were with them?" Connor asked in disbelief.  
  


"Yes, we were. Why aren't you paying attention?" Camila replied crossing her arms.  
  


"Why would you do that? We were so worried and Connor here actually thought you girls were kidnapped." Tristan asked.  
  


"Because we want to enjoy our lives." I replied coldly. I'm so full of them. Why the hell are they acting like they actually own us? "Now may we please get to class?"  
  


"No. We'll all skip class." Brad snapped shaking his head. God. This is so fucked up.


	6. Miracle

_(A/N: This chapter broke my Brauren heart. But I need to do this. T.T TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE. I LOVE WRITING THIS FANFIC SO MUCH. XD)_   
  


~~~  
  


**Luke**   
  


We have Family Development class next and we heard the teacher decided to put her students altogether in one class. I managed to exchange numbers with Lauren when I caught her in the cafeteria getting some food yesterday. It's been a week since our week vacation and things are getting a little too hard for me to get to her. Because Brad's group would never leave them and Alison won't leave us.  
  


"Alison is honestly getting on my nerves." Ashton suddenly said once we have settled in.  
  


We feel completely choked because she's always by our side. Her friends, especially Hanna and Spencer, have been demanding them to leave us for even just a couple of minutes, but Alison won't agree and stays with us.  
  


"Hey.. How are things between you and Lauren?" Calum asked as Lauren's group came in the class.  
  


We are not in the same class, why are they here? But then, I have realized they probably belong to the other class.  
  


"Girls!!" Michael called and the girls literally ran towards us.  
  


We stood up and gave each of them a hug before they took a seat beside us. Lauren and I have settled the little misunderstanding we had because of what Brad have said days ago. She explained and I listened and I know she is telling the truth. I am glad I believed her.  
  


"Lauren!" Brad called making Michael roll his eyes.  
  


"Brad, I believe Alison is nowhere in this room. Please give us our peace." Normani said frowning slightly at the sight of the guy.  
  


"We are friends Brad.." Ally patted Brad's shoulder, "But please stop acting like you own Lauren."  
  


"I want everyone to take their seats now." Mrs. Rivera shouted through the noisy room making all of the students quiet in an instant, "Good!! Find yourselves a partner." I instantly hold Laurens' hand making her laugh a little. I glanced at her smiling as she held my hand back, "And come in front so I could give you your number."  
  


I stood up too quickly as I feel Lauren laugh again, standing after I did. We made our way to the front and I could feel Brad's eyes on us sending daggers at me. Calum and Camila, Normani and Ashton and Dinah and Michael were right behind us. We are on the line and saw Ally and Troy making their way towards us.  
  


"What's happening with you?? You are acting so weird." Lauren asked once we are five couples away from Mrs. Rivera.  
  


"I just don't want anyone getting you from my side." I replied letting her hand go and wrapped it around her shoulder, pulling her closer.  
  


"No one will." She smiled up at me.  
  


"Really? Because if only looks could kill, I'd be five times dead right now." I told her making her laugh.  
  


She chuckled, "Don't mind him. He is just a friend."  
  


"Stop being cuddly." Mrs. Rivera snapped as she handed me a circle with a number 7 written on it.  
  


"Sorry." I apologized moving off the line, not letting go of Lauren though.  
  


"I wonder what these numbers and pairings are for." Lauren said looking at the paper I am holding.  
  


"Maybe something for the marriage booth?" I asked joking a little bit, "We are getting married!!"  
  


"You are crazy." She playfully rolled her eyes.  
  


"I honestly have a weird feeling about this thing." Camila said as they stood next to us, "It is weird and I can't help feeling this. You know that.. Just that feeling that.." Camila is being dramatic and I don't have any clue what she meant by whatever she is saying.  
  


"Camila, we are ushered in one class together. Of course, that's too weird." Calum said staring at their number.  
  


"Now, all of you follow me." Mrs. Rivera ordered as she went out the room.  
  


What is wrong with her today? We all followed her silently and she motions us to get inside the bus. Hold on. Is she going to hostage us? We climbed on the bus silently as the cold Mrs. Rivera is standing by the bus door. She used to be so demanding and cold. Oh yeah.. She didn't change. Stupid Luke.

 

"Any idea where we are going?" Dinah asked looking at us as we just shook our head.  
  


"Probably at some restaurant? And these are our seat numbers?" Camila asked a little hopeful. I am starting to get hungry again.  
  


"That's pretty impossible Mila." Ally responded making Camila shrug blabbering about how hungry she is now.  
  


"You okay?" Lauren asked me.  
  


I nodded my head, "Yes... A little hungry though."  
  


She giggled and handed me some bread, "There. I bought that earlier, but I didn't have the chance to eat it since I am not that hungry.. Take it. It's yours."  
  


"No.. You should eat it." I handed it back to her, "I ate five pizza slices earlier."  
  


She smiled raising her brow, "And you are still hungry?" I nodded my head. "Wow. What kind of creature is lingering down there?" she laughed pointing my stomach.  
  


"No one knows.. As long as it won't kill me, I'm fine having it inside me." I joked. She laughed and nodded my head, "Hey.. Um.. What is your favorite color?"  
  


She looked at me, "Why would you ask me that?"  
  


"I just really wanted to know more about you."  
  


"And start asking about my favorite color? Really?"  
  


"Yes... I don't see anything wrong with that.."  
  


She glanced at Camila, who just got the sandwich she's holding out her hand, a little surprised, "I'll be the one to eat this. You were just holding it."  
  


She smiled, "Sure Camz." she turned to me, "Okay then. Red."  
  


I nodded my head, "Mine is blue."  
  


"When is your birthday?" She asked.  
  


"Hmmm... July 16, 1996." I replied as the bus started to move.  
  


"Mine is June 27, 1996." Just days before mine, "I'm Cuban-American."  
  


"I'm pure Australian..." I told her taking a hold of her hand and played with her fingers.  
  


"Really?" She asked a little surprised, "I mean, based on your accent. I know you are not from here but... Why did you choose to live here?"  
  


"It is not my decision. My mom found a better job here as a teacher so she decided that we migrate here." I looked at her.  
  


She nodded her head, "My parents are teachers too. They teach in our school."  
  


"Aren't they forcing you to go home?" I asked staring at her as she nodded her head. I hope she doesn't see me as a creep because I know she's not living in their house. I just know things about her.  
  


"They are, actually.. But I really don't want to live in hell again.." She pursed her lips as she looked ahead, "They are never going to let me go back to school if I go back there."  
  


"Okay... Let's stop talking about them.. I love pizza..." I told her looking at her making her smile.  
  


"I love pizza too. But I hate chocolates." she said, surprising me.  
  


"All other girls loves chocolate.." I told her but she shrugged.  
  


"I guess I'm not just another girl."  
  


"I guess so too." I smiled at her.  
  


"Stop staring Luke Hemmings." She playfully raised her brow at me.  
  


"Well, tell my eyes that." I retorted making her laugh a little while shaking her head. Why is she so adorable? This is so depressing.  
  


"Hey.." Calum called us from across us, "Is it just me? Or is Alison here?"  
  


"Why would she be here?" Camila asked her partner still chewing the food in her mouth.  
  


"I think I just really heard her talking too." Michael said making us turn to her.  
  


"Everyone!! My favorite seniors are here with us. Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and Aria Montgomery." She announced as Michael and Ashton groaned loudly earning a look from Mrs. Rivera, "They will help me watch over you."  
  


The girls smiled at everyone but Alison looks Alison, just too full of herself. Spencer, however, looks uneasy with the treatment they are getting. I just can't help but notice Emily and Calum exchanging looks as if they are mentally talking, Hanna and Aria were smiling at me then looking at Lauren then back to me. I know what they are trying to tell me. I can see clearly that they are teasing me for being able to sit beside Lauren without making a fool of myself.  
  


"Girls... You should sit down.." Mrs. Rivera said and the girls quickly went to take a seat.  
  


"I do hope she won't go around pestering us today. I am so full of it." Michael mumbled under his breath.

It have been a short ride after we made a stop. It's just 20 minutes drive from school and it's weird why we are actually in a subdivision. I looked out the window trying to see if there are people around but there is no one there. We went out the bus and gathered around Mrs. Rivera under the painful rays of the sun. We all have to narrow our eyes just to see clearly.  
  


"Those numbers are the number of the houses you are staying." Mrs. Rivera shouted to be heard among us, "The school have been working with the Children Adopting Association and decided to give to all the Freshmen this project since you guys have this in your list of subjects this year. We have been discussing about family and how important it is to each and every individual. Those children in the center were abandoned and lacks the love of their parents. So each pair will be living together for the whole five months just to give these kids the chance to celebrate huge occasions with the love of parents." I just stared at Mrs. Rivera trying to process what she just said. I am going to be a father for a whole five months and Lauren is going to be my wife and we will live together. I get to see her everyday and do everything with her. I smiled at the thought but I was left unnoticed by people so who cares if I am smiling like an idiot. "As to your other classes, your teachers will be sending you your notes and projects through emails. The girls are assigned to be housewives and take care of your children. The boys, however, will be working to have a weekly allowance for all your expenses. Hence, this will be your practical examinations for this subject. You will be able to put into actions all we have discussed and actually feel the burden of your parents and having a family. Your houses are currently empty. No appliances. So we will be giving you your initial money which will be used in buying all the things you think should be needed for your stay. Next week will be the start of this project and I am expecting you that you have chosen someone you are comfortable to be with?"  
  


Everyone agreed except those boys who are looking at us with dirty looks. I totally understand them though. They have been wanting to be partners with the girls but only Troy got to have Ally as his partner. I looked down at Lauren who seem to be paying attention to the surroundings. She looked slightly lost and confuse.

"How about our parents Mrs. Rivera?" Sally, a student from my class, asked.

"We have sent them letters before hand." Mrs. Rivera answered with a slight smile, "Any more questions?"  
  


"Mrs. Rivera, can we _fuck_ our wives?" Brad asked staring at Lauren as he emphasized the fuck word.  
  


"Bradley Simpson! No! You are not to make any sexual intercourse with your partners. Am I clear?" Mrs. Rivera sounded so terrified with the thought and looked at everyone as we nodded our heads in understanding, "You may go visit your future home."  
  


"Hey, are you okay?" I asked wrapping arm around her.  
  


She looked up at me with a slight smile, "Yes. I was just thinking about something."  
  


"What is it?" I asked as we start walking trying to find our house.  
  


"This is so weird." Dinah suddenly said with Michael walking next to her, "We will actually take care of real kids and not dummies."  
  


"Just take care of your kids. Michael might dye their hairs without your consent Dinah." Ashton said earning a light punch from Michael as we laugh.  
  


"No. Good luck to Camila though." Michael said pointing Calum and Camila, "Calum is a very weird person. The kids will be the one looking after him."  
  


"That's scary. Camila is too careless. The kids will be too stressed." Normani added earning a great fit of laughter from all of us.  
  


"There is block 8!!" Calum dragged Camila away from us who are still laughing by the way, "Luke!! Our house are across each other!"  
  


We went to Calum and Camila after he announced that our houses are across to each other. Troy and Ally got block 5, Ashton and Normani got block 6, Lauren and I got block 7, Calum and Camila got block 8 and Michael and Dinah got block 9. I have been wondering why Michael chose Dinah over Camila. I thought he likes Camila. I'll just ask him later.  
  


We decided to go check the house out. I am holding Lauren's hand while I turned the door knob with my free hand and pushed the door open. We made our way inside and my mouth fell open with how clean the house is. The walls are painted white with black accent creating a beautiful style. The house was amazingly planned, although it doesn't have a pool, it has a small backyard where I can picture out a beanock, a bean bag hammock, hanging in the side. We made our way back inside the living room and proceeded to the kitchen, there is only a kitchen counter and cabinets and drawers in here. It feels so empty like how empty my stomach feels like right now.  
  


"Let's go upstairs." She pulled me excitedly upstairs as we ran through the wooden stairs.  
  


We arrived and there are four doors, she went to open the first door revealing an empty room with a walk in closet and a beautiful terrace, a transparent sliding door dividing the terrace and the room itself.  
  


"This must be the masters?" I asked her as she walk in the walk in closet and I am left admiring the beautiful view of the garden at the back, "Lauren, there's a garden outside. Is that ours too?"  
  


"I don't know.." She walked towards me and looked outside, "That is the barrier wall of block 7 and the garden and the pool is right outside. Ahhhh!!"  
  


She pouted at the sight of the pool. I know she loves swimming around and just enjoying herself under the heat of the sun so she's jealous of whoever owns the pool.  
  


I wrapped an arm around her, "Let's go check out the other rooms."  
  


The other two rooms are pretty much normal. It doesn't have a walk in closet and a terrace, it's just really normal with a huge cabinet on the wall and a huge space. The other door is the bathroom, it is huge with a bathtub and a shower, the sink across it, huge mirror above the sink and the mini cabinets as well.  
  


"You have anything in mind?" I asked her when we were already seated on the staircase staring blankly, "I have a lot but I don't think we will be given a lot of money for this."  
  


"Let's list it down." Lauren suggested and pouted when she remembered she didn't bring anything with her besides her phone and wallet, "I left it in my locker."  
  


"That's okay.. Let's just enjoy our new house." she giggled as I wrapped my around her hugging her lovingly. Soon, this will happen to us. Not for a school project but for our real life with each other in it. But how is that possible? Oh yes.. The date..  
  


**Lauren**   
  


Two more day to go before the school project. I am excited to see our little babies and I can't wait to actually take care of them. I am thinking about ways to be a great mother. I don't want to be too strict but I also don't want to be too loose. I blew the hair out my face feeling a little exhausted. The last announcement of Mrs. Rivera wouldn't leave my mind too. The first week of our stay would be just us... Me and Luke... Our first child will be arriving on the second week and another will be arriving on the third week. Oh please help me.

The first week would just be Luke and I.. _Just Luke and I.. Just Luke and I._  
  


I shook the thought off and remembered what Brad told me just days ago. That I am acting like I have feelings for Luke. But I do have feelings for Luke. Maybe I am acting a little to easy? What time is there to waste? I mean, if we mean something for each other then maybe it can work out.  
  


"Lauren.." Dinah broke my train of thought, "Girl.. I was calling you like a million times. What's keeping you locked in your thoughts anyway?"  
  


I shook my head with a small smile, "Nothing... What's wrong?"  
  


"I was wondering why your phone keeps blinking." Dinah asked pointing my phone on the side table, "Someone is calling you."  
  


"Oh.." I grabbed my phone and Luke's face is shown on screen making me smile.  
  


"Just by that smile, I know who is calling. Answer him now." She said smiling, "I'll go outside."  
  


I answered after Dinah locked the door close, "Heyyy.."  
  


"Hey.. Are you busy? I should've texted you before calling." He said in a tired voice, "It just 7 in the morning and I.."  
  


"No... I am not busy. I was just thinking.." I replied lying down mine and Dinah's bed.  
  


"Of what exactly? May I ask?"  
  


"About how to be a good mother?" I raised my brow as I thought why I answered him that. But I just can't tell him how much I am thinking about me and him living together, just the two of us, for a week.  
  


"You will be a good mother, I know that. Just remember not to smoke in front of our little babies." I laughed at his silly reminder. He have been telling me that.

"I know. You've said that more than a thousand times."  
  


He let out a soft chuckle, "Soooo..." I waited for him to continue, "Are you free tomorrow night? I mean after class, you know.. Uh.."  
  


"Yes.. Why?"  
  


"Can we like.. go out? Just the two of us? Like.. Like a.. A date?" He sounded so nervous which I find really cute.  
  


"A date?" I am smiling widely like idiot and I can feel him nod his head, "Sure.. I'd love to.."  
  


"Rea-really?" I could hear something fall.  
  


"LUKE! WHAT WAS THAT?!" I heard someone shout from somewhere far.  
  


"Uuhhh.. Nothing mom! My guitar just lost its balance."  
  


I giggled softly at his lame excuse but lucky for him his mom let him off so easily. How can a guitar lose its balance?  
  


"Sorry about that." He sounded embarrassed.  
  


"Did you happen to kick on your guitar? Or you fell along with it?" I joked.  
  


"Well, I'll just pick the first one since the second one is a lot more embarrassing." He said softly making me laugh so loud.  
  


So he did fall along with it, "Alright.. Stop this humiliation thing."  
  


"Alright.. So what should I wear?" I asked playing with my own hair.  
  


"Wear anything comfortable and don't forget to bring some extra clothes."  
  


"So we are staying overnight?" I raised my brow as I looked out my window.  
  


"Yes.. We are. Then we'll directly go to buy some appliances. I'll get the money later."  
  


I smiled at that, "You sound like a very responsible little daddy."  
  


"And you sound like my future wife."  
  


I rolled my eyes laughing at his weird punchline, "You sound like a hopeless romantic."  
  


"Yes, I am.."  
  


"Sooooo..."  
  


I don't know where this conversation is going but I am not in the mood to cut it off.  
  


"School in an hour Lolo. Are you still not done?" I groaned as Dinah knocked on the door.  
  


"I have to go. See you at school?" I asked him.  
  


"Sure.. I'll see you.. Take care."  
  


"I will. You too."  
  


"Bye.."  
  


"Yup.. Bye.."  
  


"You hang-up.."  
  


"No.. You hang-up."  
  


"You're the girl.. You hang-up."  
  


"No, I want you to hang-up first."  
  


I watched Dinah enter the room, her hands on her waist, "I'll hang-up for the both of you. You guys are taking so long."  
  


The last thing I heard was Luke's soft chuckle before the phone is snatched away from me by the beautiful Dinah Jane.  
  


We made it to school earlier than usual surprising our friends. They know I hate going to school too early and Dinah is usually dragging me.  
  


"Woooow. What a miracle." Ally raised her hands up the air praising the Lord for my sudden change.  
  


"Why are you guys so early?" Normani asked frowning slightly as she watched us sit beside them.  
  


"Ask that girl right there. She was the one who woke me up at 5 this morning." Dinah said pointing me.  
  


Camila covered her mouth, "Wow Lolo. What made you change so quickly? And when did you start waking up at that hour?"  
  


I rolled my eyes at them, "Please. I do wake up early."  
  


"Yes, earlier. Normally, I practically need to drag you out of bed every 7 in the morning and you still nag about still wanting to stay in bed." Dinah pointed out.  
  


"I can't stop thinking about this major project okay." I told them and shrugged, "It's no big deal."  
  


"You can't stop thinking about living with Luke?" I rolled my eyes at Normanis question. But maybe yes. She's right but there's no way I'm gonna tell them.  
  


"What? No." I frowned at Mani.  
  


"Well, we know you too much Lolo. And I know you are lying right now." Ally said resting her chin on her hand.  
  


"No.. You are wrong this time.."  
  


I am still not giving in.  
  


"Hi girls.." Tristan joined us smiling widely along with his friends except Brad. Wow. That's new, "Lauren... Why are you here? You arrive around 8:30 when our first teacher have arrived."  
  


The girls let out a chuckle as I just rolled my eyes. Why do they have to tell me that all the time? Who cares if I came earlier than they have expected like come on.  
  


"Where is Brad?" I asked changing the subject hoping that they'll go along with me.  
  


"He is still at his apartment, waiting for the clock to strike 8:15." James answered.  
  


Dinah frowned slightly, "Why is that?"  
  


"So he'll arrive at school with you Lauren." Connor replied as all eyes were on me.  
  


"Okay stop this. I don't like that look you're all giving me." I told them waving my hand.  
  


"What is the real deal about Brad? He is so weird." Normani shook her head as Camila nodded her head.  
  


"He actually really likes you a lot Lauren." Troy told me, "He talks about you all the time and he really doesn't like the idea of having Luke all over you."  
  


"We thought he is just flirting?" I asked frowning a little.  
  


All this time I never really fell for the curly haired boy. He is so much like Luis. The Mr. Popular one who all the girls are crushing on.  
  


"We also thought he was." Connor nodded his head.  
  


"And so did he." Tristan looked at me, "But he sudden just started smiling on his own whenever you're name is get brought up."  
  


"Maybe he got a little carried away with the kissing stuff. I mean, they make out so much." Camila said making me roll my eyes.  
  


I do feel like a whore right now. Maybe Alison is right all this time.  
  


"We thought Lauren is going to fall for it actually. I mean, girls get easily carried away with guys' affection right? But, he suddenly did." Troy shrugged.  
  


"Wow. Our friend here is the modern Aphrodite huh." Dinah said teasingly as she lightly elbowed me.  
  


"Do you really not feel anything towards him?" Tristan asked looking at me, "I mean, the way he glares at Luke during the subdivision thing is so scary. He is actually like trying to kill the boy in a lot of ways in his mind."  
  


I shook my head, "Not the slightest thing."  
  


"Aww.. I'm so sorry boys.. But we are still really angry at Brad for what he did last Monday. Bringing up that monsters name." Dinah wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  


I know she meant Luis. None of the girls brought the Luis thing or mentions his name after he left me. It's poison for the girls and they hate Luis for destroying me. But I know it ain't just Luis' fault. I have my family issues and Luis was just another problem adding up to a much bigger problem which became even bigger because of what my family have done.  
  


"He didn't mean that." James said looking at all of us.  
  


"On our way home, he keeps blaming himself for being an ass to bring that thing up." Connor defended their friend.  
  


"Did Brad tell you all this? Or it's just mere observations?" Normani asked.  
  


"He told Tristan this." Troy pointed their too skinny friend.  
  


"He stayed all night drinking all out." Tristan told us. Dude, fuck. I feel so bad for the boy.  
  


"No.. Don't try to make Lauren fall for all your lies." Camila covers Tristan's face with her hands looking at all us to help her.  
  


"It's already 8:30. We can't be late." Dinah stood up and smiled at us, "Let's go."  
  


"Yeah.. Let's go girls!" Ally announced standing up. We stand up and said goodbye to the boys before making our way to the room, "Lauren, don't think about that too much."  
  


"They might be lying." Camila smiled giving me a slight tap on the shoulder.  
  


"But they might not be lying too." Normani pointed out and Camila jumped on her back covering her mouth as she shouted 'Mani' a little too loud.

 


	7. Official

**Lauren**

I watch as all the students walk around the cafeteria as they are busy getting all food they wanted to eat. We are seated in silence because we were exhausted with our exam earlier and I honestly haven't studied anything about world literature and I don't like it at all. I just don't find it so interesting as of the moment.

"Aren't we going to eat yet? I am starving." Camila announced pouting so hard, she always loves to eat. I mean, that's Camila. She loves banana the most though. No one dares to get her bananas or she will run around the room chasing you.

"Hi, girls.." That familiar British accent actually made me cover my face as I close my eyes. I feel so guilty for making him feel something he should not be feeling and seeing him right now makes me feel a lot of worst.

"Hi!!" The girls greeted back. They girls are getting a little too friendly again.

"Hey Lauren, there's this party at my house tonight." He sits beside me with the usual flirty smile he always wears, "You girls should come too. My house is always open for you guys."

I turn to him and frowns slightly, "I'm sorry. I can't... I have to go somewhere else."

His smile drops as he frowns slightly, "Oh..."

"Heeeey!!" Michael ran to our table as he seem overly happy followed by Ashton, Calum and Luke. Luke looks at me blankly then to Brad.

"Your table is over there." Brad pointed their table across ours.

"And your table is right there." Ashton pointed Brad's usual spot two tables away from ours.

"Just leave in peace Michael. We are just hanging out." Connor sounded a little irritated.

"We'll meet you guys later." Ally smiles at the four boys who just arrived probably feeling the weird atmosphere around us now.

"See?" James said, "You are not welcome here."

I run my fingers through my hair. Why can't these guys be friends? Well, maybe I am a little dumb. It's like asking why we girls can't be friends with Alison. The four guys quietly left but I didn't miss Calum and Michael glare at James and Connor. I don't know why to them though, I assume because they are the closest people to them.

"Where are you going later?" Brad asked and I met Luke's eyes. I don't honestly know what that is about, but I look away and turns to Brad.

"Somewhere.. Just somewhere.." I replied smiling slightly at him. I don't have the heart to talk to him rudely, not after what I got him into.

"Lolo, I don't know where you are going either." Camila joined in frowning slightly.

"Camz, there's no big deal. I just need to go somewhere else." I explained hoping to end this as soon as I can. I don't know why I am not telling them where I am going. It's just... Maybe.. I just don't want to hurt anymore feelings.

"Let's go get something to eat." Tristan suggested as he smiles.

"Oh no. The devil is coming." Normani rubbed her forehead as she rolls her eyes.

And just like that, Brad starts to give light kisses to my shoulder up, to my cheek. The last thing I saw was Luke watching us, his eyes showing too much pain before Brad blocked his way as we kiss.

"Whore." I heard Alison say through gritted teeth.

"Well, sorry.. She actually has handsome guys all over her." Ally said meanly.

"Just accept it Alison. Only boys who haven't experienced fame are the only ones after you." James added.

"Ali, let's go." I heard Emily say.

"Ali, seriously, I'm so hungry now. I can actually eat 5 people." Hanna added making me smile against Brad's lips. Although it is bothering me that he is really getting too into this kissing stuff.

"You are not getting away with this."Alison snapped and I can picture her out pointing fingers right in front of James or whoever's face.

We heard footsteps going away from us and heard Camila say, "Okay. Stop making out. Alison just left."

But Brad still didn't stop, Dinah needed to pull him away for me a little to make him stop telling us he got a little carried away. The first thing my eyes landed on is the empty table across us, Luke and the other boys have left and I feel so annoyed right now.

"Excuse me, I wanna go home now. I am not feeling well." I stand up collecting my things.

"What? Where are you going? The class is in 10 minutes." Ally asked confusingly.

"I'll skip. I have a terrible headache and I need some rest." I lied, "I'll call you when I get home."

With that, I left and hurriedly ran to my secret spot, the rooftop. I feel like I'm the worst person in the world. I have been through so much worst and I don't have the heart to make anybody else feel that way. I feel terrible about Brad and about Luke and I hate how I fell in love with Luke but I still made out with Brad in front of him and... I need to smoke. My stress reliever and I think I can finish a whole box of cigarette in less than 5 minutes right now.

**Luke**

I went out the cafeteria when I watch them making out. I get it, Alison is there, but the way Brad touches Lauren is just so different. Like he wants her to be only his and he can't let her go.

"Luke!" Calum called as they ran after me, "Why do you have to leave?"

"Hmmm... I am not feeling well today." I told them coldly.

"Just because you saw Lauren and Brad making out." Ashton pointed.

"How about your date?" Michael asks raising a brow, "You'll just let that guy win?"

"He is making out with her and she just let him." I argued pointing the cafeteria door.

"They always make out." Calum pointed out, "And you are actually, as far as I can remember, not her boyfriend. So why are you acting like a jealous little polar bear?"

"I don't know." I replied staring blankly at Calum before Michael drags me somewhere.

My mind is thinking about totally a lot of stuff right now and I am so messed up just when I think about Lauren. I am so desperate and I can't wait for our date later. I have prepared so much for this and none of the boys knows about this. I don't want to drag them in my own drama.

Michael pushed me down to sit on the bench and crossed his arms. I don't know why we are here though, but all I know is I am jealous and angry.

"Why are we here?" Ashton asked looking around the empty garden.

"I guess someone needs to cool down and I heard Alison's voice coming our way. And I'm sure Alison's nagging isn't going to do any good with this boys' feelings." Michael replied placing his bag on the bench beside me, "Let's invite the girls over my house today?"

"For what?" Calum asked frowning slightly.

"For a little bonding moment." Michael replied.

I shake my head, "I can't."

"Why not?" Ashton turns to me frowning.

"I have somewhere else to go." I replied trying not to say anything more. I really want the date to be between me and Lauren only. Not because I am embarrassed on a date with her but because I don't want to be teased by my friends. And this date is more than important for me. Yeah, they might know about me planning to bring her on a date but I am sure they didn't know I'm going to pursue her.

"Where?" Ashton asks again making it a little too difficult not to tell them the truth.

"Somewhere. Just let this go please?" I asked looking at them.

"Are you fancying another girl besides Lauren?" Calum asks.

My eyes widen at that, "What? No!"

"Then what is it?" Calum demanded. He is one persistent boy. All of them, actually. I was a little impressed with Michael for being so quiet.

I sigh and looks down, "I'm having a date with Lauren tonight."

Ashton laughs as he sits beside me, "Are you serious?"

I just nodded my head as they started cheering for me and telling me to get the girl. Calum even handed me a pack of condom telling me it's for protection. I threw the pack on his face. I don't want to go into that stuff this early. I am not yet anyone in her life besides being a friend, a special friend.

"What time are you going?" Michael asks munching some chips he opened a while ago.

"After class. I asked her to bring extra." I replied after drinking a bottle of water.

"You get the girl and Brad will stop going after her." Ashton taps my shoulder encouraging me.

"That's pretty impossible." Calum said as all our eyes are on him, "Have seen the way he looks at Lauren? He's actually trying to win her but his strategy is just so bad."

"Whatever it is, we all know Luke got this chance. You know, based on the way Lauren treats him last week." Michael, who thankfully stayed as positive as Ashton, said looking around.

____

I stare at my watch.. 10 more seconds till the end of class. 10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. 0.. The door bell rang and I was the first to stand and heads to the girls' classroom just beside ours to find the girls keeping their things talking about something. I walk up to them quietly and smiles slightly when Dinah saw me.

"Hey dawg!" She greeted as the others turns to me and said hi.

"Hi.. Where's Lauren?" I asked looking around.

"She unfortunately went home because she wasn't feeling well." Ally answered looking up at me, "She felt sick so suddenly but I know she is lying."

"I know that too." Camila agreed sitting on her desk, "She is usually like that when she gets annoyed or whatever."

"Oh.." I gave them a small smile, "I better go then.. I'll go check if she's okay.."

"Yeah. Great idea. Dinah and Normani still wants to try out for this volleyball varsity thing and Camila and I are coming to support them. If you can let her come and watch with us. It will be so much better." Ally said patting my arm.

I purse my lips but nodded my head, they have no idea about the date then, "Sure. I better keep going."

I waved them goodbye before sprinting out the room and to the parking lot. I borrowed my moms car for today and told her about the plans I made. At first, she didn't like the idea of me going out with Lauren but she finally gave in after some time it's probably because she saw how persistent I am..

I parked the car in front of Dinah's driveway and goes out the car. I haven't really called her so I don't know if she is really in here. But this is worth a try. I knock on the door three times before the door swung open revealing the girl I wanted to see.

"Luke.." She uttered in surprise, "I didn't know we will still go on with the date."

"Why should we cancel it?" I asked her staring at her. She is wearing just a huge sweater and I have no idea if she's wearing shorts or anything underneath.

"I don't know.. Maybe because of what happened earlier at the cafeteria." She hang her head down making me smile. She looks so cute, like really..

"We better get going." I told her holding her hand making her look up at me, "What happened earlier today was so sudden and I really didn't know how to react to that but.. I want this day to be beautiful and perfect."

She smiles and nods her head, "I'll just grab my bag and I'm ready to go."

"Lauren, are you wearing something underneath?" I hesitated my eyes lock on hers making her laugh.

"Yes.. I am wearing a shorts and a two piece.." She laughs some more and runs to grab her bag, "I was thinking of going for a dip because I thought you'll ditch me and I already left a note to Dinah telling her I'm with you."

We make our way to the car and I opened the front seat door for her. She thanked me with a smile before climbing in the car. I close the front seat door and jogs to the driver's side and opens the door before sliding in. I close the door, turns the engine on and drives off. This will just be an hour drive since it really isn't that far and there is no traffic at this time.

The Passengers' Let her go is playing on the car radio as I glance at Lauren who is quietly looking out the window. I know something's bothering her.

"Everything okay?" I asked breaking the silence between us.

She looks at me smiling slightly, "No.. Something is bothering me."

"What is it?" I glanced at her then back to the road ahead.

"Hmmm.. But first.. I wanted to tell you I finished a box of cigarette for a good 10 minutes." She said in a low tone.

A box of cigarette in 10 minutes? Is she trying to kill herself? She is kidding.

"Are you kidding me?" I look at her for a couple of seconds before focusing on the road, I can't be careless whenever I am with her. Her safety should always be first.

"No, I'm not. And I was feeling so weird earlier today. Plus I saw you.. Before Brad and I ermm.."

"Yeah. I know that." I know our eyes were locked before Brad blocked it when he kissed her. I just don't get why they make out so much.

"Alison was there and Brad just thought he could just do that. And I know I just let him.. so.. I'm sorry."

I turn right and enters the entrance of my parents' beach resort. I parked the car and Gary greeted us with a huge smile on his face. He is a middle-aged man who works for my parents his entire life. He is the only one person my mom have a huge trust on in taking care of this resort and he is the one who helped me set everything up.

"Good afternoon Mr. Hemmings and to the lovely lady with him." He greeted making Lauren smile at him.

"Hey Gary.. Is the room ready yet?" I asked as I got out the car and opened the front seat door for Lauren.

"Of course sir." He replied cheerfully.

She goes out the car with her bag hanging on her shoulder. I hold her hand and follow Garys lead. He led us to the very first room at the right and left us quietly.

"Why did you bring me here?" Lauren asks as she sits on the bed, "Are you trying to make me have sex with you?"

I laugh and sit beside her after closing the door behind me, "No.. I just want to bring you here."

"Hemmings beach resort?" She reads the small writings on the display with a frown then looks at me, "You own this resort?"

"My parents, not me." I replied watching her walk around the room like a lost puppy, "Do you want to go take dip?"

She nods my head excitedly. Anything about swimming makes her so excited. She have this really huge love for swimming and that makes me a little jealous. We changed into our swim wear. She is wearing a white two piece and I am wearing my swimming shorts.

We walk hand in hand along the shore as we talk about our interest and just the normal things we love. It made me extremely happy to know that she is open to any genre of music and she appreciates any kind. I have learned a lot about her and just how emotional she is. She is bad at hiding her true feelings because she easily gets carried away by whatever she is feeling.

"I feel so sorry for Brad." She opens up as we slowly walk towards the sea.

"Why is that?" I stopped her from walking when the water is on her shoulder level and pulls her closer to me, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Tristan told us earlier this morning that Brad got a little carried away with our deal." She replied looking up at me, "That he likes me a lot and he starts smiling by just the mention of my name.. It feels so weird actually."

I stared at her trying to process what she just told me. So Brad wants something more than just flirting that is why he won't let us near the girls days ago.

"But.. You don't feel anything like that towards him?" I asked slightly scared of what the answer would be.

"Yes, I don't feel a single affection towards him. I really thought we were just flirting and partners in ruining Alison's day." She explained as I let out a sigh of relief, "And I feel terrible for being able to hurt him in anyway. I have been in so much pain all my life and I know exactly how it feels to be unloved by someone you love or like.. But I may be giving the same pain to Brad... And the look in your eyes with what Brad did earlier just hurts as much."

I run my fingers through her hair and smiles, "I am quite jealous that he can do things like that to you.. But he really do like you. We can all see it clearly."

"I don't see him that way.." She shakes her head, "And he reminds me so much of Luis." She wrinkles her nose after she mentioned his name and looks up at me, "Thanks for bringing me here.."

A smile makes its way on my face, "No problem. I figured how much you love swimming. So, I thought this would be a perfect first date."

She smiles widely and nods her head, "Perfect.."

"I was planning to watch a movie later? What do you suggest?" I asked her.

"Titanic.. That's such a lovely movie.. My family watches it every Saturday evening and it's one of the best." She says happily.

"Sure.. I'd like to watch it with you."

"You haven't seen the Titanic?" She asked looking a little surprised and I nodded my head as a reply, "But you know Leonardo De Caprio right? He is like so handsome and perfect."

I shake my head, "But I'll get to know him later. For now, I have something to tell you or ask you.."

She nods her head, "What is it?"

"Lauren..." I began as my heart is pounding loudly in my chest, "I know we have just been friends for a short time but I have always liked you even before the.. umm.. outing. And uh.. I.. just.. you know.. wanted to ask if.. if.. I know this is too soon and.. and.. I will totally understand if you.. if you don't like the idea.."

She giggles making me blush so hard, "What are you trying to tell me?"

"What I mean is..." I sigh loudly after realizing how funny I must sound, "Will you be my girlfriend? But really... If you think you are not yet ready and you don't really know me that much.. I can wait.."

"Yes Luke.."

I look at her blankly not really comprehending what she just said, "Really?"

She nods her head laughing as I grin widely. I finally got the girl I have always been wishing. I hug her thanking her for giving me a chance. Nothing compares to the happiness I am feeling right now. I know we only met for a week and everything have been perfect. This time she won't let other guys get to her, not even Brad.

"You made me feel like I'm important and I am special for that whole week till now. I hope you wouldn't change." She murmurs against my chest making me chuckle and look at her, "I won't... Promise me you'll stop your deal with Brad."

She nods her head, "Yes.. Of course.."

**Lauren**

We had a wonderful barbeque dinner where we were the ones who prepared. This is not like any other date that the girl just sits and wait for everything to be served in a fancy restaurant but it is the best date where we both prepared everything.

After that lovely dinner, we change into our comfortable clothes because Gary insisted to clean everything. I waited for him to finish changing as I hug the pillow, I am wearing his red and black checkered polo shirt because my shirt fell on the restrooms wet floor earlier just because he scared the shit out of me making him laugh for a whole 20 minutes.

I watch him walk out the restroom wearing his black misfit shirt and laughs lightly when he saw me. He is not yet done laughing, I see. I roll my eyes at him and rolls to prone position covering my face with the pillow. He climbs on the bed and hugs me laughing lightly.

"You are such a tease." I spoke against the pillow and felt him kiss my head.

"You were just so cute.. And you look good with what you are wearing.." He said softly making me smile, "I have another surprise for you."

I look at him as he went off the bed and extended his arm for me to take. I went off the bed ignoring his offer and hears him chuckle. He turns and opens the door and I hopped on his back making him almost lose his balance but he quickly got it back looking at me shaking his head in disapproval and I just stick my tongue out at him making him chuckle as he started walking out the room.

I lean my head against his as he walks towards the shore, "Where are we going this time? I thought we are watching a movie?"

"We are... It's somewhere here.." He says as he keep walking.

The resort is just a little too dark and I can't see anything other than the sea. I am sure Luke won't decide to kill me right? My jaw dropped when I saw the beautiful scenery ahead of us. With a fluorescent light, there are beautiful lamps designed beautifully hanging on this huge tree, an airbed orange fluffy blankets and lots of pillows across the huge projector and speakers on either sides.

"Wow.." I mumbled under my breath.

"Do you like it?" He asked as he stopped walking.

I jump off him and nods my head, "Yes... It's so cute.."

He holds my hand and pulls me gently to lie down the blanket. He is really doing his best to be a sweet boy. Michael mentioned how sweet Ashton is as a boyfriend and how Luke is the opposite of Ashton. If Luke isn't sweet, then who is this person with me?

"I thought you are not a sweet person at all?" I asked him as he lie down beside me and chuckles.

"That's true.." He replied wrapping a blanket over my body.

"Then what do you call this?" I ask smiling at him.

"This is called doing all the lovely things in the world for my girlfriend.. For short, love." He chuckles at his own weird statement making me laugh.

"Awww... I love you too!!" I cup his face and gives him a soft peck.

"Let's start now. I really don't know what this thing is." He says grabbing a small thing and presses something as the movie started.

I smile as I lean my head on his chest and watched as the movie is starting when I notice him grab his phone.

"Let's take our first picture as a couple." He raises his phone in front of us and I smile widely at the camera, still my head on his chest. He is wearing a very wide smile as well and looks at me, "You look so pretty."

"Stop bluffing. I'm not buying it." I retorted making him laugh.

He is typing something before he places his phone down and wraps his arms around me. Five minutes later, his phone keep beeping making me groan. I hate it when phone keeps beeping or vibrating.

"Baby... Your phone.." I pout at him and he nods before saying he is sorry along with a peck on my forehead. I resumed watching, "Check your phone." He told me.

"Why??" I look up at him, my hand on his chest.

"Just check it baby.." He says rubbing his thumb against my cheek lightly.

I nodded my head and grabbed my phone. There are a lot of instagram notifications and I opened it.

**LukeHemmings**

**Photo: Our photo earlier**

**Caption: Lucky I finally have her. ❤ She's perfect. @laurenjauregui**

I look up at Luke who is pretending to watch the movie and scrolls the comment box.

_'camila_cabello: OMG! IS THIS FOR REAL? TELL ME WHY WE DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED? @laurenjauregui WHAT IS THIS?'_

_'allybrookeofficial: I am so happy with y'all and take care of each other. you deserve to be happy @laurenjauregui'_

_'dinahjane97: I'M DOING THE NAE NAE RIGHT NOW. SO GLAD MY GIRL FINALLY FOUND A GREAT MAN. SO HAPPY FOR YOU BOO @laurenjauregui'_

_'normanikordei: LUKE, WE ARE WATCHING YOU. @laurenjauregui LOVE YOU.'_

_'@michaelclifford: FINALLY!!! @laurenjauregui if he hurts you, tell us. We'll kick his shitty ass.'_

_'@ashtonirwin: @michaelclifford stop swearing on social media too. I am so happy for the both of you. @LukeHemmings @laurenjauregui'_

_'@calumhood: congrats guys ❤'_

_'@bradleywillsimpson: what the fuck'_

I pressed the home button and looks at him and pokes his cheek, "You made our friends really noisy today."

"They seem so happy for us." He smiles widely, "We better watch the movie now. I don't understand why the guy got arrested. He just saved the girl from killing herself."

I laugh at him and shakes my head, "You are not paying attention."

"Why? You are more interesting than the movie."

I laughed and covers his face, "Stop!!! You are so weird today.."

He smiled at me and pecks my palm, "That's because I am overjoyed. Come here.." He pats his chest, "Let's watch now.."

I just smiles at him and cuddles while watching the movie before I knew it, I fell asleep in his arms. This is the first time in the entire universe that I actually feel so happy.

 


	8. Living Together

_(A/N: To all of you who reads my three other stories, I am still updating it slowly. I get lots of ideas in my head for this story and I just really love them together. It's so cute. Anyway, I am sincerely sorry. :3_

_Please tell me what you think about this chapter. I need some feedbacks.:)_

_Enjoy.)_

~~~

**Lauren**

I am talking to Dinah as she nags about how James tried to asked her out to a date and how he embarrassed her in front of all students who tried out for the volleyball varsity. I am pacing back and forth glancing at my boyfriend, who is still fast asleep.

"Dinah.. Just tell him to stop." I told her after she told me everything, "You don't like him right?"

"No gawd!" Dinah sounded exasperated, "I never did like them. I just tried to go along with them for you and Brad's stupid plan Lolo."

"I know.." I run my fingers through my hair as my feet play with the sand.

"If only making out with someone will get you pregnant." Dinah started, "You and Brad already have millions of babies."

"Okay Dinah stop." I snapped, "I know that is not the best idea we came up with but it's done.. I have a boyfriend now."

"Speaking of that.. I really am happy for you two." Dinah said sincerely and I can feel her smiling.

"None of you is gonna nag about it? Like I only met Luke for like a week and then this happened?" I asked. I am honestly waiting for Normani and Ally to nag about that.

"No girlah.." She replied, "The girls and I were a little too happy when we saw his post. We saw how Luke took care of you, how he was not himself when you were so angry at him and then his natural self came back whenever you are with him.. He looks so lost without you Lolo."

I smile widely and glanced at him, "I know. He takes good care of me.. He is so sweet.. And he is obviously a good man.. But Dinah.. I am scared.."

"Scared of what Lolo?"

"Scared that when he might leave me soon."

"Just stop and enjoy it while it lasts. I am sure you'll last longer than you have ever imagined." She told me, "Remember, you'll be parents of lovely kids this whole project thing. You'll get to know how he is as your husband."

"Dinah.. I think he is waking up.. I have to go."

"Remember we'll shop for appliances later at 2pm. If you two won't join us, we will definitely feel bad." Dinah reminded.

I smiled, "Yeah.. We'll be there.. How much will be given?"

"I don't know.. It will be the boys' credit cards provided by the school." Dinah replied.

"Okay.. See you later."

"Yeah, see you lovely. Love you."

"Love you too."

The line went dead and I make my way to Luke and sits on the airbed slowly. He frowns and faced my side making me smile and lean my face close to his face. He looks like an angel. It's 6 in the morning and the sun is not yet that hot so it is still so comfortable.

"Wake up.." I whispered and pecks his lips, "Baby.. Wake up~"

He slowly opens his eyes and smiles at me, "Good morning.."

"Good morning~" He pulls me for a hug which I happily gave him back and kisses his cheek, "No.." He looks at me and kisses my lips softly making me smile against his lips.

"Happy 11 hoursary.." He greeted making me laugh.

"There is no such thing as that.." I complained cuddling with him, "By the way... Dinah said we should join them buy appliances. We have to be there at 2pm.."

"Yeah.. Michael texted me last night too. You think they'll be happy for us?" He asked looking down at me and caress my cheek.

"They are... I asked Dinah about it and she said they are more than happy that you finally gathered all your courage to ask me.." I poke his cheeks playfully.

"Yeah.. But I did make a fool of myself by stuttering and my grammar was nowhere.." He says making me laugh as I nod my head.

"But thank you for this date.." I said. I am more than happy to know this man cuddled on an airbed with him. I thank the gods above for whoever made that outing idea last week or we'll never find a way to talk to each other.

"Whose idea was the outing?" I asked him.

"Michael's idea. He actually did it for me." He said then bit my nose with his lips.

"Ahhh.. No.." I lean back trying to stay away from him as he laughs, "Mean.."

"I am hungry..." He complains pouting.

"You are always hungry.." I complained back making him laugh again.

"Fine.. I am not hungry anymore.." He pulls me closer as he gives my neck a peck after burying his face on it.

I pull him closer to me as he is being cuddly Luke. I wonder how he looks like when he is really angry like seriously angry. I have realized how much I miss being happy because right now, nothing is bothering me. As long as I am in his arms, I am happy.. More than happy. I didn't know someone can still make me feel this way.

**Luke**

We arrived in school hand in hand at exactly 2PM. Our friends waves excitedly at us as they watch us getting near them. Both of us are smiling widely as ever.

"You both look so happy.." Ally says happily. We went to hug them each as they congratulate us. I feel like Lauren and I just came back from our honeymoon and it feels so good.

I can see Brad eyeing me angrily. I feel bad for him. He fell for his own game. It isn't his fault though.. Lauren is really lovable..

"Let's go.." Mrs. Rivera called from inside the bus and we climb in the bus and settled down before it drove off.

This entire ride, the girls have been bugging Lauren about how I made her say yes and what we did on our first date. Lauren is leaning on me as she is facing the others with a happy smile on her face and my arms are wrapped around her. She told them everything from the beach resort to the swimming and asking her to be my girlfriend to the dinner to the changing then the movie watching.

"Woooow.. Didn't know Luke could come up with those things to do alone.." Michael taps my shoulder as I lean my forehead against Lauren's temporal. This is so embarrassing.

"Exactly.." Calum agreed.

Lauren turns to me laughing, "Do you want me to tell them what you said about you being sweet?"

I look at her. What? What does she.. Oh shoot.. My punchline.. I wrap my arm around her hugging her tight, "Don't you dare." she giggles.

"Alright. I am so jealous." Camila said pouting.

"Don't be Mila.. Someone will come in time.." Ally said rubbing the younger girls arm.

"Luke Hemmings.." Mrs. Rivera called.

I let go of Lauren and stands, "Yes?"

"Please get your credit card here." She says waving the credit card on the air.

Lauren sat down properly as I let go of her and I quickly stood up walk towards her, thanking her as I got the credit card and turns to go back to my seat when Brad blocked my way.

"You are stealing my girl.." He spoke through gritted teeth but I just looked at him calmly.

"She was never yours.." I shake my head.

"She's going to be mine." Brad retorted glaring up at me.

"Luke.." Lauren calls standing up.

I excused myself and walks towards Lauren who hugs me when I reached her. There's something about Brad that makes me so scared. I don't know exactly but I'm pretty sure he means what he just said. He won't let me go that easily.

"Are you okay? Did he say something bad?" Lauren asks concern.

I gave her a small smile, "It's nothing.. I just need a kiss to be okay.."

We sit down the chair and she gives me a peck. She knows I am bothered but she chose not to ask. Minutes later, we have arrived at the store and everyone are busy choosing appliances for their houses. Lauren and I walk hand in hand as she scans the list in her hands.

"Let's get a cart first.." I told her as we make our way to get a cart, "Baby.. You are so quiet.."

"I am worried about you.." She spoke as she grabs a huge cart and placed her bag on the baby seat, "I know whatever Brad is capable of saying and..." she sighs, "I don't know.. I'm scared you'll regret pursuing me.."

"Why are you thinking like that?" I grab her hand and makes her look up at me, "Hey.. I love you.. No one can change that.."

"If you'll just do some lovey dovey moments.. Might as well live in your empty house." Mrs. Rivera interrupted us.

"Sorry.." I apologize as Lauren and I push the cart away from Mrs. Rivera.

"I love you.. I mean it.." I told her making her smile as she nod her head.

"Is everyone here?" Mrs. Rivera screams at the top of her lungs as we all gathered outside the school and we all chorused a yes, "Good. Your appliances will be brought to your home tomorrow and for now, you will be going home, pack everything you need and I'll see all of you at 9AM."

"We should go rest.. I am so sleepy.." Dinah say before yawning.

"Yeah.. We are so exhausted will all that shopping." Normani agreed.

"I need a banana.." Camila said looking around, "Calum didn't buy that banana."

"Camila... We were asked to buy appliances.. Not food.. We'll buy tomorrow." Calum explained and Camila smiles widely at his promise.

"What?!" Normani asked frowning, "We bought food."

"Us too." Ally and Dinah chorused and Lauren just nodded her head.

"Let's go?" Ashton asks after listening to Camila nagging at Calum, "You girls looks tired.."

We all agreed and we sent the girls home. Calum went with Camila, Michael with Ally, Ashton with Normani and I am with Dinah and my girlfriend. I am giving Lauren a piggyback ride because I want to and she looks so tired. She is currently leaning her head on my shoulders though, I bet she's sleeping.

"You are one lucky guy Luke." Dinah spoke as we walk.

"I know.. I have never thought I can be this happy actually." I admitted glancing her way.

"We have never seen Lauren all smiling and cute before too." Dinah said smiling, "You are the only guy who makes her like that and I am happy it's you and not some kind of douche bag like Luis."

I turn to her and smiles. I admit I have never seen that Luis before he was gone. He is one lucky guy. But he just chose to hurt. Dinah hurries to open their door for me and smiles.

"Thank you.." I smiled at her as I walk inside.

"The bedroom is in the first door on the left.." Dinah says closing the door behind her.

I walk to their open room and carefully lay Lauren on the bed but she frowns and wakes up. I'm such a sweet boyfriend. Damn it.

"Hmmm.." She hugs my arm as she went back to sleep making me laugh a little.

"Baby... I need to go home.." I whispered and caress her hair.

"Noooo..." She shakes her head hugging my arm tightly.

"Fine.. I'll go home later.."

"Hey.." Dinah called in a soft tone and I turned to look at her, "You have to wait till she's fully asleep."

I nodded my head, "Do you mind if I lie down beside her?"

Dinah shakes her head, "No.. I'll prepare my things now."

"Sure.. Thanks.."

Dinah went inside quietly and I lay beside Lauren who smiles widely and rest her head on my chest. So she wasn't sleeping huh? I laugh at her cuteness and pecks her forehead.

"I need to go home later..." I whispered to her as she looks at me frowning a little while pouting, "I need to get my things.. We can cuddle all day tomorrow."

"Okay~" She smiles widely and lay her head back on my chest. I pull her close and puts my phone our my pocket and takes photo of her while she's asleep.

**Lauren**

It's a brand new day and this is probably going to be the best day of my life. We are all gathered in the school grounds and Luke is not yet anywhere here. I have been calling and texting him but he wouldn't reply nor answer.

"Where is Luke?" I asked the others who are busy covering themselves with some things from the rays of the sun.

"Maybe he is still asleep." Calum replied and shrugs.

I frown. I am so worried about him. I cross my arm and saw the person I am waiting for making his way towards us sleepily. He hugs me as soon as he arrived.

"I'm sorry my phone went dead.. I forgot to charge it." He explained rubbing his eyes.

"Did you even fall asleep?" Michael asked looking at his friend.

"He stayed late. He fixed the faucet last night because I broke it.." Dinah bit her bottom lip.

My eyes widen and looks at Dinah, "He did? Dinah, Luke is not a plumber."

He wraps an arm around me and kisses my head, "It's okay.. She didn't force me to fix it.."

"Luke, why didn't you fall in love with me?" Ally asked looking up at Luke, "I seriously need a guy like you."

"Yeah. Me too. I shouldn't be trapped with Calum right now." Camila added making us laugh.

"Sorry.." Dinah apologized and Luke nods his head telling her it's okay.

Soon, we were all ushered inside the bus as our friends are happily and Luke is sleeping.. His head resting on my shoulder and I have no idea if he is comfortable with this because he is much taller than me.

"I'm so nervous.." I heard Dinah say.

"Mrs. Rivera.. I saw a pool outside our house boundary.. Can we go swim there?" Ally asked.

"Yes Miss Hernandez.. You may go swim there anytime." Mrs. Rivera replied kindly, with a sweet smile on her face. Wow... She has changed..

We have arrived and our group still talked about going to the pool later tonight. I feel sorry for Troy though. I know he doesn't like the boys but Ally is friends with us and our partners are the boys so clearly, he doesn't have a choice. As soon as we finished planning, we went to our own houses. Luke and I enters our house and found all the appliances we bought yesterday inside. It was all in the living room.

"Should we arrange everything now?" He asked his hands on his waist as he look around.

"Where are the beds?" I asked looking at him.

He shrugs, "Maybe upstairs."

I pull him up the stairs and found the bed in our bedroom, "You sleep."

"No.." He shakes his head.

"Please??" I pretended to cry making a cute pouty face looking up at him.

He groans looking away, "Nooooo..."

I wrap my arms around his waist, "Pleeaaassseeeeee~"

He looks down at me with just one eye open as I make a cute puppy eyes, "Fine.. I'll sleep.. Just don't overwork."

I smile widely and nods my head happily. He smiles and peck my lips before I let go of him and he lay down the bed. I quietly went out the bed and climbs down the stairs tying my hair into a messy bun. I have some work to do.. I grab my cigarette, lit it on and starts arranging all the appliances needed.

I check the house and I am pretty impressed with what I have done but I am sweating and panting. Luke is not yet awake and it's still 5pm in the afternoon. Wow. I started at 10AM. I am such a hardworking person. I run up to our room and quietly get inside to get some clothes and went to the take a bath.

After drying my hair, I went down to cook. With my hair in a messy bun, I am busy mixing something for our dinner when I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist and his soft lips against my nape.

Smiling, I didn't to look at him, "How was your sleep? It was pretty long."

"I know.. It could have been better if you were beside me." He said in a hoarse voice.

I turn to face him and tiptoes to give him a peck, "I finished everything pretty fast. I'm so good at this.."

"I should have been the one doing everything." He carries me and made me sit on the kitchen counter.

I wrap my arms around his neck and shakes my head, "No.. You need to rest because you did me and Dinah a favor."

He smile and runs his hand against my back lightly, "I'm lucky to have you.." It actually feel so good and happy and everything else in the world.

"No.. I am lucky to have you too." I play with his hair while smiling widely as he kisses my face making me giggle.

A knock on the door was heard making Luke stop and look back, "I'll go get it baby.."

I nodded my head and watch him leave before jumping back on the floor and continues cooking. I don't know if Luke and I will actually be together forever... All I know is he is so important for me and I am hoping that our relationship will last longer.

"Loloooooooooo!!!" Dinah runs to me and hugs me, "Michael is so noisy in our house and I think my eardrums are actually going to explode."

I laugh at her, "You may stay here. I am just about to finish cooking.."

"Ooohhh... Lolo is a wife now huh?" She teased.

I giggle as I set the table, "No.." and glance at Luke who leans on the kitchen door frame.

"Anyway, can I eat here? It smells so good." Dinah pleaded.

"Sure.. I'll go get Michael.." Luke said pointing the door.

"No need!! I'm here." Michael shouted and appears behind Luke smiling widely, "That smells so good Lauren.."

I nodded my head smiling, "Let's eat now? This will be so much fun."

"Sure.." Michael joins me and Dinah happily.

"Luke?" I look at him. He walks to me and pecks my head as he dragged a chair for me, "Don't spoil me too much."

"Sorry.." He smiles and tucks some hair behind my ear, "But you are my princess."

"Okay enough, enough.. We are here and it's a little awkward." Dinah said smiling widely.

"No, it's not." Michael looks at Dinah shaking his head, "It feels good to see Luke with his all teeth smile."

I sat down and Luke sat next to me as we laugh at them arguing. They are obviously just enjoying each others company. Well being the vain once in each of our groups.. They click.

**Luke**

We are currently in the pool area of our subdivision and my girlfriend is currently there enjoying with her friends. I don't want to keep her to myself, although I honestly want to. But she needs to be with her friends too or she'll be so done and tired with me.

"How are you and Lauren?" Ashton asked bringing a bottle of beer.

"Don't bother asking.. They are perfectly fine." Michael answers for me.

We went out the pool minutes ago to drink and I have had four bottles of beer so far but I feel perfectly fine, just a little tipsy. But I'll be fine.. Calum handed me another bottle of beer, I was about to grab it when it was snatched out if my hand.

"No more drinking~" Lauren sits on my lap and drinks my bottle of newly opened beer, "You are already a little drunk."

She's right. I chuckle as I wrap an arm around her and kisses her shoulder while closing my eyes. She pecks my head and leans her head on mine as the rest of the girls went to join us including Troy.

"When are we going to like go have a real vacation?" Calum asked looking at us, munching some nuts.

"I don't know. Maybe soon when the kids are kinda close to us." Ally replied grabbing some beer.

"Hmmm.. I'm honestly kinda scared of having the kids around.." Camila admitted pouring some juice in her glass.

"Why?" Dinah asked sitting beside Michael who is busy taking selfies.

"Because I am scared. Calum doesn't really look like he is used in taking care of kids." Camila explained.

"No... I love kids." Calum argued looking at Camila.

"Loving the kids doesn't really mean you know how to take care of them." Camila argued back.

"Mila, you are good at taking care of kids." Normani joined in hoping to end the conversation, "You took care of your sister pretty well."

"Yes, with my mom. And Mani.. My mom is not here and I am with Calum.. Lolo, can I be Luke's partner? And then he will go home to you?" She asked making me shake my head.

"Nooooo... Camz.. I need my boyfriend with me." Lauren responded as I smile, "I'm sure Calum is not that bad."

"Yes... He can only really set a fire in your house without even trying." Aston joked making me and Michael laugh.

"Wow.. That is very helpful Ashton." Normani said sarcastically.

Ashton laughs, "I was kidding. Calum is childish but I am sure he'll do great."

I poke Lauren's cheek after she placed the empty bottle on the table and she looks at me smiling, "What?"

"I miss you." I pout looking up at her making her giggle.

"I missed you too.." She leans in and pecks my lips making me smile.

"Luke looks so red." Michael laughs pointing me.

"You are so drunk.." Dinah said in between laughs.

"You should really stop drinking a lot Luke." Calum said shaking his head.

"You were the one who keep handing me bottles of beer." I argued frowning.

"But I didn't force you to drink it." Calum argued back raising his arms in the air.

"Okay.. Okayy.. No point in arguing right now." Ally interrupted.

"I guess we need to go home. Luke needs to rest.." Lauren said making me groan.

"But I still want to go swim."

"Right. It's too early to go home Lauren. It's still 10." Dinah said raising her brow.

"You should bring him there and let him swim. He'll be fine." Michael suggested.

She nods her head and stands up pulling me up with her. I can see two identical Lauren and the others as I stand up and actually feels a little dizzy. I felt Lauren's arms around me and I look down at her.

"Baby... Careful.." She pouts rubbing my back.

**Lauren**

I pull him gently to the pool and he is walking weirdly. His body is bent down and he can't even walk straight. He really is drunk and he is just so cute. I remembered when Luis was actually drunk, at the dance.. We ended up.. Well.. With sex. I bit my bottom lip as we are finally into the water. I just hope Luke wouldn't try to do the same.

"Cold..." He screams hugging himself as he shivered.

I laughed at him and splash him with water, "You are drunk. Who are you? I don't know anybody who looks like you."

He pulls me and wraps an arm around me, "I am your boyfriend..." The smell of alcohol lingers in his breath making me wrinkle my nose, "Your coward boyfriend who almost didn't have the most important person of his life."

"Who?" I teased looking up at him.

"Have you heard of a girl named Lauren Jauregui?" He looks down at me making me shake my head with a wide smile on my face and I just need to day I could feel my blood rush through my cheeks and it feels so hot. I may be blushing so hard right now, "You missed your whole life. She is the most perfect girl in the whole wide world."

"You are just so drunk.." I rest my head on his chest wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I maybe drunk but I still know who my heart is for.." He retorted kissing my head.

This man made every doubt and hate I have in man totally disappear. He is way better than any other man in the world. We have been together for what? A day? And it has been really great so far. I understand how relationships could face lots of problems, but I am positive that nothing can break me and Luke for this span of time. I am madly in love with him and I know he feels the same. Just based on the way he holds me and never wants to let go, I am positive.

"I am not hoping for the perfect relationship Luke.. With all stupid surprises and gifts.. Those things doesn't matter for me at all.. All I need is you and how you show me your love. I can live with just you and me sitting on a park talking or even just at home, on the couch, cuddling. And you have been spoiling me with your love and it hasn't even been a week in our relationship but you make me feel so damn happy. All the shit and pain I have been keeping with me for years have vanished and were replaced with just memories of us.. How you make me so happy.." I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face. I don't have any idea why I said that but I think he needed to know how much he means to me. Or maybe I am scared that sooner or later, he will realize how ugly of a person I am.

"Hey.." He cups my face and makes me look up at him wiping my tears with his thumb, "I will do anything to make you happy.. Anything at all. I may not be the perfect boyfriend.. The flowery words that makes girls hearts flutter or a guy who can afford to buy you all the luxuries in the world or even a guy who can dance for you or the popular guy who is not awkward and can just go around making girls drool.. But I am showing you how much I love you Lauren.. With every chance I can get. I want to see you smiling and happy.. You don't deserve to be in pain.. You don't deserve to be crying over men who couldn't see how special you are and how lucky they are for even being a part of your life. You changed me Lauren.. You made me the person who I never thought I was. You bring out the romantic side of me and you made me forget all my problems.. Everything.."

"I love you.." I mouthed looking deep into his lovely blue eyes which started to shed tears. I guess alcohol made me so courageous and I said every cheesy thing I can't tell him in person, same goes to him too.

"I love you.." He responded and leans in for a sweet passionate kiss.

We don't have any idea how long we were kissing when somebody cleared their throat making us pull away panting, but he still kept me close as we turn to our friends who were all seated in front of us.

"We were actually waiting for you guys to start sucking each others neck and take off each others clothes but you just kissed really passionately as if we were watching a movie." Michael spoke with a smirk on his face making blush so hard.

"You both have a very huge air capacity.." Ashton shakes his head, "You kissed for a good 15 minutes."

"Boys.. Let's stop teasing them and let's go now guys.. It's already pretty late." Ally said tapping Michael and Ashton's shoulder as they stand up, "Come on Lolo, Luke.. Let's go have some rest."

We went out the water with Luke giving me a piggyback ride all the way to our house.

 


	9. Parenthood

**Luke**

I open my eyes slightly and groans at how painful my head is. It feels like an elephant is stepping on it right now but my girlfriend is not here with me and I am not dreaming.

"Good morning!!" She just came in bringing a tray of food. Hmmm... Breakfast in bed sounds good to me.

"Good morning baby.. You woke up early.." I move to give her space before she places the tray on the bed, "You really don't have to do this.."

"I just made you breakfast.." She slightly pouted pointing the plate with lots of sliced hotdogs and a scrambled egg beside a cup of rice and looks at me, "I want to eat with you downstairs. But I figured you wouldn't be feeling well today because you drank a lot last night.."

"Oh yeah.." I scratch my head, "Did I do anything stupid last night.. I just remember up till Michael cleared his throat when... you know.."

I heard her giggle. I must be blushing so much right now because I can feel my cheeks heat up.

"You look so funny when you are drunk by the way." She told me changing the topic, "You can't walk straight and you are bending down like a grandpa."

I laughed as I look at her, "I did?"

She nods her head laughing cutely and leans on me, "You did and you were a little grumpy.. You argued with Calum about drinking."

I wrap an arm around her pulling her close to me, "I don't really remember that."

She giggles, "Of course. You were------"

"I think I know what are gonna say so you don't need to say it again.." I said and pucker my lips out, "Kiss?"

She smiles widely shaking her head, "Not until we finish eating." I groan leaning my head on the bed rest while closing my eyes making her laugh, "Come on.. You are always hungry anyway."

"Fine.." I look at her, "But you should eat a lot."

She shakes her head, "No.. Those are mostly for you.. I am not that hungry baby.."

"Alright.. But I'll feed you.." She smiles and nods her head.

**Lauren**

We are here outside the Children Adopting Association. I am biting my nail as I look at the building because I am just here seated in the front seat of our car since the school have provided us with one. They are really amazing and they want the babies to live their five months in happiness. I am so nervous and so is Luke. We have been really quiet. We are going to be parents for five months.

"Baby.. I think we should get our first child.." He spoke holding my hand, "Michael and Dinah just went inside."

"Yeah.. Dinah is used to that.. She have been living in a house with lots and lots of kids." I told him turning to him, "Baby... I never took care of a child before.. But I love kids.."

He kisses the back of my hand smiling, "I love kids too.. Let's go and not let our little baby wait.."

I nodded my head smiling. He went out the car closing the driver's seat door and opens the front seat door. I went out with him locking the door behind me and holds my hand. The door was being swung open by the guard who greeted us cheerfully. Wow. This place is good for the kids. It has a really happy and comfortable vibe.

"Good afternoon." A woman around mid thirties greeted us with  the same cheerfulness as the guard, "What are your names?"

"Luke Hemmings and Lauren Jauregui." I answered smiling at her.

She scans a few paper and smiles brightly, "I'll be right back and get your baby girl."

I nodded my head as Luke looks at me. As soon as the woman left, Luke made me face him and pinches my nose. I don't know what that was for but we ended up with me trying to stop him from pinching anything on my face. We stopped when the woman came back with a pretty little girl who tries to hide behind her even though she's piping at us.

She has this straight light brown hair which falls beautifully over her shoulders, beautiful hazel brown eyes and a fair skin. She's little tan than Luke and I but she is so beautiful.

"Alexis... They are your parents for now.." The woman who has "Megan" on her nameplate say.

I kneel on the floor smiling widely, "Give mommy a hug?"

She looks at me then back to Megan who nodded her head with a huge smile on her face, then to Luke who is smiling and then back to me.. I spread my arms wide as she slowly and shyly makes her way towards my and hugs me.

"That's daddy up there. He is really tall." I told her pointing at Luke who kneels down beside me as well.

"Hi Alexis.. I'm your daddy Luke from now on." He said poking the little girls nose making her smile.

"Alright.. I'll have to let you sign these before you can bring Alexis out." Megan got some documents from her table and handed it to me.

I stood up as I watch Luke carry Alexis in his arms, though she still looked awkward. She just let him while they watch me sign the papers. It's just a contract of custody that Alexis will be our responsibility for the whole five months.

"Thank you.." Megan thanked me once I handed her the documents back and I smiled at her.

"Thank you." Both Luke and I chorused and left the building.

"She'll sit with me in the front seat okay?" I asked Luke who nods his head smiling.

I can see how he loves Alexis already and just the way he holds Alexis , I know Luke is going to be an amazing father. Luke opens the front seat door and places Alexis in.

"You look like a very handsome daddy.." I told him when he pulled me closer.

"And you are a very good mother." He pecks the tip of my nose, "I love you.."

I just smiled before getting in the car, sitting beside Alexis. She looks up at me and smiles slightly making me smile. I know she is a sweet and lovely child. She'll love her room.. Luke and I put up a lot of effort repainting it and redecorating it.

"You call me mommy okay?" I asked her running my fingers through her hair as she nods her head, "Are you hungry?"

"I.. am.. sleepy.." She said softly making me chuckle.

"Alright.." I made her sir on my lap making her rest her head on my chest, "Alexis should sleep. We still have a long drive."

She looks up at me then nods her head cutely. I smile at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead hugging her. She leans her head on my chest and closes her eyes.

"She is lovely.." Luke said as he parked the car. We have been talking to Camila throughout the whole ride on the speakers because Calum woke up so late while our little girl is still fast asleep. I wonder why her parents abandoned her.

"She is.." I look down at her admiring her. Luke went out the car and opened the front seat door. He smiles and carries Alexis in his arms carefully before I went out and closes the door behind me.

He went down after settling Alexis in her own bed as I am finding some ingredients for lunch. I don't exactly know what to cook. What if Alexis is allergic of something? Or what if she doesn't like something.

"What's wrong?" He asked me as he saw me staring at the open fridge and closed it, "Something's bothering you.." He rubs my arm and sits on the chair making me sit on his lap, "What's bothering my princess?"

"I am worried about what to cook." I laughed at my own dumb worries, "What if Alexis wouldn't like it? What if she's allergic?"

He cups my face, "She doesn't have one okay? If there is, the center should've informed us earlier. And she'll love it.. I know she will."

"You always make me feel alright.." I said before I kiss him softly, feeling him rub my back.

"Hmm.. You complete me." He said against my lips making me laugh.

"You both should get married now.." Someone spoke and we saw Normani by the door, holding a little boy around the age of Alexis.

"Mani.. You all really need to knock.." I roll my eyes and went off Luke who is looking down biting his lips.

"Oh sorry.. Anyway.. I want you guys to meet my little boy.. His name is Edward.." Normani introduced us to his little boy smiling widely.

"Hi there baby.." I went to him and hugs him kneeling down, "I'm auntie Lauren.."

"Hi auntie Lauren!" He greeted as they let go. I look at Luke smiling widely. This little boy is so cute.

"Alexis is still asleep. But I know she'll love to play with you." I told him making him giggle while hiding behind Normani.

**Luke**

I am in the living room with Ashton playing with Edward. Lauren and Normani are still in the kitchen cooking our lunch and Alexis is still upstairs. I wonder if she's awake.

"Excuse me.." I excused myself as I walk towards the kitchen to see my girlfriend talking to Normani happily.

She turns to look at me and smiles, "Hi!!" She makes her way to me pokes my nose, "Can you go check on Alexis? She might be awake already.."

I nodded my head and leans forward, "But I need a kiss first.."

She giggles and pecks my lips, "There.. Now, go check on Alexis."

I salute her like a soldier, "Yes ma'am" and makes my way up the stairs listening to the girls' laughter making me smile. Just the sound of her laugh makes me truly happy.

I slowly opened the door and piped inside to hear silent sobs. I frown heavily closing the door behind me and turns the lights on, to find Alexis sitting on her bed while hugging her legs crying.

"Baby.. What's wrong?" I asked worriedly as I sprint towards her and sits on the bed. She pouts crying loudly when she saw me and hugs me. She 's sobbing in my arms and she's cold and shaking, "Tell daddy what's wrong.." I stroke her hair keeping her safe in my arms. She continues to cry but it was more on soft sobs now.

"Shall we go to mommy?" I asked her smiling making her face me. She looks up at me as tears stream down her face and nods her head, "Now.. My baby should stop crying now.." I wipe the tears away her face with my thumb and kisses her forehead, "Mommy and daddy doesn't want to see our little sunshine crying."

She wraps her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder making me smile. This child is in need of love and I am glad to be able to give her that along with Lauren..

I carry her securely in my arms and makes my way down the stairs. I could hear Aston laughing while Edward keeps talking to him about killing aliens or whatever it is. I turn right where my girlfriend is as she is now stirring the soup she's cooking while Normani is right beside her cooking the steak.

"Baby.." I called softly, I could still feel our little girl sniffing.

She turns to me smiling, "Oh.. There she is.. How is my babies sleep?" she turns the stove off and walks to me.

"She's been crying.." I told her making her eyes widen as she caress Alexis' hair.

"Why?" She asks and Normani's eyes were on us.

"I don't know.. She wouldn't tell me.." I replied running my hand against her back.

"Baby.. Come to mommy.." She says softly and Alexis let go of me as she went to Lauren who kissed her cheek, "Mani.. Please take care of our food for a while.. We have something going on."

Normani smiles at us and nods her head. She motions me to the garden where a beanock is hanging securely from the ceiling. I put all my hard work there when she was fast asleep last Wednesday. I figured we needed a place to chill so I made it.

She places Alexis on it safely before we climbed in on either side of her. She looks at Lauren with her cute teary eyes and hugs her. She looks scared. I don't have any idea what for.. But her eyes says it all. It pains me to see how hurt and fragile she looks even in her young age.

"Did our baby miss mommy?" Lauren asks hugging Alexis as she nods her head, "Aww.. You don't need to cry.. Mommy is just here for our little girl.. And daddy too."

She let go of Lauren and wipes her face cutely, "Mommy.. Daddy.." Lauren and I exchanged glances as we wait for her to continue, "I am scared.."

"Of what baby?" Lauren asks holding her hand.

"Mama told me no one will love me... And I will be left alone.." She spoke softly, struggling with her words. It pains me to hear this from an innocent little girl who barely faced the sufferings of life itself.

"No.." Lauren hugs her, pain in her eyes, "We will not leave you alone."

"Is that why you were so scared earlier?" I asked rubbing the back of her hand.

"No daddy.. I had a dream about mama.." She replied in a low tone. She's 4 years old but she speaks well. She understands well. She have been through a lot, "She keep telling me you'll leave me before the end of five months."

"No.. That's not true.." I told her caressing her head as Lauren looks at me worriedly. She is feeling so helpless. She wants to help but she knows she couldn't control what Alexis is dreaming about. "Do you want to sleep with us for tonight?"

She looks at both Lauren and I as she nodded her head. Lauren smiles and hugs Alexis tight as tears streams down her cheeks which she quickly wiped. I have a lovely girlfriend who just wants everyone to be happy even though she is not. She wants to fix others problem as much as she can but she is broken herself. She is so lovable and spending all my time with her didn't change that. Everyday with her is a lovely time.

"We need to go back and eat lunch okay? We don't want our baby to get sick." She pokes Alexis' nose making the little one giggle.

"Now.. That's better.. Our baby should smile more.." I carry her up the air making her squeal in happiness as Lauren laughs, "Let's go. Daddy is hungry.. He might eat Alexis~"

She giggles as I rub my nose against her neck playfully. I just found a tickling spot then.. I carry her in my arms as I went down and walks with Lauren inside. She proceeded to the kitchen while I brought Alexis to the living room where Ashton and Edward are.

"Hi!!" Ashton greeted us waving his hand at Alexis who waved her hand back shyly. I sit on the couch with her on my lap, "She looks so pretty."

"I know." I smiled at him and turns to Alexis who is leaning on me, biting her nails. Is this our real daughter? She bites her nails like Lauren whenever she's nervous. The shelter did a really great choice for choosing her as our baby, "Her name is Alexis by the way.. Baby.. Introduce yourself."

She covers her face giggling. I guess she's shy and she is so adorable that it made Ashton smile widely...

"Hi Alexis. This is our son, Edward." Ashton introduced his little boy who is already smiling up at us.

"Hi!!" Alexis waves her right hand at them while her left is covering her eyes making me laugh.

"She's a little shy.." I told Ashton who nodded his head.

"Lunch is ready!!" Normani calls smiling at us and Edwards squeals running towards the kitchen. He's one adorable boy.

I carry Alexis and she kisses my cheek. I look at her as she giggles and hides her face on my neck making me laugh. I want to be a real father now.

We sat around the dining table and starts eating after thanking God above for all the blessings. Lauren and Normani were talking about Channing Tatum as we just listened to them.

"Oh.. Luke.. Work starts Wednesday." Ashton told me.

"Where are we even going to work?" I asked him glancing at him then to the food I'm eating.

"I don't have any idea. We'll just meet with Mrs. Rivera by the gate early morning. Don't be late. Our money for everyday life will depend on this." He pointed me with his fork, "Michael pointed you out because you sleep too much."

"Can't we work too?" Normani asked looking at us, "You know... It would totally be boring to just stay home."

"No. You are to look after our son." Ashton told her as I glance at Lauren who is feeding our little girl and wiping the steak sauce from her lips.

"I know.. I'll take care of him." Normani rolls her eyes, "Can we exchange duties?"

"No." Ashton replied shaking his head.

"Mama Dada fighting." Edward laughs loudly clapping his hands.

"No baby.. We are not fighting." Normani kisses his head.

Alexis looks at us smiling widely after she finished all her food with the help of Lauren. I tap her head smiling at her making her giggle.

"Anybody wants to eat ice cream?" Lauren asked happily earning a squeal from the kids and Ashton and I earning a laugh from the two ladies, "I'll go get it..."

She stands up to prepare the dessert and Alexis watch her excitedly rocking on her chair. Why can't this girl stop being so adorable? She has a lot of traits that are so similar with Lauren and it is just so cute.

"Daddy... Mommy pretty.." She whispers to me giggling.

I crack a smile and pecks her forehead, "Of course, she is.. Alexis is as pretty as mommy." she giggles shyly leaning on me, hiding her face on my shoulder.

Lauren came her handing each of us a cup of chocolate chip vanilla ice cream and sat back down. Edward laughs at Ashton who is trying to make a fool of himself in front of his son earning a laugh from Normani.

"Dada ugly!!" Edward shouts making me and Lauren laugh with Normani and Ashton.

"My son is kinda harsh." Ashton said laughing.

Dada... Let's go play!!!" Edward tugs Ashton's shirt once he was done with his cup.

"Alright.. Let's go play." Ashton stands up carrying Edward in his arms.

After that lovely dinner and all the cleaning, Normani and Ashton finally went home with Ashton carrying their sleeping little boy. Alexis stayed with Lauren in the beanock and I went to close the door. I tried to open it a lot of times just to make sure my family is safe.

"What took you so long?" Lauren asks when I made my way to them.

"I made sure the doors are locked properly." I replied climbing up the beanock. Alexis is looking up at me, her head on Laurens chest. She is so attached to us now, especially to Lauren who is so sweet and is always looking out for her.

"I knew it. I thought you are trying to destroy the door." She joked making me chuckle.

"It did sound like that?" I asked her and pecks her lips and Alexis' head. Lauren has her arms around our little girl.

"Yes it did." She replies smiling widely.

"Baby.. Do you want to get to know mommy and daddy more?" I asked Alexis who nodded her head and I spread my arms for her, "Let's start with daddy?"

Alexis looks up at Lauren who nodded her head with a wide smile on her face making Alexis smile and Lauren helps her stand and sits on my lap. She leans her head on her chest looking at me making Lauren giggle.

"Alright... Daddy's name is Luke Hemmings.. I'm 18 years old.. And I am Pure Australian. I live with my parents in Australia but my mother decided to live here in America for good." Lauren laughs at my last statement making Alexis laugh as well, "My mom is a math teacher.. I am enrolled in a school where a certain very beautiful girl caught my eyes the first time I set foot in there.."

She tilts her head to the side, "Girl?"

I nodded my head and pinch her nose lightly, "Do you know who she is?" She shakes her head, "It's mommy.."

She giggles cutely, "Mommy is pretty.."

"Our baby us so honest." I said kissing Alexis' temporal making Lauren laugh and Alexis squeal, "Daddy loves to sing.. I write songs.. Mostly about mommy.."

Lauren looks at me frowning slightly, "I don't know that."

"You'll hear it soon. The boys are trying to come up with a good chords for it." I told her smiling.

She wrinkles her nose, "You are so obsessed with me.."

I smile and nods my head, "I am."

She rolls her eyes laughing and leans her head on my shoulder, "I was kidding. You continue with your introduction."

"Daddy has three guy friends who are with him from the start of his school life.. And.. I have four friends who are girls when I met your mommy."

"Mommy is not daddy's friend?" She asks me shaking her head innocently.

"Mommy is daddy's girlfriend.." I replied making her nod her head.

"We love Alexis like you are our very own daughter okay? You don't need to be scared." I assured her making her smile happily, "Now... It's mommy's turn.."

"Okay.." Lauren sits up fixing her hair and looks at Alexis, "Mommy's name is Lauren Jauregui.. I am 18 years old.. And I am Cuban American. I live with one of my friends. Her name is Dinah Jane and she lives nearby. We'll introduce our baby to her later on okay?" She rubs Alexis' cheek lightly with her point finger as Alexis nods her head smiling widely at her beautiful mother, "My parents are both teachers and I have a beautiful sister named Taylor. I am a really bad girl before I met your daddy.. So you should thank him for changing me okay?"

Alexis nods her head and looks up at, "Thank you daddy.."

Lauren and I laughed at her being obedient as Lauren calls her a good girl making her giggle.

"Mommy loves to write poems or stories or whatever. I just love writing and I love to sing too." Lauren says holding Alexis' hand.

"Mommy... Daddy.. Alexis turn now?" She asked innocently. Lauren and I looks at each other then to her nodding our heads, "Alexis is 4 years old and live in an orphanage for 4 months before mommy and daddy got me.. My mama told me no one will love me and I will live alone and die on my own..." She looks up at us, "I have no playmate and no one love me.."

Lauren hugs her tightly and lovingly, her eyes welling up. I know how she feels.. I feel devastated to hear those things from an innocent little girl who for goodness sake is just 4 years old. Alexis hugs her tight feeling the love she's giving her. Lauren loves kids. I can see that. She is so good at taking care of them.

"I love you mommy.." Alexis says lovingly.

"I love you baby." She replies making me smile and hugs them both.

 


	10. First Family Bonding

**Luke**

We are in pool area for some fun. The girl decided to have a barbeque party here and since we are the only ones who loves to use this area of the pool, going in and out of there is just too easy. We have met all their children. There goes Edward for Normani and Ashton, a baby girl for Calum and Camila named Stacy, a baby boy for Ally and Troy named Jacob, Michael and Dinah's child is a girl named Eva. They are already happily playing and running around shouting as we cook for this barbeque party. Lauren and I are so glad to see Alexis finally laughing and smiling with the rest if the kids. The girls are trying to make our own hamburger and I am so hungry right now.. So I walk over to them leaving the work to the rest of the boys, wraps my arms around my busy girlfriend's waist and pecks her cheek.

She glances at me smiling, "Hi babe.. How's the barbeque going?"

"It's fine actually.. Just finished 15 sticks.. We still have a lot of work to do." I replied and kisses her bare shoulders. She's wearing a blue two piece and a shorts didn't cover so much of her body. As much as I hate it that boys can see some parts of her, I have no choice because I don't want to be a control freak and we are in the pool so I really can't expect her to be wearing long sleeves and jeans right?

"You should go watch over the kids babe.. Keep them from falling or whatever." She says putting a lot of cheese in a circular beef, "I am busy doing something special for all if us. She then places the pork strips on the plate like this * and placed stuffed beef on it before wrapping it around.

"That looks extremely tasty.." I said staring at the wrapped food before me as she placed it on the griller who Camila and Dinah are assigned to do.

"Yup... I found this on the internet." She says busy with another batch.

"Have you tasted her strawberry chocolate cake?? You'll regret it if you haven't." Camila says pointing the tong to my face.

"No, I haven't." I replied looking at her blankly.

"Oh my gosh.. That strawberry coating and yummy and milky chocolate filling inside.. You definitely missed your whole life." Ally says dramatically shaking her head. My girlfriend can make it? Wow..

"Stop it Ally.. My mouth feels so watery." Normani slaps the older girls arm lightly and covers her mouth.

"You are one lucky boy Luke.. If you marry her, you'll never regret it." Dinah said as she keep waving that fan to the beef being grilled.

"Oh... I plan to do that soon." I said as I playfully bit her ear making her giggle, "Soon. That's one of my life goals."

She laughs as she continue doing the same procedure to the next batch of pork and the girls screams. I don't know what the scream was for but I guess I am way too cheesy than they could have ever imagined.

"Go check on the kids babe.." She says looking down her ears turning red. Aw.. My baby is blushing but I'll let her pass because I love her and I know the girls are going to tease her so much about what I just said.

"Alright.. I'll go." I peck her temporal and makes my way to the kids who are having so much fun running around.

"Daddy!!!" Alexis squeals and runs towards me. I kneel down spreading my arms and engulfed her with the tightest hug anyone could have given her before she met us, "Daddy!!! I have friends!!!!"

I smile happily at her fixing her hair, "Wow.. That's our girl.. Are you hungry? Mommy is cooking something delicious."

Alexis licks her lips probably becoming hungry from my mention of food, "Yes daddy... Hungryyy..." She looks down rubbing her stomach.

"Okay.. Daddy will call you children when we finish cooking okay?"I said as she nods her head cutely and I kiss her forehead, "Now go play with them."

Alexis smiles cheerfully and I sit on the chair near to where they are playing looking after the kids. They are running around and getting along well. I wonder how they will be when they grow older? Will they have people against them? Like how Brad and his friends hates us? Or will they be our group and Lauren's who gets along well?

"Hey." Troy sits beside me and I just smiled slightly and nods my head once, "Are you really serious with Lauren?"

I look at him and nods my head, "Of course I am.. Why won't I be?"

"Nothing. I thought you were playing around and you know... One if my friends likes her so much." He said and I know who he is referring to.

"I know man. Lauren mentioned something about that." I told him.

"Wow.. You are pretty honest with each other." He stated watching the children jumping on the kiddie pool.

"Yes.. We are. But I really didn't mean to compete with him towards Lauren.." I told him honestly.

**No one**

"Of course. You are her boyfriend now. What else can he do? But honestly, Brad now is hysteric and his mood just goes off like just a snap of a finger." Troy shakes his head as visions of his friend changing abruptly from the being too happy from just throwing things across the room, "I am actually more scared of what he shouldn't do than what we he is capable of."

Luke just looks at him trying to figure out what exactly is the guys point. He never got a chance to get to know any of Brad's friends because they are suddenly enemies from the day they knew each other. But he knows they are not that bad. It's just... He doesn't belong to them.

"I mean.. We never thought he could do things like that and he did.. What is he telling you when he talks to you?" Troy asks looking at at the younger boy.

Luke shakes his head, "He never talks to me."

Which is true. They never had a real conversation. He just glares at them without a justifiable reason and walk off. That is how it always been.

"He actually did. On our way to buy supplies and appliances for the house."

Luke remembered clearly what Brad have said. How he called Lauren his. "He just accused me of stealing his girl and told me she'll be his." Though Luke tried his best to shrug the thought off, he can't keep the fact that he actually really feels threatened.

"He won't stop until he gets her Luke.. One wrong move and he is on to steal your girl." Troy said seriously, "I love Ally.. So I love Lauren. And seeing Lauren all giggly and cute and smiley around you makes everyone happy. We have been watching Lauren miserable and her life is just about drinking and cigarettes and sex. We thank you for making her happy.."

Luke smiles. He truly believes that Troy is being honest. He knows deep inside how much he loves Lauren. He'll do everything to make her happy. He'll sacrifice his own happiness for her.. He'll die for her.. He is not even kidding. If somewhere near the rainbow makes them break up then it is definitely not him. If she let go, he'll hold on even more until his very last strength. He can't imagine life without hearing her lovely and addictive baby-like laugh, her soft adorable giggles, her lovely emerald eyes onto his blue ones, her soft tempting lips against his, her fair white skin against his.. And the list is endless. There is so much more lovable things about her. Luke can't clearly remember how he actually saw her but he knows right that very moment, he fell for her hard.

"Dinner is ready!!" Ally called out making the kids scream in excitement as they race towards their parents.

Edward is pretty close to Ashton, Eva is pretty close to Michael, Stacy is closer to Camila, Jacob is closer to Ally and Alexis is closer to Lauren but that doesn't indicate that they don't like their other parents.. They are just too attached to those mentioned. They gathered around the table where everything were set and their stomach grumble by just the sight of a huge bowl of newly cooked rice, those cheesy pork rolls Lauren made and those juicy barbeque the boys grilled. They decided to join the group and sits beside their lovely pairs.

"Daddy!!" Alexis jumps happily as she saw her father beside her mother and walks to him who happily wraps his arms around her making the little girl giggle.

"Let's eat." Michael says carrying their little girl and Normani nods her head.

"Noooo.. Let's pray first." Ally, being the most prayerful and God-fearing one, slaps Ashton's hand away from getting on cheesy pork rolls making Troy laugh. Troy actually really likes Ally so much. Everything about her. The way she laughs, her humor, her strong faith, her encouraging words, her worst dance moves, her voice and just everything about her makes Troy smile. He loves the girls sincerity and positivity towards everything that's happening.

"Okay.. No one would want to go against Allyson." Ashton retorted making Ally laugh. Ally have always admired Ashton's humor but she definitely doesn't like him as more than a friend. Besides, she has her eyes on someone else but she is not really that sure if he feels the same way towards her so she keeps those feelings to herself. Just so she wouldn't make a herself like a fool.

After Ally have said a loud her prayer, everyone went back to their own business in taking care of their kids and back to being the cutest parents for their little ones. After the food they wished to eat, Lauren and her lovely boyfriend and daughter decided to sit on the bench near the pool. Alexis watches as her mom and dad helps each other slice the food into smaller pieces for her and smiles to herself. She may still be 5, but she is very much aware of how much they love her. They have just been together earlier this morning, but not once did she feel unloved. They are trying their best to give her the family she never had.

"Are you hungry now?" Luke asks his daughter as he watch her look up at him with those innocent eyes as she nods her head, "Daddy will go get Alexis some fresh coconut juice okay?"

Alexis nods her head yet again and watch Luke walk away then turns to her mother who is busy blowing the barbeque on top of the rice. She tilts her head not knowing why her mom is doing that for until she turns to her and noticed her curious little daughter letting out a soft chuckle.

"What is it baby?" She asks and watches her little one look from the food on the spoon to her.

"Why is mommy blowing the food?" She asks just too cutely for Lauren to handle.

"So that... It wouldn't be so hot when mommy gets to feed this to you.." She replies leaning in to kiss her on the forehead making the little girl nod her head.

Luke smiles at the sight of the two important girls in his life for now as he makes his way towards them. Watching Alexis and Lauren so sweet and loving makes Luke think that this whole project thing is not just a project for them. Just thinking about the day we need to let her go hurts him so much right now but he would really want to spend all quality time on earth with them. He sits as Lauren looks up at her boyfriend with a huge smile on her face. She thinks this have been a world record because she's smiling too much for the whole time since she knew this guy in front of her.

"Mommy.. This is yummy..."Alexis says pointing the cheesy pork rolls on the plate Lauren is holding and stands on the bench as she continue chewing the food on her mouth.

**Lauren**

Feeling satisfied with our dinner, Alexis is back in running around with the rest of the kids as me and Luke watch them. Just watching the kids running around and enjoying makes me feel overjoyed. I can't help but wonder why this little kids managed to have a rough past. I totally ruined my life for all that has happened to me but they have been in hell now at this young age but they still manage to run around and smile..

"Mommyyyy!!!" Eva cries as we saw her already on the ground with a slightly bleeding wound on her right knee. The kids stopped and runs to her as Dinah ran to her and picks her up the ground.

The little girl is crying, her arms wrapped around Dinah's neck as Michael came over to them. I went to them with Luke as Michael was talking about the first aid kit.

"I'll go get it." Luke says and runs as fast as he could.

"Sshh..." I caress her back, "We will clean that now.. No need to worry."

Michael is holding their daughter's hands as he tries to get their daughters attention from her bleeding wound while Dinah looks so worried and my friends, especially Camila, is shaking. At times like this, Camila is most likely the person who gets a mild panic attack. But right now, the worst one is Dinah. I know because she's shaking so hard and she looks pale. We can all tell from how careful she is in carrying her girl. Camila, Ally, Troy and Calum excused themselves to watch over the other kids who started running around yet again. I turn to watch Alexis being chase by Stacy squealing and smiling happily. I am so happy she feels so comfortable with me and Luke now and how she is interacting with the kids her age.

"Here." Luke came back panting as Ashton gets the kit from him. We made Dinah sit down and she made Eva sit on her lap as Michael starts singing some random tunes which luckily gets Eva's attention from what Normani is doing.

"You look so professional doing that." Ashton remarked admiring how Normani aids Eva's wounded knee with so much care. She honestly looks like a professional first aider.

Normani chuckles, "I may have volunteered to aid those who were wounded during the hurricane Katrina."

"You did Mani?" I asked in surprise. I never knew about that. Why hadn't she mentioned anything to us?

She laughs, "Yes, Lauren. I may not see your face right now but I can tell you look funny."

"Mean." I hit her back lightly while laughing because she is right. I look funny. Luke kisses my cheek as I smile up to him and holds his hand.

"Let's swim.." He whispers before pecking my temporal.

I nod my head as we excused ourselves and went to the pool. We are cuddling for a little while when we noticed how the kids are already running towards where we are.

"Mommy!! Daddy!! Alexis wants to swim too!!" She pouts as she sits on the ground watching us in so much jealousy.

"Alright.. Daddy will get you there.." Luke says before making his way towards her slowly as our little girls face brightens up as she giggles while watching her daddy walking towards her.

"Uncle Luke!! Me tooooo!!" Edward and Jacob jumps up and down behind Alexis like little bunnies excited to be given some carrots.

"And meeee!" Stacy raises her hand cutely watching Luke arrive by the edge of the pool, "Uncle Luke pleaseeeeeeeee.."

"Come on kids!!" Troy says carrying Jacob up to his head making him sit on his nape while his head is in between the little boys thigh.

"Yeah!!!" Jacob screams in excitement as he was being carried into the pool.

"Camila, careful!" I screams as Camila guides Stacy to the pool. She turns to me and stick her tongue out. She knows that we have full knowledge of how careless she is and it's a funny kind of careless. Both Calum got Edward because his parents are currently busy with helping Michael and Dinah.

"Mommyyyyy!!" Alexis screams the moment they made it to me.

"Baby~" I said happily as she squeals and starts flapping her against the water as it splash every time making her squeal.

"This little girl is so happy~" Luke sang making Alexis giggle even more. It's so lovely to have kids. I can't wait to have one. But then again.. I am still young and I still can't stand it to have a child on my own so it's a big no no for me yet. So yeah, it's a no.

"Daddy, can we go out?" Alexis looks up at Luke as I listen to them while pouring some water on Alexis' head.

"Where does my girl want to go?" Luke asked looking down at her then glances at me, "Mommy and I would want to give our baby whatever she likes. As long as it wouldn't harm you."

Alexis nods her head, "I want to go out with mommy and daddy.. Anywhere.."

"Why won't we go shop for Alexis' clothes tomorrow. Daddy is starting work on Wednesday and tomorrow will be daddy's last free day.." I suggest earning a huge smile from Alexis' face as she turns to me.

Alexis nods her head happily, "Yeeees!!! Clothes for Alexis!!"

She claps her hands as she squeals. Small things makes a child happy. Why can't adults think like them. She pokes my cheeks and then laughs loudly afterwards making Luke laugh along with her.

"She noticed you dozing off." Luke pulls me closer to him and kisses my forehead, "Something wrong?"

I shake my head, "Just random thought coming inside your girlfriend's head."

"Should I be worried?" He asks looking down at me with a serious look on his face.

I smile at him and shakes my head yet again, "No.. It's nothing.. Really.."

"I'll take those bad random thoughts away." He kisses my head a lot of times making me smile and hears Alexis giggling loudly, "Is my attempt successful?"

I giggle at his cuteness and nods my head, "Yes, it is."

He smiles and laughs as Alexis starts clapping her hands happily as she keeps saying 'Daddy sesful' which I translated in my mind as 'Daddy successful', and I know Luke is assuming the same thing since he is nodding his head proudly.

"Mama? Dada?" We could hear Edward say, "Why can't you be like Alexis' mommy and daddy?"

Both Luke and I tried to keep ourselves from laughing loudly because Ashton and Normani looked too awkward after hearing their sons question. Of course we know they are just friends and well Luke and I are actually together that's why we act like this. Normani glares at me while I laugh as quietly as I can hugging my laughing boyfriend.

"They kiss!! You don't. Why?" Edward asks before they can answer his first question.

"Er.. That's because..." Ashton tries to find the right words as he looks at Normani for help but my best friend just stood there in awe. They obviously didn't see that coming.

"Mommy daddy kiss!!" Alexis cheers clapping her hands happily.

"You want daddy to kiss mommy?" Luke asks Alexis as she nods her head, "Alright.. Just one kiss."

"Just one kiss!!!" She giggles as Luke looks at me.

"You are not going to." I said smiling slightly. I mean, I love it when we kiss but there are kids around and I know it would just be awkward for Ashton and Normani.

"You've got to be kidding me." I heard Normani say from where they are staying.

"Luke! No! You are going to make this situation even more awkward." Ashton yelled.

"Kisss!!" Alexis squeals happily while clapping her hands as Luke pressed his lips to mine.

"Dear Lord.. Please help me." Normani said and I bet she's rolling her eyes right now.

"Mama Dada kiss too!!" Edward demanded cutely.

Luke let go of me and has this huge grin on his face. He is trying to make Ashton and Normani suffer. He is one naughty boy. I laugh against his chest when we listen to Normani and Ashton trying their best to reason out to their son who is still chanting 'KISS!'

"Edward, no." Calum joins in shaking his head, "But yeah!! Kiss!!"

Edward smiles happily and joins Calum in chanting kiss making all of us chant along with them including the kids. Normani and Ashton gave each of us death glares especially to Calum.

"KISS!!" Edward screams loudly the nerves on his neck is getting more visible as he is the most engrossed in chanting.

"Ssshhh... Stop.. You are going to strain your voice baby.." Normani says gently massaging their sons neck.

"Mama Dada kiss now.." He pouted.

"Are you sleepy?" I heard Luke ask.

I look up to see Alexis resting her head on Luke's shoulder and starts nodding her head, "What time is it? Dinah, what time is it?"

Dinah glances at her watched and her eyes widen, "10PM."

Shit. It's an hour past her bedtime. "We should go now." I told Luke who nods his head.

"Aren't we going yet?" I asked everyone as we make our way out the pool.

"You girls should go first. We will be the one to clean everything." Michael says smiling at us.

"Are you sure?" Ally asks as Troy gently pass their sleepy daughter to her.

Michael nods his head, "Positive. Don't worry Ally. Troy is our friend now."

"Yeah.. Go now.. I'll be back soon." Troy assured her running his hand along her back lightly. I smile at the sight of them. Troy loves Ally. It is pretty obvious. He's been into Ally since the day they became lab partners at our Chemistry class. And even though Troy is hanging out with the wrong people, he still is a very genuine guy.

"Baby.." Luke says snapping me out my little world as he carefully hands our sleepy Alexis to me, "Lock the door. I have a key."

I smiled at him, "Go home as soon as you finish.."

He nods his head smiling, "I will be there soon."

"Mama and dada still didn't kiss." Edward sleepily says rubbing his eyes.

"Don't rub your eyes baby." Normani says and the little boy just wraps his arms around Normani's neck and rests his head on her shoulder, "Lolo... You guys honestly made it even more awkward between me and Ashton."

Camila tries not to laugh so hard, "But your son started it. We just really loved the way you and Ashton reacted when he started asking you those questions. No one saw that coming."

"Oh chica. Your son is honestly hyperactive and talkative. Which is a good thing because your pair is just as talkative." Dinah says, "Eva actually is always crying and gets really scared with just a kitchen utensil."

"She is?" Ally asks making Dinah nod her head, "These kids are from awful homes. And the shelter managed to get them from their abusive parents from the neighbors reports. Eva might be punished using kitchen utensils before.."

Dinah nods her head thinking of what Ally have said, "Maybe.. We can't use any spoon and fork.. If I cook, she stays out the kitchen. The only part of the house that she keeps ignoring is the kitchen."

"She'll get use to that. But just please let Michael minimize the punk rock music banging through your stereos every afternoon. It's too loud." Ally spoke up for us. We have been so disturbed by it for a week now.

"I keep telling him that. He keeps trying though. But it easily slips his mind. He might have been so used to that.." She says as we start to walk our separate ways to our houses.

"Good night girls!!" Camila calls out.

"Good night!!" We chorused careful not to wake our kids up.

I put the key in the keyhole and turns it, opening the door. Turning on the lights, I make my way in before making sure that I have locked the door properly. I make my way up the stairs and opens our bedroom door. I quickly grab a dry towel and wraps it around Alexis' body before I went to her room to get her something to wear.

After taking off her swim wear and making sure I have wiped off all the water off her body, I carefully put powder all over her body. She frowns slightly as she gets goosebumps and I noticed how the air condition temperature is too high. I walk over to adjust it and walks back to her, slips her sleeping dress on and pecks her forehead. She is so precious to me. She have been with us for just hours now and I just treat her like my own child.

Lying down the bed, with Alexis sleeping peacefully on my left, reading some a Nicholas Sparks book and the soft blanket draped over mine and Alexis' body, I heard the door open and close. Luke is her now. I got a little scared over that thought that it might not be Luke but when I heard the door being pulled back harshly a lot of times, I loosened up. I guess only Luke does that. Heavy footsteps then came all the way up to our room and the door is being opened slowly revealing my tired looking boyfriend.

He smiles the second he sees me, "You are awake.."

I smile right back at him as I close the book I am holding and places it beside the lamp shade, "I am waiting for you."

I watch him walk to the cabinet to get some sleeping clothes, "You shouldn't have. I don't want you to get tired."

"I can't sleep without knowing you are back safe." I told him making him turn to look at me.

"I would kiss and hug you right now but as you can see I am still wet and you have changed so I'll save it for later." He says smiling tiredly.

"Go change now. It's too cold here.. You might catch a cold."

He smiles and nods his head before going to the restroom to change. I am so fucking sleepy but I want to wait and sleep together with him. After a few minutes, he walks back in wearing a powerpuff girls sleeping clothes. I tried my best not to laugh but I am not successful enough in controlling it.

"Stop.." He says making his way to my side and hovers over me leaning his hands against the bed trapping me.

"You stop. We need to sleep." I wanted to sound snappy but my voice cracked and my heart is banging against my chest. Being so close to him, like this, makes me feel so nervous and I can't stop my cheeks from heating up.

"I need a kiss." He smiles before crashing his lips to mine as I feel his muscular arms against mine. Our lips move in sync as my hands traveled its way to his back pulling him closer to me until no space is in between our bodies. I can feel his weight on me as the kiss gets a bit more rougher and passionate as time flies by but none of us tried to stop it. At least not me, I am enjoying it and I may have gotten a bit more carried away. If people melt, that's probably me right now. I may have already turned to liquid. I just love the way he holds me.

We parted as Alexis moves a little probably knowing what her mom and dad have been doing. But no, she is fast sleep. I stare into his blue eyes captivating me again, and never failing to.

"I love you so much.." He says and gives me a sweet and lovely peck on the lips.

"I love you Luke." I whispered after he move his lips away from mine and watch him smile, "Good night baby.."

He stands properly and walks to the other side of the bed before carefully lying down facing me. He kisses Alexis' head then looks at me, "Good night baby.."

I face him and closes my eyes with a smile on my face. I have my arms wrapped around Alexis who is innocently sleeping in between us. This will be one of the many best nights of my life. I am expecting for 149 nights more.

 


	11. Family Shopping

**Luke**

"Daddy!!!" Alexis squeals from downstairs as I grab the car keys chuckling slightly.

I prepared after them and our little girl just can't keep her excitement to herself and have been squealing since the moment she woke up. She have been giggling so much when Lauren was giving her a bath and more squealing and giggling when they started changing.

"Alright.. I'm here." I said earning another squeal from our little girl as I reach our living room. They were waiting for me here and Alexis is seated on Lauren's lap. She put our little girl down as she stands.

Lauren is laughing while holding her hand as she watch me walk towards them, "We should go get breakfast.."

"Shall we get drive thru?" I asked her wrapping an arm around her as we walk out the house together with Alexis jumping in every step she takes.

She smiles up at me, "Drive thru sounds good to me."

"Good. I'll lock our house first. Settle in.." I handed her the car key as she went to the car with Alexis jumping around.

I smile at the sight of them and locks the door properly. We can't risk it you know.. We may trust the guards but we'll never know when such accidents happen. We can't be careless. I make my way to the car and sees Alexis waving her hands at me in the backseat of the car and Lauren smiling at me in the front seat.

"Daddy~" She calls the time I sit climbed in the driver seat.

I put the seatbelt on as I glance back at her smiling, "Our little one seem so excited huh?"

She starts clapping her hands happily, "Alexis happy!!!" then squeals..

Lauren looks back at her, "What did mommy say about Alexis squealing?"

She slightly pouted putting her hands on her lap, "Bad for throat..."

Lauren nods her head and reach for our babies hand, "Mommy doesn't want Alexis straining her throat okay?"

Alexis nods her head like a cute little angel and smiles up at Lauren making her smile as well. I chuckle at the sight of them and starts to turn on the engine. Alexis have been really quiet the entire ride while she plays with her little teddy bear as Lauren and I talked about the upcoming days. She was asking me if I would be okay for work but I honestly don't know.

"I honestly don't know what our work is.. Where she is going to let us work... Where we will be going." I replied glancing at her as she is staring ahead.

"I know she won't harm any of you.. I mean, Liz will kill her if she does."

I chuckle at her statement, "Yes.. Mom will probably not stop until Mrs. Rivera gets doomed."

She laughs, "Imagine Mrs. Rivera's face like that. She's going to have a heart attack."

"Stop.. I can't help but remember the time when a student accidentally bumped on her and she fell right on the floor but she stood right back up and starts shouting loudly at anyone and everyone she sees."

She looks at me, "You were there?"

I nodded my head as I stop the car because of the red traffic light showing, "I saw you there. Laughing.."

"You are a stalker." She rolls her eyes playfully at me making me laugh, "But yeah. I saw you when people were starting to move away. You have that old awkward face that made the girls feel extremely weird about you."

"That actually makes me feel so good." I sarcastically retorted making her laugh.

I laughed along with her as I park the car to a shaded part of the parking lot. We went out and Lauren went to get our excited little baby girl carrying her in her arms. She wraps her arms around Lauren's neck and looks around the place as she cannot suppress the excitement she is feeling.

"Let's go." I wrap my arms around Lauren's waist as we walk to the entrance, "I'll carry Alexis.."

She frowns slightly, "Are you sure?"

I nodded my head, "Baby.. Come to daddy."

Alexis excitedly spread her arms to me as I carry her carefully in my arms. We walk inside looking around for some stores and ends up going to each and every stores in there. I put our baby down as she runs around finding something she wants.

I sit beside Lauren in the middle of the store as we kept an eye on our little girl as she runs to one pile of clothes to another to choose what she wants. I held her hand as she looks up at me with a wide smile on her face. She looks so pretty and I am ecstatic to see that she is indeed happy. Alexis makes her happy.. I make her happy.. She makes me happy.. She kills my heart every time she looks at me and smiles.

"You forgot drive thru." She reminded snapping me out my thought.

"Oh yeah."

"Alexis doesn't seem hungry at all. But I should go buy us some food?" She asks looking up at me.

"No.. I'll buy." I rub my thumb against the back of her hand, "You look after our baby."

"Are you sure?" She asks uncertain.

I nodded my head and pecks her lips lightly, "Yes. Text me if you went to another store. I will be back quick."

She nods her head and watch me as I left. I can feel her gaze as I try to hide my smile. I just know it's her.

**Lauren**

"Mommy!!" Alexis runs to me after minutes of running around the shop making me smile widely as I wrap an arm around her, "Alexis likes two dresses.."

"Where is it? Mommy will buy it.." Alexis hides her face against my chest making me chuckle, "Come on.. We should try it on Alexis and see if what size we should get okay?" I bend down lightly and carries her carefully as she wraps her arms around my shoulder still feeling a little shy. "Which one is it?"

She points the pile of dresses on the other side of the room still hiding. I chuckle at her cuteness and walks to where she pointed. She finally turns to choose a light pink floral dress and a red dress with white ribbon designs. I checked to see which one would fit her and hands it to the saleslady as she leads the way to the dressing room. As soon as we arrived in, she excitedly wiggles her body as I put her down. She starts jumping on her place as she watch me taking the pink dress out of the hanger.

"Alexis is pretty excited huh." I said unzipping the dress she owns and she nods her head happily. I smile at her and wore her the pink dress zipping it behind her, "My baby is pretty.."

"Thank you mommy.. Mommy is so pretty too." She says giggling happily.

"Aww.. Thank you baby.." I kiss her head, "Now.. Do you like it?" She nods her head, "Shall we try the other one?"

She nods her head and looks up at me to kiss my cheek. She is the cutest baby ever. I unzip the pink floral dress and takes it off her. Gets the red one and slips it on her. She looks so pretty on it.

"This is my favorite one mommy.." she says looking at me from the mirror.

"Do you want to wear it now?" I asked as she nods her head, "Alright. Mommy will go ask the one in charge okay?"

She nods her head and sits on the little bench behaving, she makes me so happy. I went out and asks the saleslady if it is okay. She nods her head and told me to just give her price tag. I went back to find her still seated on the bench swaying her feet cutely. I fold her dress and holds it as I reach my hand for her, the saleslady getting the pink floral dress.

"Let's go baby.. We are going to pay for this now." She jumps on the floor and walks with me as we follow the saleslady.

She places the pink floral dress on the counter and kneels down in front of Alexis who hugs my leg cutely, "I'll get the price tag first baby okay?"

Alexis nods her head cutely still hugging my leg making the girl chuckle and hands the cashier the price tag.

"May I place this inside the bag miss?" I asked referring to Alexis' own dress. She nods her head and places it inside.

"Lauren?" That too familiar voice, I have been cursing my whole life, just came back again. Am I dreaming? I might be hallucinating. No. Alexis is with me. I need to keep calm.

The cashier hands me Luke's credit card and I quickly slipped it in my back pocket. I turn around to see him standing there, in front of me, staring at me then to Alexis who is still hugging me.

"Baby.. Let's go." I bend down and whispers to her making her nod her head and hold my hand.

"Is she our daughter?" He asks yet again as Alexis looks up at him, "Lauren... Did we have her?"

"No." I replied coldly, "She is MY daughter."

"She is... I'm sorry I left you.. I really didn't know what to do.." He says pleadingly, "You don't have to lie. I'll do everything to give her everything I have not given her.. And to you."

I laugh at that, "No need. I have moved on."

"I haven't." He says as I look straight into his eyes.. Those eyes that I have loved so much once upon a time doesn't even affects me now making me smirk, "I still love you."

"I'm over you." I told him honestly. I was surprised to see him. Well, he is one of those who actually made me ruin my own life. But now that I got my life back, I won't allow anyone to ruin it again.

"Baby?" Luke asked in confusion as he entered the shop bringing a bag of McDonalds glancing at Luis then back to me.

"Daddy!!" Alexis screams excitedly jumping up and down as he saw Luke get in.

We made our way to Luke who looks at me in confusion, "It's Luis."

"Hi." Luis greeted as he turns to look at Luke.

"Hello." Luke greeted back and looks at me, "Is she done choosing?"

I nodded my head at him smiling, "She is actually wearing her most favorite one right now."

Luke looks down at Alexis who sits on her heel while hugging her knees, "So, I have noticed."

"We should go somewhere to eat what you bought." I told him getting the bag from him.

"Yeah.. Don't want my girls to starve." He said slightly glancing at Luis awkwardly as the guy was just staring and picks Alexis up carefully in his arms making her giggle as she wraps her arms around Luke.

"Lauren.. You are aware that we haven't broke up yet right?" He asked staring at me making Luke look at him.

I look at him and smiles, "We have already.. The moment you left me alone in the middle of that field... naked."

Luke looks at me but I didn't take my eyes off Luis who look slightly embarrassed. I know I haven't told him the whole truth but I thought he should not know.. Or maybe I am wrong..

"But..."

"Move on man." Luke snapped sounding annoyed and angry, "She didn't deserve whatever you did to her."

"I made a mistake.. And we have a daughter.. I can't let that go.." Luis pointed Alexis who is resting her head on Luke's shoulder.

Luke smiles, "She is our daughter. Stop assuming things that might eat everything inside you sooner." He looks at me, "Let's go?"

"Yeah.." I nodded my head a huge smile on my face. He just stood up for me and he loves me. I love him and I don't even know what I did to deserve this..

"Eat?" Alexis looks at us excitedly, her big innocent eyes showing us how contented she is right now and squeals while she wiggles nonstop on Luke's arms as Luke nods his head.

"We got to go." I said as we were to make our way but I look back at him, "Good to see you by the way."

Luke wraps his free arm around me as I wrap an arm around his waist and we went to look for a place to stay. We finally found one at the food court and Luke went to get something to drink while I unpack the bag of food while Alexis is seated beside me behaving. I know she's looking for Luke because she keeps looking around. She suddenly giggles making me turn to where she is looking to find Luke walking towards us smiling at us and acting like shooting Alexis using his point finger.

"Hi~" He says as soon as he was behind her making her squeal while covering her face. I laugh at the sight of them being adorable, "Why is my baby so happy today?"

"Because mommy and daddy loves Alexis so much!!" She giggles and claps her hands.

Luke looks at me with a wide smile and starts clapping his hands too, "That's true. Let's eat now?" He sits on the other side of Alexis and I nodded my head.

"We should.." I said handing him his meal.

"Mommy.. Alexis eat alone okay??" She looks up at me cutely and I nodded my head.

She gets her spoon and fork as she starts eating slowly. My boyfriend have been glancing at me then back down at his own food. I know he wanted to ask me about Luis and what happened earlier but he doesn't know if it is such a good idea.

"Baby?" He looks at me as I called him. I smiled at him, "We can talk about it later okay?"

He chuckles, "You've noticed.."

I nodded my head, "I figured it out. You are pretty obvious."

"Alright.. I'm sorry. I'm just really worried.." He stares at me.

"I know.. I love you." I kiss the air giggling and starts eating.

"You'll have to kiss me later." He says still looking at me as I just nodded my head as a reply.

**Luke**

We finally arrived home at around 10pm in the evening. We played at an arcade with Alexis who seem to be enjoying so much. We also bought her some stuffs like some toys, teddy bears, shoes, her undergarments and some necessary things like alcohol and sanitizers. We want the best for her. We want her to be the happiest even just for a couple of months. We don't want her to forget about us.

I park the car and glance at Lauren who is sleeping while holding Alexis in her arms, our little girl sleeping in her mothers arms and resting her head on her chest. I got my phone from my pocket and takes a photo of them. They look like a real mother and daughter. I can't help but wonder how we will be going when another child comes to us.. We still have one child to arrive next week and I feel sorry for Lauren for she is the only one who looks after them. But I know she can do it and she is going to be the best mother ever.

"Baby?" I woke her up caressing her hair. She looks so tired. She have been running around with Alexis earlier because she keeps dragging her mommy with her. I chuckle as what happened earlier is running in my head, "Baby.." I peck her temporal as she slightly moves and opens her eyes slowly.

"Sorry... I fell asleep..." She apologized rubbing her eyes lightly as she caress Alexis arm with her free hand.

A smile made its way on my face as I stare at her, "Apology accepted.." I lean forward and kisses her sweetly. I can't let the day end with us not kissing. I love the feeling of her lips against mine. She kept our baby secure in her arms as she tilts her head to me and kisses me back. A loud knock on the window was heard making us both jump in shock and Alexis cries.

I opened the car and Mrs. Rivera stood there in rage, "I told you not to have sex, didn't I? And you are planning to do it in a car with your child sleeping in her mother's arms?!"

I glance at Lauren who already made it out the car trying to stop Alexis from crying. Mrs. Rivera continues to nag me about the kiss and told me that she will give us detention at work. Sex? We were just kissing... And I wouldn't want our first to be in a car. I want it somewhere special but it's not happening anytime soon.

"Mrs. Rivera, my wife is my girlfriend.. And we kiss whenever we want to.. But we know our limitation.. We won't have sex.. That we promise you.." I assured her listening to Alexis' soft sniffing.

She looks at me and nods her head, "Kissing is allowed for you.. No sex."

I nodded my head, "Got it."

"Sorry for startling your child.." She apologizes, "Don't go home this late next time. The kids needs some rest. And so do you. You boys are expected in the front gate early next morning around 7:30."

I nodded my head, "Got it.."

"Now, go to sleep.." Mrs. Rivera says and leaves us. I close the door and presses the lock key. Mrs. Rivera seriously knows how to ruin our moment. I walk over to Lauren who is telling Alexis to go back to sleep but our girl keeps shaking her head.

"Plaaay.." She says rubbing her eyes sleepily.

I open the door waits for Lauren to get in before I did. Locks the door behind me securely and follows them in the kitchen.

"Baby.. Will you please make Alexis a milk? I'll just go give her a quick bath." Lauren says as Alexis is looking at me still rubbing her eyes, "Don't rub you eyes baby.."

"Yes babe.. I will.." I replied smiling at her. She smiles back at me and went up the stairs to give our baby a bath.

I started to make the three of us a milk since I need some strength for tomorrows happenings. I don't really know what is waiting for us, who are the people I am going to work with and how I am going to survive a day without Lauren beside me the whole time. I have been so spoiled by her presence and I am getting overly attached to her.

It's just been a two weeks and a day since we have been together but everything seem to go really well between us. I understand how illegal and unreal this relationship seem to be because we haven't even argued about something, but being with her is amazing and our conversation just ends up with us cuddling or kissing or laughing. I am also proud of her for not smoking for two days now.. She is trying to stop... For me.. But I told her she doesn't need to. What I want is for her to minimize it.. Just minimize.. But if she decides to stop, I hope she does it for herself and not for me.

I placed the three glasses on a tray and makes my way upstairs silently. I found the door slightly open so I watched as Lauren applies powder on Alexis as she keeps telling Lauren how much she loves her eyes.

"You love my eyes?" Lauren asked for the second time since I am eavesdropping.

Alexis nods her head and cups Lauren's face, "Hmm.. Why mommy cannot understand!!!"

I laughed along with Lauren as I decided to join them and places the tray on the side table, "Mommy can't understand hm?"

Alexis looks up at me as she let go of Lauren's face and giggles, "Yes daddy.. Mommy cannot understand."

Lauren laughs as she looks at me and grabs sleeping clothes and wears it on her, "You should drink milk okay? Daddy made it for baby.."

"Daddy made for mommy too." She claps her hands as she looks at the three glasses by the lampshade, "Daddy sweet to mommy." Lauren sits beside her and kisses her head.

I chuckle and hands them their glasses then got mine, "Of course.. Daddy loves mommy so much." I stare at Lauren smiling widely.

"I love you too." She mouthed smiling at me and starts drinking her milk.

Smiling in contentment, I finished my glass of milk first and places it on the tray. Alexis looks at me, "Daddy winner!!"

I walk to her and gets her glass, "It might fall.. Daddy wins.. Daddy deserves his prize.."

Alexis tilts her head, "What prize?"

"A kiss from mommy and baby.." I replied looking at her making her giggle, "Alexis should kiss daddy first.." I point my lips.

She leans in and pecks my lips giggling thereafter, "Mommy next!!"

Lauren stands and places her empty glass on the tray beside mine, "Mommy's turn."

She sits right back beside Alexis and leans in for a to give me a long sweet kiss. We smiled at each other right when we parted and I made Alexis drink the last small milk in her glass.

"Let's brush our teeth." I said after putting her glass on the tray.

We made it to the bathroom and starts brushing our teeth together. Lauren keeps trying not to spit the toothpaste out as she watch Alexis trying to copy my weirdest way of brushing my teeth. We finally finished brushing our teeth and the three of us decided to bring the glass back downstairs as I wash it fast and we headed back upstairs. We actually feel like a real family. No gloomy moment for us, this memories are worth a keep. We want to give this little four year old lovely kid the best memories of her childhood to replace the bad ones.

"Time to sleep!!" Lauren says as we made it to our room. I close the door and walks towards the bed where Lauren is draping the comforter over Alexis' small body, "Say your prayers baby.."

Alexis sits up and held her hands together before doing the sign of the cross. I sit on her other side as we watch her close her eyes, "Papa Jesus.. Thank you for this days.. For giving me five months with mommy and daddy. Thank you for giving me to them and I love them. They make me happy. Papa Jesus, sorry if Alexis did bad things.. I may not know what it is but sorry. Papa Jesus, please still look after mama. That she is okay.. Papa Jesus, I love you.. Watch over us as we sleep. Keep mommy, daddy and Alexis safe while we sleep. Amen."

My heart sank hearing these words from a lovely child. She is so innocent and lovely. She still wished the best for her biological mother who have been hurting her. I held Lauren's hand as I caught her wipe the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Good night mommy." Alexis leans in to peck Lauren's lips.

"Good night baby." She says wrapping her arms around our little one, "I love you baby.."

Alexis wraps her arms around her and giggles, "I love mommy more.."

"Daddy is getting jealous." I joked making them laugh as they let go.

Alexis stands on the bed and wraps her arms around me giggling, "Good night daddy.. I love you~"

"Good night baby.. Daddy loves you so much too." I said caressing her head as I hug her tight.

She lets go and kisses my lips before she lay back down and wraps the comforter around her as she closes her eyes. We stared at her for a little while before I walked over to Lauren's side who stands up and wraps her arms around my waist sobbing quietly. I sensed her heavy heart as Alexis was saying her prayer and I figured she needed me.. I am right. My girlfriend is so emotional about just everything and I don't want to see her like this. I can't take it, seeing her like this.

"Baby.. You need to be strong for her. She's holding on to us." I whispered softly as I caress her head. She nods her head not saying anything but sniff, "We will give her the best we can give her.."

"I love her Luke.. She's so little and so sweet.. She is strong too.." Lauren looks up at me, "Her parents are so lucky to have her but they only hurt her."

"I know.." I cup her face and pecks her lips wiping her tears with my thumb, "She is in good hands now.. She have us.. We just have to let her change those painful memories into happy ones.. With us.."

"Yes.. We will.." She says smiling and chuckles as she wipes her own tears, "I'm sorry.. I'm such an emotional wreck."

"I love you like that." I pull her back for a hug, "But I felt so angry at Mrs. Rivera for cutting off our kiss."

She giggles, "Me too.. But it is okay.. I want to continue it right now but you need to get some rest for tomorrow."

I groan pulling her closer to me, "I'll have my kiss first thing in the morning right?"

She nods her head smiling, "First thing in the morning."

 


	12. Work

**Lauren**

I woke up around 4 am the next day to find Luke and Alexis cuddled up. I smiled at the sight of the two and took a picture of them uploading it in my account on instagram.

@laurenjauregui:  
My lovely sunshines. ❤

Smiling, I got up and went down to make breakfast. Today is Luke's first day at work and he doesn't even know where he is working. All I know is, he is going to be okay. Mrs. Rivera won't harm any of them. I wonder how the others are doing? I mean, we are all new to this family thing and even though it has been so great so far because our Alexis is so sweet and is a good little girl, it is not yet really sinking in my mind that I have a daughter and that I am actually a mother.

Last night, I was so devastated hearing Alexis' prayer. She was still praying for her parents safety after everything they have done to her. While I have been cursing the hell out of my parents and Luis this whole time. I should learn from this girl.

"Mommy??" I could hear her call and her small footsteps going down the stairs.

"Right here baby." I called from the kitchen as I am heating the oil.

I felt a pair of small little arms hug my right leg. I looked down and found her looking up at me cutely. I smile down at her and bends down to be face to face with her, "Mommy needs a morning kiss."

She leans forward and pecks my lips with a loud sound and giggles, "Mommy... Alexis watch TV.."

"Alexis should take a bath first.." I told her fixing her hair.

"But Alexis wants to take a bath with mommy.." She says pouting slightly.

"Okay.. Alexis will take a bath with mommy." I stood up holding her hand and leads her to the living room, "Baby should go sit down while mommy turns the TV on okay?"

She nods her head and went to sit on the sofa. I turned the TV on and hands her the control, "Here you go."

I kiss her head and goes back to the kitchen. I glance up the clock and decided to wake Luke up at 5:30. He needs a lot of sleep and rest. I started cooking for breakfast. Hotdogs, bacons and rice. I am not yet prepared to make something extraordinary so I decided to stick to this simple dishes. I set the table placing the glasses of milk on each of the place mats. I placed the freshly cooked food on the table and glances at the clock which shows 5:30. Exactly 5:30. I wipe my hands with a clean towel hanging by the side.

"Baby.. I'll go wake daddy up okay? Alexis behave here okay?" I said peeping at her. She looks at me and nods her head smiling.

I walks upstairs quietly, open the door quietly and gets inside, lay on the bed beside him and hugs him. He hugs me back sighing but he is still fast asleep. I smile at the sight of his sleeping face close to mine and pecks his lips. He is still sleeping.

"Baby.. Wake up now.. You still need to prepare and I know how long it is going to take you to prepare.." I said rubbing my the tip of my finger against his cheek softly.

He groans pulling me closer to him and continues sleeping. As much as I wanted to just cuddle, he needs to get up because he needs to feed us for the next four months..

"Baby.. It's 6AM. You need to prepare now." I told him.

"Kiss.." He groans looking down at me with a slight smile on his face.

"No kiss. You have to finish preparing first." I told him and covers my mouth.

"This is torture!!" He whines hiding his face on my neck making me laugh.

"It is not!!" I retorted, "I don't want Alexis to starve for five months."

"Right.." He sits up looking at me, "I still really need a kiss though. And you promised me."

I went off the bed and walks to the door, "I know I did. You'll be getting your prize downstairs."

He laughs as I close the door, a smile escaping my lips. This guy is perfect. I don't even know what else I should ask for.. It does feel too good to be true sometimes. I mean we never had a fight or argued about something serious. He understands and does what I want to do but he tells me he is not happy about it anyway..

I decided to go down and wait for him downstairs. I wanna cuddle with the cutest angel on earth and I love her so much. I sat on the couch beside her as she is too engrossed with watching some cartoons. I peck her lips making her giggle. So this girl was just waiting for me to talk to her first.

"Come here.." I pat my lap as she places the remote control on the couch standing and sits on my lap, "Mommy wants to cuddle."

She giggles and hugs me tight as I hug her back. May I adopt her for real? Like I want her to be mine.. Just mine.. Just ours.. With Luke.. I mentally sighed as I am thinking about having him forever in my life, which should not be because who knows... He'll meet someone along the way.. Someone... prettier, intelligent and doesn't give him headache..

"What's taking daddy so long mommy?" She looks up at me. We have been watching TV for an hour now yet Luke hasn't come down yet.

"Daddy takes so long in the shower baby.. Do you want to go tell him to do it faster?" I asked her making her nod her head.

"No need.." His voice rang through my ear making me turn to the left.

"Woooooow.. Don't you look attractive?" I said teasingly as he sits beside me.

He is wearing a white polo shirt, black coat and a dark blue neck tie paired with a black skinny jeans and black converse shoes.

"You look so respectable from your hips up." I told him as he laughs, "Why won't you change that. I was honestly expecting you to wear a ripped skinny jeans."

"You are teasing me too much." He crosses his arms looking at me with a blank expression. Uh-oh.. My boyfriend is angry, "I still didn't get my kiss."

I shake my head sticking my tongue out, "No.. Alexis is here.."

"Alexis cover my eyes!!" She squeals covering her eyes as she kicks her feet excitedly. One little tease..

Luke smiles widely and gets Alexis from me making her squeal, "See.. Our baby likes her mom and dad kiss."

"Just one.." I said raising one finger.

"One hour." He winks making me laugh, "What?? I still have an hour to go before leaving."

"We still have to eat." I told him smiling cheekily. I love teasing him.

"You are such a tease." He rolls his eyes as he wraps his arms around, "I need a kiss now. My heart is starting to malfunction.. I need my cure."

"You are so dramatic.." I rest my head on his arm looking up at him, "Kiss~" I pucker my lips out playfully.

He chuckles and leans in, kissing me softly. Smiling against his lips, I tug his lip ring lightly with my teeth before letting go.

"Tease.." He pouts as he watch me stand and giggle.

"Let's go eat.." I tug his arm and Alexis jumps on the floor.

"Eattttt!!!" She runs to the kitchen making us laugh.

"Well someone is obviously hungry.." Luke says standing up and wraps his arms around me, "You are going to pay for what you did to me.."

"No... You love me so much to make me pay.." I told him doing some cute puppy eyes.

He groans, "Stop doing that. That's my weakness."

He kisses my head as we made it to the kitchen.

 

**Luke**

The boys are all gathered around the front gate as Mrs. Rivera arrived. She is late. She made me wake up so early in the morning to wait for her. I glared at her but Calum nudged my side making me look at him.

"Stop glaring." He whispered making me cross my arms and stand straight.

First of all, we all look funny with our formal coats and we look funny because we look funny. That's just it. Plus, we are ignorant of what is actually going to come. We all have no idea. I'll take all her hair out her head if she makes us wear this stuff without any good reason behind this.

"You will all be divided into two groups... The first group are those who gets higher position and the others are the lower ones.. But before you are going to be grouped you will all have fair chances to apply to the position." she announced causing the students to talk to each other noisily.

So we won't have the same salary. I'm going to kick some ass just to get that higher position. I want to buy everything my girls wants and I won't be able to buy a lot if I get the lower position.

"Application starts today.. At this very moment. The school have provided us a working building which is for the future launch of a business partnership between our school and the Young Enterprises." She explained.

Wow. Young Enterprises is the biggest business enterprise for years now. Are they the once who helped the school make this project possible too? Michael and Ashton looks at each other in amazement. Michael have been talking about wanting to go work there. No, not work but steal the company and make it some punk rock entertainment thing. Michael is obsessed.

Mrs. Rivera is giving away hand-outs and I got mine from Calum. I snatched his hand-out by the way so it wasn't originally mine. Calum groans and went to get another copy making me chuckle. I scan the possible positions we will be applying to and my eyes was on the top position. The CEO. I have no idea how to be one. But I have to have it. Besides it has the salary of $100,000 which is much bigger than my allowance yearly. Poor me.

"Since Young Enterprises is part of this huge project.. They are the ones who are providing the school for your finances." she says as the bus finally parked outside the gates, "Let's go. Mr. Young is the one who is going to interview you."

I am nervous as hell. I don't know what to do and I can't think straight. If I get the position for CEO, I'll be having a great advantage and a lot of money. But my problem is how I am going to apply. We made our way in the bus and I am seated beside Calum who is staring at his own hand-out. The next position to the CEO only receives $70,000 and it's big but I don't know.

I grab my phone and decided to call the only person who can calm me down. I listen as it rang 3 times before this cute familiar voice rang through my ear, "Daddy~" she giggles.

A smile made its way to my face, "Hi baby.. Where's mommy?"

"Mommy?" She paused for a moment.

"Hmm.."

"Mommy said she's not here." I chuckled as I heard Lauren laugh at the background, "Mommy.. Daddy will hear you.. Shhh..."

I laughed quietly, "Oh... Who will daddy hear baby?"

"No one daddy." She replies and giggles thereafter, "Mommy is laughing daddy.."

I laughed along with Alexis as Lauren keep laughing like crazy. Her laugh is addictive and contagious which is why Calum is looking at me right now like I'm some kind of a creep.

"Baby.." Lauren spoke in between laughs.

"What made you laugh so hard?" The stupid smile on my face never disappearing.

"Alexis is just so cute. She was covering my mouth earlier." She told me and groans slightly, "There you go.. She's pretending to be asleep right now daddy. And she is so cute... I'll put you on loud speakers baby."

"Is Alexis asleep?" I asked and hears her giggling softly. I assume I am already on loud speakers,

"Too bad.. Daddy is going to buy Alexis some chocolates if she's awake.."

"Alexis awake daddy!!!!" She suddenly screams and giggles thereafter along with Lauren. Why can't they both stop being so adorable?

"I don't want to leave you two." I groan at the sound of their giggles. I am currently in the verge of going off the bus and run back home. If only I don't need to work and leave them. I am already overly attached.

"But you need to work baby..." Lauren told me with her baby-like voice making it even harder for me to stop smiling.

"I know... If only I don't need to.." I said leaning my head against the glass window, looking outside.

"I can work." She suggested cheerfully.

"No.." I said almost too fast, "There's no way I'm going to let you work."

"Luke you are not my father.." She sounded a little irritated.

"I know.. But my wife is too beautiful and special to work and get tired." I replied truthfully.

She giggles on the other line, "Stop.. I miss you already~"

"Mommy spongebob!!!" Alexis squeals.

"Yes baby.. Wait Luke.. I'll lower the volume first." She whispers as I hear Patrick and spongebob talking about food making my stomach growl. I am hungryyyyyyy.

"Baby..." She says once it's quiet, "I am currently in the beanock imagining I am cuddling with my boyfriend who goes by the name Luke Hemmings."

"Don't do this.. You are making it more difficult for me to actually last a couple more seconds here." I spoke quietly since some students are eyeing me especially Brad and that guy whose hair is in a quiff. I know he was the one who likes Camila. But I don't know his name.

"Aww.. My Lukie misses me~" She says childishly, "I miss you too Lukie.."

"Lauren.. Stick to calling me baby.. Lukie sounds awful." She laughs loudly as I tried to stop smiling,

"Baby.. We are here.. I need to hang up.."

She groans, "Why??"

"I just needed to hear your voices so I could get inspiration.." I told her as we walk out the bus one by one.

I heard the glass door slide open and Spongebob's voice was heard again.. So she went back inside..

"Daddy.. I love you.." Alexis says, "Daddy can do it hm? Daddy teligent and good.. And very good daddy to Alexis."

"Thank you baby.. Daddy is going to give his best for baby and mommy hm?" I stood in between Calum and Ashton who are talking about tattoos and piercing along with Michael. Troy went to be with his friends. Although we never talk when he is with them, there is no awkwardness between us whenever he joins us though.

Alexis giggles, "Mommy and Alexis give daddy surprise later okay?"

"Surprise?" I cover my mouth as I foolishly smiled, "Daddy can't wait for the surprise."

"Alexis toooooo!!"" She squeals making Lauren laugh.

"Baby? Good luck.. I know you can do that.. We love you.." She says making my heart flutter. This girl makes me feel something I never thought I could.

"We love you daddy." Alexis says.

"I love you both too." I said trying to sound as normal as I could despite this huge grin I am wearing, "I'll see you both later.."

They gave me a small 'hmm..' before I disconnected.

"Finally..." Michael says looking at me, "How is that little family going on so far?"

"Can't you see they are the happiest among all of us here?" Ashton elbows Michael by the side for even asking such question then turns to me, "Edward would really never stop demanding me and Normani to kiss. This is all your fault you little penguin."

I let out a slight chuckle, "You should at least try acting like a normal couple."

"But normal is pretty hard especially if you have friends who are as sweet as fuck as a couple." Michael butted in earning a glare from Ashton with his choice of words.

"Because we are a real couple." I answered back looking at Michael.

"Stop pestering his life. They are happy.. And this is what we have been waiting for our whole life. For him to make a move other than just staring at the lovely girl from a distant." Calum joined in.

"You have a point." Michael nods his head.

"Clifford, Michael!" Mrs. Rivera called making Michael freeze in his spot, "You are next."

"Shit. Why does my family name have to start with C." Michael nags scanning the hand-out in his hand.

 

**Lauren**

The sun finally set, darkness overpowering the earth. The lamp lights the only one giving light to our subdivision and I am here in the playground with Alexis and my girls. They called me after we went to get our surprise for Luke so we proceeded here. I watch as Camila, Ally and Normani look after our babies while Dinah and I are just here seated on the swing watching them. I haven't brought my phone with me so I don't have any idea how Luke or any of the boys' application went.

"Lolo.. Have you heard from Luke?" Dinah asked breaking the comfortable silence between us.

I look at her and shakes my head, "I left my phone at home so I have no idea how he is."

"I am actually worried that Michael is going to be assigned in the lowest position." she opened up.

"Why?"

"All he does for the whole week and three days we are living together is scream and bang his head pretending he is playing the guitar." Dinah rolls her eyes, "He is such a funny guy though."

I let out a laugh, "He does that?" she nods her head, "Whatever Luke gets I'm sure it's part of the lowest position too or I might be wrong. Well not because I don't believe in him and stuff. But he is really a little careless, a little untidy and he us awkward and childish. He might decorate his cubicle with penguins. But he is really intelligent and responsible too. I think.. Maybe he'll get a middle position or one of the higher positions."

Dinah laughs covering her mouth as she did, "Penguins? Well... Whatever position they get is fine. I just hope they go home early though. I want us to eat dinner complete."

I nodded my head, "Exactly.."

Dinah's phone beeped and she read whatever is on the screen with her eyes wide, "Oh no dawg. You've got to be kidding me."

"What's wrong?" I asked my heart beating crazily. I am so nervous. Dinah is scaring the crap out of me.

"Michael got the head manager position. What the." She is still staring at her phone smiling widely like a proud wife.

I smile widely, "That's so good to hear..."

"I'll ask about the rest." Dinah said and before she could type.

"Calum got the secretary position!!!" Camila screams from the slide, "And they are here now."

"Daddy!!!" The kids screams jumping up and down the top of the slide literally giving us a heart attack especially Ally, Camila and Normani who are the ones holding them.

I stood up and watch Alexis jump on Luke who catches her and showers her with kisses making her squeal loudly as she wiggle too much. I chuckle at the sight of the two until Alexis pointed me. Luke smiles as he walk towards me still carrying Alexis. I stood up and hugs him tight when he engulf me with his warm hugs.

"How was it?" I asked looking up at him. It doesn't matter to me if he is just a normal employee or whatever. He still did all he could and that is enough.

"I am a CEO now.." He told me with a huge smile.

I look at him in shock. What is he trying to tell me? Is he kidding? I frown slightly as he kisses my forehead.

"CEO? You are kidding me right?" I asked him in disbelief.

"No. Mr. Young found out how responsible I am in whatever I do so he gave me a chance." He replied smiling widely, "He was choosing between me and Jackson. But he chose me because Jackson wore red shoes and it is not appropriate. Luck is by my side.."

I let out a small laugh, "No.. That wasn't luck.. You deserve that position.. Just minimize penguin decorations in your office okay?"

The others came to us smiling widely. The boys are carrying the kids, since they've been missing the whole day, like little koalas.

"I got the Vice President." Troy told me with a huge smile on his face, "Brad is the President though."

I look up at Luke who smiles down at me. He knows I am worried about him when it comes to Brad. I can't trust that guy and I know Luke is aware of that as well.

"I am the head of the Sanitary Committee."Ashton says looking at Normani, "Do I look that neat?"  
We laughed at his silly question and we all decided to head home and celebrate. Our boys are worth their position but honestly I am extremely proud of my boyfriend who by the way is the youngest among the boys. I agree about him being the most responsible one of the boys though. He takes the tasks given to him seriously. Although he is a little weird and really awkward most of the time, he is good and he tops the class so.. Why not him?

"Sooooooo... Where is my surprise?" Luke asked looking around happily tickling the giggling Alexis in his arms once we made it in our home.

"Alexis did something.." I said trying to cover the gift from his view.

"Mommy did something too!!" Alexis squeals wiggling so hard in his arms as he try to keep her safe.

"Baby.. Stop..." Luke pleaded pulling her close to him. She is almost slipping from his arms so he had to pull her back up. Alexis giggles and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Daddy is tired baby.. Come here.." I said rubbing her back lightly but she pouts cutely as she tightens her grasp around his neck and wraps her legs around his body. She missed her daddy so much.

Luke smiles down at me, "It's okay.. I missed her so much so I love it like this."

I nodded my head and smiles, "I made you dinner. The girls and I had dinner already because the kids were hungry.."

"Thank you.." He walks towards me and pulls me for a hug with Alexis in between us, "I need your love and hug right now."

I giggled and wraps my arms around his neck with Alexis in between us quietly giggling. Luke kisses my head and wraps his arms around me.

"This is my surprise?" He asked, "I love it."

"Nooooooo~ not this.. Thereeee!!" Alexis points the table.

I chuckled, "It's not really not that big of a surprise.."

We let go and made our way to the kitchen, "Daddy... Close eyes!!" she tries to cover Luke's eyes with her cute little hands making him laugh, "Mommy.. Mommy give to daddy.."

I got the gifts and turns to face them hiding the gift behind me, "You should not expect too much okay?"

"I am not." He shakes his head looking down at me.

"Okay.. Here.." I handed him a box with a little rectangular box at the top.

"Daddy, Alexis down.."

Luke pecks Alexis' lips and carefully put her down. Alexis hugs my leg as I handed Luke his gifts and carries Alexis who squeals and hides her face on my neck making me and Luke let out a small laugh.

"Daddy will open this now." Luke says making Alexis wiggle in my arms as she squeals again.

"The one on top is Alexis' gift.." I told him and Alexis covers my mouth cutely.

"Okay.. I'll start with Alexis' gift.." Luke says as Alexis starts hugging me tight.

Luke smiles at me placing my gift on the table and starts opening Alexis'. He smiles at the sight of a cute picture frame with Alexis' drawing of us. Luke wearing a cute penguin shirt and I am wearing a yellow sundress while both us are holding Alexis' hands as we walk on this grassy ground with apple bearing trees on the background and a dog running and of course the sun above smiling. It wasn't the perfect representation of us and Luke's lip ring is bigger than his lips, but I honestly think it's perfect and beautiful.

"Thank you baby.." Luke stares at it smiling. I am sure he loved it. His eyes shows so much happiness and his tired face just literally did light up.

Alexis looks at Luke shyly, "Daddy likes it?"

He looks at Alexis with a huge smile on his face and nods his head, "Of course.. Daddy loves it so much." He kisses her head making our little angel giggle, "Now.. Mommy's gift?"

I smiled at him and nods my head. It isn't really a big deal. I just got him a pair of tux, pants and a white polo shirt. I wasn't expecting him to get a high position but I surely don't want him to look like a teenage boy in a huge company.

He opens the box and looks at me shaking his head as he saw it. He doesn't want me spending too much for him. He know I used my money for this gift since his card is with him... I just want to give him something.. He has been giving me some lovely gifts and he doesn't want me getting one for him. It's unfair.

"Please spare that? That's my first gift for you and you have given me plenty. Including that Lana del Ray autographed album you have given me last week." I pouted at him, "Please?"

"You are lucky I love you." He reached for me and pecks my lips for a little bit before pulling away,

"Thank you.."

I smile brightly at him, "You are welcome.. And you should eat.."

"Daddy try Alexis and mommy dessert." Alexis suggested smiling widely, "Alexis help!!!"

"Oh yeah?" Luke drags the chair in front of him before sitting down and takes Alexis from me making her sit on his lap.

Alexis nods her head, "Hmm.. Alexis put chocolates.."

"I thought you don't like chocolates baby?" I assume he was asking me. I am currently busy reheating the food I cooked for him earlier this evening.

"Yeah.. But everyone seem to love chocolates especially the kids and you boys." I replied my back facing them.

"Delicious daddy.. Yummy.. Mommy good." I heard Alexis say, "Alexis ask food from daddy too okay?"

"Sure.. Even if Alexis won't ask.. Daddy will still give you."

"But sometimes Alexis don't like because Alexis full sometimes.."

Luke laughs, "Is that so? Daddy still needs to ask then?"

"Hmmm." I assume Alexis nodded her head at that, "Daddy should ask."

I laugh quietly at their cute conversation as I could hear Luke chuckling, "Here.."

I placed the plate in front of him as he looks up at me, "Thank you.."

I smiled down at him, "Eat.. You need more energy because that little girl still doesn't like to sleep."

Alexis nods her head, "Hmmm.. Not sleepy yet."

He looks at me then to Alexis, "Alright. I need a lot of energy tonight."

I laughed and turns to prepare his dessert. My lovely specialty. I opened the fridge and took out the huge Tupperware I placed the cake in listening the spoon and fork hitting onto the plate lightly as Luke eats and Alexis who is just sitting on his lap quietly. I made this dessert for everyone, everyone including all four girls, four other families that is. They talked about it yesterday at the pool when Luke went over to us while we where grilling the cheesy pork rolls and I figured maybe it is best if I make one for Luke and the others who haven't tasted.

Ally have told me how delicious it is and Dinah butted in telling me how she can't stop getting more slices. But now, I changed the coating. Instead of strawberry ice cream, I used cookies and cream because that's just Luke's favorite and since I am the one cooking, everyone needs to adjust.  
I look back and saw that Luke have already finished his food and is already letting Alexis play with his lip ring in silence. The little girl have always been fascinated by that and enjoys poking it every time.

"Dessert?" I asked walking to him with the plate of cookies and cream chocolate cake in my hand.

Luke smiles widely as he saw what I have just placed in front of him, "You are spoiling me."

"I am just returning the favor.." I retorted smiling at him and motions to the food, "Eat.. Before the ice cream coating melts."

He scoots the edge and brings the spoon to his mouth as he ate the huge amount of it. Well, he is a guy so it's normal. He chews his food in content and looks at me nodding his head, "This so delicious.. It's nutella inside?"

I nodded my head smiling, "It was supposed to be just a little bit nutella inside but our little girl placed a little too much."

Alexis giggles cutely, "Mommy.. I didn't mean it. I love many chocolates.."

"Does Alexis want mommy to bake her birthday cake?" I asked making her eyes light up in excitement as she nods her head.

"Mommy kitkaaaaat okaaaay?" She makes this cute puppy eyes having full knowledge that neither Luke and I can ever resist it. Luke looks down at her and laughs.

"Yes.. Kitkat. Mommy would brainstorm how to do it okay?" I pinch her cheek lightly making her giggle and clap her hands as she keeps chanting birthday cake.

 

**Luke**

Alexis fell asleep in my arms as we stayed in the living room for our movie time. It's 30 minutes pass 9 and the movie we have been watching have ended. Lauren looks at me and smiles. She have been leaning her head on my shoulder the whole time. As for me, I am contented. Extremely contented with whatever blessings I have been receiving. Everything escalated so quickly this year. The outing, knowing Lauren, being his boyfriend, pairing with her for this project, having a beautiful angel and getting the highest position in the company we are going to be in for 5 months. However, I have this little feeling of nervousness inside of me that it will go and bounce back to me so badly. I have been too happy for this past months and I am actually scared that something extremely painful would come along.

"Luke.." Lauren's sweet raspy voice got me back to the real world as I turn to her, "Are you okay?? You look so preoccupied."

I kiss her head, "I wanna talk.."

"You are scaring me.." She said not taking her eyes off me, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No." I replied almost too quickly, "Oh my god. No.. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know.. That scares me the most at this span of time." Lauren told me truthfully.

"No... That'll never happen.." I assured her because it is true. Breaking up with Lauren is never in my to-do list. Never going to be in it ever.

"Then what's bothering you?" She asked a huge amount of concern in her voice.

"Let's go put this little one to bed first and then we'll talk."

She nods her head and we stood up. She told me she'll be the one to check if everything is locked, so I proceeded to our room and lay Alexis on the bed placing two pillows on either side of her to keep her from falling.

It's a good thing Lauren suggested to take a bath and brush our teeth first before watching the movie because she did predict Alexis is going to sleep in the middle of it. I waited for her so I placed the picture frame with Alexis' drawing on top of the cabinet in front of the bed. We should take a family picture sometime and I could decorate my office with pictures of us..

The door swing open revealing my beautiful girlfriend. She smiles brightly as soon as she saw me and close the door quietly behind her. I watch her walk towards me and I pulled her for a bear hug. I missed her so much. That was a good 13 hours away from her and I am so amazing for being able to survive that.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked looking up at me, "I am nervous. But first.. I want to ask you something," I looked at her curiously, "May I smoke? It's been almost a week and I can't stop the urge to just get it but I have to because Alexis is with me."

I nodded my head, "Okay.. Let's go outside."

"Wait.." She got her phone out her pocket and dials a number when I heard my phone ringing. Her picture popped on the screen making me look at her, "Answer it.. And don't disconnect."  
I complied and watch her put her phone beside the lampshade before walking over to where I am standing, "In case Alexis cries or calls for us. She's a light sleeper."

I held out my hand which she gladly took and we walked out the room and down to the garden. She lit her cigarette on and I watch her smoke. It slipped my mind that, indeed, she lasted a pretty long time without smoking. I climb on the beanock just behind her and pecks her shoulder.

She smiles as she finished her cigarette and threw it in the garbage can under. She grabs a piece of gum and starts munching before hugging me.

"Took you long enough.. Somebody here missed cuddling with you." I told her making her laugh.

"Now.. What do you want to talk about? You really did scare me.." She pokes my cheek, "Sorry I smell awful."

"I'm used to that smell you have." She chuckles and hit my chest lightly, "And about that.. I was scared.." I told her truthfully. Although I am fighting inside me if I should tell her or not. This is just some stupid thoughts and I don't want to scare nor make her worry. But I have to tell her to ease the worry inside me... So she can assure me that things will go well like how she always manage to make me feel alright.

"Scared of what?" She asked, her voice so full of concern.

"You know how happy I have been since our outing right? Or just since the day we finally spoke with each other." She just nodded her head paying attention to whatever I am saying, "I am scared that it will bounce back twice as much."

"Luke.." She started, "Not all relationships are perfect. It will bounce back. Soon.. But we just really need to hold on if we still want this to work.. No matter how hard it is going to be, the assurance that you love me and I love you should be what we both are holding on to."

I nodded my head and intertwines her hand with mine, "You will always be where I belong."

She smiles up at me, "Yes.. And by the way.. We saw Luis yet again earlier."

I frown at the mention of his name. Since when was she able to say his name without feeling disgusted? She is saying his name like it didn't have any effect on her anymore.

"Did he harass you and Alexis?"

"No, he didn't. He just kinda told me how he regretted leaving me. And he wants me back." She looks at me.

Wow. How am I gonna react to that? Is this the reason why she doesn't look that affected now? Because she wants to be with him? Oh well... They have been together together longer than us. He knows her more than I do.

"I told him I love you and he don't stand a chance in getting me back."

"You did?" That sounded so good to my ears as my heart seem to be doing some back flips right now.

She nods her head, "He said you are lucky.."

"And he's an idiot." I stated making her laugh, "He made the dumbest decision in his life by letting you go."

"I am happy he left." She plays with my pinky ring, "I wouldn't know you if he didn't.." She looks up at me, "Ever since the day you came into my life, everything seem so easy.. I feel happier with you than I am with anybody else. I thank Michael in my mind everyday for coming up with the idea of the outing because he was the one who made it easier for us to get to know each other and build this relationship. And I am not letting that slip away just yet.. Not ever.. Not until you break it off because you've had enough."

"Well I guess I should call a priest now? There's no way we are breaking up because there is no way I will break up with the girl who makes me the happiest man alive. We should get married."  
She laughs and shakes her head, "Not yet.. I still want to enjoy our life as teenagers and we still need to work.. So no."

"Work? I have work now... I am a CEO remember?" I told her with a smirk on my face.

"Stop being so full of yourself." She covers my face laughing loudly, "Stooooop."

I peck her palm before pulling her hand off my face, "You are suffocating your husband.."

"Awww... Hubby~" She pokes my cheek using her cute baby voice.

I chuckle and wraps my leg around her hugging her tightly, "Stop being cute and hot and beautiful and adorable."

"I don't have all that." She told me hugging me tight as well.

"Yes, you do.. Those are all equivalent to you and more other beautiful words." I told her dramatically trying to imitate Ally's voice.

She laughs loudly, "Noooo.. You sound like a gay goat."

"Goats don't look as good as I am." I retorted with a straight which is a little bit so hard to do because of the sound of her baby-like laugh and her cute laughing face.

"Yes, they do... I'll go buy a pet goat and put a lip ring on him so I won't miss you too much when you are at work." She replied giving out a cute pout.

It was my turn to burst out laughing, "No.. I don't want any goat to steal you. Nobody steals my girl."

"Fine!!" She snapped closing her eyes as she leans her head on my chest, "I am having this thoughts on where to buy a goatie Lukie.."

Goatie Lukie? When will this girl stop being the most adorable girl on earth?

"Stop calling me Lukie.." I pouted looking down at her.  
She looks up at me smiling widely, "Fine.. But we need to sleep now.. You have work tomorrow Mr. CEO."

"Right. I can't be late." I said nodding my head.

We jumped out the beanock and walks up to our room hand in hand. I open the door to find Alexis still sleeping peacefully. I locked the door behind me and pulls Lauren to the bathroom.

"Brush your teeth again." I told her making her wrinkle her nose cutely, "Come on.. You can't let Alexis wake up with you smelling like that."

"Brush my teeth." She pouted hugging me. She is acting like a baby and I can't help but pinch her cheeks.

"Alright.. I'll brush your teeth." She let go of me and sits on the sink smiling widely up at me making me laugh at her as I place some toothpaste on her toothbrush, "I am still taller than you even though you are already seated there."

"I didn't sit here to be taller than you. Mean little shrek." She mumbles looking down.

"I was teasing." I bend my knees to look up at her trying to look so cute, "I was just teasing I swear." I gave her a pout..

She laughs, "Gay.. Now let's do this fast because you need to sleep."

After the first time and the longest toothbrush session we had we finally exited the bathroom trying our best to be quiet. We can't afford waking Alexis up. The girl needs sleep. We shared a sweet and loving kiss before we lay down on either side of our little baby and finally fell asleep.

 

~~  
Longest chapter I have ever written my entire life. O.o Told ya I love this fic a little too much. I can already see what is happening doon. OMG!! I can't wait. :)

 


	13. Craig

**Lauren**

We waited as all the other students arrive all together in the Foundation. It is the third week and we will be getting another baby. The whole ride was full of excitement especially for Alexis who wanted to have someone to play with. We are all in Ashton's van just because we planned to go back to Ashton's rest house. Work? Because my boyfriend is the CEO, he have passed a whole week holiday because the children needs more time with their whole family.

Of course, he received a lot of questions when he proposed that, we were in the office lounge waiting for him that time because we are going to have lunch, as what Michael told me. But he managed to fight for it. Mr. Young saw Alexis run to Luke after the meeting and he pats Luke's back who smiled back at him while carrying our baby. And I forgot to mention, Luke always takes his lip ring off when he's at work because it isn't too appropriate.

"I am so nervous.." Camila says tapping her foot on the wooden floor, "They won't be giving us a few days old right?"

"I swear if they do, I'll send a letter for transfer. I won't live with Michael." Dinah shakes her head earning a light pinch on the cheek by Michael, "What? It's true. Our babies will be deaf just before their birthday comes."

"How is Calum as a partner Camila?" Emily asked, she went with us because she want to meet the children. She is carrying sleeping Stacy in her arms.

"He is getting better." Camila nods her head smiling widely while giving a thumbs up, "After two days of being a working man, he honestly started to be really a responsible person."

Calum smiles proudly at everyone making us laugh a little. True enough, the girls and I have talked about the boys do often especially every lunch time where we always eat together. Michael managed to minimize his rock music and the volume, Calum managed to know a little essence to be a father and Ashton have always been a great father although he sometimes have this moments where he suddenly makes everything his drum.

"You all should be happy for Ashton, he stopped hitting every single thing he sees." Normani blurted making us all turn to Ashton who keep nodding his head boastfully.

We turn to Edward who started hitting the wooden chair with his hands as if he is playing the drums and turned to Ashton who smile cutely at us, "Sorry.. I taught him that."

Normani covers her face with her hand, "Oh dear."

Emily laughs, "You guys are fun. Troy, didn't know you hang-out with them."

"Aside from I don't have a choice?" Troy asked raising a brow making us laugh, "They are honestly cooler than I have expected. It's not that hard getting along with them."

"Your friends are cool with that?" Emily asked looking around for any signs of Brad's group.

"No. They are more than pissed.. Especially the curly haired lad but again, I don't have a choice. Ally is here. So I'll stay here." Troy answered carrying Jacob. I noticed Ally blush slightly because of that and quickly looks away.

"They seem to be falling for each other." Luke whispered to me.

I face him and nods my head whispering back, "Troy have been all over Ally for quite some time now."

"I didn't actually know the guys would change for the better."

I laughed, "They are not that bad. So stop."

Alexis tugs my shirt making me look down at her, "Mommy.. Carry.."

I bent down to carry my little baby who became so quiet since the time we arrived. Luke rubs Alexis' back and kisses her head.

"Are you okay baby?" I heard Luke ask her.

She nods her head, "Yes daddy. Alexis sleepy.."

"Alright.. Why not come to daddy? Mommy will be getting your little sister.. or brother.." Luke offered and Alexis reach for him.

I smiled at him as I passed her to him and leans my head on his arm. He is so much taller and poor me, all I could reach is arm. He wraps his arm around me and kisses my head.

"Jauregui and Hemmings?" The same staff named Megan called making everyone turn to us.

"I'll go.. Let her sleep." I told Luke who nodded his head smiling a little.

I gave my friends a nervous look and follows Megan. I look around as we walk along this narrow corridor in between pink and blue doors until she went to grab and door knob of the 10th door we have seen and went in with me walking after her. My eyes widen as I saw this little babies in a crib. Seriously? They are so little and so fragile.

"They are 7-8 months old.. Don't worry.. They are not into breastfeed and you feed them with cerelac." She told me smiling warmly.

"Ummm.. Why are you making us take care of kids that little?" I asked hesitantly. I love kids but I don't trust myself in taking care of them, at least not as young as all this babies in this room.

"None of you were originally planned to take care of kids younger than a year but Mr. Young personally ordered us to trust one of them to you." Megan explain, the smile on her face still there, "He said he was extremely happy to see Alexis happy and giggly. He figured that you are so far the best parents. I tell you. Alexis barely speaks to anyone when she was here. She never felt loved. We only saw her smile when Mr. Young gave them presents. She plays on her own and she never mingles with the other kids. You managed to erase all those in her. I saw how happy she have been too.. Just when you came in and Alexis was talkative and laughing made all of us happy."

I smiled at that. I never knew we could make one little child happy. I guess we just naturally gave her all the love that I have never experienced before. I want Alexis to experience the kind of love that I have never felt.

"I know you can take good care of one little child here. Do you want to choose? Or should I?" She said looking over the babies who are sitting on their cribs playing with their toys and some are just sleeping.

"You should choose. I don't want to choose one of them. Everyone is so adorable.." I told her honestly making her chuckle.

"Alright.."

I watch her pace back and forth in the middle of the room as she looks at each of the little babies until she stopped in the third crib on my left and carries a blonde little baby boy who started crying.

"He is like the little Alexis. He ignores his toys and all other little playmates. I guess he haven't felt loved yet.. We hope you could change him? He is 7 months old. He is the only the youngest in this building." She told me as I stare at them motioning towards me.

Just watching him cry in her arms and looking at me made my heart beat nervously. Everyone's expectation of our family now have reached a whole new level without our knowledge. I assume that we will be the only couple who is going to get an infant who haven't turned a year old yet.

"Here.. I'll grab his bag for you.." She said as I stayed motionless. I am just staring at the little boys blue eyes, the same as Luke's and a smile made its way to my lips.

I take him from her and pecks his head making him to look at me and cries. Megan laughs at the light sobs he is making.

"What's his name?" I asked as I rub his back lightly.

"Craig." Megan came back bringing a huge blue bag, "Let's go?"

I nodded my head and watch Craig lean his head on my chest. He smells so good and he is not crying anymore. He is just looking around playing with my hair. All the others are busy with their babies around 3-4 years old. I quietly follow Megan and I locked eyes with Luke who seem pretty surprised as he saw the little baby in my arms.

"I thought we are getting a 2-3 year old?" He asked once I stood in front of him. I explained to him what Megan have told me when we were in the room, "Wow. That's touching."

Alexis looks down and reached for Craig's head to kiss it making both Luke and I smile. I caress his back and turns to face Mrs. Rivera who just arrived smiling widely.

"Good morning to all of you." She greeted happily and looks at each and everyone of us, "As proposed by the company's CEO, you will all have a holiday week with pay. Since now that your family us complete, do everything you can to take care of this kids and let them feel the love they deserve. Mr. Simpson, please minimize your hot-headed attitude and please, at least show this kids that you are a family. Not that they are just going to see you together when you all go to sleep." she rubs her forehead, "We'll be interviewing your first children one by one because there's a little gift given to the top 10 best parents. Please bring your children altogether in the office and go out."

I look at Luke who looked back at me smiling. He caress Alexis' back and follows the rest of the boys inside. My friends and Emily watch them as they all ushered themselves inside.

"Lolo, why do you have an infant?" Dinah asked looking down at the sleeping baby boy in my arms.

I look down at him as he is still grasping my hair, "I don't know."

"I guess that's because Luke gets a much bigger salary than the rest." Ally stated wiping the sweat on her forehead, "But you should be extra careful with kids as young as him Lolo. They are sensitive."

I nodded my head. My friends are adding up to the doubt and tension inside me. I don't totally trust myself when it comes to taking care of somebody else. It's a huge surprise for me when I manage to take good care of Alexis.

"Hey.." Troy came with Jacob and handed Ally an envelope.

Ally gets the envelope from him frowning slightly, "What's this?"

"It's the extra allowance. Every week they are going to declare the top 10 families who are doing their tasks well." Troy explained and Camila face palmed herself.

"Good luck to me." She stated glancing at the door opening revealing Brad walking with his son. He paired up with Ginger since he doesn't have anyone else yet.

"I hope Edward won't say anything embarrassing." Normani says running her fingers through her hair.

"You girls should calm down." Emily suggested patting Camila's back, "You are doing your tasks well and I can see how you consider this as something more than a project."

"Mamaaaaa!!" Edward ran out the room towards Normani who welcomed her in her arms warmly.

"We are in the top 10. Luke just went to wait for Calum and Michael. He started running when he finished." He pointed Edward who is now clinging on Normani.

"There they are." Dinah stood up properly as we watch the rest of the boys make their way towards us.

"How was it?" Ally asked looking up at Luke who just walked pass her.

"All of us got in the top 10." Calum retorted smiling widely keeping the sleeping Stacy comfortable in his arms.

"We have $5,000 each family. This is more than enough to keep us from starvation and dehydration for the whole week." Michael handed Dinah the envelope who just placed it safe in her bag.

"You guys should keep going." Emily told us smiling, "It's getting late and it's pretty hot outside."

"Thanks for coming Em." Calum hugged his sister tightly. They haven't been around each other for the longest time and they surely miss each other. Well, based on how tight they are hugging. I am sure they do miss each other.

"I need to get going. I still have a research to finish."

We waved her good bye saying 'Bye!' 'Take care!' 'God bless you!' in unison. Luke placed the money in my bag and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Daddy.. I'm hungry..." Stacy complained to Calum who nodded his head.

"We should go to the mall first." Troy suggested and we nodded our heads and went to van.

Emily waved us goodbye since she just wanted to see the kids and her phone keeps ringing which slightly irritated her in any way possible. I assume it's Alison calling. Troy decided to drive, with Ally in the front seat. Michael, Dinah, Luke and I are at the middle part and at the back sat Ashton, Normani, Camila and Calum. It is a pretty uncomfortable since we are too many with our little kids sitting on each of our laps. It's a good thing thing Troy adjusted the air condition to a the coolest, it somehow made it a little bit comfortable. Reynold, Dinah's 2 years old baby boy is resting her head on Dinah's shoulder while caressing Craigs small hand. I smile at the sight of this and pecks Craigs little head.

"Are you buying supplies for him dawg?" Dinah asked me looking down at me.

"Yeah.. I guess so.. It's pretty cold there and he might get sick. You know.. We can't risk that." I retorted rubbing Craigs back lovingly.

"I know.. We are buying supplies for this little boy too.."

"I've always wanted a boy.." Michael suddenly said making me and Dinah to look at him then he pointed Luke, "Remember when I told you guys how I wanted to have a son?"

"Yah.." Luke nodded his head.

"I even told you to get over it." Calum joined in making Ashton laugh, "No one will marry you."

"And I told you, you 're a fucked up loser." Michael retorted rolling his eyes.

"Stop swearing." Ashton hit Michael's head with a towel, "There are kids around here."

"We are here guys!!" Ally said as Troy stopped the engine.

Luke slid the door open and went out the van and help me get out the car, "We need to buy him a stroller."

"I know.. But your girlfriend needs a kiss." I said smiling widely at him.

He smiles widely and pulls me close and gives me quick peck as I heard Alexis giggles softly as we pull away, "She finally saw mommy and daddy kiss.."

"Mommy daddy kiss like this." She kisses the air cutely and giggles, "So sweet..."

I let out a soft giggle and caress her head, "What does our little angel want for lunch?"

"Steak mommy makes.." She replied leaning her head on Luke's shoulder cutely.

"Aw.. Baby.. Mommy can't make one right now.. Can you wait till dinner for your steak?" I said rubbing the back of her hand lightly and she nods her head..

"Mommy.. Alexis sleepy.." She told me as we started making our way to the mall, "Baby sleeping.. Alexis sleepy too."

She pouts making me smile, "That's fine.. Alexis should rest. We will eat when we reach inside okay?"

She nods her head and Luke runs his hand on her back, "Sleep my baby girl.."

"Mommy it's biiiiird!!!" Stacy screams pointing the birds flying up the sky.

"Yeah!! It's a bird!!" Camila retorted happily as she watch her lovely little girl watching the birds fly further away.

"Daddy... I want bird!!" She pouts at Calum who is carrying her.

Calum turns to look at Camila, who nods her head, then back to Stacy who is looking at him cutely waiting her fathers decision, "Sure.."

She squeals happily clapping her hands cutely. I smiled at the sight of all our pairings. I know maybe none of them really have feelings for each other, well except Ally, Troy, Luke and I, but it is working out and it's so cute.

"We'll go to a baby store first okay? We need to buy him a stroller." Luke excused us from the others still his arms around.

"Why are you acting so weird?" I asked him once we were away from the others.

He looks at me innocently, "What?"

"Luke.. Don't play dumb.." I rolled my eyes.

"I was thinking.. Maybe Luis will see us." He finally admitted, "I keep thinking about that since Ally talked about coming to the mall after getting the kids."

"What are you worried about?"

We went in a baby boutique where everything a child needs are there. So we don't have to get confuse about everything.

"Luis.." He replied shortly.

"What about him?" I asked frowning slightly. Every time our topic would just fly to Luis, he turns into a cold person. As if the sweetest and cuddliest boyfriend I have left for a moment.

"He wants to steal you from me Lauren. Isn't it obvious?" He retorted looking so annoyed at me.

"Okay fine. If you continue acting like a dumb ass, he probably can." I roll my eyes and walk further away from him. I don't have time for his stupid negativism. I have my own issues running in my head that is clearly more important than just Luis. I have kids to take care. I don't have more energy to think about him showing that he doesn't trust me in our relationship.

**Luke**

I sighed loudly as she walks away from me and kept herself busy by finding some needed things for both Alexis and Craig. Craig is so tiny and he have been sleeping since I saw him but I know Craig is going to be a huge challenge for both Lauren and I.

This past few days is a little bit harder to think about actually. Lauren and I keep arguing and I know that it is all my fault. Everything she tells me right now, my mind would wonder off to Luis. I know he is her past and that she's over him but I can't help to think if she actually still likes him. Even if the possibility is just a strand of Michael's hair.

I shut my eyes to think properly. This unwelcome thoughts have been flashing in my mind again.. I'll be a big fat liar if say I don't see Brad as a huge threat when it comes to Lauren.. He is.. But Luis is so much different. He is more than a threat because I know if he just does something that could move even a pinch of Lauren's emotion, he can get what he wants. Lauren loved him so much that she destroyed her own life when she lost him, he is a very very big part of her life.. And that is what I am so scared about.

"Baby.." I managed to speak behind her as she watch the saleslady arrange the twin stroller.

"If you just want to talk about Luis and show how much you doubt my feelings for you, then talk to me next time.. When you somehow bring back the trust my sweetest and cuddly boyfriend had before he saw Luis." She snapped not even turning to look at me.

"I am sorry..." I apologize staring at her back.

"Let's talk later." She retorted.

I nodded my head even though I know she wouldn't see me. She is beyond pissed, I can see that. Alexis looks at me pouting cutely. I gave her a slight smile and pecks her forehead. I know she understands whatever is going on between me and Lauren, well maybe she doesn't. All she probably know is her parents are fighting.

Lauren faced me and sighed, "Look... I love you and I won't let anything ruin us, not even Luis or my family. So Luke.. Please stop doubting me.. It hurts to know how you don't trust me."

"No.. I trust you Lauren.. I promise you, I do trust you with everything.. I just.. I'm just really scared to lose you." I told her honestly staring at her, "He have been a huge part of your life before and I hate thinking about what would happen if he would pursue you again.. And the thought of you leaving me is unbearable. You are the one who makes me so happy and I don't know how I could cope up without you.. Those negative thoughts are running in my head like a spinning wheel."

"I love you.." She cups my face with her free hand, "I love you so much it hurts.. You don't know how my mind would wonder off even when you are just at work. Luke.. Luis is part of my past.. You are my present and hopefully my future.. I hate thinking why we just met and why you came a little late in my life.. But I guess destiny has it's own plans because I didn't know we were neighbors."

I let out a soft chuckle, "I knew you ever since.."

She rolls her eyes smiling slightly, "Yeah.. But you still needed Michael to plan something just to talk to me."

I wrap my free arm around her pulling her close to me, "I'm sorry for being such a coward and for being such an asshole."

"That's fine." She replied and kissed my cheek, "I love an asshole.. Named Luke Hemmings."

I laughed at that and she turns to pay everything she got. All the things needed for Craig are there and the twin stroller is for him and Alexis too. I'm sure of it.

"Daddy and mommy love each other again?" She asks me innocently and shakes her head, "No fight?"

"No more fighting baby." I told her making her face light up as she giggles. She is getting all her happiness from us and fighting over some none sense like Luis doesn't make her happy.

"Baby.. Help me.." Lauren called as she glance at me.

I walk up to her and finds Craig still grasping her hair while sleeping not wanting to let go. The little boy might have found comfort in Laurens arms that he doesn't want to let go. I put Alexis down as I slowly pull Lauren's hair out of Craig's grasp.

"Baby.. Please get your brother a teddy bear." I told Alexis who ran to the pile of teddy bear just across us. She looks around trying to find something and looks at me, "Choose one for you too princess."

She giggles and grabs two medium sized teddy bear. A white fluffy teddy bear wearing a blue shirt with an red italic BooBoo written on it and the other one wearing a pink shirt with a black italic BeeBee written on it.

"Choose the smaller one for baby brother." I told her as she reached me. She looks at the teddy bears that I got from her then looks up at me, "This is so big for your little brother. Alexis will be the one getting this bigger one."

"Yes daddy." She gets the bear with a blue shirt from me and runs to the teddy bear rack returning it from where she got it.

"She's adorable." Lauren says wrapping her arms around me waist.

I look at her and wraps an arm around her shoulder, "I know.. She is such a sweetheart."

"Like her mommy." She giggles.

I look down at her smiling, "Yes. Like her mommy."

"Here daddy..." Alexis hands me a smaller version of the teddy bear she chose for Craig earlier and smiles.

I pat her head, "Good girl."

"Come here baby.." Lauren reach her hand for Alexis which she gladly took and moves closer to her as I paid everything.

I checked everything Lauren have bought. There are three baby bottles, a pack of colorful bibs, a color blue high chair, a baby powder, 3 packs of diapers and of course the stroller with 3 mini pillow each (blue for Craig and pink for Alexis).

"Baby.. We should buy him some clothes and some shoes." Lauren says poking my back repeatedly.

"Yes we will baby.." I said returning the card in my wallet and placing it back in my back pocket.

"Lolo..." Dinah and Michael came inside smiling widely.

"I thought you were ordering food?" Lauren asked as she watch Alexis and Eva playing.

"We decided to buy supplies for this little boy." Michael replied tapping Reynolds head.

"We'll go buy them some clothes first okay?" Lauren says making Dinah nod her head.

"I need to put everything in the van first." I told them pointing everything we purchased.

"I'll do that." Michael says patting my arm, "You go proceed to where you will be going."

I smiled at him, "Thanks man."

"That's alright." He said and we went out with me pushing the stroller in front of me.

"Daddy.. Alexis rideee!!" Alexis says running at the side of the stroller.

"Alright.." I stopped and lifts her up as I place her inside, "There you go. Take care of baby Craig okay?"

She nods her head and hugs her own teddy bear. Lauren smiles at me as soon as I stood beside her and pecks her lips.

"I am so happy." She whispered softly.

I nodded my head looking down at her with a huge smile on my face, "Me too."


	14. Chaotic

_**(A/N: Just a reminder, this will be rated. There is no sex scene but maybe just a little describing. :) Enjoy reading.)** _

_**And Comments are very much appreciated. Nobody seem to like this fanfic. T.T** _

~~~~

**Luke**

I was awaken the next day with a loud screaming coming from the living room. I glance beside me and finds Craig fully awake in between Alexis and Lauren. I chuckle at the sight of him staring up the ceiling, his face obviously disturbed by the music banging loudly from the living room.

"Good morning baby.." I greeted making him turn to look at me frowning cutely,"Uncle Michael is so loud right?" I just know it's Michael. No one listens to music that loud except for him.

He starts to pout like he is about to cry. No.. He should not wake his mother and sister up. I move out the bed and walks to their side as quietly as I can manage. He stares at me, his cute little eyes starting to well up, and I carry him in my arms. He is so small and fragile. He looks so cute and disturbed with the surroundings. I assume it is because he didn't wake up in the room he was used to sleeping in since he was like that the first few days we got him.

"Let's go tell Uncle Michael to be quiet." I told him running my hand along his back to soothe him. He leans his head on my chest cutely and took a grip of my white shirt.

I went out our room only to find Troy opening their bedroom door, his brow furrowed. He looks at me, "Did he forget we went here with him?"

I shook my head as I let out a soft chuckle, "He is always like that. Especially at a time like this."

"Seriously though." We turn to see Ashton going out their room, "Why is no one stopping Michael?"

"I just got out the room." I told him and Troy nodded his head.

"That guy." Ashton walks down the stairs and we heard the music stop.

"Ashton! What are you doing?!" We heard Michael ask.

"You somehow forgot Luke and Lauren have a months old baby right?" Troy and I went down to see Michael turn to me. "Sorry. I totally forgot." Michael apologized as he walks towards me and caress Craigs head.

"That was really so loud." I told him letting out a soft chuckle and looks down at Craig who is looking up at me, "My baby is hungry." Craig pouts cutely and starts crying, I look at the others, "What am I going to do?"

"Give him some milk." Troy advised, "The girls woke up so late today."

"Calum too." Michael sat on the sofa spreading his legs widely, "It's a surprise that Luke woke up early."

"Your music woke me up." I rolled my eyes and tries to stop Craig from crying but he just won't. I look down at him and noticed how red he turned from crying. This is not good, "Baby.. We'll eat later okay.."

"Are you crazy? Feed him now or he'll choke with his tears and die." Michael told me shaking his head, "Why is a fucking month old baby given to you anyway?"

"Luke?!" I heard Lauren scream from upstairs followed by frantic footsteps running down the stairs until she saw me swaying weirdly to stop Craig from crying, "My gosh.. You scared me."

"He wouldn't stop crying.." I told her feeling helpless making her let out a soft giggle as she walk towards me.

"At least you tried.." Lauren says as she gets Craig from me who by the way is reaching for her already. I just suck at taking care of kids.

"Girlah.. Let him eat.. He is hungry.." Dinah pointed Craig who is still crying in her arms.

"Yeah.. Baby.. Come with me." Lauren said pulling me to her smiling so beautifully making me smile stupidly and Ashton and Michael laughing at me.

I followed my lovely girlfriend and hugs her from the back when she came to a stop just inside the dining table making her chuckle.

"You should hold our little boy.. Not me.." She told me trying to open the cerelac with one hand and the other is holding Craig safe on her arms.

"Alright... I'll do that." I got Craig from her and starts dancing again making my girlfriend laugh at me.

"Ally and I found your little girl crying.." Normani went inside the kitchen holding Alexis' hand who is still crying silently.

"Baby.. Come here.." Lauren bends down and carries Alexis who crosses her arms over her chest not wanting to hug her mother, "Aw.. Why is my baby not hugging mommy back?"

"Mommy left Alexis.." Alexis says pouting cutely looking down at her hands.

"No... Mommy was worried because I heard Craig crying. Alexis was still fast asleep and I didn't want to wake Alexis up." Lauren pouts back looking at her, "I'm sorry baby.. Mommy doesn't want my baby to be angry.."

Alexis looks at Lauren and hugs her. She just can't resist her mothers cuteness and vice versa and me too. But still, Craig won't stop crying. He must be famished.

"Now.. Mommy needs to feed your little brother first okay?" Lauren says poking Alexis' nose.

"Yes mommy.. Alexis wait.." Alexis says smiling at Lauren who walks to us and made Alexis sit on the table in front of me.

"Daddy dance." Alexis looks up at me and starts to dance and move her arms cutely making all of us laugh.

"She's truly an angel to the both of you." Ally says walking around the kitchen to get some food to cook for everyone.

"Exactly. She is really sweet." Normani agreed helping Ally with the pack of bacon and two trays of eggs.

"What are you girls cooking?" Ashton jumps in front of Normani who screamed loudly hugging the frozen pack of bacons.

"OHMYGOD! You scared me!!" Normani screams slapping Ashton's shoulder hard making Alexis squeal and giggles while clapping her hands.

"Alexis is liking it huh?" Michael says leaning against the doorframe grinning widely.

Alexis nodded her head happily still clapping her hands, "Alexis like it!!"

Everyone laughed at Alexis actions while Normani and Ally continues doing what they are doing before Dinah ran to them and started helping.

"Why did you do that?" Michael laughs after Dinah bumped into him on purpose.

"You were blocking the view love." Dinah replied mocking Michael's accent who laughed.

"You sound awkward and ugly." Michael laughs walking towards Alexis and carries her.

"Where are your kids?" Lauren asked mixing the cerelac making Craig coo cutely as he tried to reach towards her mother.

"Asleep. CalMila is still sleeping though." Troy said helping the girls.

"Who the hell is CalMila?" Michael asked frowning heavily at Troy.

"It's actually a shortcut for Calum and Camila. We have one for each of us. There's MichInah, AshMani, LukeRen and TroLly." Ally explained smiling widely as she preheated the oil.

"He really is pretty hungry." I told Lauren who laughs and starts feeding Craig who cooed and starts wiggling cutely.

Lauren smiles grabbing the clean towel hung on chair leaner, "So my baby was famished." He looks at Lauren and opens his mouth cutely making both Lauren and I laugh, "Alright.. Mommy will give you more.."

"Edward, stop running!!" Ashton shouts from where he is seated.

We have decided to have some kind of a spring trip and the kids have been running around after they were fed by us. Michael, however, have been teaching Eva how to play the guitar which the baby seem pretty interested but her hands are too small to even do a G.

"Lolo, can we bring Craig with us to take a dip?" Camila asked pointing Craig who is seated on Lauren's lap playing with his cute little teddy bear. Alexis pouts cutely at Camila, "Oh.. And Alexis too. All of us will go. We will take good care of them."

"Mommy... Pleaseeee?" Alexis pleaded. Lauren looks at me who looks down at Alexis who is looking up at her with pleading puppy eyes.

"Alright.. But you have to take care of Craig." Lauren says making Alexis nod her head looking all excited then turns to Camila, "And you guys have to take care of them both. I don't want to go for a while.. Baby.. You should go with them."

"I'll stay with you.. I trust Ally and Troy with the kids." I told her.

"Hey!! That's mean. What about me?" Camila pouts.

"We trust you too Camz. We just trust 'Trolly' more." Lauren smiles cutely. "AllyCat!!" Lauren calls Ally who came with a usual jolly aura.

"Yes Lolo?" She asks glancing at Camila to Lauren and I.

"Can you look after Craig and Alexis for us please?" Lauren smiles cutely.

Ally laughs, "Sure Lolo.." She walks towards us and carries Craig away from Lauren.

"Daddy down." Alexis wiggles her feet excitedly, "Alexis swiiiiiiim~"

"Alright." I peck her cheek and puts her down.

"You lovers are mean." Camila narrowed her eyes at us before following Ally who is with Alexis and Craig.

"Sorry Camz. I love you!!!" Lauren called with the cutest smile on her face.

Camila stick her tongue out at us with a smile on her face before running towards the others.

Lauren laughs and hugs me, "Hmmm... We haven't been doing this for a while now.."

I kiss her head after wrapping my arms around her. The lovely feeling of being one with someone have always been present whenever I am with her. The past week with Craig had been absolutely terrible. He frequently cries and just wants Lauren to hold him. He clearly loves the affection she's giving him. But after some time he managed to get closer to me especially when we had a family dinner at an amazing restaurant I found that actually had a lovely penguin outside as a welcoming guard.

"I love you.." She looks up at me cutely.

"You do know that I actually love you more.." I look at her trying the hardest not to crack a smile.

She wrinkles her nose shaking her head, "No.. That's impossible baby.. I love you more than you love me.."

"No.."

"Yes."

"No!!"

"YEEEESSS!!" She started laughing like a baby.

"Alright.. I'm not going to argue with you anymore.." I gave in.

I always lose whenever we have this 'I love you more' battle. However, I still really believe that I love her more than anything and how much she loves me but I know she loves me equally. So this battle is pointless after all.

"Good.. I want you to know that I love you." She says poking the tip of my nose repeatedly.

"I do know that for a long time already.." I told biting her finger playfully making her laugh, "Next week is the kids' check up right?"

She nods her head, "Hmmm.. You have work."

"I can ditch it to go with you." I said but honestly I don't feel like leaving my family anymore just to go to work. I want to spend more time with them.

"No.. We'll go to your office after. You have to work for our lovely babies." She replied looking up at me, "You are being the perfect boyfriend."

"Lauren?"

We both turned to see Luis with a bunch of Seniors from our school including Alison and her friends. Since when were they friends? Alison is watching us with a mischievous smile she normally wears when she is proud of whatever she have done.

"Oh. Hey!" She greeted hesitantly. I know she doesn't know how to react.

"How is it seeing the guy who is the cause for everyone to see your real side Lauren?" Alison asked crossing her arms in front of her, the smile never leaving her face and it became even more playful.

"I've seen him. Twice. Right baby?" Lauren turns to me and I nodded my head at her. She sounded unaffected and playful, "He even insisted my baby is his. Did I mention he told me he wants me back? Gosh. Seems like he couldn't forget about me. Alison, please tell your friend I am over him and I am not dumb enough to come running back to him when obviously I have found my perfect love. Thanks."

I stare at her dumbfounded. Just hearing her say those words about me and how she got over Luis is enough to push me off the edge. I have been doubting myself and her love for me, she would choose me all along. I watch Alison's face fell and the smile on her face quickly swiped away by just those words from me. Emily grabbed Alison's arm when my girlfriend again.

"And Alison... Brad is too good for you." she sassed, "I don't feel anything for him romantically though, he is still a friend. You don't deserve someone as good as him."

Alison gritted her teeth like how she always does when she's annoyed or in rage. She took a step forward but Emily stopped her, "Alison... Let's go.."

They pulled Alison away leaving Luis standing there staring at Lauren and I. The expression he is wearing is too visible, I know he still likes Lauren. He is in rage and the pain from Laurens words hit him good.

"I really did love you Luis. You just chose to throw it all away. Now that I truly love someone.. Be happy." Lauren spoke holding my hand.

"You are going to regret that. You are going to moan my name and come running to me------"

"Shut the fuck up and leave before I beat the life out of you." I stood up. How dare him say that about my girlfriend. To my girlfriend.

Luis laughed arrogantly, "Have you tasted your said girlfriend? Gosh. She tasted so sweet back then. I bet she still taste as sweet as before."

**No one**

Lauren frown at Luis' words. She didn't know he is that fucking arrogant. She wanna punch him right in the face so she stood up but Luke stood in front of her pulling her behind him. His grip strong and his hands feels cold and he is shaking.

"Baby.." Lauren whispered her voice shaking. The man in front of her feels foreign. She haven't seen him like this, she have never imagined to see him like this.

"I told you to stop." He said in a warning tone, "You are disgusting. And no. I haven't tasted her because I respect her."

Luis let out a loud laugh causing everyone's attention to be drawn to them. "Disgusting? Not when you feel how tight and wet she is. I tell you.. She was actually begging me to push deeper." He bit his lips staring at the furious guy in front of him.

Luke glares at the guy meters away from him, who is feeling smug after he broadcasted every humiliating things about his girlfriend. His words and arrogance infuriated Luke that all he could see is black. Just black. His anger rapidly building up inside him. All he feel is the blood rushing down his veins. This is the first time he actually feels as furious as he is feeling now, well he haven't been as angry as he is now and he obviously doesn't know how to contain himself, how to handle himself in situations like this.

Lauren look down feeling so little of herself and felt everyone's eyes on her. She felt humiliated and belittled. Luis is obviously enjoying his little storytelling. On the other hand, she is worried about her boyfriend who just stood in front of her not moving.

"Shut up."

"Oh... She even sucked mine.. Her lips feels great, I tell you. It's tight.. Not as tight as her lovely hole thou----"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! OR I SWEAR TO GOD.."

Lauren held Luke's arm feeling him so tensed. His arm muscles are contracting and his hands are turning into fists. His breathing started to get shallow and Lauren is honestly scared of how he might look right now.

Luke reached his limit. Luis is disgusting. Leaving Lauren like that made him disgusting but now with everything he have said, he is even more than disgusting. He knows everyone near them have their eyes on them, but he could only care less.

"She loved it.. Alison told me she missed my touch. She turned into this slut that fucked every boy she sees. Did you miss me that much Lauren?" Luis asked with so much pride, "We can actually do it again if you want to. Right here.."

"I warned you dick!" Luke sprinted to Luis with Lauren calling him from where she is standing and Luis watch him getting nearer not expecting the hard punch that Luke threw right on his face.

"Fuck!" Michael screamed handing Eva to Dinah who, like all the others, noticed the people scream and saw Luke and Luis fist fighting in front of everyone, including Lauren who is trying to stop the two..

"Daddy!!" Alexis screamed in horror watching her father fist fighting with another man. A man who she knows looked a little familiar, her cute little brain can't really remember.

"Luke!!" Calum, Troy and Ashton, who settled Jacob, Stacy and Edward on the poolside, went running not far from Michael.

"Stop talking shit about my girlfriend!" Luke roared aiming another punch on Luis' already bleeding face.

Luis pushed him down the floor and hovered over him punching him hard on the face for ruining his handsome face, as what he have always believed in. Luke didn't stop aiming but some of his hits just misses just because he can already see two Luis'.

"Stop!" Ashton and Michael pulled Luis away from Luke and Lauren, Troy and Calum helped Luke stand up.

Lauren stares at her boyfriends bleeding face crying; because of how hurt he is and because he fought for her. No one have ever done that for her. She is very much grateful for having Luke in her life. Luke wraps his arms around his girlfriend, who is silently sobbing, kissing her forehead and flinched a little as he felt something sting.

Luis' face looks funnier and destroyed though. Luke obviously hit him hard causing his face to bleed all over.

"I will kill you!" Luis screamed trying to get off of Ashton and Michaels grip.

"I actually want to rip your arm off your body right now but I pity your soul and you should seek for help you psycho. You're making a scene." Michael nags pushing Luis down the ground.

"I do hope you warned us this would happen. We'll gladly join beating your life out of you." Ashton added looking down at Luis.

"Dude, you were beating a four year old. How old are you? Don't you know how to grow up?" Michael continued frowning down obviously disgusted with the psychopath in front of them.

"Guys.. Let it go now.." Luke called still keeping Lauren in his arms, gently running his hand on her back to soothe her.

"You did beat the crap out of him. His face looked distorted." Calum commented chuckling at the sight of Luis being guided by his ass looking friends away from them.

"Let's aid you.. Ally kept the first aid kit in the van." Ashton suggested, "I'll go get it." He then ran as fast as he could to be back quickly.

"I should go back and help the girls with all the kids." Troy said referring to their friends who watch them worriedly and Alexis crying in Dinah's arms. Everyone were just worried about Luke and are dying to know what happened.

"You guys should go. Thanks for pulling him off me." Luke spoke almost incomprehensible due to his wounded upper lip.

"I'll take care of him." Lauren spoke facing the others forcing a smile. How can she smile with whatever happened? She is too concern about Luke.

"Alright. We are just a scream away.. Just call us and we'll be here." Michael assured them tapping Lauren and Luke's shoulders. Luke just gave them a nod. What else can he do anyway? Every muscle in his body hurts like hell.

The boys went back to the girls who fired them too many questions all at the same time just when they were close. But what information can they tell them when all they have witnessed was the exchange of harsh punches the two boys made and not the whole story?

"Thanks Ashton." Lauren got the first aid from Ashton who nodded his head and just left the couple alone.

**Lauren**

I want to nag him, scold him, pinch him, kick him and slap him for choosing to hurt himself but I couldn't bring myself to do that because I witnessed how angry Luis has made him. I saw him get mad but the Luke I saw earlier was in rage. There's no way from stopping him and no matter how touching it maybe that he was too angry with someone because he was speaking shameful things about me, I don't want to see him wounded like how he is right now.

"Baby.." He spoke softly. I have noticed him staring since Ashton left and I made him sit on the chair.

"I am not angry baby.." I told him starting to clean his wounds. He have a lot. He had a cut on his upper lip, on his brow and scratches and bruises are all over his face. It kills me seeing him like this. I just want to kiss every single one of it hoping to ease the pain but I know I couldn't, "I love you Luke.." I said when I finished treating him.

"I really do love you more.." He insisted making me let out a soft chuckle.

After what he have done earlier, I believe he loves me more. He just showed how important I am to him, "I know."

"Daddy.." We saw Alexis, being carried by Ashton, crying heavily.

I sighed and closes my eyes. My daughter wasn't supposed to see that, "Did Craig see?" I got Alexis from him and he shakes his head. "Ally kept him close." He replied.

"Thank you Ashton." I thanked him rubbing my babies back. He nodded his head, tapped Luke's shoulder who nodded to his direction and went back to the others.

"Daddy.." Alexis reached for Luke as I made her sit on his lap. She hugs Luke right away sobbing in his arms. Watching her crying because of what happened to Luke made my heartache. I can't imagine returning Alexis nor Craig to the center. Luke wraps his arms around Alexis lovingly, "Daddy hurt.. Boy bad."

"Daddy just protected mommy baby.. And daddy will do the same if anyone hurts you and your little brother.." Luke spoke enduring the pain whenever he tries to open his mouth.

Alexis looks up at Luke and shakes her head, "Nooo.. I don't want to see daddy hurt.. And mommy too."

Luke smiles down at our little angel and pecks her forehead carefully, "Daddy loves all three of you so much and I will protect you no matter what."

 


	15. Fucking Scared

**Lauren**

A loud and squeaky scream was heard startling us. It sounded like it came from upstairs in one of the rooms of either Ally's or Dinah's. I am pretty sure it's Michael though since only him and Luke are the only ones not here.

"Jesus Christ! Luke! You idiot!!" Michael screams from God knows where followed by heavy footsteps running down the stairs and Luke came running towards us laughing his ass off.

The kids wants to swim so we allowed them to use the pool. However, my little angel, Craig is sleeping on one of the beach couch behind me, his hotdog pillows in either side of him so he wouldn't fall.

"Baby..." Luke breathlessly said sitting beside me as he pants heavily. He is smiling like an idiot so I figured maybe he played a prank on Michael, which he always enjoy doing... just to Michael though.

I look at him smiling, "What happened?"

Before Luke could even say a word, a half naked and sleepy Michael made his way to where we are, "You fucked up creature! How dare you!!!"

"There are kids Michael." Ally reminded him. Of course.. Angel Ally have to remind him that every time he swears. I swear too.. But I try my best not to swear in front of the kids.. Michael, however, is another person. He swears too much even when he is carrying Reynold is on his arms.

"What happened?" Dinah asked fighting the urge to laugh at the grumpy looking Michael. I guess the saying is true. Never play a prank on people who just woke up. Dinah loves to play pranks too but I guess she doesn't like to play a prank on Michael because he is a little too hot headed than how he should be. I don't really see how they are in their house, so I really don't know how they work it.

"I heard shitty and muffled sobs so I woke up thinking it was Eva. When I opened my fucking eyes I found a white figure draped with blood standing at the foot of our bed. And this fucked up penguin started laughing like hell and ran out leaving the blanket on the floor and me, almost having a heart attack." Michael told us with the boys laughing on the background as he speaks. He glares at Luke who is clutching his aching stomach from laughing too hard, "Your wound from two days ago are not cured yet. Want to make that worst? I actually volunteer."

Ashton pats Michael's back pursing his lips to avoid laughing, "Hey! You should eat your breakfast now. Forgive him. He's childish."

Michael followed Ashton inside so I slap Luke's arm lightly, "That wasn't nice. He honestly looked so pissed."

Luke wraps his arms around me leaning his chin on my shoulder, "It's fun teasing him. I was supposed to scare any of the other girls but they are all awake and so is Calum, Troy and Ashton."

"Don't do that to me or I'll slaughter you alive." I threatened leaning in to kiss him still smiling.

Luke smiles and kisses me back softly. "Lolo.. Craig is awake now.." Normani interrupted with a shy smile on her face when we looked at her. "Sorry.. He is stretching his legs or kicking the air."

"Thanks Manibear." I said standing up hearing Luke let out a soft groan. I pick Craig up who giggled and reach for my face, "Baby.. Say good morning to daddy."

Luke stands beside me making Craig squeal cutely and kisses Craigs forehead. They have been starting to get pretty close this week. Just a night ago, Craig fell asleep on Luke after they both fell asleep while Luke was reading some baby stories to both Craig and Alexis. I felt Luke bend down and stands back up, now carrying Alexis who just got out from the pool. Craig claps his hands after seeing Alexis and squeals. He have been a little noisy this week which of course makes me feel delighted, that just means he is already pretty comfortable with us. If some stranger would see us like this, they'll probably think we are a real family and think about how slutty I am and how irresponsible Luke and I for having two kids in such a young age. But who cares about what others think? My only concern is to make this kids happy.

"Mama.." Craig struggles poking my face making me freeze on the spot.

"OHMYGOD!" Camila screamed holding her phone up to us, "I got that. I recorded his first word!! I just thought how cute you guys look and he spoke!! He literally spoke!"

"Baby?" I stare at Craig who just giggles and leans her head on my chest. Alexis started squealing in delight clapping her hands and Luke kissed my temporal. Kill me for being emotional but nobody can judge me right now. Tears started to form in my eyes as I listen to Craig's soft murmuring.

"Dada!!" Craig giggles making Luke chuckle and kiss his head. He looks like he wanted to cry but since I'm being an emotional wreck, he chose to just smile. I know Craig is slowly opening his heart and he is getting use to having people taking care of him like his real parents. How crashed would he feel if one day.. He won't be seeing Luke and I every morning when he wakes up?

I am starting to doubt this project. Other than making the kids feel loved for five months, how devastated will they be right after? Maybe they haven't thought about it, but they really should have. At first, I admit I was fine with it. I thought it is actually a great idea to give the kids chances of having parents.. But what about if they get too used to having us around them, wouldn't that be another pain for the kids.. Pain of abandonment for the second time?

"Baby.." Luke broke my train of thoughts while running his hand on my back, "You seem disturbed.."

"I'm just happy." I replied and pecks his lips, "He finally said his first two words referred to us as his parents."

"I know..." He kissed my forehead and looks at Alexis, "And we have a very lovely daughter who loves her little brother so much."

Alexis giggles cutely and nods her head, "Alexis take care of Craig."

"Good girl." He says pecking Alexis' head. "Daddy.. Let's swim.." Alexis pointed to the others who are still swimming in the pool.

"Mamaaaa~" Craig pointed the pool as well pouting cutely.

"Let's go then.." Alexis squeals when we started walking to pool and Craig giggles. I see some kind of partners in crime building between the both of them at this young age.

"Craig no squealing okay?? Bad for throat." Alexis says to her little brother who is staring at her listening.

Luke laughs as we took a dip into the pool now, "What is Alexis doing?"

"I am just teaching Craig what mommy taught me daddy.." She smiles cutely at Luke and wiggles her feet, "Daddy should teach Alexis how to swiiiim~"

"Alright." Luke says and starts teaching both Craig and Alexis how to swim with the help of his beautiful assistant of course... Me.

**Luke**

"Frozen or Rise of the Guardians?" I raised two DVD's for us to watch, we have decided to use the living room by ourselves, we are the only family here actually. Ashton and Normani went to bring their kids to the zoo because Edward requested to, Calum and Camila went to meet Camila's parents because they wanted to meet the kids and Calum, Dinah and Michael went to buy Eva her guitar and possibly some things for Reynold, Troy and Ally went to buy some stocks.

"Frozen daddy." Alexis says smiling cutely, "Alexis is Queen Elsa." She let out a cute giggle.

I smiled, "Alright Queen Alexis."

Alexis giggles loudly watching me set everything and makes my way towards them. Alexis jumps up and down waiting for me to make her sit on my lap which I eventually did after sitting down. My girlfriend looked bothered since earlier this morning. I tried to ask her but she won't tell me. She'll just answer me with 'It's nothing.' 'I'm fine.' 'It's cool.'

"Mommy will make some snacks okay?" She says positioning Craig on the sofa properly, "Baby.. Please watch over Craig."

"I'll go with you." I settle Alexis on the couch, whose eyes are glued to the TV in front of us, "Alexis, look after your brother."

"Yes daddy.." Alexis replied reaching her hands to hold Craig without looking at him. Lauren giggles silently and intertwine her hands with mine as we went to make some snacks.

"What is bothering you?" I asked watching her take out some food to experiment on.

She places everything on the table rolling her eyes, "You know what?" She walks to get the knife. Ohmygod. My girlfriend is trying to kill me. "Sometimes" She went back and starts chopping the apples, "I hate the fact that you know me too much."

Ok. She won't kill me. Good. "Of course baby. I love you so much. So, what is it? Is it about Craig and his first time talking?"

She shakes her head, "No. It's about the fear of facing the fifth month." Right. The fifth month. When this project is going to end. When we won't be having two lovely kids to brighten up our day. "I mean.. Okay.. I may have gotten overly attached to the kids but they have feelings too. They have been abandoned before.. How are they going to feel when the people they treat as parents for five long fucking months suddenly leave them after making them feel that they actually have a chance to have a pleasant family and be happy." Tears started to form in her eyes, "I am just so emotional. Fuck this. I haven't thought of doing crazy stuffs like smoking because of them and I never regret that. If only we can get them for real."

I held her hand and made her put the knife down, which she did, and pulls her into a bear hug, "I know.. We can talk this out with Mr. Young and Mrs. Rivera. Hopefully, they'll understand."

"We are too young to adopt Luke." She sobs against my chest just so the kids won't hear her.

"That's not what it looks like right now." I told her making her sob more. She told me how she loves kids but are scared to take care of one. But now that she have, she's actually good at it. "Stop crying. It's hurting me."

She looks up at me, "It's hurting me, not you. I'm the one crying." She sassed.

"I love your sassy side too." She chuckles and hugs me tight. She always loves cuddling too, which is why we click. I want to cuddle and so does she. Perfect match I say.

"Baby.. Should we buy Craig a walker?" She asked after she stopped crying, but we are still hugging.

"Yes.. That's a great idea." I look down at her.

"Or we can call either Troy, Ally, Dinah or Michael and ask them to buy us a walker." She suggested making me shake my head. "Not Michael. He is still annoyed with me because of what I did this morning." I retorted making her laugh.

"You were being an idiot that's why." She lightly push me away from her and continued with what she's doing.

"I'll call Ally." She nodded her head not looking up at me.

I went upstairs a little too quickly, well I have long legs after all, and called Ally. After three rings, she finally picked up.

"Hello?" She asked on the other line.

"Hey Ally, it's Luke."

"I know Luke.. What is it?" She's starting to sound sassy. I bet she got that from my queen of sass.

"Are you still at the mall?"

"Yeah."

"Can we ask you a huge favor and buy Craig a walker?"

"Awww... Baby Craig.. Okay, we will. I can imagine how cute he'll look walking around the house." She sounded too excited.

I chuckled, "Thanks Ally."

"Welcome Luke. Send my regards to your family."

"I sure will."

I disconnected and hurried down to check on the kids. They still seem pretty busy with the movie where Anna started singing about meeting people and opening the gates and stuff. I should let my kids watch toy story. It's more adventurous and fun. But it's their choice so, whatever makes them happy. I turn my heels and headed to the kitchen when I found my girlfriend lying on the ground with the knife on the floor and her wrist bleeding terribly. Fuck.

"Lauren.." I sit on the floor beside her and made her sit up, "Baby... What the hell is this.. No. Please no." She stopped breathing, "Lauren don't you die on me!!!" I screamed putting pressure on her cut when she suddenly bursted out laughing.

I stare at her blankly. I literally felt my heart die when I saw her sprawled on the floor unconscious because she 'cut' herself and it was all a joke. I was relieved to see it was just ketchup but fuck this. She's playing with my emotions and I am in rage.

"Baby..." She wipes the tears in her eyes because of laughter.

"Excuse me.." I stood up and run outside, as fast as I can, going wherever my feet takes me, tears streaming down my face. All kinds of emotions are mixed up right now and I don't know how I could handle this. I just can't shout outside, the kids will hear me and I don't like the sound of that.

I stop running panting heavily and my hands on my knees when there were no more tears to let out. I am beyond pissed. I actually thought I am going to lose the only reason I live for. But I overreacted, I know. She can't blame me though. I was too scared. Just the image of her lying on the floor with blood flowing out her wrist made me feel nauseous. I didn't even realize how long I was running, I just found myself on that cliff we visited the first time we hang out and sat on the ground while staring at sunset before me. I need to clear my mind since my heart is still frantically beating against my chest. I just realized how much I love Lauren, how much I need her and how miserable I will be if anything bad happens to her.. Damn.

 


	16. Beside You

**Lauren**

"Baby..." I wipes the tears in my eyes because of laughter. "Excuse me.." But he stood up and run outside, as fast as he can. I quickly run after him to the door, "Luke!!" I was about to run outside when "Mommy?" Alexis called from inside.

Shoot. I can't leave our kids here alone. I watch him disappear from my sight. I shut my eyes realizing how much mess I caused. The horror on his face when he saw me, the way his heart is beating heavily and fast against his chest when he held me.. I really shouldn't have done that. But I did. How stupid am I for doing that? This is so messed up.

"Mommy?" Alexis calls again. I close the door behind me and walks to the living room forcing a smile, "Mommy.. Where is daddy?" She tilts her head cutely.

"Daddy went to buy something." I lied running my fingers through her hair, "He'll be back soon."

She nods her head and continues watching the movie. I run my fingers through my hair and walks to the kitchen, picks up my phone and dials Dinah's number. I grab some tissue to clean the mess I myself created with trembling hands. No matter how I dig into details, it was all my fault. Maybe I should've just cut myself so he wouldn't get angry and run off.

"Hey boo." Dinah greeted cheerfully.

"Di-Dinah.. Are you on your way home?" I asked shaking and my voice cracking like a kid calling my mom because Boogeyman is here to get me.

"Lolo, are you okay?" She sounded concern this time, "Boo, what happened?"

"Luke.. He ran away.." I cried as quietly as I can leaning my hand on the floor, "It was my fault Dinah.. I shouldn't have done that.. But I thought he won't take it seriously."

"What did you do Lolo?" The noise from where she is turned quiet, "Where did he go?"

"I pulled a prank on him. I pretended that I cut myself and I am dead on the floor Dinah.. I didn't know he'll get too angry.." I told her sniffing from time to time, my tears streaming down my face hard.

"We'll be there.. I can see Ally and Troy going out the mall. Boo, wait okay?" Dinah spoke clearly and slowly. She knows, among all four of them, that I am more capable of ending my life than I look, "We'll try to see if we could find him."

"Be back fast.." I whispered, "Please bring him back safe."

"We will boo. Get yourself together for your kids." She said as the van door slid open and Ally's started talking about the walker Luke asked them to buy for Craig. The mention of his name just made me cry harder, "Ally stop. Get inside and drive as fast as you can Michael." I heard the van door slide close and the engine turned on, "Boo, we are on our way. Wait for us and don't do anything stupid."

I ended the call and did what Dinah have told me. Get myself together.. I throw the tissues on the trash bin and wash my hands to continue what I am doing. Luke.. Please.. Don't leave me.. Please be okay.. Please come back..

**Dinah**

"What happened to Lauren?" Michael asked frequently glancing at me then the road for five minutes now. I am still trying to think of what I could do for my friend.

"Just drive as fast as you can and make sure we are safe." I snapped keeping Reynold and Eva, who are both sleeping, closer to me.

"Did something wrong happen Cheechee?" Camila asked worriedly.

"Luke ran away. He maybe too angry at Lauren to deal with her now. She pulled a prank on him pretending she cut herself and that she's dead." I explained in one breath. That was as exhausting as I have expected.

"Shit. Luke doesn't want to see any of his loved ones dead... Or dying." Calum spoke.

"Right. Just a year ago, he saw his closest grandmother die. It took a lot of effort to bring him to go back to school and continue with his life." Ashton added, "He is one emotional boy.. He wants to keep everyone safe and he is an emotional wreck."

"Bad tandem then. Lauren is quite an emotional wreck as well." Normani retorted.

"Not quite. She's too emotional." Camila said, "She can end her life in just a snap of a finger."

"We have to get to the house first. Then some of you can go find Luke. It's best to have someone to watch over Lauren." I said ignoring what they have said.

"The boys can go find Luke. You girls can be with Lauren." Michael instructed and the others agreed.

I am hella worried about my boo. No one knows how stupid she gets when she's sad or hurt. She tends to think of stupid things about her and wrap them up to create a new her. When Luis left her plus her parents getting too overprotective and stepping over the borderline, Lauren created who she was before Luke entered her life. The sassy, emotional, smoke and sex dependent girl as people always say she is. Now that Luke have slowly fixed that, it can't be broken again. She can't go back to that bitchy - slutty - whore Lauren she was known of. I know Luke loves her, he won't leave her. But where is he?

"What is Lauren doing?" Camila asked worriedly, "Tell her to stay away from all those knives."

"No. It will provoke her if we mention that." Ally said. "But Ally, she loves Luke like crazy." Camila sobs quietly.

"Is Lauren a little suicidal?" Michael asked.

"Not a little dawg. She's worst." I replied making him shake his head.

"Luke won't do anything stupid. He just probably want to calm his nerves." Ashton assured us.

"But Lauren doesn't know that." Normani said making Ashton quiet, "I'm sorry. I just really care for her. She's been too hurt."

"Yeah. The girl just found her happiness." Ally continued.

"Girls.. Let's keep ourselves together. We need to be strong." I said looking at them. They gave me quick nods including Calum who looks like a lost puppy.

The rest of the ride was a little bit noisy because of the kids talking to each other, shouting. Michael and the boys have been looking around trying to see if they could see Luke anywhere but he is nowhere. My assumption is, he might be back at home.

We arrived at home and finds Lauren in the living room playing with her kids, trying to smile. She looks up at us, that sad smile we haven't seen in her eyes since that first day we came to this same house.

"Food!!" Alexis screams happily as she stand up after seeing the bags we are bringing.

I smile as I put the plastic down and hug her, "Yes baby.. Do you want to go to Auntie Camila and Normani to the playroom with your friends?"

She giggles and nods her head, "Yes Auntie Dinah."

She runs to Camila and pulls her with her to get Craig from Lauren. The other girls went to take the babies to the playroom and Lauren stands and hugs me sobbing. Obviously, she have been holding back her tears for a pretty long time. I wrap my arms around her.

"He's okay boo.." I said running my hand along her back.

"We'll find him love. Don't worry about it." Ashton taps her head.

"We'll be back with him." Michael says assuringly.

"We promise.." Calum added smiling.

Lauren just nodded her head when Ally came back down, "Troy wanted to come. But the kids wants him there."

"We'll go then." Ashton says giving Lauren and me a hug.

The boys went out for their little Sherlock Holmes adventure to find Luke. Ally went to us as I sat on the couch with Lauren. The girl have been blaming herself for what happened. I know it was her fault but she's just really a one playful puppy who loves to play and laugh... She just made the wrong prank choice.

**Luke**

I don't know how long I was staring at the beautiful scenery before me. I just allowed myself to calm down and get myself back together. Losing her is probably my worst nightmare and she just made me realize how much it would hurt if she leaves. I heard a car stop behind me but I didn't bother to look, I know exactly who they are.

"Luke fucking Hemmings!" That would have to be Michael fucking Clifford.

"Luke, Lauren's so worried about you." Calum says after I heard three car doors being slammed close.

"Let's go." Ashton said tapping my head, "She's been crying. Are you still angry at her?"

"I wasn't angry." I answered shortly.

"Then why are you here?" Michael stood in front of me, his hands on his waist.

"I was nervous. It was really mixed up. I thought I lost her dude." I look up at Michael, tears building up my eyes at the thought, "She was fucking lying on the floor with a cut and bleeding wrist and a knife on her other hand." I shook my head. "You don't understand me."

"We actually do. We know how much she means to you.. But you should really thank the kids for making Lauren wait till she broke into tears when we arrived." Calum said as I stood up.

"The girls were too worried because it turns out that Lauren is suicidal." Ashton told me shaking me by the shoulder, "Let's go. You guys needs to talk."

We all went inside the car quietly until the sound of the engine starting up was heard and then we drove off. I am looking out the window and it occurred to me, how much I miss Lauren. I guess this may be a bad thing for some but I am overly attached to her and there is no way I'm going to hurt her.

"Why did you run off?" Calum asked me after a few minutes of silence.

I look at him blankly, "You don't really expect me to shout at her or shout in front of the kids right?" I shook my head, "I can't do that. I can't shout at her nor the kids.."

"You love her too much Luke." Calum rolled his eyes, "Leave some for yourself."

"The girl obviously loves him just as much Calum." Ashton looks at Calum frowning slightly, "What's wrong with that? They love each other."

"Calum is actually partly right." Michael joined, "I mean, what happens if they decided to break up?"

"I won't do that." I told him frowning. Why would he think of such thing?

"No Luke. It's actually possible. What if she has to leave and live in another country forever?" Michael asked focusing on the road but I am glaring at him.

"Then long distance relationship will do." I replied almost too quickly.

"Oh no. Stop fooling yourself." Michael retorted.

"What the actual fuck is happening with you?" Ashton asked frowning at Michael, "I thought we are going to support them in their relationship? Why are you both trying to tell him he is not doing it right?"

"That's not love. That's obsession." Michael pointed out.

"Oh please tell me that if you've got yourself a girlfriend." Ashton retorted making Michael glare at him, "And watch the road. I still have so many dreams in life."

Michael scoffed as he focused on the road again. Calum taps my shoulder and gives me a small smile. "I love her Calum. None of you can tell me how much feelings should I have for her. It's up to me and I just gave her everything... without knowing I had."

We have arrived in the house and the others stepped out the car. I didn't move an inch though. I am scared to see how miserable she is because of me. I feel so empty right now, staring down my hands as I try to imagine life without Lauren.. There will be no life at all.

"Come on down Luke." Ashton opened the door probably sick of waiting.

I went out and walked behind them, hearing the door being pushed open by Michael and light footsteps as they entered the house. The boys are covering me but my hair stands out a little so everyone knows I'm here. The boys moved a side and when I look straight, Lauren stood there with puffed eyes and red nose hugging Ally. What did I do? She looks like a mess. She sobs harder when she saw me walk towards her. She let go of Ally and wraps her arms around my waist just as I wrap my arms around her. I wipe the tears that fell down my eyes as we hug each other tightly for quite some time.

"I thought I've lost you.." She sobs against my chest, "I was so scared.."

"Don't do that again.." I whispered my left hand caressing her nape while the other is wrapped around her back pulling her close, "I thought I lost you.." We didn't even realize we are the only ones left here.

She nods her head as we let go and looks up at me, "I'm sorry.."

"No.. I'm sorry.. I love you so much.. Watching you lying there with just ketchup on your wrist scared the shit out of me." I cup her face as she let out her cute giggle.

"I love you." She tiptoes to kiss my lips which I gladly kissed her back lifting her up the air, "Where have you been?"

"Just by the cliff. I needed to clear my mind. The scary thought of you dying won't stop scaring the crap out of me. It was terrible." I admitted putting her down.

"I'm sorry.. That prank was too much.." She apologized intertwining my hand with hers.

"Just.. not something about you dying or leaving." I kissed her forehead and pulled her to sit on the couch, but I made her sit on my lap. What better way to do after a little misunderstanding? The sweet reconciliation talk of course.

"You just love me too much." She giggles, the glow of her beautiful face coming back.

"Hmmm... I know I'm not the only one." I teased poking her red nose, "Someone here has some signs that she have been crying a lot."

She giggles some more leaning her head on my chest, "I didn't say I wasn't too affected." She looks up at me with a cute pout.

I let out a laugh and hugs her tight. I feel complete and happy. This is just the way it should be and I am willing to do everything to keep it this way. I just love the sound of her laugh and just everything about her. I love how her eyes sparkle in happiness and I am willing to give up everything just to keep that sparkle.

"Heeeeyyyy... Do you want to have our second date? We haven't had one for a while again.." I told her looking down at her playing with her hair, "I planned for it since our first date though. I've planned five."

She laughs caressing my face, "The babies are gonna need us though."

"We can ask the others to baby sit them for us." I suggested.

She wrinkles her nose shaking her head with a smile, "Definitely not Michael and Calum though."

I chuckled at her retorted and nodded my head, "Right. Definitely not."

Calum and Michael could be really a pain in the ass so we can't let them take care of Alexis and Craig. Camila and Dinah are too young too, except that Dinah have been used to taking care of babies since she was young because her family is huge, which is why she decided to move out and live on her own.

"So Ally and Troy?" I asked poking her nose making her wrinkle her nose.

"Definitely." She nods her head smiling at me, "When will it be?"

"Maybe next week.. On Thursday in particular.." I smiled at her as she open her eyes wide, wiggling my brow.

"Oh my God! Our first monthsary!!!" She squeals and covers her mouth, "I feel like we have been together for years now."

"It's still our first month and it's a quite eventful." I said and pecks her temporal.

"It is eventful.. Not just quite." She caress my cheek, "I mean... Who would've thought we could have a baby in a month time?"

I laughed at that, "Yeah.. Just a month. Pretty cool right?" She nods her head, "Do you wanna hear one song I made for you?"

"You'll sing for me??" Her smile brighten especially when I nodded my head, "I love that so much.. What song is it?"

"It's called Beside You.." I told her staring at her.

"Will you just sing or you want to play the guitar?" She asks sitting properly.

"How did you know that?" I frown a little curiously.

She smiles shyly, "I may have watched you playing the guitar at the school garden a few times before."

I smirk at that, "You are my stalker then."

She shrugs cutely as she stands up, "A little.. But you are still my most scary stalker.."

"And now I'm your boyfriend." I stood up right after she did and grabs her by the waist pulling her towards me making her giggle loudly.

"Stop... And go get your guitar.." She faced me, "You still have some singing to do.."

"Yeah... I'll do that.." I nodded my head giving her a quick peck, "I'll come back like turbo than you've ever know."

"Quickly.." She corrected making me smile, "I'm your grammar princess after all."

"Right..." I nodded my head, "I think I need a kiss from my grammar princess too."

She crosses her arm stubbornly, "No! I want you to get your guitar and play me the song.."

"Alright my Queen.." I chuckle making her giggle and hurriedly ran upstairs almost bumping on Dinah.

"Woah.. Careful dawg." She says laughing at me.

I chuckle shyly, "I'm sorry DJ."

"You look happy.. You two okay now?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Gladly, we are." I answered opening our door, "The kids good?"

"Yeah.. Just a little hungry though. I'm going down to make them dinner. Ally said it's better if the kids eat in their room since you and Lauren needs time to talk."

I smiled at her, "Thank you girls.. I needed some time alone with her. We barely have time for each other."

She nods her head patting my shoulder, "We understand. Which is why you need to hurry before the door swings open and Alexis sees you."

"Right. Thanks Dinah." I hurried inside, grabs my guitar and runs out smiling at Dinah.

"You finally arrived." Lauren says rocking back and forth the couch then smiles, "Come on now.."

"The poolside would be more romantic."

She laughs and stands, "I thought so too."

We made our way outside and sat on the edge of the pool facing each other. The lack of light didn't actually make her less beautiful. She's actually glowing more than ever. I smiled at her trying to hide my nervousness.

"Don't be nervous.." She leans in and pecks my lips, "You'll do absolutely great."

I chuckle nervously and nods my head, "Yes baby.. I'll calm my nervous down.."

She laughs and nods her head. I puff my cheeks and exhales all the air in my body just to calm my nerves and looks at her. She's still smiling and staring at me. Fuck. Why is she just so pretty? I cleared my throat and starts to strum my guitar.

 _Within a minute I was all packed up_  
_I've got a ticket to another world_  
_I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go_  
_Silent words are hard to speak_  
_When your thoughts are all I see_  
_Don't ever leave, she said to me_

 _When we both fall asleep, underneath the same sky_  
_To the beat of our hearts at the same time_  
_So close but so far away (can you hear me?)_

 _She sleeps alone_  
_My heart wants to come home_  
_I wish I was, I wish I was_  
_Beside you_  
_She lies awake_  
_I'm trying to find the words to say_  
_I wish I was, I wish I was_  
_Beside you_

She frowns slightly at me. I know she doesn't believe how the song is for her.. But I'll tell her later. My imagination while writing this song was quite stupid.

 _Another day and I'm somewhere new_  
_I made a promise that I'll come home soon_  
_Bring me back, bring me back to you_

 _When we both wake up underneath the same sun_  
_Time stops, I wish that I could rewind_  
_So close but so far away_

 _She sleeps alone_  
_My heart wants to come home_  
_I wish I was, I wish I was_  
_Beside you_  
_She lies awake_  
_I'm trying to find the words to say_  
_I wish I was, I wish I was_  
_Beside you_

 _There are pieces of us both_  
_Under every city light_  
_And they're shining as we fade into the night_

 _She sleeps alone_  
_My heart wants to come home_  
_I wish I was, I wish I was_

 _She sleeps alone_  
_My heart wants to come home_  
_I wish I was, I wish I was_  
_Beside you_  
_She lies awake_  
_I'm trying to find the words to say_  
_I wish I was, I wish I was_  
_Beside you_

 _She lies awake_  
_Beside you_  
_I wish I was, I wish I was_

 _She sleeps alone_  
_My heart wants to come home_  
_I wish I was, I wish I was_

She claps her hands smiling widely. I chuckle at her reaction and places my guitar to the side holding her hand. She looks at me confusingly and I tap the space between my legs.

"Oh.." She moves and sits in front of me, leaning her back against me, "The song is beautiful.. But that is not happening right? You are leaving?"

"No.. I just had a dream.." she turn to look at me, "That day we first lived together."

"When you came late?" She asked to make sure, "What happened?"

I nodded my head, "My mom told me we will be going back to Australia for good. I was angry at her for that and argued with her over that matter. I went to your house and talked to you about it. We decided not to break up and you told me not to leave.. Which happened, not verbally though, when you wouldn't let me leave."

"Aww.. My baby.." She cuddles making me wrap my arms around her, "I don't want you to leave too. But if you need to leave, I won't stop you."

"No breaking up." I told her making her laugh, "I am serious babe. I won't leave if you'll break up with me. What? I am serious.."

"I am too." She looks at me, " You still look funny though."

"No, I don't." I bit her ear lightly making her giggle.

"Stop that.." She leans her head on my shoulder, "But seriously, what if that times comes?"

"Then long distance works for me." I told her, "If you love me, we'll make it work."

"I love you..." She smiles and kisses me softly, I kiss her back caressing her arm lightly.

 


	17. Totally Insensitive

_Haloooo *Lauren's voice*_

_How is everybody? I hope you love this update because I do love this too. XD Anyway, never forget to tell me what you think about it so I'll know if I made you happy or what. :)_

_I'll be updating this story again probably next year. :)_

_Enjoy this update. :)_

~~~

**Lauren**

We made it home safely last night after that lovely week long vacation with the our best friends. It was pretty loud since Michael was incredibly drunk and he insisted to turn his rock music on. It was a good thing Craig and the other younger kids were in a deep sleep and Alexis was having a little father daughter teasing time with Luke that the loudness and weird song Michael was playing really didn't bother them so much.

"Baby.. Wake up.." I shake Luke and Alexis who are cuddling on our bed, still fast asleep, "You are both going to be late for work and school."

Luke frowns slightly but carries on sleeping, however, Alexis rubs her eyes sleepily although she is still trapped on her father's arms. She smiles up at me cutely and tried to get off Luke who tightened his hug around our lovely girl.

"You wake daddy up okay? Mommy will go prepare your breakfast." I told her smiling before leaning in to give her a quick peck on the lips and carries Craig in my arms. She nodded her head cutely and tries to wake Luke up.

I went out the room to cook something for breakfast. Today is Alexis' first day of school and she should not be late and that goes the same with Luke, he should not be late since he is the freaking CEO and he should keep a good record.

I settled Craig on his high chair, buckling the belt around his waist securely before cooking some bacon and egg for those two people upstairs and prepared Craig's food. He is watching me with his innocent eyes probably trying to figure out what I am doing and smiles when I turned to look at him.

"Daddy and Alexis will be down in a little bit okay?" I nodded my head with a huge grin on my face making him giggle, "Alright. Mommy will feed Craig right now."

He rocks his legs back and forth happily waiting for me to feed him. The pleasant mood he is in lifts my own mood as well. Although I am not in a bad mood and not in a good mood either, he just lifted the good mood up. I could hear footsteps upstairs so I am assuming that the two are preparing now.

"Yuuum.." I feed him smiling widely and pecks his forehead, "Good boy.."

I placed his bowl of cerelac on the high chair table and prepared our breakfast. I placed 3 plates on the table along with all the necessary utensils for eating such as the spoon, fork and glasses, took the bacons and eggs out the pan and place it on a new plate before placing it on the table.

"Baby!! Breakfast is ready!!!" I shouted from where I am.

"Almost there baby!!" Luke yelled back making me smile.

"Alright." I walk to Craig who is staring at his food cutely making me giggle, "Mommy is sorry. Craig should call mommy next time okay? If you want to eat, hm?" He looks at me with his big blue innocent eyes and blinks. "Here." I start to feed him again frequently wiping his mouth, "Yuuuum."

"Good morning!" Luke greeted smiling widely at me.

"Good morning mommy!!" Alexis greeted wearing her cute uniform as they walk towards us.

"My baby looks so good in her uniform." I bend down slightly to kiss her lips before she climbs up to sit on the high chair with the help of Luke.

"Mommy fetch Alexis later okay?" She reminded me as soon as she was settled on her seat and Luke pecks my lips.

"Yes baby.. Mommy and Craig will fetch Alexis later." I replied nodding my head still feeding Craig.

"Hmmm.." She giggles cutely, "Alexis will wait."

"I feel so left out." Luke groaned making me and Alexis laugh, "May I not go to work today? I am sick." He pouted.

"No. You are not." I told him as he pout some more looking at me.

"Daddy lieeee!!" Alexis giggles pointing Luke.

Luke turned to her, "I am kidding. Daddy was joking. Lying is bad. Don't lie Alexis okay?"

Alexis nods her head cutely while giggling and starts eating. Luke glances at me and winks making me laugh. He is one playful little kiddo. Craig reached for my hand as I continue to feed him. I am happy that he is now being cute and a little demanding. He is now comfortable with anything and almost everything. It just startled him that other people talks to him. And he is just a little bit annoyed with Camila because she's always pinching his cheek. I understand Camila though, she is always fond children as much as I am.

"We need to go." Luke says hugging me from behind and kisses my cheek. I am eating my breakfast while Craig is on his stroller noisily walking around the house and Alexis and Luke just finished brushing their teeth.

"Bye mommy!!" Alexis hugs me. I smiled and hugs her back. "Be good okay? Be our friendly baby girl okay?"

She nods her head cutely smiling widely up at me, "Alexis will be a good girl."

"Good.. I'll miss you." I hug her tightly and pecks her cheek, "Go with daddy."

"I'll be back by dinner." He kisses Craig who squeals and starts hitting his toys, "He seemed angry that I kissed him."

"He is not." I chuckle watching Craig walking around, the sound of the built in rattle could be heard, "He is actually happy. He is not crying anymore."

"I know. We really have to go now." Luke says holding Alexis' hand who has her backpack on her back, "Do you want me to leave the car? I can go with Michael."

"Yes please.." I smiled at him, "I have to bring Craig to the doctor for his check up."

"Oh.. Right." He smiles and hangs the key by the door as I walk towards them, "I love you. And be safe. Lock everythi----"

I cup his face and peck his lips making him stop, "Stop worrying.. I got this. If something goes wrong, you're the first person I'll call. Take care at work."

He smiles and wraps his free arm around me, "I love you." He leans in closer to me when a loud honk just interrupted us, "Just damn great."

"Sorry to break that moment lovebirds." Michael shouted as his head popped out the car, "But we need to go. We are running late."

"Bye..." We said in unison smiling. I pat Alexis' head who giggles. I watch them get inside Michaels car and they all waved their hand at me, I waved back and watch them drive off.

\------

"Mila, stop that." Normani demanded looking over at Camila who wouldn't stop moving from where she is sitting.

"Don't worry Mila. Darwin will be safe." Ally squeezed Camila's arm assuringly. The boy got a high fever on the last day of our vacation last week and it has been three days yet his fever isn't going down.

"Ms. Cabello?" The doctor called making Camila stand abruptly, "Please come inside."

Camila looked at us nervously as we gave her an encouraging smile. If it's Craig right there having a high fever, I probably have lost my mind. She let out a loud sigh before entering the room, the sound of the door being closed could be heard before someone decided to speak up.

"I'll be crying my eyes out right now if Jin is in Darwin's place." Normani said in a low voice just to be assured that Camila wouldn't hear us.

"Me too." Ally looks down at her sleeping little angel. I groan as I look down at Craig who is still sleeping. I have a feeling that Camila will be bawling her eyes out as soon as she goes out.

"How is Ashton?" I asked turning to Normani who sighed.

"Last night, I find it so difficult sleeping because he keep coughing and running in the bathroom to vomit."

Dinah frowns and turns to see Camila crying. We rushed to her and Dinah hugs her. She told us how Darwin should be admitted due to high fever and RBC loss. He was diagnosed as having dengue.

"We'll bring the kids here and stay with you." Ally rubs Camila's back to soothe her but it isn't helping for now.

Our eldest kids are currently in the middle of their classes by now and we promised them that we are getting them.

"I still have to get Stacy." She says wiping her tears which continues to flow.

"We'll take care of it Mila. Don't worry." Dinah says, "We will get Stacy for you and then just bring you food and clothes."

I nodded my head in agreement along with Normani and Ally, "Yeah.. We'll try to tell Calum too."

"No.. I'll tell him.. It is all my fault anyway.." She says shaking her head, "I shouldn't have really agreed to let him play there."

"Don't blame yourself. You can get over this.. We are here.. We will overcome this challenge together, like we always do okay?" Ally is still rubbing Camila's back.

"We'll bring your things here too." Normani says smiling worriedly at Camila, "We won't leave you alone in this."

Camila nods her head and hugs Ally. As much as I wanted to hug her, I can't because Craig is sleeping in my arms. We decided to let Ally stay with Camila since she has the most positive point of view in life and it will make Camila just think of happy and positive though.

"I can't believe Mila is actually going through such a rough time." Dinah said as we climb into the car. Normani will be the one driving since she knows how to drive and she already have her driver's license so she's one lucky person.

"Believe me girl. That's the least thing I was expecting to happen. I mean my kids are pretty fine after playing and Stacy is as well.." Dinah shakes her head as Normani drove off, "Hey Mani.. You should really bring Ashton to the hospital."

"Where is he anyway?" I asked frowning slightly.

"He is at work." Normani replied making Dinah snap her head towards her.

"Are you sure girl?" She asked in disbelief, "What would happen to him there?"

"He insisted.." Normani defended herself, "I told him to stay home and rest but he just won't listen.  He doesn't want the kids to starve."

"We can actually give supplies. We won't allow your family to starve girl." Dinah stated shaking her head.

"Dinah's right Mani. We won't allow that." I agreed.

~~

We made it safely back in the hospital with all the kids and Camila and Stacy's things. Dinah wanted to get Calum's things but since we know nothing and we never heard of Calum, we decided not to get any of his things. The boys will be off in an hour but the presence of Calum, sitting on the chair beside the hospital bed, holding his sons hand did surprise me.

"Luke." I said in surprise to find my boyfriend standing at the side with his back against the wall.

"Daddy!" Alexis giggles running towards Luke who knelt down and carries her in his arms before he met me and pecks my lips.

"How is work?" I asked as we went to sit beside Michael and Dinah on the couch.

"It was too busy actually... Just before Ashton collapsed." He whispered wrapping an arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him.

"He what?" I look up at him with wide eyes, "Oh my goodness.. Where is Mani?"

As if on cue, Normani came inside the room laughing at whatever Edward have been telling her. She didn't have a clue whatever happened to her partner and I am sure it won't make her too happy.

"You guys are here." She says as she saw the boys with a wide smile across her face, "Where is Ashton though?"

The boys looked at each other before Luke turns to meet my eyes. He gave me a slight smile and kisses my temporal. I know he wouldn't break the news to Normani, it's just not his forte. He always hates it when he delivers a news, especially a very bad one.

"Hello? Am I talking to zombies or what?" Normani raised a brow helping her kids to sit on the chair.

"Ashton is in another room Normani.. He collapsed around 3pm and we needed to rush him here." Michael explained as gently as he could as he glance at Dinah who smiles warmly at him.

"What room number is her in?" Normani asked glancing at their children who are innocently eating their lollipop.

"Just beside the room. Ally and Troy are there to look after him. Calum panicked when he heard about what happened to Darwin." Michael explained. I caught Luke staring at Michael in awe, his mouth slightly open. I suppress my laughter making him turn to look at me.

"What?" He asked blankly.

"You look funny.. You look so in love with Michael." I giggle softly leaning my head on his shoulder.

He let out a soft laugh, "I was amazed by how well he explained he explained everything to Normani."

"I heard that." Michael glares at us as soon as Normani went out accompanied by Dinah, making us laugh.

"I was amazed. You can't d anything." Luke says shrugging his shoulders.

"Did I pass on bringing up the news nicely?" Michael asked his eyes twinkling like an innocent puppy.

"A little." Luke replied and seconds later a rolled paper hit his forehead.

"Ass.." Michael murmured shaking his head.

The door swung open and a nurse came in smiling warmly at us with whatever things are against her chest, "Hello.. I will check her vital signs for a while okay?"

Calum moved to where Camila is lying down. He then carefully lifted Camila's head and sits before resting Camila's head on his lap.

"What exactly is he diagnosed again?" Michael asked rubbing his forehead.

"It's dengue fever sir." The nurse replied smiling keeping her eyes on whatever she's doing.

"How come he got that?" Michael asked again, "And the other kids doesn't?"

"His immune system sure is weaker than the others sir." She replied keeping that smile on face, "We have observed during the tests done earlier, his blood count is so low."

"He is not going to die right?" Michael asked earning a look of disapproval from all of us, except Calum who stares at floor and Camila who is currently sleeping with Stacy beside her. He is such an arse sometimes.

"Let's just hope for the best Sir." The nurse started keeping the apparatus in the bag.

"Are you going to tel us if he wouldn't make it?" Michael asked again.

"Fuck Michael. Shut up." Luke said sternly. I glance at Calum who maybe in the verge of crying.

"What?" Michael turned to Luke raising his brow, "I was just asking some questions."

"Yeah. I know. And I see you are not really a fan of sensitivity." Luke said sarcastically.

"Look dawg. Luke is right. Your best friend there is here and he happen to be the father of the child." Dinah explained quoting the word father, "And if Camila was awake, I would have took all the hair off your head."

"You guys are being too sensitive." Michael argued.

"You are an insensitive asshole." I stated after watching the tears falling from Calum's eyes.

"Stop arguing." Calum said before sniffing, "We don't really need right now, do we?" We kept quiet. The pain in his voice is pretty obvious, "I just don't know what to do if he gets worst."

"He will be better soon Calum.. Don't worry." I told him glaring at Michael whose face softens at the sight of his emotional best friend as his face masked the feeling of regret due to whatever he caused earlier.

"I hope so." He shrugs looking down at Camila, "I feel sorry for Camila though. She is stuck to be partners with me and I am not even a good father to Darwin and Stacy."

"Fuck this Calum. Stop blaming yourself. Darwin won't die." Michael said running his hand through his hair.

"You started it." I gritted my teeth earning a glare from Michael but I could only care less. It was really his fault.

"Darwin is going to be okay." He said assuringly.

~~~

"Baby.. Have you seen my red necktie?" Luke yelled from upstairs. He is going to some business trip with Michael. It was supposed to be Calum but since Darwin is still slowly recovering and Camila needs his moral support, he asked permission not to go.

"It's in your drawer baby.. I kept it there the other night." I called back. Alexis is currently in her school along with the rest of the kids.

"Found it." I watch him climb down the stairs with the red tie on his hand and a huge smile on his face.

I can't help but smile back as I lean my side on the wall with my arms crossed against my chest, "You look so happy you can get rid of me for a few weeks."

He makes a face as he neared me, "That's definitely the least thing I want to happen. Internet saves life anyway. We can make this wake." He tuck some strands of my hair behind my ear.

I grin, "You are always beside me remember?" I am referring to the song he made for me.

He chuckles and cups my face before planting a soft peck on my forehead. This simple gesture made my chest hurt. I wouldn't be able to cuddle and hug and kiss him for a whole week. My mind is not prepared for this.

"Yeah." He lifts my head so I could meet his gaze, "I want to be beside you in whatever we do. But I have to go or this opportunity will slip and the head of the company won't be happy with me."

"I understand." I said in almost a whisper.

"We still have a lunch family date today." He pulls me for a hug after watching my eyes well up. I'm such an emotional wreck whenever I think about Luke leaving me, how do I expect myself to handle a week without him?

"Don't cry.. Or I will too." He whispered softly on my ear and buries his face on my neck thereafter.

"I love you.." I said tightening the hold of my arms around his waist.

"You know I love you more.." He retorted not breaking the hug.

I nodded my head slowly pulling away from him, "It's 11 now. Alexis will be out of school any minute now."

He wipes the tears from my eyes with his thumb and gave me a quick but sweet peck on the lips, "Let's go. Where is our little baby boy?"

Craig starts running towards us from the living room making us laugh. His walker hitting the wall in the process but not like any other kids, he was persistent to reach us. He lets out a loud squeal as soon as his walker bumped onto Luke's black converse shoes and starts clapping his hands.

Luke laughs and bends down to carry Craig out his walker and carries him into his arms securely then looks at me, "Let's go?"

I nodded my head and twirls the house keys with my point finger and smiles at him, "I'll lock the house. You go prepare the car."

"Sure." He leans in and pecks my lips before walking out the door to where our car is parked making me smile. This guy makes me so crazy.


	18. Away From You

**Tell me what you think. :)**

~~~

**Lauren**

"I will miss you." Luke says his voice cracked as he kept his arms around me tight into a hug.

We are in the airport waiting for their flight to be called. Only mine and Dinah's family are here since the rest are just in the hospital to look after our sick loved ones. Alexis and Craig are playing cutely beside us while their parents just chose to cuddle.

"Come here you two." Luke loosens his hug around me and turns to Craig and Alexis and Craig. Alexis carries Craig and walks carefully to him and leans on him cutely. He got Craig from Alexis and places him on his lap before making Alexis sit on the other. "You both better not give mommy headache okay?"

Alexis nods her head while looking up at Luke, "Yes daddy.. Alexis big girl now and help mommy take care of Craig."

Luke and I smiled at that. "That's my girl.." He pecks her forehead. "So what do you want daddy to bring for you?" He asked.

"Chocolates!!!" Alexis screams happily, "and toys daddy..."

Craig just keep biting his teether innocently looking around the busy airport. He seem really comfortable with Luke around and I know he won't be seeing him for a week will be a bit hard for him. The kids will miss him too much.

"Alright.. Toys and chocolates then." Luke said making Alexis squeal, "What did mommy say about squealing?" He asked teasingly as he look down at Alexis who quickly covered her mouth. "Bad for the throat." Alexis replied in a muffled tone because she didn't remove her hand from covering her mouth.

"Good girl." Luke pecks her temporal before turning to kiss Craig's forehead.

"That's ours." Michael says carrying Eva who have been crying since the time Michael's bag were being placed on the trunk of the car.

Luke stands up carrying the two and turns to me, "You take care of yourself and our kids okay? Lock the doors and never talk to strangers."

I got Craig from him whilst laughing, "Yes, dad."

He chuckles and places Alexis down, "I love you.."

He gave each of us a peck before collecting his things, draping his backpack on his shoulder. I caress Alexis' head who is already hugging my left leg while looking up her father in silence.

"We love you." I said fighting the urge to cry. He kneels down and hugs Alexis then stood up to hug Craig and I.

Michael then taps Luke's shoulder and they both turned to leave. I forced a smile as I watch Luke nearing the departure area, looking back at us from time to time until they are finally inside.

"Oh girl. This is harder than I thought it is going to be." Dinah says. I turn to her and noticed how watery her eyes have been as she tries to calm Eva down.

"I know. It's just a week anyway." I sighed heavily hoping to get rid of pain in my chest but it won't go away.

"We better get going." Dinah says looking at me, "You drive? Or I will?"

"I will. Just please look after Craig and Alexis." I said as we walk out the airport with Alexis holding my hand.

"I'm going to miss that red haired punk rock wanna be. Our house is going to be hella quiet." Dinah keeps nagging but I walk in silence. I am mentally thinking of ways to keep my mind from thinking about Luke.

I feel like my heart is being ripped out from my chest but I have to be strong for the kids. I noticed how Craig keep his eyes focused on the departure door where Luke went in minutes ago. He maybe wondering when Luke is going out to come with us.

"Girl, we should buy some drive thru for the others and fruits for Darwin and Ashton." Dinah slid the door open and carefully placing the kids inside one by one.

"Yeah.. That's what we are going to do." I said passing Craig carefully to her and walks to the other side and opens the driver seat before climbing in, then closes the door.

"May I live with you Lolo?" Dinah asked as I waited for the other car to move, "We can stay in the living room."

"No Dinah. You will stay in Alexis' bedroom." I told her as I started driving.

"I love you boo!" Dinah made a loud kissy noise making me smile. At least having Dinah with me would minimize my thought of having Luke away from me.

~~~  
"Camila, you have to eat a lot." Calum says rubbing his hands along her back, "You haven't been eating properly for days now.."

"When will he regain his consciousness?" Camila whispered blankly staring at the Darwin while rubbing the back of hand with her thumb

"Camz, he will wake up soon." I assured her watching her and Calum from across the room.

Calum glances at me and nods his head as he stares back at Camila. Camila shakes her head. "I am not hungry anymore."

"Mommy... Buy ice cream.." Alexis whispers to me looking up cutely, "Please mommy..."

I smile at her as I fix her hair, "Sure baby.. Let's go call Auntie Dinah?"

She nods her head with a wide smile on her face as I carry Craig, who is sleeping peacefully, in my arms as I stand up.

"We are going to buy something first.. Anything you guys want me to bring for you?" I asked placing Craig on his stroller.

"I'll have an ice cream Lauren.." Calum smiles at me. The dark circles under his eyes are pretty much visible. They have been living in this hospital room for God knows how long and Darwin still hasn't gone better which worries the couple too much. We have talked to Camila and all this time, she's blaming herself for everything that happened to their son.

"Sure Calum.." I smile warmly at him, "How about you Camz?"

"I'm fine Lolo.. I am not hungry." Camila answered weakly. Not the typical Camila. Normal Camila never turns down any food offered to her. She's even the most eager person you have ever known of if you talk about food. That's her favorite topic... And One Direction.

"Alright. I'll be right back. Just call me if you need anything else.." I said as I carry Alexis and place her on the stroller.

I made my way out to find Dinah making her way towards Darwin's room with a wide smile on her face.

"Auntie Dinah!! Buy ice cream!!" Alexis squeals happily.

"Ice cream!!" Eva claps her hands happily, "Mama ice cream!!!"

"Ice cream!!!" Reynold joined in making Dinah and me laugh.

"Yes, yes.." Dinah laughs and looks at me, who is laughing alone with her, "Auntie Lauren will buy that okay?"

Alexis claps her hands as I start pushing the stroller, "Mommy buy!!"

I let out a chuckle, "Yeah.. Mommy will buy." I turned to Dinah, "And Auntie Dinah will buy a loooot of cakes." I smirked as Dinah looks at me with her jaw dropped.

"Mommy buy cake!!" Eva squeals and giggles. "Cake!!" Reynold joined in giggling adorably.

"Alright, alright.." Dinah gave in smiling, "Mommy will buy cake."

The kids squeals happily as we made our way to some pastry store. I decided to just place in his baby wrap carrier with Dinah's help in securing it around me and she settles both Eva and Reynold on the stroller as Dinah push it around.

"What should we buy?" Dinah asked smiling at us as we walk around the shop.

The kids were busy chatting and deciding what flavor to buy while giggling. Dinah and I exchange glances with a smile on both our faces. Two months more and we will be returning our kids to the shelter and by the thoughts of it, it surely will hurt like hell. We have never talked about it really, not even Luke and I. Speaking of Luke, he keep texting me about his whereabouts and calls me frequently at night. He haven't face timed with me and the kids yet because he always needs to sleep early for the next days schedule.

"How is Michael?" I quietly asked Dinah.

She looks at me nodding his head, "He's fine. We face time every night for less than five minutes but the kids are already fast asleep."

"Oh.."

"You haven't contacted Luke ever since?" She asked curiously.

"We have.. Just texting and calling. He seem pretty drained always." I told her staring at nothing in particular.

"Yeah.. I have seen him sleeping beside Michael every night. Michael told me how hard he is working just to keep his mind from wandering about you."

I felt my cheek heat up and quickly look somewhere Dinah would not see my face, "That's rude. I keep thinking about him."

She let out a soft chuckle, "Boo, you are obviously blushing. No need to hide it from me."

I giggle and hit her arm lightly, "Stop that Dinah. No teasing."

"It really is incredible to see you extremely happy for a long time. The sparkle in your eyes whenever you talk about Luke, hears his name, looks at him and just whenever you are beside each other even if you are not talking at all is just so overwhelming. We always want to see this side of you everyday." She says and I could feel the sincerity of each words she says as I look up at her with a widening smile on my face.

"I never knew I look that stupid." I retorted making her roll her eyes, "I am kidding. But honestly... I haven't felt really awful ever since he... You know.. Came into our life. But I know this won't go on forever."

"There you go again." Dinah looks at me with raised eyebrow, "There should be no room of negativity here. We are talking about how much you love Luke and how much he loves you."

"I know." I squeeze her arm lightly, "But I know relationship is not all good throughout the relationship. There has to be something that would try to see how much we will hold on unto one another."

She nodded her head, "I know boo. But you have only been together for less than four months. Your relationship will be tested in forever. The challenges is never ending. But it will measure how much you both are willing to fight for each other. It should be death that would separate the both of you."

I roll my eyes at that. She is already talking about marriage. I have thought about marriage too, with Luke, but sometimes negative things just keep running through my mind such as he will leave me for another girl, he will cheat on me or he will simply fall out of love. It scares the shit out of me and for once, I don't want to be hurting again. So I have to prevent imaginations for the future from occurring in my mind to protect myself from being the fragile and cock sucking whore I once was.

"Dinah..  I don't intend to marry Luke." I snapped obviously lying.

"Yes, you do." Dinah retorted in an in a matter of fact tone.

"No." I am stubborn. There is no way I am telling her the truth.

"You do. Just by the way you both stare at each other, we can almost hear wedding bells ringing."

"Fine." I pouted feeling betrayed by my own self, "I have thought about it.. A lot of times. But I don't want this."

"You are obviously doubting his love." Dinah says shaking her head.

"No, I don't. I know he loves me so much." I spoke softly staring at the counter while I keep my arms protectively around Craig, "I just don't want to really get hurt if he decides to leave me."

"Why will he leave you Lauren?" She asked as she handed the car to the cashier after the kids have finally decided on what flavor to buy, "The boy barely breathes whenever you are not together, he tries to be busy if you are away. How can you still think that?"

"That's exactly what I thought about Luis." I pointed out.

"Yes. And we told you he's a douche bag but you wouldn't believe us." She retorted, "Luke barely looks away from you whenever you are around and Luis keep secretly sends wink to every girl who passes by. You are definitely judging the wrong person."

"I know... Just stop now." I pleaded holding Craig securely, not trusting the baby carrier wrap, "I love Luke and I am fearing the worst. I know it's not right but I can't stop myself. Not after what I have been through."

"I understand. But at least don't let the only person who brings that smile on your face slip away from you. Don't doubt him Lo. Don't think about him leaving you because I honestly believe you can both overcome whatever is going your way together. I believe in you guys." She sincerely said making me crack a little smile.

"Alright. I'll try my best to not think about it." I told her making her smile widely.

"That's my girl."

**Luke**

It's already 7:15 in the evening, Michael and I are in our 2nd meeting for this day. We still have two days to go to close a minimum of 2 out of the 5 deals we have and yet we still haven't gotten any confirmation even from one of the companies. This thing is getting exhausting and I just need to fly back to Miami and lay on my bed while cuddling with two of my kids and my beautiful girlfriend. I miss them so much. I don't wanna call them through face time because I'm an emotional wreck and Lauren is too. We might end up just crying while staring at each other on the phone screen. Funny, but I guess that is definitely the first thing I'll do.

Michael smiles at me tiredly. He always face time with Dinah while I try to sleep after a short phone call with Lauren. It is mostly just about how we are doing, what we did and what kept us busy. I always find myself smiling just because I can hear her voice. The kids are already fast asleep when I ring them so Lauren just let me listen as they snore lightly. I find it so cute.

Just too cute for me to handle. I just really want to book the earliest flight back there. I have bought multiple types of teddy bears and toys for both Alexis and Craig. I already bought loads and loads of chocolates too. Just the thought of seeing them so happy with what I bought makes me too happy as well. I also bought 3 beanies and 3 sweaters which stands for "I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH" I am really a sweet boyfriend.

"I'll talk to you maybe on Friday?" He broke my train of thoughts. I nodded my head mentally sighing heavily. We didn't get this deal again. How much more effort should we put into it to make them agree with the deal? This is so exhausting.

We shook their hands and watch them leave the restaurant. Michael and I looks at each other and sighed. This is getting out of hand. I feel so useless as fuck. I grab my phone and called Lauren. I need her right now. After two rings I heard her lovely voice on the other line, "Hi baby.."

"Are you out with the kids?" I asked noticing how noisy Alexis and some kids are on the background.

"No.. We are heading home from the hospital. Luckily, Ashton will be discharged tomorrow and Darwin is slowly making progress." She informed me. "How are you?" She asked me.

I sighed rubbing my forehead, "Not good. None of the dealers agreed yet."

"You still have two days left. That's a pretty long time... You guys can convince them before you know it." She said encouragingly making me smile.

"I fucking miss you like so much." I whispered so the people around me can't hear me and turns to Michael who quietly chuckled.

"Let's go." He pats my shoulder before standing up and I followed him with my phone still against my ear listening to my girlfriend giggling.

"I miss you too. Have you finished eating?"

"Yes, we just finished. It's really a waste of time flying here to talk to close minded people. I have more important people left behind you know."

"I know because I am one of them." I can feel her blushing.

"Yes... You are the person I miss so fucking much. I won't let go of you when I get home."

She laughs, "We'll see about that."

"Are you challenging me Mrs. Hemmings?"

"Mrs. Hemmings?" she must be raising her brow with a small smile on her face by now.

"Yes, because we are married for 5 months remember." 5 months? Fuck no. I wanna marry her for real like make her my wife forever.

"I know. I am stuck with you. Poor me." She giggles softly making me smile.

"I feel so unloved." I joked pretending to be hurt with what she just said.

"Yes you are."

"I feel so unimportant. I should kill myself."

"Nooooo!! Stop!!"

I laughed at her reaction, "Just the reaction I needed. I feel so loved again."

She laughed, "I miss you so much!!" She is again using her baby like voice torturing me more making me groan as I step in the front seat of the car, "Buy me some sweaters and beanies okay?"

"Hmmm.. I think I can't babe.." I said in a low tone, although I already did buy a lot. See how much I know her now? I am such a good boyfriend.

"That's okay." She says, "Just don't forget to buy the kids their chocolates and toys okay?"

"I haven't bought anything yet." I lied. I want to surprise them. Michael threw a crumpled tissue paper on my face and mouthed 'Liar' as he laugh quietly while driving. I just stick my tongue out at him.

"Alright.. Don't work yourself out too much please?" She is pouting. I know and it frustrates me because I can't even give her a peck. Damn. "You sound so tired and I don't want to see you in the hospital when you come back.."

"I won't. I'll be the healthiest man you've ever known." She giggles. "Baby? Can we face time when you get home?"

She was silent for a while and I know she doesn't like the idea. So yeah.. Forget it.. Yeah.. Bad idea.

"Yeah babe.." She answered softly, "Just don't expect me not to cry.."

 


	19. Back Again

**Anyone still enjoying this fanfiction? :3 I'm so sorry if it is boring. XD I just love them cuddling and talking and whatever. XD Anyway, tell me what you guys think.**

 

~~~~

 

**Luke**

I waited for Lauren's text. After I assured her we won't be crying too much, she told me she'll call me back when she reaches home so I just let her. It's been 5 minutes since I reached our hotel room and I have been pacing back and forth worried about them. They should be home by now. What is taking them so long?

 

"I'm getting dizzy lad." Michael said rubbing his forehead. He have been watching me in silence and he is a little stressed out.

 

"Can you please call or text Dinah?" I asked him still pacing back and forth, holding my phone tight against my chest.

 

"Alright, I will." Michael says pointing me as he grabs my phone by the side table, "Just stop walking around like a mad man. They are okay. Maybe they got caught up to traffic."

 

"Traffic? For heaven's sake Michael, it's almost 8pm. I'm sure it's not traffic. She's avoiding me." I run my fingers through my hair in exhaustion. Maybe I am worrying too much. But I can't help it. I can't have any argument or any signs of fight or silent treatments with her especially when I am away.

 

"Okay okay.. I'll call her." He waves his phone in the air and dials Dinah's phone while shaking his head. After just a few moments. "Hey Dinah!!" I look at him frowning. "I just called because Luke wanted to see how Lauren is.. How is she?" He pressed the speaker so I could hear her.

 

"She's currently giving Alexis and Craig some milk. We just came by the way.. So she haven't texted Luke yet." Dinah said over the speakers.

 

Michael raised his brow at me and smirks, "He is just being paranoid Dinah. Thanks for telling me."

 

"Yeah.. I get it. They are lovers. It upsets them both how they are so far away." Dinah said making Michael laugh watching me blush. I am indeed upset that I am away from her, "She's picking her phone up Mikey.. The kids are currently drinking their milk noisily playing."

 

Just then I felt phone vibrate, I quickly read the message from Lauren and it said "Face Time :)" I smile at that and quickly dialed her face time waiting for her face to appear.

 

"Halooooooooo!!" She says as soon as her face popped out the screen with a sweet smile, "You look funny on screen."

 

"Wow.. I feel so amazing now." I retorted sarcastically as I lay down the bed staring at the screen. "You look so beautiful on screen."

 

She rolls her eyes, "I look like shit. I am too tired."

 

"Still tired when you saw my face?" I pouted making her giggle.

 

"Yes. Because I need you here beside me.."

 

I scrunch my nose, "Stop reminding me how far away I am from you.."

 

"Mommyyyyy!!" I heard Alexis call, "Is that daddy?"

 

"Yes baby.. Come bring Craig here baby.." She says placing her phone on a table probably because all I see is the ceiling. I played with my lip ring listening to Lauren talk cutely to our kids and watching the screen turn black. She just covered the camera. My girlfriend can be a great videographer someday. Their faces then popped out the screen smiling widely.

 

"Dadaaaaaaa." Craig says smiling widely while pointing the screen. My heart feels like it is being squeezed. I miss them so damn much.

 

"Hello!!" I tried to sound as cheerful as I could but it did crack a little.

 

"Daddy!" Alexis squealed with her glass half full of milk, "How are you daddy?"

 

"Daddy is doing okay.." I said staring at them, "How about you three?"  
  
"Auntie Dinah live here now daddy." Alexis says cutely and smiles widely probably looking at Dinah, "Because Uncle Michael left them."

 

"Hey!!!"Michael joined me, "I didn't leave them."

 

Alexis squeals making Lauren laugh cutely, "Uncle Michaaaaeeeelll!!"

 

"Yeah.. They are lying to you baby Alexis.. Uncle Michael is telling the truth."

 

Alexis nods her head cutely, "Alright. Alexis give Uncle Michael a chance."

 

"Please mind your own business I want to talk to them without you joining in." I elbowed Michael playfully as he laugh loudly.

  
"Sure thing lover boy." He waves them goodbye and moves away from me.

 

"Daddy is jealous baby.." Lauren pointed me through her phone, "You were busy with Uncle Michael.."

 

"Sorry daddy." Alexis pouts.

 

"Give daddy a kiss." Lauren told her and she quickly gives the screen a peck.

 

I place a hand over my chest and pretended to faint, "Ahhh.. Daddy feels so much love."

 

Alexis giggles along with Lauren, "Daddy dramatic."

 

Lauren laughs loudly as I look at them, "Alexis won't get any chocolates."

 

"Alexis jokiiiiiiiing!!!" She quickly retorted hugging Lauren, "Mommy, daddy bad to Alexis."

 

"No, no, no. Daddy just miss teasing Alexis." I told her making her smile widely and hugs Lauren tight, "Daddy misses you so much."

 

"We miss you too baby.." Lauren says holding Craig securely, "Come home right now.."

 

"If only.."

 

 

~~~

I woke up with my phone on my chest. Shit. I just fell asleep on my girlfriend. I quickly grab it and saw her smiling sleepily at me. I rub my eyes and smiles at her.

 

"Good morning baby.." She greeted her voice sounded hoarse.

 

"How long have you been staring at an empty screen?" I asked smiling as I sit up, "And good morning to you too princess."

 

She smiles cutely, "The kids are heading to school with Dinah now. Because I am lazy."

 

I laughed at that, "I am the only one who energizes you."

 

"Maybeee~" She rolls on our bed and pushes her lips out, "Where's my good morning kiss?" I peck the screen, "You didn't brush your teeth. Ewwww."

 

I chuckled, "Why? Did you?"

 

She shakes her head flashing a grin, "No. You can't smell it anyway."

 

"Right. So I can kiss the screen as many times as I want too."

 

She giggles and nods her head, "Yes. And get your lazy ass out the bed. You still have clients to impress."

 

"Baby.. I am tired of trying to make them join us. It is as exhausting as watching Titanic."

 

She laughs, "Hey!!! Titanic is lovely!"

 

"Fine.. Just because I was watching it with you.. But impressing the client without you by my side will never be lovely."

 

A pillow then hit my face and I turn to look at Michael. He keeps hitting me on the face with white objects this month. What is wrong with him?

 

"We have an appointment at 8:30. You might want to prepare now. It's 7:30. We can't be late." He told me and I noticed that he just stepped out the shower.

 

"I will take that towel off if you won't stop throwing things on my face." I warned him.

 

"Go on. It's your girlfriend on face time with you. If you don't mind her seeing your friend naked before seeing her own boyfriend."

 

I turn to see Lauren making a face while shaking her head at what Michael have said making me chuckle, "I'll prepare in 5 minutes."

 

"Alright."

 

"He didn't mean that right?" She asked making Michael laugh.

 

"No.. He was just scaring me. He knows I won't allow it to happen." I said getting off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

 

Her eyes widen, "You don't want me to see you naked right?"

 

I laughed at her cuteness and looks at her teasingly, "Well, if you want to. I'll gladly agree to it."

 

"No!!" She covers her eyes, "That's gross."

 

"Alright.. I'll call you later okay?" I sat at the edge of the tub staring at her.

 

She nods her head with a small smile, "I miss you.. Don't stress yourself too much and stop by chocolate stores. The kids will kill you if you won't bring them any."

 

I laugh at that and smiles, "Alright. I will. I will find time. I love you."

 

"I love you too." She beams at me, "End it now. I still have to go to the hospital."

 

"Sure.. Send my regards to everybody.." I said smiling at her, "I love you.."

 

"You already told me that."

 

"I will remind you everyday."

 

She smiles, "Alright. I love you more." She stick her tongue out.

 

Here goes our little game again, "I love you more than that."

 

"I love you more than the universe."

 

"I love you more than the stars above."

 

"I love you more than thaaaaaaaaaaaaat." She whines probably not knowing what else to say anymore.

 

"Alrighttt.. You win." She smiles cutely at me, "But just because I love you more than anything." She nods her head still keeping that cute smile, "I have to hang up okay? I'll ring you later."

 

"I'll just let it ring. I won't answer." She said with her cute baby like voice and I made a face, "Kidding. I'll answer because I love you~" She pecks the screen, "Bye baby.. Take care."

 

"Bye baby.." I sighed, "Hang up now.."

 

"Alright.." She says and waves her hand before the screen went black.

 

I run my fingers through my hair. I miss her so much already. I let out a heavy sigh and decided to start preparing. Let's get this done. I want to go home so badly now.

 

~~~

"I should buy her some shoes too." I told Michael as we walk along the streets after our appointments. Luckily we have the whole afternoon free and we are here to buy more and more gifts.

 

"You think so?" Michael raised a brow at me, "I think she could care less about your gifts as long as you arrive safely and cuddle with her all day."

 

"Stop." I look at him blankly, "I can't stand being here without her. I am trying to endure it. Just don't mention anything about cuddle and kisses."

 

He shrugs, "Alright. I was just saying. There's a shoe boutique right at the corner."

 

We have bought a lot of things now. We bought a beat box and some pony stuff toy for Ashton, a pair of shoe and a shirt for Calum, a couple of bows for Camila, a couple of neon dresses for Ally, some fashion necklace for Normani, I bought Dinah a Beyonce cell phone case but Michael bought her lots of gifts like what I am doing for Lauren.

 

"We are like buying gifts for our whole relatives." Michael laughs as we waited for the items to be placed on its respective paper bags with their names on it.

 

"Yeah." I laughed as I stare at the particular white dress hanging on the corner with the other different dresses, "Hang on. I have something to add."

 

I sprinted my way towards the dress and grabs it from the rack bringing it quickly on the counter. Michael looked at it then to me, "Are you sure that'll fit her? You didn't even check the size."

 

"I can imagine her wearing this. It'll fit her perfectly." I said surely. Sure. I know it fits her.

 

"Okay.."

 

 

**Lauren**

 

We all gather in our house to celebrate Darwin and Ashton's health again. They were discharged from the hospital at around 3pm today bringing Camila back to her old happy self. Michael and Luke were expected to be here by now but they are not and none of them contacted us. Maybe they were stuck on the air. I don't know.

 

"Where is the ice cream?" Camila asked bringing the eating Darwin with her.

 

"Why are you carrying Darwin around?" Normani asked Camila in shock.

 

"Because he can't be walking around alone." Camila replied hugging Darwin.

 

"Come here Mila." Ally said as Camila quickly followed her to the kitchen to get the ice cream she wanted.

  
A knock was heard on the door and Normani went to get it. Calum and Ashton were out by the mini garden to look after the kids because the kids were as usual so hyper at this time of the night.

 

"Guyyyyyysssss!!!"Normani squealed jumping up and down. Dinah and I look at each other in shock. We haven't seen Normani like this since ---- Okay. Let me rephrase that. We have only seen Normani like this if Beyonce would release a new song or music video.

 

"What is happening with you girl?" Dinah asked frowning with a little smile on her face.

 

"Guess who is back!!" Michael screams with his arms raised on the air and the things he was bringing are on the floor.

 

My jaw dropped as I watch the kids running towards Michael and Luke who stood behind Michael. He's here. Shit. I miss him. He carries Craig and Alexis with tears in his eyes as the two hugs him tightly. After a few moments, he handed them to Michael and looks around and stops when he saw me.

 

I stood up from where I am seated and went to hug him tight as he engulfed me in his hug. The warmth I have been missing the whole week is back by the second he wrapped his arms around me.

 

"I miss you so much.." He whispered as I felt his arms wrapped tightly around me.

 

"I miss you too." I whispered against his chest and I watch as the others proceeded to the kitchen to get something, leaving the both of us alone.

 

"How is life without me?" His voice crack indicating that he may be crying or trying his best not to cry.

 

"Lonely.. Lacking.. Empty.." I replied softly and looks up at him to find him wiping his tears, "Ahhh.. Baby, don't cry.."

 

"I'm just happy I'm finally here with you again." He said sniffing cutely making me smile and cup his face.

 

"I love you." I kiss him the lips for pretty long before letting go of him, "How was it?"

 

He smiled, "We got 3 out of 5."

 

"Wow.. You did a great job." I pull him to sit on the couch and I sit on his lap, "I am so proud of you.." I wrap my arms around his neck and feels him rubbing the side of my thigh.

 

He smiles, "I did that to be with you again as soon as I can."

 

"Sweet." I hide my face on his neck and he kissed my head lovingly.

 

"A month more.." He said and I just know exactly what he means, "I will miss them baby.."

 

"Me too.." I said nodding my head.

 

"Mommy daddy!!!!" Alexis came running from the kitchen, her face smudged with ice cream making us laugh, "Come!!! Eat ice cream!!"

 

"Alright." I got off Luke and he stood up as he intertwine his hands with mine and follows Alexis to the kitchen who runs and keep squealing.

 

We went to join our friends who are eating ice cream and laughing with whatever they were talking about. They gave us a glass full of ice cream each.

 

"By the way, Luke and I bought you guys a gift each and the babies too." Michael said as everyone cheered and the kids squealed loudly. The house is now the noisiest in subdivision right now.

 

"Let's go to the living room." Luke said wrapping his arms around me. WE all agreed and went to settle in. The kids are sitting on the floor happily waiting for their gifts.

 

"Here is Normani's." Michael said after reading the paper bags. They started handing every single one of the gifts, "Here is my gift for you Lauren." I got the paper bag after thanking him while smiling happily.

 

"Here is my gift for you Dinah." Luke says handing Dinah a paper bag and smiles, "Michael kinda bought you a lot of gifts."

  
"Wow.. I feel so special." Dinah said making us laugh.

 

Luke sits beside us with a pretty lot more paper bags on his hands. Alexis sits in between his legs and Craig is sitting on me. "Here is for my babies." He handed each one of us approximately 5 paper bags each.

 

"You bought too much." I told him making shake his head.

 

"No.. It's not. I just see things that looks really good on you and then I buy it." He explained and we listen to the kids squealing along with Camila as she raised her 5 bows in the air and keep wiggling it.

 

"You two are so perfect!!" She squeals giving both Michael and Luke a hug.

 

"You are welcome." Luke says smiling at her and watch Craig slapping the box he on his lap, "Someone is impatient baby."

 

We laughed and Alexis helps him open, "I will help you baby.. Here." Luke kisses her head smiling.

 

"I feel like I'm the best father on earth for having such a lovely daughter." He says making me smile. Craig giggles as he got his toy from the box and starts playing. Alexis looks up at Luke with a huge grin on her face.

 

"You like it Craig?" Luke asked and Craig looks up at Luke and giggles cutely, "He likes me so much."

 

I let out a chuckle, "Of course he does. You are his father."

 

He smiles and neared me, "Aren't you going to open your gifts yet."

 

"Later..." I whispered back as he smile a little.

 

"Should we watch a movie?" Ashton suggested, "I have been wanting to watch a movie. Hospital TV is such a weird thing."

 

"Sure.. But only one movie." Normani told him as he nodded his head, "You guys needs rest. Especially Luke and Michael who just came."

 

"We are fine." Michael says cuddling with Eva and Reynold, "Just missing you guys."

 

"Ahh.. You look like a little kitten." Ally cooed making Michael smile cutely.

 

"What movie should we watch?" Troy asked looking at everyone, "I suggest The Last House On The Left."

 

"What is that?" Camila asked.

 

"Just some movie. Something like a group of killers who.. It's hard to explain.." Troy scratch his head.

 

"Hit it man." I said loving it the idea of watching a movie.

  
"Mommy.. Open.." Alexis handed me a huge box of toblerone.

 

"Seriously baby??" I look at Luke, "Are you trying to destroy their teeth?"

 

"They love chocolates." He kisses my cheek, "Plus they don't get to eat a lot of that because you will give them what is enough for a day."

 

I nodded my head and got the chocolate from Alexis and opens it with her looking up at me cutely. Troy turned the movie on and everyone focused on the movie until the rape part was played.

 

"Okaaaay." Camila stood up, "I'll just put Darwin and Stacy back home. They shouldn't be watching this."

 

"Yeah. It's getting late." Calum agreed.

 

"Alright. Let's just continue watching next time." Ally stood up and carries Jamie and Troy followed right after.

 

"Alright. We will be going too." Michael says standing up as well, "Reynold and Eva looks a little sleepy now." Eva looks at Michael and shakes her head cutely.

 

"Thanks for the gifts guys." Dinah said giving both Luke and I a hug.

 

We were left alone in our house again and Craig and Alexis are still eating the toblerone. I glance at Luke who have his eyes close as he lean his head on the wall. He must be feeling so tired.

 

"Baby... That chocolate is enough for today okay?" I got the whole paper bag full of chocolates from Alexis and stands up before placing Craig safely on the couch. He is still seriously eating his chocolates so her really doesn't mind.

 

I went to place it in the freezer and walks back to where they are. Alexis and Craig are still eating while their chocolate with Luke quietly snoring beside them.

 

"Let's go take a bath okay? Let daddy sleep there for a while." I told them carrying Craig. Alexis nods her head and jumps off Luke's lap as she followed me up the stairs.

 

After everything, I sang a song to make them fall asleep. That's been our routine for this whole week without Luke. I sing them the song Luke composed for me. At least.. with his song, it feels like he is still near us even though he was oceans away.

 

I went down to lock everything after the kids have fallen asleep and went back to where Luke is. He is still sleeping by the way. Sleeping peacefully and like a baby. My baby. <3

 

I sit beside him and hugs him waking him up. "Shit baby. I'm sorry I fell asleep." He panicked wiping his face.

 

"It's okay." I hold his hand, "I just wanna cuddle with you while you are asleep."

 

He smiles and holds my hand as he stands up, "Come here. Let's go stay on the hammock."

 

"Alright."

 

We settled on the hammock and cuddles, my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

 

"You should sleep.. You are tired." I told him looking up at him.

 

He looks down at me and smiles, "You should open your gifts."

 

"I'll open it tomorrow when you are at the office." I told him smiling widely.

 

"No work for me tomorrow and on Sunday. I'll have you by myself." He said making me pout cutely up at him, "I'll kiss you so hard if you continue doing that."

 

"Go on." I batted my eye lashes at him cutely and he sat up leaving me pouting so hard, "I missed yoooooooooouuuuuuuu!!!" I whined cutely.

 

"I do too. So just kiss me." He leans and crashed his lips to mine roughly. I was taken aback but kissed him back. I missed him and he feels the same way. No one can ever imagine how happy I am to have him back here with me.

 


	20. Shit

**Lauren**

"What is this now?" I asked after opening the third box of beanie.

We are on the hammock with the paper bags and boxes sprawled all over it. Dinah and Camila took Alexis and Craig for a little bonding time at the mall so I am left here alone with the man who officially owns my world.

His smile is as wide as the ocean as he stare at me, "You have to open everything and not ask any more question." He said wrapping an arm around me as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

I frowned at him slightly, "What are you doing?"

He waves his cell phone on the air smiling, "I want some couple pictures. We lack that."

I smiled at him and nodded my head, "You are right. I want more photos with you too."

"Let's start with this shall we?" He placed his hand on my nape and pulled me to him and crashed his lips against mine. My eyes widen at first but kiss him back wrapping my arms around him. He then let go after a few moments with a wider smile on his face.

"This one is perfect." He showed me a picture of us kissing lovingly. Our eyes closed and our lips against each other. He then pulls it against his chest, "I'll set this as my wallpaper. It's the most perfect photo I have taken."

I laughed at his childishness and pecks his lips surprising him, "You were so busy talking and making it your wallpaper. Your girlfriend needs attention." I said pouting cutely. "You are always at work. Now that you are here, you stay with your phone and I will go call Dinah and cuddle with her." I teased him some more.

"Hey.." He scoots closer to me and wraps his arms around me, "I didn't forget about you okay? I'm sorry..." He sounded so problematic and affected, "I promise.. I will keep my phone aside and focus on you."

I let out a loud laugh, "You are so funny!! I really do understand you and I was playing with you. It's a prank and I didn't die or leave you.. So no walking out." I hug him tight looking up at him with the cutest puppy eyes I could muster.

He smiles letting out a heavy sigh of relief, "You are always the best prankster in the world. You don't know how much heart attack you give me always."

"Just when I prank you.." I beam at him, "I don't give you a heart attack when I am this sweet."

"Yes, I know." He says as I let go of him and started opening the rest of the gifts. I received 3 shoes, 2 high heeled stilettos a doll shoes, 5 sweaters and a white dress (Lauren's dress by the side :) ).

"Wow.." I lift the dress up, "It's nice.."

"I saw that by the rack. And I just knew it would look so good on you."He told me making me smile, "Put it on."

I smile excitedly at him and runs to the bathroom to change quickly taking all my clothes off and put it on. I watch myself on the mirror and smiles in satisfaction. It does fit me perfectly. I felt my heart pounding against my chest as I make my way outside, to find my boyfriend in the kitchen eating a bar of chocolate. His jaw dropped when he saw me making me blush as I look down the ground. This is so embarrassing. I look up to find him standing in front of me, with my back against the kitchen counter.

"Baby.. You are seriously making me feel things I should not be feeling." He whispered, his breathing getting narrow and his eyes are burning on me. Those blue orbs darkening as of the moment. I can't point out my feelings right now. All I can clearly muster is the hysteric pounding of my heart against and the heat I feel all over my body. He hold me by the waist and lifts me up making me sit on the kitchen counter as he attack my lips hungrily. This is the first time we kissed like this. Passionate. Full of longingness. Full of lust. The kissed lasted for quite some time as my hand travel from his chest to his hair, running my fingers through it and pull it lightly once in a while. I could feel shivers down my spine as he rub the side of my thigh as he stood in between my legs, his hand travels up my waist and rubs my back making me shiver. I felt him unzip my dress and take the upper part off leaving me only with my bra. But right now, I could only care less. The feeling of his hands running against my bare skin on the back as his lips traveled down my neck making me release a soft moan as I roll my head backwards giving him access. He nibbles and suck on it making me lose all my shit. He unclasped my bra and he froze against my neck. My eyes shot open . Fuck. Everything we did suddenly just came rushing in front of me. We almost did something. Fuck this.

"Shit." He cursed hugging me tightly, wrapping his arms around my bare waist.

"Fuck baby.."

"Shit baby.. I'm so sorry.." He let go running his fingers through his hair as I reach back to clasp my bra back and wore the dress back, "I swear to God. I didn't know what I was doing. Everything just.. I swear when I saw you.. Something just.. something.."

"Shhh.." I hold his hand smiling his hand which is shaking and feels so cold, "Baby.. I know.. I lost it too. It's not entirely your fault."

He sighed and looks at me, "I swear I'm not just up to having sex with you baby.."

I nodded my head cupping his face with a smile on my face, "I know that. You have proven a lot to me.. Luke.. This was just some carelessness. Both of us got lost in our own feelings."

"I molested you in some way." He said. He looked so guilty. Like what he just did would ruin our relationship. He knows how much I hate guys because they are just up to the girls' virginity and he feels like he just destroyed my trust to him. But he didn't. He never will.. Not after this three months we have shared.

"Luke.. Baby.. Listen.." I said trying to let him look at me in the eyes. I continued when he finally look me into my eyes, "I love you.. And What happened earlier didn't change that. You mean the world to me and I can feel just how important I am for you. So, no.. I don't see you like those other douche bag who only wanted sex.. I see you as the person I love.. so much.."

 

~~~

I tried!!! But I can't. I just wrote this chapter to see your reaction. :3 If this is good or not, tell me your opinion about it. :) Thank yoooouuuu!!!!

 


	21. Fourth Month

**Halooooooooooo~ I would like to apologize if my updates nowadays are very short. It will be longer after this chapter because it is time to do something. XD I hope you continue reading this fanfic and I hope you are enjoying it. If you are, please don't hesitate to tell me what you think about it. :) Love you**

**~~~~**

**Luke**

I sat on the couch at our living room as Lauren decided to go to Ally's to get the kids. I bit my lip ring thinking deeply about what happened to me and Lauren earlier at the kitchen. I swear I lost my mind, I lost all my sense of control. I have always bjeen in control of myself ever since. And even though my girlfriend always makes me feel so sexually frustrated all the time, I am too good to keep it all inside me. I mean come on. I am a guy. I have my own needs having my girlfriend being so cute and pretty and so hot as fuck is totally making it extra difficult to control it.

The urge just came rushing into my mind when I saw her standing there with that dress I bought her. And then the next thing I remember was unclasping her bra which kicked me back to my consciousness but what shocked me was her not pushing me off.

"The kids still wants to play with Eva and Reynold." She says closing the door behind her and walks towards me, "Hey baby? Are you okay?"

"Yeah.." I sighed running my fingers through her hair.

"Still thinking about almost making love?" She asked sitting beside me and holds my hand, "We will soon.. But not sooner.. We are still like going 4 months."

"I know.." I told her nodding her head, "I just don't wanna lose your trust.. That trust means the world to me.."

"You didn't." She says smiling at me and pecks my lips, "I love you more than too much.. If that is even possible.. And I can never hate you. So stop acting like this.. I need my playful boyfriend back."

I chuckle at her and wraps my arms around her pulling her with me to lay on the couch making her laugh. I miss that. I miss this. I miss us. I miss her. I miss cuddling so much too.

"You look so good on that dress by the way." I whispered smiling from ear to ear.

"I know.. It made you lose your shit." She joked making me laugh as I kiss her cheek.

"I know."

She looks up at me and hugs me tight, "Are we on tomorrow?"

"Yes we are." I spoke against her lips and she kept it close, "Open iiiiitttt." She giggles cutely shaking her head, "Open~!"

She covers my face, "Nooo!!!"

I laughed at her and hugs her tight as she rested her head on my chest, "I can't believe we are celebrating our fourth month together tomorrow."

"Me too." She said caressing my face, "This is the best relationship I have ever been in. I have never imagined being so blessed by finding you."

"Let's stop talking about this." I told her making a face, "Michael was the reason we met.. Not me because I was a coward."

"I love my coward." She pecks my lips smiling widely.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Just cuddle.." She says in a cute baby voice as she cuddles with me.

"Alright. Just cuddle then."

**Lauren**

"Luke... Where are we heading?" I asked for the hundredth time as he drove for about an hour now. We borrowed Michael's car since it's a lot smaller than ours and much more colorful like his hair which is now brown He just keep changing it. Luke just keep taking my hand and kiss the back of it, "I am hungry.."

"We can stop for drive thru." He took a quick glance at me then back to the road ahead.

"No.. It's cool." I told him staring ahead of us.

We left the kids to the others since they wanted to play with the other kids and we want to celebrate our fourth anniversary. I don't know where we are going but I know it is somewhere beyond I have expected and not some normal restaurant date, because my boyfriend knows I hate those kind of stuffs.

"What type of date is it this time??" I asked smiling at him, "Mountain climbing?"

"Definitely not." He chuckles as I laugh.

"Alright. I'll keep quiet now." I said leaning my head on his shoulder, "I want to fly a kite with you.."

"We will do that soon."

I nodded my head not saying anything but got my phone from my pocket. I sigh as I only have 30% battery life, "Baby.. Do you have a car charger?"

"Yes.. It's there.." He pointed the little car cabinet and I opened it grabbing his charger when I saw something else. I got it and frowns at him, "Michael has a pack of condom hidden in here."

He chuckles, "Maybe.. He's always horny."

"Ew." I scrunch my nose placing the box back inside and close it.

"He is a man babe.. Men have urges." He explained looking at me when the stop sign shows red.

"So you have that too?" I asked dumbly. Of course Lauren. He have those urges too. You have one too and you are not a even a boy. Poor me.

"Yes, I do have too. That was one reason why I almost hovered over you yesterday." He said making me blush. I did lose it yesterday too. And if he didn't realize what we were doing, something might have happened, "It was a good thing I went back to earth or I could have lost you.. and I can't take that."

I charged my phone and rest my head on his shoulder feeling him kiss it, "You won't lose me anymore."

"I love the sound of that." He intertwine his hand with mine before driving back again. I reach the radio button and 'What makes you beautiful' by One Direction came on the radio.

"This song is all over the radio." He said before singing along.

I nodded my head, "The song is pretty good."

"They are big." He said glancing at me, "I wish our songs will be played on the radio."

"It will be." I assured him looking up at him. He is just so handsome when he is concentrating on something, "Just believe in yourselves."

"Yah.." He made a quick turn and stops at a empty parking lot.

"Is there no one here to kill us?" I joked making him laugh.

"No." He said closing the driver seat door and jogs his way to my side and opens my car door bowing a little as he held his hand for me to take, "Here you go m'lady."

I giggle and took a hold of his hand and he helps me get off the car, "Thank you servant."

"Servant sounded wrong.." He closes the door and looks at me narrowing his eyes at me.

I flashed him the widest and brightest smile I could, "I know boyfriend~"

He chuckles and peck my lips, "I'll go get our bags."

I puff my cheeks looking around the place as he went to get our things from the trunk of the car. There is nothing to look really. All I see are trees and green stuffs.

"Let's go?" He held my hand with the bags draped over his shoulder.

"I'll bring those."

"No way I'm gonna let you." He said pecking my lips.

"What's with you pecking my lips every after 3 minutes?" I asked as we make our way to the woods but all he did was laugh a little. We have been walking for a good 20 minutes now, "Baby.. I honestly think we are not heading to your beach.. I remember the way there clearly and I know this is not it."

He glance at me smiling, "You remember clearly?"

"I just remember we didn't walk." I pout cutely feeling a little tired now.

"I'll give you a piggyback ride." He stops kissing my forehead, "Hop on me."

"No.." I whine cutely, "You are bringing our bags already."

"So? I can still carry you." He said cupping my face, "Come on."

"Alright." I sighed, "But I am fat."

"You are not." He pecks my lips and turns around. I made a face before jumping on him. He caught my legs holding me in place.

I rest my head on his shoulder, "Why do you make me feel like you love me so much?"

"Because I do love you so much." He replied glancing at me and smiles, "Why?"

"Nothing. I can just feel too much love from you." I replied, "Didn't really expect that is possible."

"You look good with what you are wearing today, by the way." He said looking upfront.

I blush at that. I am wearing the sweater bought for me, paired with tattered denim shorts and a the red shoes he bought for me, "You bought all of this."

"I know." He smiles before biting onto his lip ring. He should really stop doing that before I lose all my shit again.

"Thanks for all this." I whispered burying my face on his neck, "I don't think I can thank you enough."

"Hmmm... You deserve all the love I could give you." We were silent for a while. The chirping of birds, the sound of the twigs as he steps on it, and the sound of his breathing. "We're here."

I look up and saw a beautiful lake with a table with candles on it in the middle of the lake and little canoe and two paddles in front of us. I felt my heart beating perfectly fast as I feel so much love yet again. Another memorable date from him and it is still our fourth month together.

"You will run out of ideas when we reach our second anniversary." I said trying to shrug the tears forming in my eyes away.

He laugh, "Maybe.. But I know you still love me."

I nodded my head as tears starts falling, "I don't deserve all of this.. I don't deserve you."

"Hey.." He made me face him and lifts my head up to look at him, "You are perfect for me and I will do anything to keep this relationship alive. I won't and never will let go of you."

I held his hand and smiles, "Thank you for all of this."

"You deserve all of it." He cups my face wiping my tears with his thumb and pulls me into a long loving kiss before we let go, "Let's go?"

I nodded my head as we went to ride on the canoe with him paddling. I seriously feel like a fucking princess. I must have done something amazing during my past life that I deserve someone like him. This is perfect. He is perfect for me and I know we can go through everything perfectly.

 


	22. Goodbye Party

**HALOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~ I promised a longer chapter and here it is. :) I hope you like it. <3 I love you guys and tell me what you think. :***

**There maybe a little Brauren part here since I ended Somebody To You in a pretty bad way. <3 Sorry people. And I love you. XD I am so annoying. Well, here it is. I hope you enjoy this and please please tell me what you think. It means a lot.**

 

~~~~

 

**Lauren**

 

Today is Craig's first birthday and tomorrow, we will be returning the kids to the center. No more Craig and Alexis to wake up to, to take care of, to spend all my time with, to tickle, to have a fun bath with and to read stories to. Okay. I need to focus. I rub my face trying to get rid of the tears forming in my eyes for now. I am currently in the kitchen alone, waiting for the rest of the girls because we will be having a party. For Craig's first birthday party and a little goodbye get together for the kids. It is a special day today and everyone seemed to have a unspoken agreement to not speak about what is going to happen tomorrow. Tomorrow is the most sensitive topic for now, even Camila was quiet about it.

 

Just thinking about it hurts me so much. I want to forget about it but I can't. Every time I stare at something with a blank thought, it always makes its way into my mind. I want to just lie down my bed and sleep hoping to wake up the day after next. Hoping that if I skip tomorrow, we don't need to give them back.

 

"Where should I place this Lauren?" Normani, thankfully, broke my train of thoughts.

 

"In the fridge Mani." I flashed her a sad smile.

 

She frowns opening her mouth but closes it again. I know she will nag me about being sad but she didn't because she is as affected as I am, everyone is even the boys who act as if they are some kind of heartless piece of shit. Well, I am kidding. I love the boys so much but I really can't figure out how they feel. All of us are freaking hurting. She went to open the fridge and looks at me when she saw how full it is.

 

"I'll just put this in our fridge." She says as she walks to the door bringing the huge tupperware carefully.

 

"I am so perfect!!" Camila declared holding her hands up the air with a wide smile on her face, "I finally got it right."

 

"Girl.. The kitkat are not properly aligned." Dinah pointed the cake settled safely on the table in front of Camila.

 

Camila pouts frowning as she stares at the cake checking it out trying to find the error Dinah is pointing out, "It is aligned Dinah."

 

"It is not." Dinah argued back laughing. Everyone knows she is teasing Camila so she laughed along with it.

 

"This is too much." Ashton says bringing 15 plastic bags full of grocery items. Ashton, Michael and Troy were tasked to go buy some groceries while Luke and Calum were assigned to spend time with the kids somewhere away from here because they can't know about the mini party we are planning for them. Everyone is invited. Everyone including Brad and his friends, even Alison and her friends are invited. I just don't know if they are coming. That is mainly the reason why the boys were complaining about the number of items they just bought. The girls were the ones who planned this, so the guys doesn't have any idea we invited them except Troy who promised not to say anything about it. Him and Ally just can't keep secrets from each other. We trust Troy anyway, so we don't mind at all.

 

"No, it's not." Camila looks at Ashton while shaking her head.

 

"Wow! That cake looks amazing!" Michael says walking towards the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. If you don't know anything, you'll seriously think Michael is the one having a birthday party. He seems so amused with what we have been doing right now. "Can I have some?"

 

"No, dawg. This isn't for you." Dinah said wiggling her point finger in front of Michael's face.

 

"We still forgot to buy the ice cream guys."  Troy announced as he joined us in the kitchen.

 

"Oh my gosh. How could you?" Ally asked putting her hand over her chest as she gasped making us laugh at Michael's reaction. His face was distortedly shocked. It was so funny. Oh my gosh. Even Ally and Troy laughed pretty loudly.

 

"I am sorry." Michael apologized, "I didn't know that was such a huge deal."

 

Ally laughed scrunching her nose, "I was just kidding."

 

"Figured." Michael laughed along with us.

 

"Alright. We should go. It's almost lunch. We still have to grill the barbecue." Ashton taps Michael shoulder with a huge smile on his face.

 

"We will be starting it in a while. Just after I put all this in the tupperware." Ally says making Michael and Ashton nod their heads.

 

  
The boys left again and I went to check all they have bought. As far as I see it, they got everything right. I just can't wait to see how happy the kids might be later when they know about this. Their smiles are the best cure of our bad days.

 

"Hello Cal?" Camila said over the phone, "Yes. We are fine and no, I didn't cause any trouble." I didn't hear her phone ring. Well... Maybe it was on silent.

 

"Put it on speakers." Dinah mouthed as we gathered around Camila after making sure what we are doing are securely left for a while. Camila nodded her head and pressed the speaker button.

 

"..you.. Hello? Camila? Were you even listening?" Calum asked on the other line.

 

"Oh.. Yeah yeah.. I just didn't catch what you said."

 

"I said Luke wanted me to call Lauren but I don't have her number so I called you." He repeated himself, "He couldn't get his phone since Craig have been crying for the whole thirty minutes now. I guess Hanna scared him."

 

"No, I didn't." Hanna said on the background, "He is scaring me."

 

The girls and I laughed at that, "Am I on speakers?"

 

"Yes, you are dawg." Dinah replied for Camila who smiled at her.

 

"I see. Luke wants to talk to his girlfriend." Calum said emphasizing the last word.

 

"Tell him I need space." I joked smiling widely.

 

"Ouch. I feel so neglected." I heard Luke say on the background. I guess we are on speakers too.

 

"I was kidding. I love you."  I cooed cutely.

 

I heard Alexis squeal, "Mommyyyyy"

 

I smiled hearing her voice although my heart feels like it was just stabbed a millions of times with the sharpest knife the world could offer. I can't take my mind off the nightmare tomorrow is going to bring. Lauren.. No.. Focus on what is gonna happen today. This is what I have been mentally telling myself this whole time.

 

"Hi baby.." I greeted trying to sound so cheerful. I'm glad my voice didn't crack or shake.

 

"Cal, turn it off speaker." Camila said tapping the speaker off button and handed the phone to me, "Don't cry." She whispered.

 

I nodded my head giving her a pursed lips smile and got the phone from her making my way to hammock.

 

"Mommy, we buy clothes and cell phone." Alexis told me excitedly.

 

"Cell phone?" I raised a brow. For goodness sake, Alexis is four years old and Craig is barely a year old. Why would they buy the kids a cell phone?

 

"Hmm.." Alexis said I assume she's nodding her head and suddenly giggles, "Mommy can't see Alexis nodding. Yes mommy.. Daddy, Uncle Calum and Auntie Hanna, Auntie Spencer, Auntie Emily and Auntie Aria bought us cell phone. All of us. Including Uncle Calum." She giggles cutely, "Because Uncle Calum cell phone was thrown by Edward earlier."

 

"That's so good. Can mommy talk to daddy baby?" I asked.

 

"Baby?" His voice came on the other line.

 

"Are you nuts? Why did you buy cell phone for the kids? Is it even okay for the center?" I nagged.

 

I felt it quiet down, "Baby.. I am sorry. Calum opened it up and Spencer said it is okay." He said calmly.

 

"Luke, Spencer isn't Mrs. Rivera." I pointed out, "You can be in a really big trouble."

 

"I know.. But the girls assured us they will take care of it."

 

"And you trust them?" I raised a brow.

 

"Yes.."

 

"They are not trustable."

 

"Well they are Lauren. Take it easy with your judgments. I practically grew up with them."

 

"Whatever. I don't trust them."

 

"At least trust Emily. She's Calum's sister after all."

 

"If you get in trouble because of this I'm breaking up with you." I don't mean that. I just want to scare him.

 

"Fine. I'll keep the phones until the kids are allowed to have it." He gave in making me smile. I win again. "You are making me nuts. Happy now?" I could just imagine him running his fingers through his hair in frustration. I am giving him too much headache sometimes but I am pretty sure he still loves me so much.

 

"Maybe. Promise me you'll ask permission first."

 

"I promise.."

 

"Good to hear that."

 

"Lauren.. Stop acting so cold." I bit my bottom lip to stop my smile from growing. He just sounds so cute when he is upset, "Baby.. I am serious."

 

"I am too." I purse my lips, "And I am not acting so cold."

 

"I will go home." He said and I know he is threatening me, "I'll leave them to Calum and the girls."

 

"Go on. I don't believe you."

 

"Calum, please take care of Alexis and Craig for a while. I need to go to Lauren."

 

"Okay." Calum said on the background.

 

"I'll hang up. Calum needs his pho-----"

 

My eyes widen, "Luke! Shit! I was kidding."

 

He sighed, "Your pranks are getting better each day."

 

"Sorry baby.. I didn't know you'll actually believe me and go home for real."

 

"I'll cross oceans for you."

 

"Stop now. Okay.. I get it now.. Just take care of the kids and yourself.." I run my finger through my hair smiling widely.

 

"I will." He says, "I love you."

 

"I love you too. But I need to hang up now. We are still half way done."

 

"Alright. We will be back before you know it."

 

"You forgot.. We will call you when we are done." I reminded him.

 

"Oh.. Yeah.. I forgot. Thank for reminding me lovely. I love you."

 

"Yeah.. Bye baby~ I love you."

 

I ended the call before he could say something because I know we will end up having that I love you more battle. I jump off the hammock and made my way inside when Camila's phone vibrated. I frown and answered it.

 

"Hello Calu-----"

 

"I love you more than the stars above." I laughed at that. He just won't let me win it this time and the phone went dead. I shook my head and went inside to find everyone still busy with whatever they are assigned to do.

 

 

**Luke**

 

"Here.. Thank you." I said smiling at Calum as I handed him his phone.

 

He smiled at me slipping his phone back in his pocket, "You are too in love. I am getting a little jealous. I have never felt like that before till now."

 

"Someone will come along for you soon Cal. No need to hurry." Emily said after hearing what her brother just said. Calum looked at Emily then to me. I just nodded my head at him. Emily got a point anyway. Love is not finding the person, you just feel something weird in your heart and by just looking at her if you don't want to let go, she's the one. Like how I feel about Lauren.

 

"Daddy~!!!" Alexis squeals hugging my leg.

 

I chuckle as I carry her in my arms, "Daddy needs to carry Craig.."

 

Alexis nods her head, "Alexis down daddy.. Alexis walk.."

 

I kiss her cheek and puts her down, "Calum, please wear the baby sling on me.."

 

He looks at Craig and carefully takes it off him and puts it on me as I held Craig carefully in my arms in the process.

 

"You are pretty responsible father for your age." Spencer said smiling at me. She's teasing me again. "You were so clumsy and quiet when you weren't with her. Now, you are the happy boy who makes everyone his friend and may I add you are still a little clumsy."

 

They started teasing me but all I did was smile widely. Yeah. Who would have thought she could change me this much? I guess it is a pretty great change since all they did was smile. They are holding a baby each since all 10 kids are with us. Today will be their last night with us because tomorrow afternoon, we will be returning that to the centers and it hurts like hell just thinking about it. We can't do anything though. That's how it goes.

 

The kids may not vocalize and show how they are so much aware of this, but I can see it in their eyes. Especially Alexis'. She tries to smile and act happy but I know she's crying deep inside. I caught her counting the days we are together one time. She's still scared about the dream she had during her first night with us, maybe she's trying to see if we will return her earlier than the actual deadline.

 

"Come here baby." I held my hand out for Alexis and she takes it with a wide smile, "What do you want to do?"

 

"Play!!!" Alexis squeals and the rest of them followed except Craig who is looking around like a lost puppy.

 

"Where should we play?" I asked no one in particular.

 

"There is a arcade her at the end of this floor. We can bring them there." Aria suggested looking at us pointing straight.

 

"Auntie Aria good!!" Edward let out a thumbs up at Aria making us laugh at his silliness.

 

"To the arcade we go."

 

We waited as Spencer and Aria went to buy some tickets for the running bus. It's too childish and I told Calum I won't be joining them. I want to buy something for the four of us. Something that reminds us that we were part of each other's lives, especially to the kids.

 

"Here you go.." I handed Craig to Emily carefully as I watch them settle in.

 

"Daddy... You will leave us?" Alexis pouts cutely, the sadness in her eyes are already pretty visible.

 

"No.. Daddy will just buy something okay?" I cup her face and kiss her forehead, "Take good care of Craig and you behave okay?" She nods her head, "Daddy will call Alexis on your phone."

 

She giggles and taps her little sling bag where she placed her phone in, "Yes daddy.."

 

I moved aside as the bell rang indicating that they will start moving soon. The mall is pretty huge so I know, it will take a lot of time for them to come back. I started searching for something. Just something. I don't even know where I am going.

 

"Luke!"

 

My eyes widen, "Mom!"

 

"Hi son.. How was your project?" She asked pulling me into a hug.

 

I am not going to lie. I miss my mom so much and I visit her at least twice a week. But I really didn't know they were friends.

 

"Remember our neighbor? Clara Jauregui?"

 

I nodded my head as I shook hands with her, "Good afternoon Mrs. Jauregui."

 

"Hello Luke." She greeted with a sweet smile.

 

"I bet Luke saw Lauren." My mom said making me look at her, "They actually went on a date one time. Were you still pursuing her Luke?"

 

I look at Mrs. Jauregui with my eyes wide open. My mom is quite tactless at times. And by the look of it, Mrs. Jauregui should not know about that for now. She looks at me with an amused expression and her brow slightly raised. I can feel my throat getting dry as the time passes by. I don't know what to say. I am standing in front of my girlfriends mother, how should I feel about that?

 

"How is she?" She asked smiling warmly, "It's been almost a year since I haven't seen her. I can just get a glimpse at her in the school but now that you have a project, I haven't seen her anymore.. Is she doing well?"

 

"She--she's doing really well Mrs. Jauregui." I stuttered.

 

"Clara please." She glance at my mom smiling then back to me, "We are not in school, so you may call me Clara."

 

I nodded my head feeling myself unable to speak again. I was planning on telling her about my relationship with Lauren along with my girlfriend, with her daughter. Not by myself.

 

"She's my partner." I unconsciously revealed and my eyes shot open again as I watch her slightly surprised expression. Is she going to kill me?

 

"Partner?" She asked softly.

 

"We---"

 

Fuck Luke, what did you do?

 

"We were --- Umm.. Tasked to-- to take care of kids for 5 whole months--- and ---"

 

"You are living together?" She asked her hand over her chest. If she gets a heart attack, I will kill myself.

 

"Yes ma'am. But we are just taking care of the kids." I defensively said.

 

She continues to look at me probably waiting for me to say some more but I kept my mouth shut. I have said enough and I don't know what to say anymore. I am a little bit like my mom sometimes.

 

"Are you in a relationship with my daughter?"

 

I opened my mouth to say something but I don't exactly know what to say. My mind went blank as it keep arguing with itself if I should tell her or not. I don't think Lauren will like this idea of telling her parents.. But she doesn't care about what they think anymore right? Ugh. I don't know.

 

"I believe they are." My eyes widen as my mom enthusiastically revealed the truth, "Luke always have his eyes on your daughter. But don't get me wrong Clara. I just saw them one time at the office."

 

I frown. What office?

 

"What office?" Clara's voice cracked like she is already in the verge of crying. My mom really never did change.

 

"The office Luke is working on. It's like this. The boys get to work in an office for their weekly salary to feed the kids and the girls are tasked to take care of the kids at their assigned home. Like what real couples do. And Luke here, got the highest ranking position. He is the CEO." My mom said proudly, lightly tapping my shoulder. I hate it when people are talking about me, "And I saw Lauren there with two cute little children waiting for Luke to come out for lunch."

 

"Mom, what were you doing there?" I asked turning to my mom.

 

"Oh, you know checking on you." I frown at her, "Don't be ridiculous Luke. Mrs. Rivera was sick that time so I was assigned to replace her for a while. I promise I wasn't stalking you."

 

I nodded my head, "Mrs. Jauregui---"

 

"Clara." She snapped.

 

I froze and nodded my head, "Cla---Clara... Umm.. Lauren and I..."

 

"Is she your girlfriend Luke?"

 

I was having this battle inside me. My heart wanted me to tell the truth but my mind told me not to. I am losing all my sense of consciousness now. I don't know what to do and what to say. I purse my lips to prevent myself from saying something I am going to regret.

 

"Son, your phone is ringing." My mom sent me back to reality.

 

"Excuse me." I grab my phone and saw the caller ID. The picture of Lauren smiling prettily at the camera. I look up at Clara who covered her mouth after she saw who is calling and started to cry. Fuck this.

 

I slid answer and brought the phone against my ear, "Baby?"

 

Clara looks at me as she muffles her cries. The endearment may have rang the bell. My mom is smiling proudly and supportively beside the crying Clara. Sometimes my mom is just a little insensitive.

 

"Luke, we are almost done!!" She happily said, "It's only the boys cooking now and everything will be ready in no time."

 

"Lauren.. I saw----"

 

Clara held my arm and shakes her head, "Don't tell her. She'll flip.."

 

I nodded my head as I listen to Lauren taking to Dinah and then giggled, "You saw who baby?"

 

"I saw a necklace here.." I told her not knowing what else to say.

 

"What is the necklace for?" She sounded confuse.

 

"I was thinking of buying a family remembrance for the kids and the both of us. I found a heart pendant and we can put a picture of us inside it."

 

"Yeeeey. I love the sound of that." She says happily, "I can't wait to see it. Is it cute?"

 

"It's beautiful like---" I was about to say some cheesy words to my girlfriend when I realize our parents are still standing right in front of me, "Baby.. I need to go.. Craig seem to be scaring the life out of Hanna."

 

She laughs, "Sure. Take care. I love you."

 

I shut my eyes close not wanting to see Clara's reaction, "I love you more than the universe. Bye. No more. I win."

 

I ended the call and I watch my mom smiling from ear to ear like she just won a lottery.

 

"Don't look at me like that Luke." She says giggling, "I am just so happy you have her now. I always thought you have a relationship with Calum."

 

"MOM! WHAT THE FUCK!" I was taken aback by that. My mother actually thinks I'm gay.

  
"Luke Robert Hemmings!" She snapped, "Language. I taught you better than that. And we have to go now. You might as well try to find a heart pendant like what you told Lauren or you'll have to admit the truth." She quietly referred to Clara who remained quiet.

 

"Okay.." I nodded my head, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Jau-- Clara."

 

"Take good care of her Luke.."

 

With that they left. Sometimes, I don't really know what to do with my mother. But I love her so much and I am so happy that she supports my relationship with Lauren. I watch them disappear along with the number of people in the mall and I am bound to find the heart pendant I have told Lauren. This is going to be hard as fuck.

 

 

**Lauren**

 

"Happy Birthday Craig!!" We all greeted after singing for him the noisiest happy birthday song anyone could hear. He just stared at everyone singing for him. Everyone except Brad's group and Alison was there. Well, we invited them.. If they won't come it's okay. It's not our lost, it's not theirs either so it is no big deal.

 

"Hey.." I turned to see Brad smiling at me looking handsome as usual and his friends right behind him, "Sorry we are running late. We went to the mall to buy them a gift."

 

"Where are your partners?" I asked when I noticed it's only his group of friends who came along. I invited their partners and babies too.

 

"I didn't really want her to come." Brad wrinkles her nose smiling as I just nodded his head.

 

"But I want them to come." I told him, his smile turning into a frown.

 

"It's really useless inviting them. They are no fun." He said sounding a little irritated.

 

"Brad please?" I pleaded. I don't want to argue with them and the girls and I wanted the kids in this subdivision would go back to the center as friends. At least they are not alone anymore, "For me?"

 

I risked it. I really don't know if he is still into me but it is worth the try. I am not using his feeling towards me to get what I want to.. Okay, maybe I am. But I am unsure if he still feels the same way towards me as he had around five months ago.

 

"Alright." He gave in frowning a little, "Just because you wanted them to come. I loathe them."

 

My mouth slightly agape at what he just said. Wow. Loathe them. They must be some kind of murderers for him. I wonder what they did to him to him hate them this much.

 

"I'll call them." Tristan offered handing the gift he is holding to Connor who just grabbed the gift his eyes searching for someone. I know who exactly he is looking for.

 

"Looking for Camila?" I asked raising a brow at him flashing a smile.

 

He looks at me and chuckles, "Yeah. Was I pretty obvious?"

 

I nodded my head, "Yup. You were. She's by the hammock with the kids. I guess she's helping Ally read them stories."

 

He nods his head and taps Brad and James' back, "I gotta go see her."

 

"Anywhere I can find Dinah?" James asked making Brad smile.

 

"Probably at the kitchen with Mani, Michael and Ashton." I replied smiling.

 

He nods his head smiling from ear to ear, "Thanks." He left me and Brad alone.

 

"Anywhere I can talk to you alone?" He flirted smirking.

 

"Why do you want to talk to me alone?" I asked holding the glass of juice close against my chest.

 

"Come on Lauren. We used to be pretty close." He said nudging me, "And I know you liked me somehow. We use to make out a lot."

 

It takes a huge lot of effort not to roll my eyes at that, "Of course Brad. We used to. I have a boyfriend now."

 

"Why didn't you try to have a relationship with me anyway?" He asked looking at me, "We were close together and you knew be better than you knew him."

 

"There was something in him Brad.." I smiled as my memories bought me back to our first night at Ashton's rest house when we went to his room and I though he wanted sex but it turns out, he just wants to talk. I was so moved by that.

 

"Something I don't possess." He asked curiously.

 

"Yes.." I look at him, "But don't compare yourself to him."

 

"I'll wait for you." He whispered breathlessly as I feel his stare burning on me.

 

"Don't do that." I shook my head staring at the TV, "You deserve to be happy Brad."

 

"You make me happy Lauren."

 

 I met his eyes and I quickly realize I did the wrong thing. His eyes were watery making me feel so bad about myself.

 

"Brad.. I know how it feels like to be neglected and I don't want anyone else to feel the same way I did.. I hate how I am making you feel now." I told him, "I felt so terrible about myself when Tristan told me about how you felt towards me which is why I distanced myself from you to stop you from falling for me."

 

"I already did Lauren." He just kept staring at me making me feel a little uneasy, "I unconsciously did. You are a great woman and I thought it was just some stupid type of infatuation but as we continue hanging out, I fell in love with you.. Especially when we make out every day."

 

I chuckle weakly looking down the glass of juice I am holding, "It was the making out then. I didn't actually think you were going to fall for it."

 

He sighed and shrugs, "I did."

 

I look at him, "I don't want to see you like that. You were once a happy guy. You were full of smiles and happiness and your laugh have always been so addictive. Now, I can't see that in your eyes anymore."

 

"You were the reason for that smile Lauren." He admitted making me frown.

 

"You were a happy guy even before you met me Brad." I pointed out rolling my eyes at him making him smile.

 

"That's the Lauren I knew."

 

"Come on. I didn't change a bit."

 

"You did.. You look happier now."

 

"Because I am happy Brad."

 

He smiles sadly, "I was always hoping to be the reason behind your smile."

 

"Don't do this please."

 

"I think I deserve to tell you what I feel. Is it wrong to fall in love?" He held my hand.

 

"You are making me feel so fucking guilty."

 

"Lauren, if Luke hurts you ----"

 

"Brad.. No. He won't." I narrowed my eyes at him.

 

"If I see him flirting with another girl and makes you cry, I'll kill him."

 

"Brad.."

 

"Lauren, listen.." He stared at my emerald orbs and I stare at his brown ones, "I will always be here for you.. As anything you want. But I will always have feeling for you, whether you like it or not. My heart have spoken and I don't have any hold of it."

 

"I'm sorry for putting you in this kind of situation.." I apologized not breaking the eye contact.

 

"No.. You making me feel this way is the best feeling I have ever felt."

 

I felt completely lost. I didn't know what I was doing. I felt his lips pressed against mine, but I didn't let go. I kissed him back with my eyes shut close feeling myself get lost, not being able to think straight. This is the first time Brad kissed me softly, but it was nothing compared to Luke's. His lips were...

 

"What the fuck!"

 

I pushed Brad away in an instant and saw Luke staring at us. The pain in his eyes just created the biggest hole in my heart. His hands on his side forming a ball, he is gritting his teeth and his body looks tensed. This was the Luke I've seen at the spring. He is pissed and his eyes shows how much he hates me now.

 

"Luke.."

 

He walks out the house. No.. Please no. I attempted to run when Brad grabbed me by the wrist making me turn to him, "No Brad. Fuck you!"

 

He smirked. He planned this. He knows Luke was coming. He knows he got through me and I fucking fell for it. I felt lost. I push his hand away. I need to find Luke.

 


	23. Tears

**I'm crying. T.T I can't huhuhu. Bye. Just tell me what you think. I'm outta here. XD**

 

**~~~**

 

**Lauren**

I watch him turn left. He is walking so fast and I am having a hard time keeping up with him. You are a softball varsity, at least give that some justice. I groan and run as fast as I could and stops meters behind him. He must be waiting for me. Good. Bless him.

"Luke.." I called breathlessly, panting like a thirst dog who just came home from a walk and my hands on my slightly bent knee for support. He was about to walk but I know I can't run anymore, "Luke.. Please hear me out."

He stopped making me sigh quietly in relief, "Why Lauren?"

I walked in front of him, looking up at him since he is much much taller than I am. He quickly looked away focusing on whatever he laid his eyes on, trying to avoid me.

"I know you hate me.. But it wasn't what it looks like." I tried to hold his hand but he quickly pried it away.

"No." He snapped.

I look down holding my own hand playing with my finger. I don't know what to do. I feel so lost myself. I love Luke. But I don't know why I kissed Brad back. I got carried away. I felt so sorry for him and his eyes told me he wasn't making up everything he said.

"You kissed him back. Why?" He looks down at me, tears forming in his eyes, "Do you love him after all this time? Am I just some puppet you think you can use while you have secret romance going on with him?!"

"No.." Tears started to form in my own eyes. Everything that is happening now is so wrong. "I told you I never loved him and I never will."

"But you kissed him."

"HE kissed me."

"You kissed him back."

"Alright!" I screamed running my fingers through my hair, "I wasn't in my right state of mind earlier Luke! The guy practically shoved his feeling in my face and you know how much I hate making people feel that way. I... I was lost.. I didn't know what happened.. All I remembered was thinking about your lips and hearing your voice." He looks at me frowning. "Please forgive me.. Luke please.. I didn't mean to do that.. Don't hate me.."

"I don't hate you." His voice was soft and warm and I heard him sigh muttering under his breath. "Fuck this." He pulls me into tight hug, "Don't cry.."

I sob against his chest wrapping my arms tight around his waist. I thought I'll lost him. I love him and I don't want him to leave me. I don't think I can survive that. He wraps his arms around me tight keeping me safe in his arms before he spoke, "I was jealous. So jealous. I told you... I own your lips now. I don't want anyone kissing you besides the kids and myself. It hurts so much watching you both kiss in front of me. But he saw me Lauren."

I look up at him frowning a little and he wipes my tears with his thumb, "Saw you where?"

"He saw me coming. He saw me walking towards the both of you. He saw me. That's why he kissed you. I know he wanted us to break up. He wants to get you and I won't let him." He said frowning heavily, "I trust you.. You didn't mean to kiss him back.. I love you."

"I love you more." I hug him tight.

 

**Luke**

 

I want to punch Brad right on the face but I wouldn't like my children to see that. They have seen me lose it with Luis, I won't let them see that again with Brad. I pulled her close, losing her won't be the best thing that would happen to me if I continue my stupid anger bursting session. I slid my phone out my pocket when I heard my phone ringing.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Where are you guys?" Ally asked.

 

"We are heading there." I replied looking down at Lauren who still buries her face on my chest.

 

"Alright. Alexis won't stop crying." Ally says as I nodded her head even though she really can't see me.

 

"We'll be there." Ally ended the call. I placed my phone back in my pocket and rubs Lauren's back, "Baby... We have to go back.. Alexis won't stop crying."

 

"Alright." She let go of me and smiles. I intertwine our hands as we made our way back to our house. It's ridiculous how I walked away like that and just forgive her so easily. I just don't really want us to be distant with each other today. We need each other for tomorrow. Because tomorrow will be ridiculously painful and difficult to forget.

 

"Mommy.." Alexis sobs hugging Lauren as soon as she saw us while rubbing her eyes.

 

"What happened?" Lauren asked carrying Alexis in her arms and rubs her back lovingly.

 

"Edward poked her eyes. They were playing and then that happened." Normani explained.

 

"I'll bring her upstairs first." Lauren said smiling slightly and makes her way upstairs.

 

"I'll go with them." I told Normani who nodded her head. I gave her a small smile and pick Craig from his walker. I saw Brad standing not far from where we are, glaring at me. He hates the fact that I was okay with Lauren again, it's obvious. And I won't allow anyone to destroy my relationship with my girlfriend. Especially Brad.

 

Craig is currently murmuring as I make my way to where Lauren is and finds her sitting on my bed talking to Alexis who keeps nodding her head.

 

"Our baby girl okay now?" I asked closing the door behind me.

 

"Yes daddy." Alexis answers smiling cutely at me.

 

I sat on her other side and smiles, "That's good. Your eyes is good now?" She nods her head again.

 

"Alexis just told him stop shouting at Reynold but he poke my eyes." Alexis pouts.

 

"Did he say sorry already?" Lauren asked running her fingers through Alexis' hair who nodded her head. "You forgive him already?" She asked again and Alexis nodded her head again. "Why was Alexis still crying?" She asked and Alexis looks up at her.

 

"Because mommy and daddy were nowhere to be found." She pouts looking down her feet.

 

"Mommy and daddy just needed to settle some issues baby." I explained trying to stop Craig from pulling my lip ring from my lip.

 

"Hmmm.." She looks up at me tilting her head to the right cutely, "Mommy and daddy fight?"

 

"No.. Just a little misunderstanding is all." I poke her nose smiling.

 

"Mommy made kitkat cake." She looks up at Lauren with a bright smile on her face and giggles, "Like what she promised Alexis."

 

Lauren smiled sadly, "Yeah.. Mommy will do everything for Alexis."

 

"I think we should go back outside and eat some cake. I haven't really eaten a slice." I said making Lauren nod her head.

 

"Let's go?" She held her hand to Alexis who happily grabs it and jumps off the bed happily.

 

"Glad everything went well." Dinah says as she watch Alexis running towards the rest of the kids.

 

"Yeah. They are kids you know." Lauren shrugged staring at Craig.

 

"Go walk.." I told Craig after kissing his head. He squeals and walks right towards the others. I should really learn from the kids. Simple things just makes them so happy.

 

"I'll go join the guys." I said kissing Lauren's temporal. She smiles and nods her head. I went to sit on the stairs, after realizing the boys aren't around the house, where no one was really hanging out. Most of the people are outside, in the kitchen and in the living room.

 

I rolled my eyes when Brad came to sit next to me. He is the last person I wanna see today and I really don't want to lose my cool right now. He is really a little irritating.

 

"If plan A didn't work. Expect for a plan B." He suddenly said and I know what he meant clearly.

 

"Bring it on." I responded staring at the open door ahead of us.

 

"You just got lucky you moved Lauren. She'll realize that she is too good for you and she deserves a guy like me." He is trying to get to my nerves. I bit my lip ring not saying anything. Fighting with him would be the worst thing to do. "You know that right? She's too perfect and you are below average." He still doesn't want to stop.

 

"Believe me. She takes my breath away every time I see her." I admitted, "I know she's too good for me so there's no point telling me all this. I just got lucky she fell for a guy who is below average like me than a guy who is above average like you." I looked at him and by now, he is already glaring at me. If looks could kill. I'll be triple dead.

 

"I'll get her."

 

"I won't let you."

 

"She will fall in love with me."

 

"She already loves me."

 

He gritted his teeth still glaring at me. By the looks of it, he is on the verge of hitting me. If he does, I won't fight back. Not again. Lauren wouldn't like it if I will.

 

"You know who I am right?"

 

"Obviously. But I don't think Lauren cares about who you are. She falls for people who are genuinely fighting for her. Not people who considers themselves like some kind of a god."

 

"I will get her." His voice was hard.

 

"Go on. Keep trying. And I will keep fighting for her." I calmly said.

 

"Luke." Lauren stood in front of us in terror. She looked scared, "I need to talk to Luke for a while." She turns to Brad, "If you don't mind."

 

"I don't. We are done talking." Brad said nodding his head.

 

I stood up and makes my way to my girlfriend. What other fun way to make him angry? Well.. I wrap my arms around Lauren and kissed her. She hesitantly kissed me back because she is completely aware of a pair of eyes sending the both of us daggers.

 

"What are we going to talk about?" I asked after the kiss, my head against her forehead and our nose are just touching.

 

She smiles, "I want you to scoop ice cream for me." She says in a cute voice as she push her lips out.

 

I wrinkle my nose. This is my weakness. "You are playing with me." I said as I kiss her pouted lips.

 

She giggles and shakes her head, "No. I am not. I just want to be coupley with you right now."

 

"That's sounds good to me." I said scooting her into my arms as she wraps her arms around my neck. I glance at where Brad is sitting and smiles at him before going to the kitchen. It is probably the best smile I have mastered today because it's a smile of victory leaving him totally pissed.

 

 

**Lauren**

 

The whole car ride was silent and unshed tears are filling the air. We all decided to just ride on Ashton's van because we wanted to be together for this whole ride. The kids' things are already at the trunk ready to be returned to center. Craig is only the one murmuring things as he keep pointing something while her sister have been cuddling with Luke for the whole car ride. Funny as it seem, the girls are awfully quiet as well. It is quite unusual but we clearly know why. I keep giving Craig long pecks on the head and sighing heavily and I would quickly wipe the tears that would fall from my eyes. I can't let the kids see me like this.

 

"We are here." Ashton said lowly as he parked the car. No one dared to move. We all sat there in silence as the tears are somehow ready to flow out of our eyes any minute now.

 

When the clock stroked 11am, we know it's time to keep moving. The pain is so unbearable for me. I don't know how to stop myself from crying right now because my tears just keep falling. Craig even wiped it for me making it extremely difficult to hold back.

 

We sat on the chair still hugging our kids. This is where we get to cry so much. All we did was cry, well me and the girls did. The kids were silently crying except Craig who is unmindful of what is happening around him, he just rest his head on my chest biting on his hand. Ashton would look away from time to time secretly wiping his tears, Calum is crying along with everyone, Michael just stared at his kids ---- the sadness in his eyes speaks it all and Luke is quietly crying.

 

Megan stood in front of us all sadly and I know there is no turning back. This is not a nightmare. This is actually happening. We need to let go of the kids who we took care of for the whole five months now, because the project is done. Not too long later, Mrs. Rivera stood beside Megan and cleared her throat.

 

"Good morning to each one of you." She said her voice slightly cracked. She cleared her throat before she continued, "I want to congratulate each and every one of you for making this project a success. Although the road to this day was a bit bumpy for some of you, you still managed to pull yourselves back up. I am more than proud of you kids. But now, we need you to return the kids back to the shelter because some of them finally have parents to adopt them.."

 

My mouth fell open. Fuck no. Not my kids, please. I want to adopt them. I will adopt them. "Can we just adopt them for real?" I spoke before thinking about it hard but I didn't regret saying that.

 

"No, Ms. Jauregui." She said sadly shaking her head, "Alexis and Craig doesn't have anyone yet. And all of you can always visit your kids anytime you want."

 

I hug Craig tightly and kisses his head. I am not ready to let them go. I have been trying to tell myself that I am ready, but I am definitely not neither are the other girls and some other students.

 

"You may say your goodbyes and proceed to school. Your class resumes this afternoon." She said as she remains standing beside the crying Megan. Luke cups Alexis face and pecks her forehead as Alexis cries silently and hugs Luke tightly.

 

"Mommy and daddy promise to get you here okay?" Luke whispered making me cry so hard as I hid my face on Luke's arm. This is more painful than being away from my parents.

 

"And... Luke.." Mrs. Rivera said as she stood in front of us, "Mr. Young granted your request to give the phones to the kids you mentioned."

 

Luke wipes his tears with a huge smile on his face, "Thank you so much Mrs. Rivera."

 

"No problem. We are happy and thankful to your group. You are the ones who put up a lot of effort to take good care of the kids like their real parents. We thought you would go ignoring the kids because you guys are pretty young, but we are wrong. Thank you."

 

"Mrs. Rivera, we badly want to adopt the kids for real." I said trying my best to make the words clear and not just sob.

 

"As much as we want to grant your request, it is in our rules here to have the kids adopted by parents aged 25 above, with stable jobs.. You are still around 15-16 Lauren." Mrs. Rivera explained but I just can't accept that.

 

"Mommy.." Alexis sobs hugging both Luke and I with Craig in the middle, "Alexis will take care of Craig. Mommy and daddy will always be our parents hmm?" I sob a little louder than I should be right now. Luke wraps his arms around me forcing himself not to let out any sound. Alexis wipes my tears, "Mommy stop crying hmm? Mommy and daddy always visit okay? We will miss you. I have thiiiiis." She says smiling widely as her tears continue falling as she is showing the necklace Luke have given us with a picture of us inside the heart pendant, "Alexis always tell Craig about mommy and daddy so that he will remember okay? Mommy no cry now.."

 

I continue sobbing as I hug her tight. Shame on me for a four years old child is much much stronger than I am. But I don't care, I love them to death and I will be willing to do anything to just visit them here every day. I don't care how tired I maybe after school, I want to see them and make them feel that Luke and I loves them even without this stupid project.

 

"It's time." Mrs. Rivera says after letting out a heavy sigh.

 

Megan and some of the staffs went to get the kids from us but Luke and hugged them so tight as if we don't want to let go. Although I can't see the other girls right now, I know they are doing the same thing. I mean, we literally did everything together. Walk the kids to the park, play with them, eat with them, cradle them to sleep and even stayed at the hospital for Darwin and Ashton. We did everything together. I even baked a cake with Alexis and they'll just take her away from me like this? How could they... Heartless people.. But this has to be done. This is bound to happen before it even began.. I just lack preparation for this day. I was taken aback and was too caught up with being around them every day and enjoyed their company so much that taking care of them never became a burden.

 

I watch Alexis waving her hand at us while holding the staffs hand who is carrying Craig, who was just staring at us, as well. I wave my hand at Alexis shortly before covering my mouth to muffle my loud sobs. It hurts so fucking much. Luke pulls me against his chest wrapping his arms tightly around me as I sob against his chest wrapping my arms around his waist and grasping his shirt from the back. I wanted to shout and just sob loudly but I can't. I should not.

 

 

**Luke**

 

"We have to go." Michael said holding Dinah's hand tight as they stood before me. Dinah is silently crying as she stared down the floor.

 

I nodded my head still keeping Lauren in my arms. She's shaking so hard from sobbing and my shirt is wet with her tears but I could care less. I don't want to let her go. Seeing the kids leave pretty much tore my heart apart and seeing Lauren cry like this added up the pain in my heart. I don't like watching her cry. I turn to the others who are now beside us. Camila and Normani are staring at I don't know what as tears keep falling from their eyes, Ally and Dinah were staring down the ground. The boys pretty much kept a strong personality and kept the girls close. They are the most affected people here. They are with the kids 24/7 for five months while we get to work almost most of the day.

 

"Let's go..." Ally said in an awfully soft tone and the boys nodded even though they really weren't looking at us.

 

"Troy, let's go." Brad said standing in front of us. Wow. His group doesn't look as devastated as us, there wasn't even a hint of sadness in their eyes.

 

Troy hesitantly looks at Ally and then to his friends. He clearly doesn't want to leave Ally just yet, not in this state. Ally needs him. We know she needs him.

 

"Not now mate.. Please. Just for today." Ashton said pleadingly at Brad who frown at him and opens his mouth to speak but Ashton continued, "Even just for today."

 

"Troy, you may go. I'm fine." Ally spoke softly crossing her arms over her chest still staring at the ground.

 

"I'll stay." Troy says hugging Ally, his eyes fixed on Brad who is now glaring at him, "I promise you. I am not hanging out with them. I am just here for Ally. After all this, we are back to normal."

 

"Just for today." Brad snapped before they went to walk away.

 

What's with them? Aren't they going to comfort their partners who maybe as devastated and heartbroken as the girls are now? Maybe if Lauren and the girls were their partners, they'll stay and comfort them because they seem to be so into the girls.

 

"We should stay over the rest house? We can skip class." Michael suggested wrapping and arm around Dinah's shoulder.

 

"I don't think that's a good idea." Troy said motioning toward Camila who covers her face as she cries. Memories are all over that place too and practically had our first out of subdivision outing there and Darwin got sick from that place. So, there's too much memories in there.

 

Michael nods his head, "Right."

 

"My house is fine." Troy said looking at us, "My parents are out of the country for like 6 months and my siblings are living on their own. So basically, it's just me."

 

"You sure your friends won't flip?" Calum asked.

 

"They won't. And if they will, doesn't matter. It's for the girls." Troy replied.

 

We nodded our heads and lead the girls to the car. I took a last glance at the center before closing the van door. I will do something. I don't know how Alexis and Craig are right now but I hope they are okay. The kids have each other, like how much their parents are here for each other right now. I'm pretty sure they have built up that amazing bond like we did.

 

~~~

As soon as we arrived in Troy's house, Michael suggested a movie marathon to slightly take our minds off the painful reality of losing the kids. We are here in their mini theater trying our hardest to focus on the movie. We are currently watching this movie called Hachiko. A movie about a dog who goes back to the train station everyday to wait for his master without knowing his master have died. What a beautiful way to cry our eyes out, isn't it?

 

Sniffing and loud sobs could be heard all over the sound proof room. I am seated on a fluffy cushion with Lauren lying on me sobbing against my chest. I would give light pecks on her temporal as I rub her arm to soothe her. She's pouring all the pain she's feeling in this movie and hearing her muffled sobs hurts so much. But all I can do is cry quietly for my loss and for the pain Lauren's sobs is sending me.

 

"We better go home now." Calum said holding the sleeping Camila against him, "I'm tired of this crying shit."

 

"Stop swearing." Ashton said sniffing.

 

"You guys should stay the night." Troy suggested, "It's pretty late and I guess they are not yet feeling okay."

 

We all agreed and Troy allowed us to use any room we want to sleep in for the night. I held Lauren's hand tight as I open the door to the room and led her inside while turning the light on. Usually we are around two cute little kids at this hour. My eyes starts welling up again and I blocked that thought quickly when I saw Lauren cover her face as she quietly sob again. I bet she was thinking about the same thing. I pulled her for a hug and kissed her head.

 

"I don't think I can sleep.." She sobs wrapping her arms around me.

 

"You can.. I know you can.." I whispered caress her head, "We will visit them every day if you want. It will still feel like we live together with them."

 

"I love them Luke." She says sobbing hard.

 

"I know.. And they love you too. That's for sure." I assured her.

 

After long moments I finally got Lauren to lay down the bed and try to sleep. She have her head resting on my arm as she cuddles with me still crying quietly and her right hand resting over my chest. I rub her arm and give light kisses on her forehead from time to time until I felt her stop. I look down at her and saw her sleeping peacefully like an angel. The dim light from the post outside made her puffed eyes and red nose visible for me. As much as I want her not to feel this way, I can't really tell her to not think about it because I myself can't stop myself from thinking about the kids.

 

This is going to be hard. But with us sticking together, hopefully it won't be THAT hard.

 


	24. Beach Bonding

**Thank you everyone who are commenting and voting. It means a lot. And I'll be so busy this month and I will have a hard time updating because my tab is like always dead. XD**

 

**And thanks so much to Camz_Jauregui for promoting this fanfic on instagram. ILY girl. :***

 

**And thanks for Laurensluke, Laurencabellox, Camz_Jauregui and haxorharmonies for frequently sending comments to this pic. ILY girls. :* I dedicate this chapters for you 4. :3**

 

**I hope you guys like this. I'm writing this while I'm too tired. XD**

 

~~~~

 

**Lauren**

 

Everything is slowly going back to normal. It's been three months since the school project was over and we still visit the center every day. Much to our dismay, Reynold, Stacy and Jacob were already adopted a month ago causing Camila, Dinah and Ally to be so devastated again. However, we helped them get over it and made them realize that they still have Darwin, Eva and Jamie which gladly helped. In Camila's case, Darwin was almost adopted, but because of his poor health, it was advised for to stay in the center which made Camila and Calum extremely happy.

 

We even had an outing for a the whole weekend at least once a month and the kids never lost their enthusiasm when it comes to new things and adventure. They were still those cute and happy little nuggets who makes us so happy. They didn't forget about us even though we are not by their side 24/7 and they have been the bestest friends they could ever be.

 

Now, Dinah and I are waiting for Ally's call because we are heading to the mall to buy an outfit for the school's Christmas Party which will be in three days time. Although Camila and I suggested to choose a dress from our own wardrobe, Ally, Dinah and Normani quickly disagreed with us and insisted to buy a new set. Like literally a set.

 

"What is taking them so long?" I asked glancing at my phone which wouldn't stop blinking. I took and slid it to answer the call, "Hi babyy~" I said in a baby like voice as I smile widely.

 

He chuckles on the other line, "What's up? You seem to be in a really good mood today. Seems like you're so happy to get rid of me for a day." Him teasing makes me pout so much even though I know he wouldn't really see me.

 

"No.. I would love to be by your side always. But the girls needs some quality time with me too." I answered as Dinah and I glanced at each other, smiling widely.

 

"Alright." He said and I'm pretty sure he is smiling, "I called Alexis before I called you to check on them and make sure they are taking their vitamins at the right time."

 

"Hmm.." I played with my fingers, "How are they?"

 

"She asked for you and Craig was just squealing at the background."

 

"Me?" I smiled, "I miss them. Is there any way the center is open for us to visit at 9 in the evening?"

 

"No. Baby, the kids should be in bed at that hour of the night."

 

I pouted, "But there is no way we are going to finish before 8pm."

 

"The kids will understand. And besides, I told them their mommy is going to be busy today because she have a surprise for their daddy."

 

I rolled my eyes though my smile is wider than anything wider right now, "Whatever. Tell them I love them."

 

"You are smiling."

 

"I am not."

 

"Yes, you are."

 

"No."

 

"I can tell."

 

"You are wrong."

 

"I have eyes there too." He retorted. I laughed at that. "See? I know I make you so happy."

 

"Yes, you do."I giggle and looks at Dinah after hearing a car honk, "Baby... We have to go now okay? I'll text you."

 

"Sure.. Take care. I love you.."

 

"I love you more."

 

"Don't start baby.. I won't allow you to end this call if I  won't win."

 

"Unfair~"

 

"It is fair because I love you more than you ever know."

 

"Fine." I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from smiling, "You win. May I hang up now?"

 

"Sure. I love you~" He cooed before ending the call.

 

"Girl, you are too in love." Dinah told me smiling as she draped her bag over her shoulder.

 

I stood up slipping my phone in my pocket, "I know. My wallet is in your bag okay?"

 

"I know boo." She said as we made ran to the girls who are waving excitedly at us from inside the car.

 

~~~

"Hmmm.. Black or red?" Camila asked.

 

"Hmmm.. Red." Ally said after tapping her chin for a few moments as she stared at both dresses Camila is showing us, "It fits just fine."

 

"I know." Camila said checking herself on the mirror. "Wait.. I don't like to wear a dress." Camila wrinkles her nose as she returned both dresses on the rack.

 

"I'll choose this." Dinah came in holding a horizontal patterned black and white stripe dress while waving it on the air.

 

"Paired with?" Normani asked raising a brow slightly.

 

"This." Dinah showed us a peep toe ankle strap platform while doing a duck face.

 

"Lauren, are you good now?" Ally asked holding a green leather shorts and a nude spaghetti strap top paired with a black peep toe ankle strap platform.

 

"Yes. I am good." I said waving a white long sleeved short dress paired with a black close peep toe chunky heeled platform.

 

"Great." Ally smiles widely as she turns to Normani.

 

"I'm all good." Normani pointed white spaghetti strap top, a white skinny jeans and a denim paired with a white kitten heel peep toe d'orsay.

 

"Camz, we are waiting for you!" I shouted and hears her talking to herself.

 

"I am all set!!!" She is bringing a black white 3/4 see through shirt and a black and white checkered leggings paired with a white chunky heeled shoes. I raised my brow not believing that she's all set. She waves her red headband with a medium sized red bow on it, "All set."

 

I chuckled standing up, "Now, I believe you."

 

She laughs as she follows me to the counter along with the other girls as we finished paying for the outfit. I don't think Luke will like how short my dress is. But at least it's long sleeves. He won't be arguing with me. Dinah dragged me along with the others as they went to a jewelry store. There is no way I'm going to buy this thing.

 

"Lauren.. just choose one.. A necklace maybe?" Camila have been forcing me to buy any kind of jewelry I like but I honestly don't fancy any of them. I have always been a fan of shoes and any kind of footwear. I find it the heart of a girl.

 

"Camz, I already have necklace. You forgot about that?" I asked pointing the necklace Luke have given, "This has a lot of meaning than any of the jewelries displayed here."

 

"Right.." Camila nodded her head smiling cutely, "A ring maybe? You can buy one for Luke. His ring seem to be old already."

 

"Camz.. I'll be fine." I assured her laughing at her.

 

 

**Luke**

 

I am waiting for Lauren outside  their dorm. She said she's coming out 10 minutes ago but until now, she haven't come out yet. I wonder what's taking her so long. I grab my phone and tried calling. First ring... Second ring.. Third ring.. Fourth ring... Still no answer. I sighed and slips my phone back my pocket and enters their apartment without their permission.

 

It was quiet and dark so I turned the lights on to find my girlfriend lying down their couch sleeping like a baby. I smiled and made my way to heras quietly as I could and sits on the floor. Just watching her sleep innocently like this makes me smile. She's too pretty, innocent and she looks so lovely.

 

"Ooohh.. Staring at my friend while she's sleeping won't wake her up." Dinah teasingly said. I chuckle as I glance at her as she makes my way to us.

 

"You'll drool when you see the dress she chose. It's like she just wore it to protect her upper body." She sits on the couch by Lauren's feet.

 

I frowned heavily, "You are kidding."

 

"I am not." She shakes her head, "You shouldn't tell her, I told you."

 

"Wait.. Who chose that dress?" I asked still frowning. I don't want anyone to stare at her like stupid horny guys.

 

"Herself. She chose it. We were on our own with all the choosing." Dinah replied and just dozed off while biting my lip ring deep in my thoughts. My girlfriend wants to tease me, I suppose.

 

"Wake her up.." Dinah's voice sent me back to reality, "You should not worry about her. She is so loyal to you. I just told you to let you prepare yourself."

 

I chuckled, "I know she's loyal. I am worried about the boys around her. They'll surely drool over her.. Especially Brad."

 

"Brad really isn't someone you can trust. Especially if he is desperate to get someone he likes." Dinah says smiling, "But I'm positive you won't let him get Lauren."

 

"Positive." I said smiling.

 

"Good. Now, wake her up. Your kids are waiting." She says standing up, "You guys enjoy yourselves while I go back to sleep."

 

I laugh at her and turns to my still sleeping angel. Watching her right now is heavenly. The way she breathes, her eyes closed, her hands tuck under her left cheek is just too adorable. I could watch her sleep forever. But it's time to wake her up because we have our lovely kids waiting.

 

"Baby..." I whispered shaking her lightly. She's a light sleeper sometimes but I guess now is not included, "Baby.. We need to go now.."

 

She groans stretching as she slowly opens her eyes. Her eyes widen her eyes when she saw me, "Shit. Oh my god. I'm sorry baby.."

 

I smile at her as I lightly peck her lips, "It's fine. We just need to be there fast. The kids are waiting."

 

She sits up and hugs me, "Carry~ I'm sleepy."

 

I stood up still leaning on her since she's hugging me tight and wraps my arms around her waist as I slowly carry her, "Here you go angel."

 

She giggles and wraps her legs around my waist as I stood up properly and carries her outside closing the door with my hand and the other, "You are struggling."

 

"I am not." I peck her lips and makes my way to the car, "Here you go."

 

I put her down and open the front seat door for her. She smiles widely at me and pecks my lips. Wow. Her thank you nowadays have gotten so intimate. I love it. I close the door for her and jogs to the drivers seats.

 

"Where are we going?" She asked as soon as I closed the front seat door.

 

"You'll see." I drove off.

 

The whole ride to the center was just cuddling and kissing as soon as the spotlight turns red. It was unlike our usual ride where we talk about things and just argue lightly about pizza. I wanted to ask her so bad about the dress and I want to see it before the party but we have talked about it beforehand and we agreed to not mention anything about it and that we should surprise each other.

 

"I'm excited." She says as we walk inside the center with our hands intertwined, "I haven't seen or texted the kids yesterday. I was too tired."

 

"They know you are tired and they totally understand." I told her making her smile widely.

 

"You think so??" She asked looking up at me with the cutest smile on her face.

 

"I know so."

 

"Hi guys!" Megan greeted with a bright smile on her face when she saw us. We have grown closer to almost all staffs her in the center because we visit every day and we bring a lot of food for everybody. So they probably love so much.

 

"Hey!!" Lauren greeted happily, "How are you?"

 

"We are good."Megan replied, "I'm glad you're here. Alexis have been running back and forth asking if you have arrived."

 

Lauren giggles, "It was my fault. I fell asleep while waiting for Luke."

 

"You must be really tired." She says. I was just smiling at them the whole time. She then went to dial someone through the phone and told them that we have arrived.

 

Minutes after squealing and frantic footsteps came through the hallway and we just know who have arrived. Alexis appears at the end of the hallway with the widest smile on her face and shouts "Mommy!! Daddy!!" then runs as fast as she could towards us while Craig was being carried by Raul, a trusted staff of the foundation as the little boy in his arms is squealing and wiggling frantically.

 

I knelt down and opens my arms wide and Alexis wraps her arms around my neck as she jumps while she continue squealing. I laugh and hugs her tight.

 

"Daddy, daddy~ I miss you!!" Alexis squeals and looks up at Lauren, "Mommy~ I miss you!!!"

 

Lauren leans down and pecks her lips, "I miss you baby." She stands up and gets the excited Craig from Raul, "Thank you Raul."

 

"Where are we going daddy?" Alexis asked once I carried her and pecks Craig's forehead.

 

"We are going to have a little bonding moment." I replied making her smile brightly.

 

"We better get going Megan.." Lauren says smiling.

 

"Usual time." Megan reminded with grinning.

 

Lauren nodded her head, "Noted. We'll be back."

 

We then went outside talking about how the kids are. The kids wanted to sit with Lauren so she allowed them to stay with her just because they miss each other so much.

 

"Mommy, Edward give me this." Alexis shows Lauren her bracelet.

 

Lauren pecks her cheek, "Why does Edward give Alexis gifts?"

 

Alexis shrugs as she leans her head on Lauren's chest, "I don't know mommy. Maybe because Alexis good friend."

 

"Of course." Lauren proudly said, "Mommy is a good teacher to Alexis."

 

"Mommy, I miss you and daddy so much." Alexis snuggles closer to Lauren, "I always go to Craig because he cry every night finding mommy and daddy."

 

"Really?" Lauren looks down at Craig who is sucking on his thumb while resting his head on Lauren's chest as well.

 

Alexis nods her head and looks up at Lauren, "Alexis good sister mommy, hmm??"

 

Lauren giggles and pecks Alexis' forehead, "I am such a proud mother. I taught my baby well."

 

Alexis giggles and nods her head, "Yes.. Mommy good mommy."

 

"We are here." I announced once we reached our resort and parks the car making Alexis squeal, "I'll go get our things."

 

 

Lauren

 

I watch as Alexis and Luke runs to the water happily while Alexis keep squealing cutely. They look extremely happy.. I am extremely happy. I look down at Craig who is quietly drinking his milk and pecks his forehead.

 

I have talked to my mom and dad last month and told them about the kids. They asked me to come back home but I told them I wasn't ready. My mom also mentioned about me having a boyfriend which I didn't deny in any way. If Luke is your boyfriend, you don't have the heart to tell anyone a lie. I'm proud to be his girlfriend. I mean, who won't be. He is the most loving and down-to-earth man in the world.

 

"Mama~" Craig pokes my nose giggling as I look down at him and chuckles.

 

"Yes baby boy?" He points Luke and Alexis then looks up at me like he wants to join the two. I nodded my head and carries him into my arms while lacing his milk bottle down the basket and walks towards the two.

 

Alexis claps her hands when she saw us coming, "Craig! Mommy come!!"

 

Craig giggles and starts moving excitedly. Luke is smiling widely while carrying the smiley Alexis in his arms.

 

"Hi!!" I greeted making both the kids squeal happily when we reached them, "Wow. I might have broke my eardrums."

 

Luke laughs, "Tell me about it. They have gotten so noisy."

 

"But mommy and daddy still love us right??" Alexis looks up at us with her cute innocent eyes.

 

"Of course baby." Luke pecks her forehead.

 

We have been swimming around and laughing at random things that we talk about. Then we went to eat what Luke and I have bought which made the kids happy because we bought some ice cream and cake as well.

 

"Mommy.. Do we really need to go back now?" Alexis asked looking up at me with cute puppy eyes.

 

"Yes baby.. We have to." I replied sadly and pecks her forehead.

 

It's currently 7pm and we have to bring them back to the center before 9pm. Luke is currently arranging all the things we brought along at the back and Craig is already sleeping peacefully in my arms.

 

"But we want to sleep with mommy and daddy again." Alexis pouts some more and leans her head on my chest cutely, "Mommy~ Adopt us now.."

 

I hug her tight and pecks her forehead. I don't know what to say since I am still below the age allowed to adopt them but I talked to Dinah about it, asking her for some advices which not really helped because she just asked me to wait until I turn 21 which is five years from now.

 

"Daddy~" Alexis cooed when Luke came in and fastens his seatbelt, "Daddy, adopt Alexis and Craig now.."

 

Luke glance at me sadly and looks at Alexis, "As much as daddy and mommy wants to baby, we can't. We are not in our right age yet."

 

Alexis pouts some more and pretends to sleep as she rest her head on my chest. Luke is right. As much as we want to be with the kids for real, we really can't. I keep her close to my arms as Luke glance at me. I gave him a slight smile and looks ahead, I don't want him to see how much I want to take Alexis and Craig home.

 

Luke took the sleeping Alexis from me as soon as we arrived at the center at exactly 8:40 in the evening. I sighed and carries Craig carefully and pecks his forehead as we went inside. The feeling is always the same. I don't want this but I have to. I live in fear everyday just thinking that maybe someone would come to the center and adopt the two of them.

 

"We'll attend to them." Megan said as she took Craig from me and Simon got Alexis from Luke, "You guys should head home now. It's late."

 

I nodded my head, "Thank you.."

 

She nodded her head and Luke holds my hand as we slowly make our way out the center. Tomorrow is the Christmas Party. I should focus on that and not the pain my heart is screaming right on my face. We will see our babies soon. Soon..

 


	25. Christmas Dance

**Lauren**

 

I woke up the next day feeling a little too tired. Although I don't really remember when I got here. Probably Luke struggled to bring me all the way in our room. Dinah is already walking around wearing her robe and her wet hair cascading down her shoulders.

 

"You are finally awake." Dinah says turning to me.

 

I groan and rolls on my bed and grabs my phone. I have 5 messages from Luke and 2 from Alexis.

 

_From: Alexis_

_Good morning mommy!! Alexis and Craig loves you and daddy. Here is a kiss. Hehehe._

_Mommy mommy!!! Why not answer Alexis?? :(_

I chuckle at her texts and decided to reply.

 

_To: Alexis_

_Good morning my baby :* Mommy just woke up. I love you more~_

I smiled and read Luke's messages.

 

_From: Luke_

_Baby. Good night._

_Baby.. Good morning. :)_

_I know you are dreaming about me. ;)_

_You really enjoying it while dreaming about me okay?_

_Babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~!!! Wake up. I miss you. :(_

I laugh at his texts and decided to reply.

 

_To: Luke_

_Good morning baby. :) I did dream about you and I miss you too. Sorry it took me long to reply. I just woke up and I replied to Alexis first. :p_

And as expected my phone rang with Luke's picture flashing on my phone. I smiled widely and hears Dinah chuckle as she close the door behind her. I run my fingers through her hair before accepting his call and he came doing a funny face making me laugh.

 

"Good morning lovely." He laughed.

 

"Good morning baby.." I greeted back smiling widely.

 

"I took you to your room last night.." He informed me, "But I guess you've figured that out since you are way too intelligent."

 

"I know.."

 

"So... How was your sleep?"

 

"It's fine.. I wish I dreamt about you.."

 

"So you didn't?"

 

"I think I dreamt about you but I forgot what it was about."

 

I went off the bed and makes my way to the kitchen to eat as he talked about to Ashton about something I really can't hear clearly.

 

"Baby? What time are we coming to get you girls?" He asked as I am starting to eat my second bacon strip.

 

"Hmm.. About that." I drank some water, "I think we should just meet in school."

 

"Why is that?" He asked sounding a little confuse.

 

"Because it would be a waste of time and gasoline baby." I replied getting another slice.

 

"No.. I think we should get you." He mumbles.

 

"Dinah said we should meet in school." I heard Michael say and then Luke sighed.

 

"What's wrong?" I asked concern.

 

"I want us to go to the party together." He said lowly.

 

I smiled at that, "That's not necessary baby.. We'll meet there and I'll see you there looking so handsome."

 

He chuckles, "By the way, what type of dress are you wearing tonight?"

 

"Hmm.. Enough to make you drool??" I joked raising a brow with a smile on my face then giggles, "I'm kidding."

 

He laughs, "I drool every time I see. I always keep it a secret though."

 

"You are lying." I laugh.

 

"I am not lying." He insisted, a hint of a smile in his voice.

 

"Fine. I believe you.. Don't be late later. Be there in school at 7." I reminded him watching Dinah get the ice cream tube from the freezer. I pouted and extended my hands to her as soon as she faced me.

 

"I'll try my best. The boys and I are going there together and it takes Michael to change forever." He blabbers but I am not paying attention to whatever he is saying because I am envious of what Dinah is getting.

 

She shakes her head making me pout some more, "Baby... Buy me ice cream."

 

"What?" He asked puzzled.

 

"Buy me ice cream." I repeated myself still pouting at Dinah who seem to be enjoying my misery.

 

"Alright." He said making me smile widely, "I'll bring it there in a while."

 

"I love you~"

 

"I love you too."

 

"I'll wait for you."

 

"Sure. Anything else?"

 

"A big jar of nutella would be lovely."

 

"Just that?"

 

"Yup.. Nothing more."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Positive.."

 

"You won't request to have Luke Hemmings?"

 

I smiled, "I already have my Luke Hemmings you know."

 

"I already have Lauren Jauregui too. My life is complete."

 

I let out a soft giggle feeling my cheeks heat up, "Stop this. You are creepy."

 

"You are blushing and smiling. I know it." He teased.

 

"Yes. Stop now." I demanded pretending to be angry at him.

 

"May I have a kiss when I get there?"

 

"If you won't stop then, no."

 

"I already stopped."

 

"Alright then! You'll have a kiss."

 

"Yes."

 

"I'm on my way to the mall. Text me if you need anything else."

 

"Mall? You're going with?"

 

"Mom. She wants to eat lunch with me since I am barely home." I could hear his car keys jingling.

 

I bit my bottom lip. Luke is always with me. I feel so sorry for her. "Sorry baby.."

 

"For what?" He started the car.

 

"For eating all your time. You barely have time for yourself and your family."

 

"No.. I enjoy every second we are together. You don't have to be sorry. And being away from you worries me. Not because I don't trust you. But because all boys might think you are just some food to eat."

 

I laugh at his reply, "Food? Like Pepperoni pizza?"

 

He moans teasingly, "That sounds delicious."

 

"Buy me pizza."

 

"You said no more."

 

"Fine.."

 

"I was kidding. I'll buy you anything you like."

 

"I'll grow fat."

 

"I still love you."

 

"I will grow fatter than the fattest person on earth."

 

"I still love you of that happens."

 

"No, you won't.

 

"Why won't you believe me?"

 

"Because if I grow fat I wouldn't look pleasing to the eyes and you can't look at me."

 

"I still really love you."

 

"No, you don't!"

 

"I'll grow fat with you if you really won't believe me."

 

I blush, "Stop. I believe you now."

 

"Good. But I have to go. I can't concentrate on driving."

 

"Alright. I love you."

 

"Don't start with me. I love you more than anything else. Period."

 

I laughed, "Alright. I believe you. Bye baby. Take care."

 

"Hmmm.. Kiss.."

 

I made a kissy noise as he made a kissy noise back and laugh. "Bye.." I ended the call.

 

 

~~~

"Where is my eyeliner?" Normani asked going through the make-up scattered all over mine and Dinah's bed.

 

They arrived around 1 in the afternoon bringing along everything they needed for the night. Luke texted me telling me he still went to send his mom home before he makes his way here. He bought a lot of food by the way because he figured the girls will be here.

 

"Lauren, Luke is here.." Dinah announced as she came back the room. I put the curler down the table with the widest smile on my face as soon as I saw his reflection on the mirror in front of me. He scans the room and smiles when he saw.

 

"Baby~"

 

The girls groans teasingly. They have been teasing us like this every Friday since it's our only over night bonding and Luke would come over to bring food for us. They keep telling us to just get married which only makes the both of us laugh.

 

He hands the plastic bags he is bringing to Normani and Dinah before walking towards where I am. I stood up facing him and hugs him tight when he reached me.

 

"Good to finally see you.." He whispered to my ear as we hug.

 

"I missed you too." I whispered back.

 

"You were together yesterday." Camila pointed out making us laugh.

 

"Mila, let's not interfere with their little lovey dovey moment." Ally said pulling Camila back on the bed.

 

"Wait.. Are you guys having a baby??" Camila asked out of nowhere.

 

My eyes widen and I let go of Luke, "What? Why would you think like that?"

 

"Nothing.. Maybe.. I mean.. You know." Camila struggled to find the right words to say.

 

  
"If you wanted to ask if we already had sex then the answer is no." I told them frankly, "Can't we be as sweet as we are without people thinking we already sucked each other's genitals please? Our relationship is way better than that." Luke rubs my back to soothe my irritable mood.

 

"Sorry Lolo.." Camila apologized softly as she just hung her head down trying to focus on what make up to choose.

 

I let out a deep sigh, "I'm sorry Camz. I was just pissed about the sex topic. Everyone have been gossiping about me and Luke having sex every after class at school. I'm just so full of it."

 

"It's okay Lolo." Camila smiles at me, "I was just really teasing and I love how you take care of each other."

 

I walk over to Camila and hugs her feeling so sorry for shouting at her like that. She definitely didn't deserve that. Camila hugs me back and taps my back.

 

"It's really fine Lolo. I totally understand." She assured smiling at me as we let go.

 

"Luke Hemmings, you better get your ass of this apartment." Dinah said making everyone laugh. At least she's there to lift the atmosphere up again.

 

"Michael really did get to you." Luke commented adding another wave of laughter.

 

"Go now. The boys are waiting for you." Ally said pointing the door.

 

"Baby.. Your friends are trying to get rid of me as soon as possible. They love me so much." Luke says walking towards me making me giggle.

 

"They do love you. But you need to leave because you can't see our dresses just yet." I wrinkle my nose as he rubs his nose against mine.

 

Dinah groans, "Okay. Enough.. Ants are lining up to eat the both of you."

 

The girls laugh as I drag Luke outside and pecks his lips, "They don't like us acting so sweet around each other."

 

He pulls me closer to him and pecks the tip of my nose, "They do like it. They might be jealous they don't have someone yet."

 

"Ally has Troy.." I wrap my arms around his neck.

 

"Officially?"

 

"No.. Like a silent agreement." I giggle while he bent down to peck my lips one more time before his phone started ringing.

 

He grabs his phone from his back pocket, "I should go now. It's Michael." I pouted. "See you later. You are mine. No one drools for you."

 

I laugh at him and nods my head, "I'm all yours."

 

 

**Luke**

 

I woke up because of Calum shaking me violently. Shoot. I fell asleep. I stood up abruptly and looks at all of them. It took me a while to realize that they have already prepared their hairs. Michael looks at me and chuckles then continues what he is doing. I look around and the fact that I'm in Michaels house finally rush in my brain.

 

"How long was I asleep?" I asked sounding a little irritated because they didn't wake me up earlier.

 

"Two hours." Ashton replied, "It's still 4. Go take a bath."

 

I groan grabbing a towel from the closet and heads to the bathroom. How I fell asleep is still a very big question mark for me since I remember texting Lauren I missed her already. Yes, forgive me for being that cheesy but I do miss her. I got use to having her by my side every second of the day, no one can blame me.

 

I close my eyes as I allow the warm water run down from my head to my feet. It is refreshing and calm. I always want to be alone. Not a weirdo kind of loner though. I mean, everyone probably has that thing inside them that wants to spend a little of their time on their own. I listen to 'I Miss You' by Blink 182 banging through Michaels speaker and let my mind work on its own. Right away, all my memories with Lauren came flashing in my mind making me smile. All the time we spent together is amazing and will always be amazing. When we turn 18 I'll marry her. Oh wait.. Is that too soon?

 

"Luke, you are taking so long. I wanna poop." Michael shouted banging the door with his bare hands.

 

"Shut the fuck up Michael. I'm listening to the song. It hasn't ended yet." I rolled my eyes grabbing the shampoo bottle by the side.

 

"It ended around 10 times now. It's on repeat, you idiot." Michael barked. I laughed sheepishly and decided to move fast since it took me so long.

 

After probably 30 minutes I went out the bathroom with a towel draped around my waist and another around my neck which I am using for drying my hair.

 

"Your tie isn't here." Ashton told me.

 

I looked at him blankly, "Oh.. I must have left it at home. I'll go get it." I said walking over the bed where my bag is and changed, "You guys should go ahead. I'll just change at home."

 

"Are you sure?" Calum asked uncertain, "We can wait for you."

 

"No. The girls will be waiting and they don't want us to be late." I told them, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

 

"Alright." Calum glanced down his watch, "It's 7pm."

 

"I'll be late. Just tell Lauren I'll be right there." I said grabbing my car keys from the table and heads out. This is going to be a long ride but I have to because I was dumb enough to leave my bowtie.

 

 

**Lauren**

 

The girls and I were already in school since an hour ago. The boys are expected to arrive by now and they are not yet here. I'm getting a little worried for the boys and a little uncomfortable for the stares we are getting.

 

"Dinah, can't you go call Michael?" Camila asked crossing her arms. We are all starting to get bored.

 

"I already texted him." Dinah told us, "He said they are already at the parking area."

 

Sighs of release escaped from each of the girls' and I rolled my eyes. I definitely don't like people who keeps me waiting. A few moments later, the boys came in walking towards us making me frown. Where the hell is Hemmings?

 

"He went to get his tie. He kind of forgot to bring it with him." Ashton answered the question running in my mind.

 

I run my fingers through my hair as I shook my head. Why can't he stop being so careless for a while? I prepared how I look today for him.

 

"Why don't we go dance?" Calum asked smiling widely, "I'm kinda in the mood to you know... " He grins his hips with the biggest smile on his face making us laugh, "dance..."

 

"Alright Cal. Let's go. Just stop that." Camila says dragging Calum by the wrist with her to the dance floor.

  
Ally and I danced as the others were all paired up. I didn't really know why the others are paired up like how the pairing went for the project but I guess it's because they have created that bond while literally living together and pretending to be married couples.

 

"Wait.." I said as I noticed my phone keep blinking and Luke's picture on the screen. I quickly swiped it off, "Where the fuck are you? It's 9 in the evening."

 

The person on the other end spoke. It definitely isn't Luke. I opened my mouth to say something but I was speechless and feel like all the blood in my body drained in a matter of millisecond.

 

"Lauren?" Ally shook me as I remain immobile, "Lauren.. You've turned so pale. What is wrong with you?"

 


	26. Hospital Home

**HALOOOOOOOO~ This update is bad. I'm so sorry. I wrote this a little fast just to update because I am so busy and my body feels tired and my throat is hurting and I have no voice for now even though I need to have my voice back before December 22 because I'll mess up if it won't. T.T. Ok. you guys should not know that but whatever.**

**ENJOY AND COMMENT ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

~~~~

**Lauren**

I stare blankly at Luke who is lying on the hospital bed, unconscious. I have been here for three hours now but my mind still can't make out what really happened. There are bruise and cuts all over his face and body and he looks so fucking dead. He must not be breathing anymore if it weren't for the oxygen over his nose and mouth. The others went to buy something to eat because none of us have eaten at the party. We hurried here when I told them who called.

Michael and Ashton were furious and Calum was as devastated as I am. I don't even know what to do anymore. I am scared to get near him. He looks so fragile. I might touch something that might harm him. I can't risk that. I need him in my life so much that just watching him from here tears my heart apart.

"Lauren.." I heard Dinah say but I keep my eyes on Luke who is breathing but is not moving even a finger. It's weird. I got used seeing him walking around taking care of me. But now, he is fighting for his life. "Boo.. You need to eat." Dinah says sitting beside me.

"I'm not hungry." I replied almost in a whisper.

"Come on Lolo. You got to eat." Ally says bending down in front of me.

"Ally, I'm fine." I told her frowning.

She sigh and glance at the others, "Alright. But we will leave this for you. Just eat when you're hungry. Don't starve yourself."

"I have to go. Emily keeps calling me." Calum announced but I keep my eyes on Luke.

"You guys go.. I'll stay here with Lauren." Dinah said to the others who agreed and gives me a hug each before leaving.

"Dinah, you don't need to keep me company. I'll be fine." I told her but she shook her head.

"Not a chance boo.." Dinah said walking towards the other sofa to grab her bag, "I'll bring clothes and some blankets for the both of us."

I gave her the slightest smile I have mustered my entire life, "Thanks.."

"Boo, just so you know, you can drag this chair, sit beside him and hold his hand." She said dragging a chair towards the side of Luke's hospital bed.

"No.. I might touch something which would make him worst." I wrap my arms around myself shaking my head.

"Believe me, you won't boo." She taps my shoulders smiling assuringly at me, "Go sit there. Your warmth might help him recover fast."

I nodded my head and made my way to the chair she prepared for me. I sat down and hears the door close. Dinah have gone and I am all alone with my unconscious boyfriend. Tears starts building up when I heard his phone ring from the table. I grab it and smiles when I saw who is calling.

"Baby?"

"Mommy?" She sounded confused, "Alexis call mommy but mommy don't answer." I can just feel her pouting.

"I'm sorry baby.. Mommy is a bit busy." I replied hoping to sound a little less sad.

"Mommy sad?" I knew she'll know it.

"No, no. Mommy just tired. Why is Alexis not yet asleep?"

"Alexis scared mommy.."

"Why baby?? What is scaring you?"

"I think I saw a ghost." She whispered.

I smiled at her cuteness, "There is no ghost baby? Did my baby pray?"

"Yes mommy.. I pray with Craig every night." She giggles. At least Alexis and Craig can make me smile right now. "Where is daddy mommy?" She asked.

"Daddy is.." I glance at Luke and frowns. They are still little babies.. Should I tell them? "He is currently here in the hospital baby." I rather spill it than keep everything from the kids.

"Hospital? What happened to daddy mommy?" She asked sounding a little confuse with what I am telling her.

"Daddy just got into an accident baby.."

"Can Alexis go there mommy?? And Craig?"

"But Alexis is not yet allowed to stay in the hospital."

"Why not allowed mommy? Alexis bad girl?"

"No, no. My baby is a good girl. But Alexis and Craig are still babies.. That's hospital rules baby."

"Hospital rules bad mommy.." I can still feel her pouting.

"No baby.. They are trying to protect little babies like Alexis and Craig. Hm?"

"Why protect Alexis and Craig mommy?"

"Because, sick people are here in the hospital and babies should be protected from viruses okay?"

"Hmmm.." I felt her nod her head, "Okay mommy.. But how will Alexis and Craig see daddy?"

"Hmm.." I said thinking, "I'll see what I can do okay?"

"Yes mommy.. Kiss daddy for us mommy." She requested.

"Sure baby."

"And here is a kiss for mommy...Mwaaaaah." She giggles cutely making me smile.

"Wow.. That just made mommys day.." I told her weakly.

"Alexis make mommy happy?"

"Yes, you do. I love you baby.."

"I love you too mommy.. Take care hm? Take care of daddy too okay?"

"I will baby... Pray for daddy always okay?" I said holding Luke's hand and strokes the back of it with my thumb.

"Yes mommy.. Alexis pray now hmm?? Good night mommy~"

I smiled as tears fell down my eyes, "God night baby. I love you."

"I love you mooooooooore baby~!!!" She says mocking Luke making me laugh while wiping the tears from my cheek.

"Stop mocking your daddy baby." I giggled.

She giggles cutely, "Mommy~ Alexis sleep now. Mommy always talk to Alexis fun. Trying to get Alexis focus from sleeping."

I laughed at her cuteness, "Alright.. Mommy is sorry okay?"

"Okay.. Alexis forgive mommy because I love mommy so much!" She squeals, "Oops.. Kids are sleeping already."

I laughed again, "No squealing right?"

"Yes mommy. I'll sleep now okay?? Mommy sleep also.. Beside daddy." She giggles, "Mommy and daddy always sweet."

"Alright. Good night baby.."

She giggles, "Hmm.. Alexis put it down now."

"Alright."

She then put the phone down. I'm pretty thankful she called. It gave me a little bit of hope and happiness. I place his phone on the table and holds his hand. I just hope to see him wake up as soon as he could.

~~~

I woke up the day with the rest of the group entering the room. Dinah and I looks like a mess and if this was a normal day, Dinah could have shoved all of them out this room this instant but all she did was scratch her head and cover her face with the blanket draped over her body.

"Lauren~" Normani sang bringing a plastic of pepperoni pizza.

"Right. Thanks Mani." I roll my eyes, my other hand intertwined with Luke's.

"Oh shit!" Ashton slapped his forehead, "Right. Sorry Lauren. I totally forgot."

Luke is crazy about pepperoni. He is crazy about pizza in general and he is just really crazy. I got it from Normani silently thanking her.

"It's okay Ashton." I smiled slightly at him, "Thanks for this."

"How is he?" Michael asked sitting by the foot of Luke's bed.

"I don't know.. He is still unconscious." I replied staring at Luke.

"Lauren.. Just know that you can touch him. I guess it will help him recover." Michael told me.

"I don't know about that. I'm scared."

"We are here for the both of you Lolo." Ally said hugging me by the side.

"Thanks guys."

"So.. Do you wanna go on a joyride? Liz will be here in a while." Calum offered.

I shook my head, "I'll stay here with him."

"You ready to meet his mom?"

"No. But I want to stay here with Luke." I glance at Calum who just shrugs.

"Let's all stay here."

"Can I be alone with Luke please?" I turn to them.

They looked at each other then back at me. They are like talking mentally if they should leave me alone or not. I just want to be alone with Luke. To cry alone. I don't want them to see me weak. Not even Dinah.

"Alright Lolo." Normani says smiling a little, "We are just a call away."

I nodded my head forcing a smile. They shared another look before Dinah motions everybody out the hospital room. I wanted to cry but I shouldn't. Crying won't make Luke wake up. I shrug the feeling away and grab the towel and the clothes the girls brought with them. Maybe taking a bath could take my mind off this stupid and painful truth.

I was busy drying my hair when I feel like I just heard the door to Luke's room swing open and voices chitchatting. Thankfully I finished taking a bath and changing when they came. I bet it's her mom.

I slowly open the bathroom and poke my head out carefully to meet Luke's smiling mother. I assume she's Liz. I haven't really met her until now, but Luke may have shown me her picture. He loves her so much.

"Hi dear!" She greeted smiling widely as she walks over to me and hugged me. Wow. She's sweet.

"Hi.. It's nice to meet you." I tried to sound as cheerful as her but believe me, I am failing terribly.

"Oh.. Dear.. This is Andrew.. Luke's father." She pointed the man behind her and giggles, "My husband of course.." She went over in between two good looking guys and taps their shoulders, "This is Jack and Ben. Luke's brothers."

I gave them a smile, "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Lauren. Luke's-----"

"She's Luke's girlfriend." Liz happily exclaimed making me blush slightly. That felt weird coming from Luke's own mother. What felt even weirder is the fact that she knows about us and she is happy about it. If it were my mom, she's crying her eyes out and she wouldn't let me leave the house forever.

"You have any idea who did this to Luke?" Ben asked walking towards the bed and stare at his miserable brother with his arms crossed.

"No.." I replied lowly, "I wish I have known."

"Me too." He nods his head.

"He'll be fine." Andrew says checking on Luke and looks at me.

He'll be fine? I should be feeling better when it came from him right? But why do I feel so much pain when my mind drifts off to Luke? And how can they be so cool about this?

"Umm.. Do you know what happened?" I asked them shyly. I didn't really expect to meet my boyfriend's whole family here, while he is lying on the hospital bed, unconscious.

"Yes." Jack replied coldly looking at me like he could see through me, "He was beaten. On his way here. I borrowed the car from him since I needed to go somewhere important so he had to walk even though mom insisted for him to get a cab."

"He was beaten on the way to your school." Ben explained, "Jack, don't scare the girl."

"Why? She maybe the reason this happened to him." Jack retorted. I look down ground because I know somewhere deep inside me that Jack has a point. Liz walked over to me and rubs my back.

"Jake. That is mean of you to treat your brother's girlfriend like that." Liz scolded.

I smiled at her, "It's fine. It might be true."

"No, dear.. Don't think like that." She comforted glaring at her son, "Come here and eat with us."

"Liz prepared a lot." Andrew offered smiling warmly at me.

There I spent my whole day with Luke's family. Listening to their stories and telling them how Luke asked me as his girlfriend including the things we did together and the project thing never slipped their minds. Liz, Andrew and Ben were warm and lovely. But Jack seem to hate me so much. I can't really blame him. I am awful. They left around 8 in the evening after eating the pizza Liz ordered. I close the door behind me after walking them out the door and stares at Luke. Dinah texted me that she'll be sleeping over Camila's house because she felt like I wanted to be alone with Luke, which she got it right. I decided to sit on the couch and grab the book I am currently reading, hoping that Luke's condition would slip out my mind.

Two hous have passed and I can't even focus on what I am reading. I am stuck on page 37. Everything in my mind is just Luke. I know Jack is right. Luke was living his life peacefully when I haven't entered his life.. Now that I have, he is miserable. He is fighting for his life. Although I don't want to point a finger on anybody, I can't help but wonder if everything that happened to him involved Brad... or Luis. My life is a mess and I dragged him into this mess.

I climb on his bed, placing his hand on my lap with my right hand over his. Tears began flowing from my eyes as I trace his face from his forehead down the bridge of his nose to his lips and down his chin. I need him to wake up. I lean carefully towards him near his ear and tried to muffle the sobs escaping from my mouth, "Baby... It's me.. I have no idea who did this or what exactly happened to you but----" I sniff leaning my head on his shoulder lightly and sobs, pouring all the pain I am feeling the first time I heard what the nurse told me over the phone to when I saw him lying down this hospital bed like the life out of him was beaten out of him. "If I see those people who did this.. I'll kill them." I hug him lightly. "I don't wanna see you like this. I want to hear your stupid corny lines.. I want to feel your arms wrapped around me.. I want to feel the kisses you are always giving me.. I want to hear your laugh so bad. I feel terribly alone.. I feel so bad for not being able to help you get well fast. All I could do is watch you suffer and I don't like this." I sob loudly, my tears falling down his pillow. "Luke.. I need you.. Luke.. Wake up.. I love you so much. Please.. Come back to me.. I will let you win all our I love you more battles.. Just..wake up please."

~~~

Three days have passed since the Christmas dance and Luke haven't moved an inch. It became a routine for me to just talk to him every night crying on his shoulder as if he is listening and comforting me. Dinah somehow realized I wanted to be alone with him and stayed over Camila's every night.

They tried to let me leave the hospital but I won't. I don't want to leave him alone because I am scared. Scared that what if those who attacked him would come back while I am away and finally succeed in ending my boyfriends life.. I can't take that. I can't.

The Hemmings family comes by everyday and just yesterday, they came while all the group are here and it was messy. It was too noisy.. But the noise still didn't wake Luke up. Jack also apologized to me for what he did to me the first time we met which I quickly told him I understand why he reacted like that. Because I do, I do understand. I am a mess, it's true.

"Lauren?" Dinah broke my train of thoughts.

She came to check on me since everyone were stuck with their family. She also told me she'll be celebrating her Christmas Eve tomorrow with her family. I agreed. She doesn't really need to ask permission from me. She is free to do anything she wants with her time.

I glanced over my blinking phone and grabs it bringing it against my ear, "Hello?"

"Hi dear." I recognized Liz' voice.

"Hi Liz.. Umm.."

"I just want to tell you that we'll be celebrating Christmas Eve there okay?"

"Oh.. Sure.. I can stay home."

"Oh no.." She quickly responded, "We want to celebrate it with you too."

"Umm.. I.." I stammered, "I was planning on bringing my kids here."

"Kids?" She sounded confused, "You had a child?"

"No.. Those kids we took care for the school's project." I chuckled.

"Oh.. You can bring them over. I'll ask permission from the staffs at the hospital tomorrow morning and we'll get them from the center. What are their names again?"

"Alexis and Craig.." I replied uncertain, "Wait.. Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll hung up now honey and prepare for tomorrow night okay? Thanks for looking after my son."

"Alright. Thank you Liz."

"No problem darling."

I smiled and heard the phone went dead.

 


	27. Christmas Eve

**Pretty short but I updated while my throat is hurting so this is crappy. :)**

~~~~

**Lauren**

I am roaming around the mall for about an hour now. I don't know what to buy a gift for Luke's family, Luke, my friends and my kids. I have bought one for my friends, my kids and Luke's. I'm just having a hard time what to buy for Luke's family. I really don't know them that well and I just suck at giving people gifts.

I don't have any choice but to follow my instincts. I just bought Liz a dress, a leather jacket for Andrew and sweaters for both Jack and Ben. I bought clothes for the rest of the guys too. And a all black 3/4 with three white stars design by the arm for Luke. A bow and a bandana is included in Camila and Ashton's gifts too.

"Lauren!" Dinah called from across the store I just left.

"Hey." I smiled slightly as we met in the middle.

"All done?" She asked smiling widely.

I nodded my head, "Yes. You seem pretty excited."

"Of course. I can't wait for our own party~" She giggles as she nudge me lightly making me laugh, "Are you sure you don't want to join my family to celebrate tonight? I mean, you are always welcome there. You know that."

"Luke's family wanted me to join them and they are bringing the kids along so.." I shrugged looking up at her and frowns as she smiles playfully at me, "What's with that face?"

"Nothing.. I'm just happy his family accepts you." She says as we start to go find the others.

"If you only know how much Jake hated me." I told scrunching my nose at the unpleasant feeling I had the first day I saw them. When Jack was blaming me with everything that happened to Luke.

"Why did he hate you?" Dinah asked frowning, the smile on her face quickly disappeared.

"Because he believed that I was the reason this happened to Luke, which I think is true." I replied as if it's not a big deal. I mean, it really isn't a big deal. He apologized for nothing since I, too, believe I caused this to Luke.

"There you go again." She rolls her eyes.

"I honestly believe.. If it's not Luis then it's probably Brad." I opened up.

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since the day I saw Luke lying on his hospital bed, unconscious."

"Hey guuuuysss!!" Ally called happily bringing a lot of paper bags.

"Hey AllyCat!" I greeted smiling at her.

"Camila and Normani are on their way. They went to wrap their gifts."

"I just really bought paper bags and placed it in. I'm too lazy." Dinah says making us laugh.

Not long after, Camila and Normani finally joined us. The girls and I went to grab something to eat just so we can fill our hungry stomach. We have been finding gifts since when the mall opened today and it's already 5 in the afternoon. Took us long enough.

"Finally!!" Michael shouted jumping up and down when he saw us get inside the hospital room, "I thought something already happened to you girls."

"He was already telling us about the news about girls getting kidnapped." Ashton says as they helped us with all the things we are bringing.

"At least we bought your gifts already. Where are our gifts?" Camila says extending her hand towards each of the boys eyeing them.

"Our party is tomorrow. You'll get it tomorrow." Calum says holding Camila's hand down.

"And you will buy it tomorrow." Normani joined in rolling her eyes.

Michael let out an exaggerated shock expression, "How did you girls know that?"

"We know you too well Michael." Dinah remarked making everybody burst out into a huge fit of laughter.

"What time are you guys leaving?" I asked after we have stopped laughing.

"We feel like you really want us around here Lauren." Calum stated sarcastically smiling at me.

I roll my eyes smiling slightly, "I do want you guys around. I'm just worried about your family waiting for you."

"We better get going Lolo." Ally says pecking my cheek, "Troy is already downstairs.." We all looked at her teasingly making her laugh while shaking her head, "What? I am just going to give him his gift."

"Okay. Go on neon girl. Get your man!" Michael cheered making us laugh.

"Michael is so gay." Dinah commented earning a poke on the side by Michael.

"We better get going too Lolo." Normani and Camila went to hug me altogether.

"Thanks for keeping me company." I said smiling. I really am lucky to have friends like them.

"We will do everything for a friend." Ashton pulls me for a hug which I gladly gave him back.

"Merry Christmas guys. See you tomorrow." I said smiling as Ashton and I let go.

They all gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving me alone. I sigh looking around the room. It's quiet again. I'm alone again. I just decided to arrange the gifts I bought for Luke, Luke's family and my kids on the table and kept the gift for my friends in the empty cabinet.

"Baby.. It's Christmas day tomorrow!!" I tried to sound cheerful flashing a huge smile on my face but sigh as I sit on his bed and hold his hand, "All I could wish for is for you to be healthy and awake again.." I look down and starts crying, "But none of them can give that to me.. None of them can make you wake up."

I have been going back to the chapel for three days now. And for too long, I learned how to pray again. The last time I prayed was probably before the Luis thing, which was a pretty long time ago. I don't think God hates me for just going back to pray like that now. I need him and I know he is the only one who can help me right now. Not even the things around me, that made me so happy before, can make Luke wake up. Only him can bring my boyfriend back.

"Just remember I love you.." I whispered to him and pecks his lips, "I need you in my life." I sniff wiping the tears on my face, "The kids are coming to wake you up. I doubt you'll still be able to keep sleeping while the two keep squealing." I let out a sad giggle, "I just really wish to spend the holidays with you.."

"Honey! We are here!" Liz came in making me sigh. Not in the middle of my talk with my boyfriend, "Oh honey! Are you crying?"

"No.." I quickly wipe my tears as fast as I could.

"MMMMMOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!" Alexis screams while running towards me and I notice Jack carrying Craig in his arms.

"They are not bad to adopt." Jack says caressing Craig's cheek.

"No.. I'll adopt them... I just... have to wait for a few more years." I said smiling slightly.

"That's a brilliant idea. The two kids seem to love you so much." Liz says patting Alexis' head as she giggled.

"Jack, Ben please help me put this all on the table." Liz says pointing the huge bags they are bringing.

"I'll help." I volunteered jumping off the bed.

"Alexis help too." Alexis says holding my head.

I turned to where Alexis and Craig's stroller were and smiled as the teddy bears Luke bought for them is settled in. I went to help Liz who seem more than happy when we helped because the boys just went to turn the TV on and watch basketball.

"Boys are boys." She whispered to me referring to her family.

"Mommy.. What will Alexis do??" Alexis looks up at us with a questioning look.

"We need baby to go talk to daddy." I bent down and pecks her cheek, "Can Alexis do that?"

Alexis looks at Luke then back to me and nods her head. I smiled at her and carries her to sit on Luke's bed. She hugs me tight and pecks my cheek. She must have missed me so much.

I hug her back and peck her cheek, "I miss you baby.."

"Alexis miss mommy too." She says pecking my lips, "Craig miss mommy too."

I glance over to Craig who is staring at me, "I'll go get Craig first okay?"

She let go of me and nods her head before leaning down to kiss Luke's cheek, "Daddy, wake up. Daddy has work."

I glance over to Liz who managed to wipe her tears before I could even see it fall from her eyes. She must be too overwhelmed with the number of people who loves her son and he is fighting for his life on his hospital bed.

After a few hours of preparing, we are all gathered around Luke's bed and the room is full of laughter and stories to when they were still kids. They were so much fun to be with.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" All of us screamed when the clock strikes 12AM. We hugged each other and give each other gifts. Alexis and Craig were as usual noisy and they are overly happy right now. Although throughout the little eating, the two won't stop hugging Luke who is still unconscious by the way.

We exchanged gifts and everything was perfect when they announced they needed to go home. Alexis and Craig just won't let go of me and I don't want to let go as well.

"We need to go home." Liz says sadly as they watch Alexis and Craig cuddling with me.

"No.. Alexis and Craig want to stay." Alexis starts crying.

"Shhh... Baby..." I rub her back but Craig starts copying his sister and starts crying as well, "Stop crying.. Mommy and daddy will visit you two when daddy is well okay? Probably Alexis and Craig can come and celebrate New Year with us too?"

Liz nods her head, "Yes. That's true. We will get you both again and celebrate with us here."

Alexis looks at Liz, "Promise?"

Liz nods her head, "I promise."

Alexis nods her head and pecks my lips, "Mommy, Alexis and Craig go now. We love you and daddy mommy."

"I love you too baby.."

I walk them to the door and close the door while wiping my tears. I kind of got used to the day being too noisy until it gets too overly quiet. I guess I should just sleep. Today was almost perfect. I sit on the chair beside his bed and holds his hand. It will never be perfect until this man in front of me gets well. My life feels incomplete without him. Totally.

~~~

I woke up the next day feeling like someone is tracing my cheek. I look up and finds Luke smiling weakly at me. My eyes widen.

"I missed you.." He spoke weakly.

"Oh my god. You are awake." I panicked. I look around not knowing what to do first. If I should call the doctor, or his parents or our friends when I felt a hand over mine.

"The doctors have been here while you were asleep." He spoke but all I did was stare at him.

I have been staring at him for three days and I find it odd to see him actually talking to me. I just don't know if I was dreaming or I am actually starting to imagine things.

"Baby.. As much as I want to sit up and attack your lips right now, I can't do that because I still feel like an elephant is stomping on my whole body." He says making me blush. So he really is awake.

"Fuck. You are really.. awake.." I lean over and peck his lips.

"Just pecking won't cure me.." He says pouting. God. I miss him.

"Stop talking like that or I'll kiss you so hard." I threatened jokingly.

"Oh, please do." He says smiling teasingly at me.

"The kids were here." I told him, "You should have decided to wake up yesterday."

"I wanted to.. But my mind won't cooperate with my heart." He says rubbing his thumb against the back of my hand, "And I can hear every single word you are telling me every night.. I want to open my eyes but I can't."

I smile at him, "At least you are fine now.."

"Come here.. I miss cuddling with you." He tap his chest.

"No.. I might do something bad for you." I pouted hugging myself.

"No, you won't. Come here." He insisted holding my hand.

I look around and decided to do what he wants. I climb up his bed and lay beside him carefully, leaning my head on his chest. I sighed and placed my hand over his stomach while closing my eyes. I missed him so fucking much.

"What happened to you?" I asked feeling him rub his fingers through my hair.

"I was walking because I didn't want to ride a cab and Jack borrowed the car.. I met around six guys along the way but I didn't really think it is going to be big deal so I carried on walking until I felt a pair of hands grab me from the back and then the kicking, punching, pulling of hair continues.. I don't have the strength to fight against them and I am alone. I just heard them mention your name and that he is going to get you from me... And that they'll make sure I die." He says frowning while staring up the ceiling.

"It's my fault." I said sadly. None of this could have happened to him if I didn't enter his life. Jack was right.

"No.. You are not at fault.." He snapped looking at me..

I caress his face and trace the wound on his face and the bruises as eyes starts to well up. I am making his perfect life miserable. He doesn't deserve any of this. I deserve to live my desolate life alone. I should let him go. To save him from all this stupid things that comes along with me.

"Don't you think you are making my life miserable." He says sternly. "I am not even kidding baby."

"But I am."

"No. I said no. You made it colorful.. You bought meaning to my life and I fought the hardest to stay alive for you." His eyes starts to well up too, "And just listening to you blaming yourself for what happened to me hurts me more than the pain those guys brought me when they were beating my life out of me. All I could think of was you. It was all you.. I fought for my life for you." His tears starts falling making me sob so hard. I have never imagine myself being too in love with someone who loves me more than his life. Finally, I got lucky. I have him. "Don't you break up with me. I'd rather die than hear you breaking up with me."

"I won't... I love you too much.." I sob against his chest as he wrap his arms around me.

I let it all out. All the pain I kept inside me, all the resentment I had towards myself. Because despite all my imperfections Luke loves me more than himself. He loves me life I am the world he is living in. He loves me as much as I love him and I don't think I will be able to live my life without him anymore. He makes me feel complete which I thought was too impossible because no one have ever made me feel this way.

"I love you too.. so much.." He whispered before kissing my head letting me cry my heart out against his chest.

 


	28. Everything Has Changed

**Luke**

 

It was the 4th of January and I am finally discharged from the hospital. I didn't like anything from the hospital except the fact that Lauren never leaves my hospital room. She have been taking care of me and she just leaves the room if she really need to. I am lucky to have her.

 

I was happy when I knew how she celebrated Christmas Eve with my family along with Alexis and Craig. I also knew about what Jake told her because Jake apologized to me for being rude to my girlfriend. He was just protective of me and I am protective of Lauren so he really can't win against me.

 

Christmas day was loud since the group celebrated it in the hospital without really considering other patients peace for that time being but it doesn't matter. They were too happy that I am finally awake from my slumber. Michael interrogated me about what happened. The boys knows that I know who did it to me. Yes, I do. But I wouldn't tell Lauren that. Because she will fly off the handle and beat the crap out of that person. She is powerful for a girl.

 

During the New Years Eve, she wore the dress she bought for me during the Christmas Dance Party because I didn't get to see it that day but now that I actually have seen it, I regret even going back home to get my tie. Everybody in our school must want to dance with her and take her home so badly. My sexual frustrations are coming back. That's how powerful my cute and fluffy girlfriend is.

 

"What are we gonna do now?" She asked rolling on the bed towards me. She's been bored her whole life I bet.

 

"Hmm.. Cuddle." I wrap my arms around her making her giggle and hug me back.

 

"Cuddleee~" She says hugging me back.

 

"Aren't you bored?" I asked her.

 

"With you starting to be as healthy as you were? I don't think I am." She replied with the cutest smile on her face.

 

~~~

"Are you guys ready?" Michael asked as he strum the strings of his guitar.

 

We are gathered around Ashton's living room and decided to film a cover of Everything has changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran because today is mine and Lauren's first year and two months anniversary and it is extra special. I haven't thought my girlfriend can sing so good before Mrs. Rivera made her sing in front of the class because she came to class later than everyone else. It was amazing that I saw the girls smiling proudly and Brad had his jaw dropped.

 

The girls doesn't know anything about this cover because they were out with their families. Well, Camila and Normani were out with their families while Ally and Dinah were out with their boyfriends. Ally finally chose to be honest with us and told us about their real status with Troy two day. As for Dinah, she is with this guy named Siope because I don't know why. Although she didn't really tell us they are together, we know it's going there.

 

"I am seriously not going to do this with a video camera on my face." She said crossing her arms stubbornly. We practically dragged her here, literally. I just really carry her over my shoulder and bring her all the way here with her shouting for help. And by shouting I meant shouting like she's taken by Jason Voorhees.

 

"You can." Calum says looking over to Lauren from behind the camera, "I'll film everything."

 

"Stop Calum. I look ugly on cam." She covers her ears like she won't be listening to any bullshit we will be saying. I bend down in front of her and stares at her making her pout. "Baby.. They will film us." She complained cutely still keeping the cute pout on her face.

 

"Come on baby.. Just stare at me while we film it." I said holding her hand.

 

"You will be playing the guitar." She looks away.

 

"No, I won't.. Michael will play it for me."

 

"Promise?"

 

"Yes, I promise." I nodded my head and pecks her lips. "We are good." I announced.

 

"Good. I am ready." Ashton says sitting on his beat box and Michael sat on the one sitter couch opposite to Ashton.

 

"I am too." Michael says.

 

"I will click record if you tell me you are ready." Calum told Lauren.

 

I sit beside her and bend over to lift her legs placing it over my lap making her face me. This way, she can focus on me and not the camera in front of us.

 

"Why are we recording this again?" She asked leaning her head on my shoulder.

 

"Because I want us to have a video together." I said and pecks her lips, "Ready?"

 

She nods her head and hugs me tight. "Lauren, you can't hug Luke while we are rolling." Calum said. He is one nosy guy.

 

"Alright." Lauren says letting go of me keeping her head down.

 

I lift her head by her chin and pecks her lips, "I love you."

 

She smiles as Michael starts strumming the guitar calmly. I know they filmed the kiss but who cares about that? We love each other. Lauren let out a deep breath and starts singing.

 

 _[Lauren]_  
_All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._  
_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_  
_Is blue eyes and freckles and your smile_  
_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

  
_I  just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 

We smiled at each other when she changed lyrics and I held her hand to mine. Her voice makes my heart so happy. I don't even know how she does that.  
  
_[Both]_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_  
  
_[Both]_  
_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

We are just staring at each other, our hands intertwine. None of us cared about the camera focusing on us anymore. Nor the people around the room with us. Today.. It's just me and her.. Singing our feelings for each other.  
  
_[Luke]_  
_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_  
_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_  
_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_  
_Taking flight, making me feel like_  
  
_[Both]_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_  
  
_[Both]_  
_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_  
  
_[Both]_  
_Come back and tell me why_  
_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._  
_And meet me there tonight_  
_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._  
  
_[Lauren]_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_  
  
_[Both]_  
_All I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_  
  
_[Lauren]_  
_All I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_So dust off your highest hopes_  
_All I know is pouring rain_

_[Both]_  
_and everything has changed_

 _[Lauren]_  
_All I know is a new found grace_  
_All my days I'll know your face_  
_All I know since_

 _[Both]_  
_yesterday is everything has changed_

 

We smiled at each other and turns to see Calum who clapped his hand. Lauren giggles shyly and leans her head on my shoulder hiding her face on my arm. She's too cute. I can't even handle it right.

 

"Might as well turn that off now." Ashton laughs pointing at Calum who nodded his head and probably pushed the stop button.

 

"You can edit us out and focus on the two." Michael says smiling widely at us, "You both seem to be in your own world when you were singing."

 

"I guess we were just singing our heart to each other." I said staring at her making her smile.

 


	29. Homecoming

**THIS IS NOT THE CHAPTER I PLANNED BUT I THINK THEY NEED MORE SWEET AND CUTE MOMENTS SO HERE IT IS. I HOPE THIS MAKES YOU HAPPY. :)**

~~~~~

**Lauren**

 

"It's homecomiiiiing!!!" Camila shouted excitedly with her hands up the air earning a fit of laughter from us.

  
"It's your Sophomore year, you are tasked for the booths. For the whole homecoming, you are going to sell and be at service. For your class, it would be car washing. Be at great service. You guys deserve to clean cars." Alison says smirking at all of us, "Can boys get extra services too? Like fucking Lauren?"

 

Luke glares at her while biting his lip ring. I don't know what going on inside his mind but I know he is beyond pissed. Camila and Ally were frowning at her and Dinah and Normani were raising their brows at her. I just held Luke's hand tight when I felt him starting to lose his cool. Alison is just too full of herself.

 

"Ali, you are stepping out the boundary." Spencer frowns at her friend, "Lauren's boyfriend happens to be one of the guys we treated as our brother. You can't be serious with whatever jokes you are playing right now."

 

"Don't mess with me Spencer." Alison gritted her teeth as she glares at Spencer. "The boy obviously doesn't have a good taste on girls."

 

"And who is such a good taste Alison? You?" Luke snarled looking at Alison.

 

Alison turns to Luke frowning heavily. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "Are you seriously answering back Luke."

 

"Yes, I am. I respect you with all my heart but no one speaks to my girlfriend like that." Luke snapped.

 

I noticed the smiles appearing on the other girls' face while they watch Luke defending me. Is it just me or they really don't like their best friend? Well, who likes Alison anyway. No one likes her. She's a control freak and a manipulator.

 

"She's done a very bad thing to you." Alison shakes her head frowning heavily, "Can't you see she's changing you for the bad?"

 

"She's actually making me better than who I used to be." He answered back.

 

I cup his face and made him face me. "There is no point in fighting with her about this. Let her believe what she wants to believe. We both know the truth." I told him smiling.

 

"I need a kiss." He said as quietly as he could making me wrinkle my nose.

 

"No.." I teased.

 

He peck my lips then smiles, "I stole it."

 

"Mean.."

 

I heard Alison groan and the last time I saw is Alison stomping away from us. Wait, is she in any way crushing on my boyfriend?

 

"Is she crushing on Luke?" Michael asked frowning slightly.

 

"Believe me, she has a crush on everybody." Hanna says laughing slightly.

 

"Hanna.." Emily scolded, "She is still our friend."

 

"She has a crush on Luke?" Dinah asked frowning slightly.

 

"Yes. She have.. She's crushing on Luke from the time she laid eyes on him." Spencer replied making Emily shake her head.

 

"Seriously?" Michael asked in disbelief.

 

"Yes." Aria answered, "Now, she will never stop until she knows you both have broken up."

 

"You will not let that happen right?" Calum asked.

 

"We will see what we can do." Hanna tuck some of her hair behind her ear, "But it's just mostly how Luke and Lauren trust each other."

 

"I trust him.. with everything." I said to them honestly.

 

"I trust Lauren too." Luke says wrapping his arms around my shoulder.

 

"So... Shall we go buy our swim suits already? We've got car drivers to lure." Normani said shaking her hips from side to side.

 

"Good luck guys. I hope your class gets the highest money earned." Emily says smiling and wraps an arm around Calum's neck, "Be at use little brother."

 

"I am always useful." Calum said making a face.

 

"We need to go. We have a Homecoming Dance to organize." Hanna says smiling widely, "Luke, that was so cool by the way."

 

Luke laughs shyly, "Thank you Han."

 

The girls waved us good bye and went to go somewhere we really don't know. We all decided to go to the mall to buy something to wear tomorrow. The boys kept us company since they don't want us roaming around the mall by ourselves.

 

"I like this for you." Ashton says raising a black two piece for Normani.

 

Normani laughs, "Why are you choosing something for me?"

 

"Because it's weird if you won't agree with me while Lauren and Luke here have been kissing beside us." Ashton making Luke and I laugh as we let go.

 

"You know Ashton don't interfere with their moments together. They are going to get married soon." Normani says.

 

Ashton giggles looking at us, "Let's go somewhere else and choose something for you some other place."

 

I look up at Luke who looks down at me licking is lips. "I still want a kiss." He said nearing me.

 

I smile sweetly at him as I take a step backwards, "No.. You still have to choose a swimsuit for me."

 

"Anything fits you perfectly. I don't need to choose that for too long." He says smiling.

 

"You are mean to me again." I pouted feeling the wall against my back. He can get to me now.

 

"I am not. I just love the feeling of my lips against mine." He flirted. I know he is flirting because Luke flirting with me is fucking sexy and he is trying to make me blush.

 

"Luke.. I hate you~" I frowned pretending to be angry at him.

 

"No, you don't." He says inching his lips from mine, "You love the feeling as much as I do.. You are trying to stop it."

 

"Because we are in a mall Luke. In public. We can't make out everywhere we want." I told him staring at him.

 

"Just this last one.." He whispered pressing his lips to mine and I can't think of anything else but kiss him back. He is right. I love the feeling of his lips against mine. And I can felt everything inside me heat up when we are this close.

 

"Luke..." I spoke in between kissing him. See? I can't even push him away because I want this too.

 

"Love birds.. Stop that." Dinah snapped making Luke and I part, "You could just go home and continue that. Just give me the swim wear you chose for her. I'll pay."

 

"Just grab anything. Everything looks perfect on her. Thanks Dinah." Luke says grabbing my hand and pulls me out the mall.

 

 

**Luke**

 

I am not a scary psychotic hungry boyfriend. I just really want some time alone with my girlfriend. For the whole year of our relationship, we are always with the kids, our friends or with my family.

 

"Luke.." She says watching me walking from the living room to the kitchen, "Why are we here?"

 

I look at her and smiles, "I want some time alone with you."

 

I wrap her legs around my waist and carries her off the sofa. I sit on the couch smiling at her. I brought her back to her apartment of her and Dinah. She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck.

 

"What are you planning?" She asked caressing his cheek.

 

"I just really want to talk." I told her honestly, "And maybe a little kissing after that."

 

She giggle and rest her head on my chest, "What do you want to talk about?"

 

"There is something I kept from you 7 months ago." I revealed running my fingers through her hair.

 

"What is it?" She asked confusingly, "7 months is kind of long. That is during the project thing?"

 

"The end of the project thing. When you were preparing for the party and I was at the mall with Calum and the kids." I am pretty nervous about telling her this.

 

She looks at me frowning slightly, "What about that?"

 

"I actually met your mom." I bit my lip ring nervously.

 

"You what?" She asked surprised.

 

"I saw her with my mom." I bit my bottom lip.

 

"She knows you're my boyfriend." She looks at the ceiling thinking, "That's when your mom knew about us?"

 

"Yeah.." I caress her curves looking up at her unreadable expression, "Please don't be angry at me."

 

She looks at me frowning, "Why would I get angry at you?"

 

"For telling your mom? And my mom?"

 

"No.. It's fine. I just don't know if my mom is okay with it." She leans her forehead against mine and pecks my lips.

 

"She cried.." I told her, "It was awful. I felt so bad for making her cry."

 

"She's like that." She said hiding her face on my neck, "When did you meet?"

 

"When you called... She was in front of me."

 

She giggles, "She heard our I love you more battle."

 

"Yes. Clearly."

 

"She flipped."

 

"She cried harder. But quietly."

 

She laughs, "That's where I got my little cries."

 

"Figured."

 

"So... about the kids.." She opened up. We haven't talked about the kids yet for almost a month now. The last conversation we had about them was adopting them. "I am scared.. They might get an adoption letter."

 

"Let's continue praying they won't." I rub her back kissing her head.

 

"You missed them too?" She asked.

 

I nodded my head, "I always text with Alexis and Craig is turning two years old soon."

 

"Alexis is turning five next month." She says as I nod my head, "They are still so cute and they still squeal too much."

 

I laughed, "Yeah. I called them yesterday and Alexis practically answered the call while squealing."

 

She giggles loudly, "I miss them. I miss being with them all day. I miss taking a bath with them, I miss cooking for them, watching TV with them, cuddling with them.. I just miss everything we did together. Those family bonding we had."

 

"I know.. We will do that again soon." I look down at her as she looks up at me. She is too painfully close and I can't take it. I pressed my lips against her and kissed her passionately. I caress her back as our lips move perfectly in sync.

 

 

**Lauren**

 

"Lauren!!!"

 

Dinah's continuous screaming woke me up from my dreamless sleep. I frown opening my eyes slightly trying to see where I am and opened my eyes when I saw Dinah's face inches away from mine.

 

"Fuck Dinah! What the hell is wrong with you?" I froze making her laugh so hard, she's rolling on the floor like a psycho.

 

"Normani have been calling me for 30 minutes now." She said after minutes of laughing and rolling on the floor, "And your phone is dead so I went to charge it and then it keeps blinking with Luke's face on it. He must be so worried about you."

 

"Where is he?" I asked looking around. The last thing I remember was falling asleep on top of him after we kissed for a little too long and then I wake up without a sign of him around.

 

"He went home pretty early. He woke up early and didn't want to wake his little princess up so he placed you on that couch gently and secured you with a pillow so you won't fall." She explained a little too detailed.

 

"You go ahead. I'll just take a bath." I said standing up.

 

"Take your time." She says sitting on the couch I slept on, "I promised Michael not to leave you alone. What happened to Luke a long time ago traumatized the boys a little and they keep thinking that whenever one of us leaves the group to go travel alone will get harmed and end up on a hospital bed, unconscious for three days."

 

I smiled at her smugly, "Sweet."

 

I close the bathroom door and decided to just lose myself under the beautiful feeling of the cold water against my skin for even a few moments.

 

When we reached school, around 9am, I can see how busy the car wash booth is already and just watching the students cleaning the cars miserably makes me and Dinah laugh.

 

"Hey!" Ashton called. He is topless by the way.

 

"Where is everybody?" I asked hugging him.

 

"They are at the booth checking in. They went to buy breakfast so.. there they are." Ashton replied pointing our friends making their way to us. The boys are topless except Luke and the girls are wearing their bikinis with a tattered denim shorts.

 

We exchanged hugs and kisses before Luke and I shared longing hugs and kisses with each other. The others were busy with their own businesses leaving Luke and I alone.

 

"Why is my boyfriend still wearing his shirt?" I asked teasingly referring to his maroon tank top.

 

"I was kind of hoping to remove my clothes with my girlfriend." He answered pecking my lips making me giggle, "So, may I remove that white fitting shirt off?"

 

I smiled at him, "Sure.."

 

He stepped forward and removes my shirt throwing it over the counter where our bags and stared at me. I placed my hands on my hips smiling up at him and he got back to his senses and looks away licking his lips awkwardly.

I laughed at his cuteness, "Your turn." I took his shirt off and smiles at the sight of his petite body. "You look hot." I stared at his body.

 

"No staring." He pulls me by the waist, our body touching, making me smile and wrap my arms around his neck.

 

"No more lovey dovey moments and carry on working you two." Mrs. Rivera appeared to our side and Luke and I quickly moved away from each other. "I always catch the both of you all sweet and too close.." She says shaking her head and went to scold many more students.

 

"This will be our car love birds." Dinah shouted from behind a blue car pointing the black car parking beside it.

 

"Let's do this." Luke pecks my head and pulls me to the car.

 

It's starting to get a little boring around 2 in the afternoon. Cleaning is really a boring thing to do. Does anybody enjoy cleaning? We have cleaned around the 20 cars altogether and we gathered a pretty good lot of money but we are aiming for a lot more than what we have earned.

 

"Hey girls!" Michael called. We turned to look at him to find the boys pointing the pipes in front of us and sprinkles us with water. The five of us screamed in surprise and run around as we listen to the boys' laughter. I run over to Dinah and hides behind her giggling cutely as I cover my mouth. I can't feel anymore water splashing on me but I can hear Dinah nagging whoever is spraying more water on her. I was about to run away when someone was blocking me. I slowly look up and saw my boyfriend smirking down at me.

 

"Baby~ Let's go get something to eat." I said cutely batting my eyelashes up at him.

 

"You are running away from this." He raises the pipe he is holding slightly still staring at me.

 

"No, I am not. I am hungry." I reasoned out and was about to run when he caught me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him, "Noooooo~!!"

 

The next thing I felt was water all over me and I am trying my best to protect myself and hug him tight. The sound of his laughter overwhelms me and just him being happy makes me happy. I love cuddly Luke the best though. Cuddly Luke is cute while happy Luke is happiness and flirty Luke frustrates me. He is just so hot.

 

"I can't breathe." I lied acting as if I am having a hard time breathing and of course Luke pulled me against his chest covering me from all the splashing of water making me smirk. He loves me too much. I faked cough and holds unto him.

 

"Guys... Stop.. She can't breathe." He demanded angrily.

 

"Luke is no fun. He is gay." Michael nagged as the sprinkling of water stopped. They must have went somewhere else.

 

I secretly hold the pipe and smiles secretly when he cups my face, letting go of the pipe. "Baby? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

 

I faked another cough and nods my head looking up at him. I feel so sorry for doing this to him. He looked so worried about me. I bit my bottom lip and sprinkles water on his face making him walk away as I laugh.

 

"I fooled you!!!!!" I giggled loudly jumping up and down as I watching him gaining back his balance.

 

"Loser." Michael laughed along with the others as Luke glares at me. Wait.. He is angry at me. No. He walks away startling me. Wait.. Is he really angry at me? I glance at the others who frowns at Luke.

 

"Wait.. What happened?" Dinah asked looking at me.

 

I shook my head feeling my heart beating so fast. This is the first time Luke walked out on me when I didn't do anything wrong, like kiss some guy. I frowned and runs after him. Well, he has quite a long pair of legs so it's kind of need a lot of effort to reach him.. But I did. And I grab his arm to see him laughing.

 

"What the fuck." I breathlessly cursed looking up at him with a frown.

 

"Paybaaaaaaaaaack~" He chants hugging me as I stood here forcing myself not to crack even just the tiniest smile. He is so childish sometimes, "I wasn't upset you did that. I am really amazed with your acting skills now so I tried to pull a prank on you. I didn't know it'll work."

 

"Stop.." I am now smiling slightly, "I hate you. You scared the hell out of me."

 

He pecks my lips, "I'm so sorry baby.. I am just in the mood for payback.."

 

"I still hate you." I groan punching his stomach lightly and pouting.

 

"You look good on your bikini by the way." He smirks. He is again teasing me. We have talked about this and he just won't stop teasing me after that.

 

_Flashback_

 

_We were lying down his bed listening to green day and all time low, since they are his favorite. We are taking a lot coupley pictures and us cuddling and kissing and he posted a lot of it on his twitter._

_"Baby.." He spoke softly against my ear as I focused on the game I am playing._

_"Yes baby?" I inquired not turning to look at him._

_"What is your favorite side of me?" He asked turning to face me. I hit pause and turns to him wondering how he came up with such question._

_"I love everything about you.. But I find the furious Luke amusing." I said facing him, my hands supporting under the right side of my face, "What do you love most about me?" I asked doing some cute puppy eyes._

_"I love everything about you.. But I find sassy you so cute." He replied smiling, staring at me, "Especially when Michael gets speechless. It's a good way for a laugh."_

_"You love me even though I am mean and sassy~" I said cutely._

_"Yes, that's true.. I love you more than anything in the world." He says making me giggle, "Have you seen me flirting?" He asked._

_I nodded my head, "Yes baby.. I have.. I hate it when you flirt.."_

_He frowns slightly at me, "Why do you hate it?"_

_"Because it makes me frustrated and..." I pouted._

_"And?"_

_"You look so hot when you flirt with me. But I will get so angry when you flirt with other girls." I frown at him._

_"Woah.. I never did flirt with any other girls. I have a perfect girlfriend, why would I try to find someone else?" He said making me blush. I hate him saying sweet words to me as well!!_

_"Stop talking." I cover his face making him laugh_

_End of Flashback_

"Stop talking to me, I don't know you." I said walking away from him but he was fast enough to grab my wrist, "Stoooooooop flirtiiiing~!" I whined stomping my feet hard while pouting.

 

He laughs and carries me bridal style, "Alright. I'll stop.. But I need a kiss." He pucker his lips out. I wrinkle my nose wrapping my arms around his neck but he continue pushing it out making me laugh.

 

"Chance." I peck his lips softly and giggles.

 


	30. Good Girls

**I only have 6 chapters left for Beside You. :3 I just think you guys needed to know. I LOVE YOU <3**

**  
**I would really want to hear your comments about this chapter. :) Just comment and vote, Nyahaha.****

 

~~~~

 

**Luke**

 

 

 

"Soooooo~" Michael says sitting opposite to Lauren and I since we are occupying the whole sofa with a guitar on my hand, he is sitting on the floor. Ashton and Calum are occupying the sofas greedily by the side not leaving any space for the owner of the house. Michael didn't seem to mind though since he is pretty comfortable with his own floor.

 

Michaels parents are out every Saturday morning for a long walk and then they'll go buy groceries and attend to their little restaurant. They come back around 7 in the evening though. And they have already known about this dream of Michaels and his attempts to be in a successful band someday which they are too supportive though.

 

"You are really going to do this?" Lauren asked looking up at me. She's lying down the sofa with her head on my lap. It's the usual Saturday morning and the boys and I have been writing songs since a month ago. Michael pushed through with his dream band thing and he just recruited us for his dream punk rock band.

 

Believe me, I have been dreaming of having a band. I mean I post covers in youtube which no one knows of except my girlfriend who uploads it herself. She have been too supportive with anything I want which is why I am overly lucky to have her.

 

The boys and I have always dreamed about doing covers on youtube and when they knew about my covers which started five months ago, they asked if they could get me in their band which I quickly accepted because the boys are with me. How else do you want to try and live your dreams but with your friends. I thought it would just be me and Michael yet though since we haven't told Ashton yet. Calum assumed that he is part of the bad and Michael doesn't want to disappoint a friend, so he agreed. So the three of us posted a couple of covers in my youtube account and that's when we thought we should have a drummer. Our covers were awful without a drummer. When Ashton came, everything seem to be pretty good. Lauren said so herself.

 

We have made a couple of street singing. Only a little group of people watch us perform our songs. The most number of people that gathered around us is 50 including my girlfriend and my kids by the way.

 

"We have been doing this baby." I told her smiling down at her.

 

"How many songs have you made already?" She asked again eating the piece of pizza she's holding.

 

"There's Try Hard, Wherever You Are, Heartbreak Girl, Disconnected, Too Late, Unpredictable and Out Of My Limit." I replied pecking her lips and wipes my mouth while making a face, "Your lips are too oily."

 

She giggles and sits up, placing her legs over my lap and showers lovely kisses all over my face making the guys laugh. Alright. Why did I allow her to come along with us again? No song might come out my mind right now. She's such my beautiful distraction.

 

"That's what you get for complaining too much." Ashton giggles. Did I ever mention his giggle sounds like a girls giggle and it's not even a good thing. He sounds so girly. Camila laughs manlier than his.

 

"I have oil all over my face now." I said watching my girlfriend laughing, the sides of her eyes wrinkling slightly and her nose scrunched. Which I always find so adorable.

 

"Let's start.. What is this about this time?? All I can think about is Lauren." Calum says staring blankly at his laptop. Calum has always been the best one among all of us when it comes to composing songs.

 

"What the actual fuck. Why are you thinking about your friends' girlfriend?" Michael asked frowning at Calum. I glance at him confusingly. Is he crushing on my girlfriend? Oh no. I won't allow that.

 

"Because she's a good girl who is actually a bad girl." Calum said looking at me. I raised my brow not getting his point, "Like everybody though she's a really good girl and then she turns out to be bad."

 

"Like good girls that haven't been caught?" Lauren asked leaning on me, "I am not like that."

 

"Ha! She said to me, forget what you thought cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught." Michael says typing it on his laptop.

 

"What are you talking about?" I asked confusingly. I don't understand whatever Calum and Michael are talking about. Who haven't been caught?

 

"It's lyrics Luke." Michael replied glancing up at me and down his laptop screen, "Calum's idea is pretty good."

  
"Do I look like that?" Lauren asked me pouting cutely.

 

I chuckle at her reaction and tilts her head kissing her lovingly. I don't really care if my friends see us like this. I am proud that she is my girlfriend.

 

"Okay, guys stop that.." Ashton says laughing, "I have been watching kissing and cuddling for quite some time now. So stoooop."

 

"Let them be. Let's continue writing this song." Michael says. "They can kiss all day long." He chuckles glancing at us.  
  
A smile formed on my face as Lauren giggles against my lips cutely before we let go and hears Ashton laugh. Calum rolls his eyes at us. I wonder everyday why my friends don't have anyone in their lives yet. Are they being the most choosy set of people in the world? Nothing like what is happening between me and Lauren ever happened to any of them. Ally and Dinah already got their man. At least 3 of the girls are taken. However, only I am taken among the four of us.

 

"Heeeeeeey!!!" Ally greeted as she came inside without even beeping any of us that they are coming. They rushed inside not waiting for Michael's invitation.

 

"What brought you guys here?" Michael asked strumming his guitar and banging his head a little bit.

 

"Well, a little birdie told us she's spending time with her boyfriend. Where else should we find her?" Dinah asked plopping on the sofa next to Lauren. "We know your parents are kind enough to leave you on your own in this huge house."

 

"Well... In her boyfriend's arms." Ashton replied making Lauren blush.

 

"Baby, they are teasing us again.." She whispers pouting cutely at me.

 

"That's fine.." I replied and pecks her lips wrapping an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to me.

 

"What are you guys doing by the way?" Camila asked peeking through Calums laptop which Calum closed right away. "Hey! This isn't fair! Why can Lauren know about this and we can't?" Camila complained frowning.

 

"Because she is Luke's girlfriend and they stick together which makes it extremely difficult for us to keep everything from Lauren." Michael replied smiling at the girls who eyed both Lauren and I who just flashed them a huge grin.

 

"Stop flashing that couple smile again." Normani rolls her eyes with a smile on her face.

 

They love us so much, they can't even stay mad at us. Lauren snuggles closer to me resting her head on my chest staring at my empty laptop screen. Nothing comes to my mind when the boys says we are making a song about something else but love. Like, why not love? I am always in the mood to write about my girlfriend.

 

"My nails are starting to lose its calcium." She says examining her nails cutely pouting. She still snuggled beside me for the whole two hours we have been here in this living room. The girls have been helping us for this whole two hours which isn't really a good idea because all they suggested are how to play pranks on guys and laugh their heart out for good ten minutes every time. Thankfully, they have been quiet for minutes now.

 

I look at her and pokes her nose, "I'll go make you a milk."

 

 She hugs me, "I'll go with you."

 

"Let's go then." I peck her lips making her smile widely and stand up tugging my arm happily.

 

I look up at her and shakes my head. She's wearing a see through shirt and a very short denim shorts. She's sometimes making me extremely frustrated that I want to just kiss her all day. I stood up and we made our way to the kitchen.

 

"Baby.. When is your first gig?" She asked sitting on kitchen counter, "I want to go watch but I promised Camila that I'll be helping for her mom and dad's anniversary party."

 

"It's next month baby." I glance at her from the milk I am making, "Can you come?"

 

She scrunch her nose pouting sadly, "No.. I hope I can make it.. But I honestly doubt it."

 

I stood in between her legs stirring the milk on my hands and pecks her lips, "That's fine.. I understand. I can't keep you lock around my world forever. You have other things to do... Although I honestly hope you can make it though. Seeing you in the middle of the crowd is what I am getting inspiration from."

 

She smiles cupping my face and kisses me, "You inspire me to wake up every single day. And I'll do everything to make it there. I just really need to help her."

 

"Yes baby.. I do understand. Here's your milk." I handed her the milk which she gladly accepted and quickly drank. I tuck her hair behind her ear, "I made that with love. Does it taste good?"

 

She nods her head licking her lips cutely, "Mmm.. You make the best milk in the world." She pecks my lips and places the glass on the side, "You should not look too handsome there okay? Girls will be drooling and they will do everything to get your number and when they succeed, they'll try to steal you from me." She pouts. She sounded extremely jealous which I find so cute. Lauren jealous is so adorable and she just keep pouting.

 

"They won't succeed.. And you know why.." I stared at her emerald orbs, "Because there is already somebody owning this." I pointed my chest where my heart is located still staring at her. "It will always be you Lauren. More than anything in the world. You make me so happy."

 

She grins widely wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me towards her and pecks my lips, "I'm glad I found you.. I'm glad we found each other. I am so happy you fell so deeply in love of me. And I am so happy you made me fall hard for you just as much."

 

I can't help but smile and wrap my arms around her waist, "Who won't fall for you anyway? You are the most amazing girl I have laid my eyes on and no one can even compete with you.."

 

"I am pretty glad you are not like those other hormonal teenagers. We are 15. Who would have thought we can fall in love this hard." She runs her fingers through my hair playing with it softly.

 

"Hmm.. I'm head over heels for you.." I admitted pecking her lips, "And just this simple peck on the lips gives me so much life. When we are this close, I get extremely contented with my life."

 

"What is all this heart to heart talk about?" She chuckles shyly hiding her face on my neck making me smile as I rub her back lightly.

 

"You started it." I told her making her giggle.

 

"Baby.. Are you a virgin?" She asked suddenly taking me by surprise. Why would she ask this.

 

I blushed slightly making her giggle. I know she knows the answer but I also know that she wants me to say it. She wants it to come from my own mouth.

 

"Yes, I am baby.." I replied shyly.

 


	31. Revelations and Goodbyes

**HALOOOO~**

 

**It's been a day since I last update, I guess. But here is a chapter which made me so sad. Anyway.. Not Lukeren sad but something else.**

 

**Anyway... I love you <3 And please comment what you think. It helps push me to write more <3**

 

~~~~

 

**Luke**

 

_I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure_ _  
_Heartbreak girl__

 

"Thank you all for coming. This means a lot." Michael spoke over the microphone and waves at over 20 people in the crowd.

 

It's not much but for a local band like us, it's an accomplishment. My mind have been wandering around and the fact that some people actually came to see us made me tear up a little bit. Okay. Not a little bit. It made me cry harder than I've expected that I didn't get to sing a line because I was trying my best not to make any crying sound.

  
This is our first ever stage performance and unfortunately, my girlfriend or any of the girls couldn't make it. Lauren had to help Camila prepare for her parents' anniversary party and the three other girls had an errand.

 

"I hope the girls are here." Calum spoke as we ourselves arranged all the instruments we brought along with us.

 

"Who said we could miss this?" I heard Lauren's voice making me turn to the door.

 

There stood the girls holding some boxes of chocolates and a huge chocolate cake with a "CONGRATULATIONS 5SOS" written on it. Our band is actually called  5 seconds of summer which was an idea from Michael because he hates math so much that he loves to just stick with it. None of us opposed, whatever the band is called is fine with me. We can even name it penguin.

 

"Oh my god." Michael screams happily. We have the biggest smile on our faces as we neared the girls.

 

"It's weird watching you guys on the stage by the way." Dinah says handing the chocolate to Michael who stood in front of her, "We have gotten use to just see you singing in Michael's living room or Ashton's room but now, you actually played on stage."

 

"Yeah.. The crowd was a little energetic." Ashton says opening the box of toblerone Camila was holding awhile ago.

 

"For a crowd of 20 people. Their energy was not that bad. And for a starting band, 20 people is already an accomplishment." Ally says smiling happily, "So, we reserved a restaurant for us. Shall we go celebrate there?"

 

Everyone agreed proceeded to the restaurant just across the venue telling the staffs of the building if they could help us put all the things we have on the truck Hanna have rented for us.  They knew about this and were actually hoping to watch but they have an organizational meeting to attend to, so they can't make it. Emily was pretty upset about it because this is supposed to be the first time she'll see Calum do something that makes him extremely happy.

 

"I'm so proud of you." Lauren whispered as we stood by the door.

 

"You saw me?" I asked feeling a little too happy just thinking that my girlfriend was watching me perform.

 

"Yes, I did." She replied smiling happily, "You even cried. And you sang beside you~"

 

She tiptoes and pecks my lips. Our relationship still feels surreal. I haven't imagined having this kind of perfect relationship my whole life and it is actually happening. We argue, we fight but I won't allow anything that leads us to breaking up. I can't imagine my life without her.

 

"I requested it." I informed her, "I look ugly up there."

 

"No you don't." She pouts wrapping her arms around my waist., "You look as handsome as ever."

 

"Hmmm.." I pressed my lips into a thin line trying not to smile at her.

 

"I love the way you wrinkled your nose when you tried not to cry by the way." She teased giggling. She loves to tease me when I feel not happy about what I did. Well, it's not like I was not totally happy about crying, I just hope I managed to control my emotions more when I was on stage. I mean who knows that would be our first and last performance on the stage ever.

 

"Lauren, Luke! Come on here now. Food is served." Normani called motioning us go to them.

 

I pull her towards them happily and pulls a chair for her to sit in. She smiled at me and mouthed a thank you as I nod my head before sitting on the chair beside her.

 

"We should celebrate for your success." Camila says being the first one to grab some food from the center of the table.

 

"Yeah. There are definitely a lot more huge opportunity for you guys in the coming days." Ally says smiling widely as everyone of us started eating.

 

The dinner went pretty noisy and fun. A lot of teasing and laughter were shared. We are pretty thankful we knew them. That we became so close. They just turn our a little happy life to another level.

 

 

~~~

"So, what now?" She asked me as we are lazily lying on my bed for minutes now. We have been doing this a lot lately. She'll come over and we spend all the day in my room cuddling as we like to be just as lazy as we can ever be for a whole day.

 

"Show me how you cried while in the middle of performing." She teased again after I stared at her blankly unable to think of anything fun to do.

 

I raised a brow at her forcing not to smile, "Is that so? You are teasing me again?"

 

She shakes her head cutely, "No, I'm not teasing. I promise."

 

"Really?" I sit up facing her.

 

"Luke... Don't you dare do what I think you are about to do." She warned pulling the pillow closer to her as a protection from me.

 

I smirked, "You are teasing."

 

"I promise, I wasn't." She did some cute puppy eyes at me hiding half her face with a pillow.

 

 "You did." I insisted

 

"Yes, yes, yes." She sits up and hugs me, "Don't tickle me~ I'll dieeee~" She said cutely pouting up at me.

 

"Alright.." I gave in wrapping an arm around her.

 

She teases me with everything. I did this to her when she teased me about the girl who have been following me around for a week at school which happened to be her seatmate at physics. I ended up tickling her until she accidentally slapped me so hard on the face. It wasn't a pleasant experience but being slapped by her still didn't make me not love her. She also apologized a lot to me after what she did and will always kiss the cheek where she slapped.

 

"You are scared I will slap you again." She giggles poking my cheek.

 

"No.. I am not." I peck her lips. "You are scared to slap me again.."

 

"Yes, I am.. I never like it if I hurt you.." She smiles caressing my face and kisses me softly.

 

I always love how home stay over always ends up with the two of us kissing so passionately that my mom warned me not to eat Lauren's face. That made me and Lauren pull away turning as red as the fresh tomatoes. From then on, I never forget to lock my door.

 

"You family is back." She whispered as we heard commotion happening downstairs.

 

I nodded my head and pulls her back on the bed with me, "They must have known by now that I love being lazy with you."

 

  
"Obviously... My shoes is by the door." She giggles.

 

  
**Lauren**

 

I stared at the teacher who have been blabbering about Exponential and Logarithmic Functions which is completely out of my interest. It's too boring and stupid. I don't use that any time in my life anyway.

 

KRIIIIIING~

 

I was the first one who quickly stood up as I drape my bag over my shoulder and head outside the door waiting for the girls to go out.

 

"Wow. Someone was a little hasty." Dinah teased as soon as she stepped out the room and the rest of the girls followed.

 

"Sorry. I just don't really like that subject and this room suffocates me. It's weird." I frown as we our way through this busy hallway. We have two subjects before free period and I can't wait for that.

 

"I love pre-calculus." Camila said sadly, "Lolo, seriously.. It is the best."

 

"Camz, we are two different people." I rolled my eyes at her and eyes widen in shock when someone kissed me lovingly.

 

I loosened up and kissed him back when I saw my boyfriend in front of me kissing me lovingly in front of the students passing by, but I could only care less, having his arms wrapped around me feels lovely. I can hear the others talking with each other. He let go of me and starts walking away still looking back at me and winks before looking ahead of him.

 

"And her mood was back to back to normal." Normani says shaking her head while smiling happily.

 

"Luke surely can do so much wonderful things with our friend right here." Ally giggles.

 

"Too wonderful." Camila added laughing making me blush so hard.

 

 

~~~

"Now, what song do you girls want us to play?" Michael asked strumming his guitar as he bang his head slightly.

 

"I wanna hear that song wherever you are." Camila replied hugging her bag, "Who wrote that by the way? The song sounded sweet."

 

Luke leans in towards me kissing me passionately and I kissed him back smiling widely as I just listen to the others conversation.

 

"The four of us." Michael replied boastfully.

 

"It was mostly Luke." Calum added earning a little stone thrown at his face.

 

"He was feeling the air but you broke it." Dinah laughed as Michael made a face.

 

"I was telling the truth." Calum stated.

 

"Ass." Michael rolls his eyes.

 

"Can we hear it?" Normani asked, "Before these two lovebirds starts making babies in front of us."

 

Luke and I parted after hearing what Normani have said blushing heavily. Luke and I are having this syndrome of not being able to stop ourselves when we are close to each other. It's just either we cuddle too much or we kiss too much and our friends always laugh about that.

 

"Luke, you must have heard them right?" Ashton asked teasingly, "Or have Lauren succeeded on eating your ears first."

 

I lean my head on Luke's back as I starts to be as red as I can possibly be just by hearing them laugh about us being all over each other completely. Luke chuckles and just nodded his head.

 

He must be as red as I am now. "Great. We have a tomato vocalist." Calum just confirmed it.

 

"One, two, three, four." Ashton counted.

 

Luke started playing the guitar as I sat back down properly watching him do so. He glanced at me and smiled making me smile back at him sweetly.

 

_[Luke]_

_For a while we pretended_ _  
_That we never had to end it_  
_But we knew we'd have to say goodbye_  
_You were crying at the airport_  
_When they finally closed the plane door_  
_I could barely hold it all inside_  
  
_[Luke + Michael]__

_Torn in two_ _  
_And I know I shouldn't tell you_  
_But I just can't stop thinking of__

_[Luke, Calum and Michael]_

_you_ _  
_Wherever you are_  
_You_  
_Wherever you are_  
_Every night I almost call you_  
_Just to say it always will be you_  
_Wherever you are_  
  
_[Calum]__

_I could fly a thousand oceans_ _  
_But there's nothing that compares to_  
_What we had, and so I walk alone_  
  
_[Calum + Ashton]__

_I wish I didn't have to be gone_ _  
_Maybe you've already moved on_  
_But the truth is I don't want to know_  
  
_[Luke + Michael]__

_Torn in two_ _  
_And I know I shouldn't tell you_  
_But I just can't stop thinking of__

_[Luke, Calum and Michael]_

_you_ _  
_Wherever you are_  
_You_  
_Wherever you are_  
_Every night I almost call you_  
_Just to say it always will be you_  
_Wherever you are_  
  
_[Luke]__

_You can say we'll be together_ _  
_Someday_  
_Nothing lasts forever_  
_Nothing stays the same_  
_So why can't I stop feeling this way_  
  
_[Calum]__

_Torn in two_ _  
_And I know I shouldn't tell you_  
_But I just can't stop thinking of__

_[Luke, Calum and Michael]_

_you_ _  
_Wherever you are_  
_You_  
_Wherever you are_  
_Every night I almost call you_  
_Just to say it always will be you_  
_Wherever you are__

 

I have been blushing throughout the song because the only thing Luke is glancing at is his guitar and he goes staring at me sending a wink at me whenever chorus comes in. Who wouldn't stop blushing?

 

"Wow.." Ally remarked clapping her hands along with the other girls and me of course, "That was definitely the sweetest song I've heard."

 

"Thanks Ally." Ashton smiles at her.

 

"Ehm.." We heard someone clearing his throat making us look at him and finds Brad along with his friends standing just behind Dinah.

 

"What do you want?" Michael rolls his eyes.

 

"My conscience is seriously killing me." Brad started confusing all of us.

 

"Make it clear. That was seriously difficult to comprehend than pre-calculus." Dinah remarked making his chuckle.

 

"I'm sorry." Brad looked at me.

 

"What for?" I asked frowning slightly. As far as I can remember, I haven't talked to him in forever and he haven't done anything to me for him to be sorry.

 

"I'm really sorry. I was just overly jealous for over a year now and I didn't mean to just do that." Brad blabbers but I still don't get a thing he is saying.

 

"Just go straight to the point please Brad?" Ally asked eyeing Troy slightly who just shrugged.

 

"I was the one who made those guys beat Luke to death." Brad revealed making me in shock.

 

"What the heck." Camila exclaimed and later on covered her mouth as she discovered how loud it was.

 

"Sorry.." He apologized weakly hanging his head down.

 

"You almost killed him." I muttered weakly tears starts building up my eyes and yet Luke and the boys seemed too calm about this.

 

"That was the original plan." Brad's voice cracked looking at me, "Lauren.. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I was too jealous.. too angry knowing I can't have you."

 

"And you just go kill the man I love?!" I exclaimed angrily not minding the stares the students around are giving us.

 

"Baby.." Luke held my hand and rubs his thumb against the back of it, "Let this go now.. It's done."

 

"It's done?" I glared at Luke, "Luke, I was scared. I was too scared and hurt watching you lying on your death bed fighting for your life and I was dying to know who have done that you. And just after a year, he's just going to show up and finally reveal his darkest secret which continues to haunt me in my dreams. You're just going to tell it's done?"

 

Brad stared down the floor along with his friends, except Troy who was frowning confusingly at all of us. I know he doesn't know about this. He is the only decent guy in their group. Why is he even with those douche bags?

 

"Baby.. Listen.." Luke cups my face ignoring the guitar that is slowly sliding off his lap which Calum quickly got. I look at him frowning angrily but I managed to stay calm when he his thumb starts stroking my cheek lightly and my emerald orbs gaze at his blue ones. "I am fine now.. He regretted what he did. I wish I could have known about those nightmares haunting you because I'll do everything to make them go away." He spoke making me calm. "People make mistakes.. People make bad decisions sometimes, especially when it comes to love. He apologized.. I guess that's what is important here. Please.. Don't be angry now.. Let's just forgive him."

 

His words melted my heart and made me love him more. He is such an angel. How did he end up falling for a girl like me? I don't know. All I know is I'm overly lucky to have him in my life. He pecks my lips making me sigh heavily.

 

"I'm sorry for shouting.." I muttered looking down and held Luke's hand tight. "I forgive you Brad. If Luke forgave you, I will too. Just please don't do anything as stupid and as heartless as that ever again."

 

"I won't, ever again.." Brad looked at me with pleading eyes.

 

I nodded my head, "I forgive you Brad. I'm sorry for being too harsh towards you."

 

"It's fine.." He smiles sadly, "We would also want to say goodbye.. And thank you.."

 

I frowned, "Goodbye? What do you mean goodbye?"

 

"We'll be going back home." Brad replied plastering a sad smile on his face.

 

"To England?" Camila asked confirming it.

 

"Yes.." Connor replied sadly.

 

"I have to move on.. And I can't do that here." Brad replied staring at me but quickly looked away.

 

"Brad, you don't need to." I told him feeling a little sadness. I mean, let's face it. Despite whatever he have done, he was still my friend.

 

"I think I have to.." Brad said, "I don't exactly know why I'm telling you.. I just thought you girls needed to know."

 

"Troy?" Ally asked at the cerge of tears.

 

"I am as clueless as you guys are." Troy told us truthfully and turns to his friends, "You boys are abandoning me?"

 

"You can always go with them." Tristan stated sadly and pats Troys shoulder who shrugged and looked down.

 

"We have to go.. We have to pack for tonight." James said firmly avoiding Dinah who have been narrowing her eyes at him.

 

"Tonight?" Camila gasped, "Why are you guys in a hurry? We can hang-out before you leave."

 

"That would be too painful to do." Connor said firmly, "We really have to go."

 

Brad cleared his throat, "Yeah.. Goodbye.."

 


	32. Unexpected News

**Halooooooo~ How is everybody so far!! BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! I LOVE YOOOOOUUUU!!! I was supposed to post this yesterday but my laptop made some sick joke so... yeah.**

**And Belated happy birthday to one of my huge inspirations, LOUIS TOMLINSON. <3**

**I hope you enjoy this and comment what you think~**

**And I am totally making my own character so I am sorry because I don't know him. :3 This story is my own though so I put whoever character I want. XD**

 

~~~~

**Lauren**

 

I woke up the next day to find the space on the bed beside me empty. I rub my eyes frowning slightly, looking around. Luke is nowhere to be found and he left me here alone. How could he leave me alone..

 

"Good morning baby~!" He smiles as he went out his bathroom with only a white towel drape around his waist and water lightly flowing down his chest from his hair. Wow. I totally didn't expect this. My jaw dropped as I stare at him, staring at his chest.

 

I cleared my throat as I look away turning a bit shade of red, "Ye-eah.. Uhhh.. Good morning... ba--baby..."

 

He crawled on the bed towards me nearing me as I froze, "Why can't you look at me?"

 

"I can!!!" I pouted still looking away from him.

 

"Then, look at me~" He teased.

 

"No... You should change now." I demanded still pouting cutely.

 

"I need my good morning kiss first." He whispered teasingly.

 

I smiled at him and leans in crashing my lips against his. He smiles widely against the kiss as our lips move perfectly in sync and he moves closer to me. I cup his face, caressing his cheek lightly.

 

I let go, "Good morning baby.."

 

He licks his lips smiling, "Good morning.. May I change in front of you?"

 

I scrunch my nose shaking my head with a smile on my face, "Not going to happen." I peck his lips and ran out the room and down the stairs.

 

We may be kissing a lot and sleep beside each other twice a week but we never did anything that would make the both of us regret soon. We will get there when we are ready. Now is not just the time. We just turned a year and 2 months together and everything is going smoothly and well. Both of us don't want to ruin anything in our relationship, and going to that sensual road may trigger something so, we somehow mentally agreed not to engage to those kind of things yet.

 

"Good morning!!" Liz greeted me smiling happily as she continue cooking something for breakfast.

 

"Good morning Mrs. Hemmings." I greeted back smiling at her.

 

"Call me Liz... Or Mom is so much better." She says making me smile shyly.

 

"Erm..." I look down feeling a bit shy. I haven't been using that kind of endearment for over a year now and it feels foreign. It feels so awkwards.

 

She giggles, "Come on dear. You may say it.. Don't be shy."

 

"Yes... M--om.." I awkwardly said blushing heavily. Save me. This is too awkward. I need someone to get me out of this kind of situation.

 

"Good morning mom!!" Luke greeted wrapping his arms around me from the back and kisses his mothers cheek. "What are you cooking for breakfast mom?"

 

"Oh! Hi Lucas." Mrs. Hemmings greeted with a huge smile, "I have made some  hotdogs and bacons and I am currently almost done with my mushroom soup. Go call you brothers."

 

"Where's dad?" Luke asked swaying our bodies side to side.

 

"He went to work early. Now go call your brothers Lucas. Cuddle with our princess later." She says pouring the soup onto a huge bowl smiling at me. "The boys loves this soup dear. They can finish all of this. Just the three of them." She giggles and places it on the table.

 

"Anything I can help you with?" I asked watching her arrange the huge bowl of food on the table.

 

"Please just place the plates on the table dear." She says. I nodded my head and did what I am asked to do.

 

The whole dinner was full of laughs and teasing. Jake's girlfriend stayed over as well and they were kind of doing something too private last night which kind of disturbed both Luke and I causing us to stay at his terrace until they finished. Liz was laughing too much at Jake and Alicia's distress. They turned too red and all of us were enjoying it.

 

I miss both Alexis and Craig. Like Luke and I, we only get to see them twice a week because of how busy we are. We always text and skype every night. Knowing that they still haven't found parents to adopt them makes me happy. I only have 4 more years and I can adopt them now. We can go back to how we were during that five perfect months together. I miss them. Their giggles, their squeals, their cries, their cuddling... Everything is just lacking without that.

 

~~~

"Why do you always want to get rid of me?" Luke asked leaning onto  wall with his arms crossed as he watch me arranging my things.

 

I am bound to go to Ally's place because of something the girls wants to discuss about. I don't have any clue what it is about but I know it disturbs Dinah the most. Camila and I have talked about it two days ago and she too didn't have any clue what the problem is. I just want to know what it is and be able to help them. And we had this little agreement that Friday would be our little girls over night party. Only the five of us should be there. No boys allowed, but phone calls are okay.

 

"I don't." I turn to him before arranging my things again, "You know how important Fridays are for the girls.. And Ally, Dinah and Normani have problems we have to talk about."

 

"What problems?" He asked frowning a little as he neared me and sat on his bed, while looking at me.

 

"I really don't know yet. Dinah just seemed disturb last night and she can't sleep." I replied zipping my bag, "And sleepless Dinah means disturbed Dinah and it is definitely not a good sign."

 

"If anything goes wrong.. Just tell me.." He pulls me by the waist making me sit on his lap, "I will be right there if you need me."

 

I smiled. He never calm down when he knows something is wrong. He is scared it'll hurt me. He doesn't want anything to happen to me. One time when I was walking home alone from school because of some group project my groupmates were dying to finish for a day, I felt a man following me behind which made me pretty scared since I am still 15 minutes away from home. I called Luke and just 5 minutes after, he was there panting heavily as he hug me in front of the man who just walked away. He got bruised all over, his foot was bleeding and he was sweating too much.

 

"You know you are the first person  I'll call." I pinch his nose smiling, "You are always my knight in shining armor."

 

"I am.. I don't want anything to happen to you. You know that."He pecks my lips wrapping his arms around my waist.

 

"Are you in any ways going to the gym?" I asked squeezing his biceps lightly still with the smile on my face.

 

He grins widely, "Do you like it?"

 

"And you got rid of your lip ring."  I caress his bottom lip where his lip ring used to be pinned there.

 

"I figured you feel so good unto our kiss without my lip ring." He says sexily wiggling his brow making me laugh.

 

"Of course not. With lip ring or none, I still love the taste of your lips against mine." I blush and hides my face on his neck smiling widely.

 

"Then don't leave me.." He said, I know he is pouting.

 

"I can't.. My friends needs me and you have an event to perform on. You have to be there." I look at him to find him pouting.

 

"I know. We are starting to get so busy this year." He complains lying down the bed pulling me with him.

 

"That is our challenge to reach 2 years together... Last year was pretty easy. We were just around each other.. This year is different.. You are busy, I am somehow busy." I explained lying down the bed beside him.

 

"I know.." He sigh hearing his phone ring, "That's probably Ashton."

 

"Yup.. That means, I have to go.." I said sitting up listening to him groan.

 

"Yes Ashton.. Yup.. I am changing.. Lauren? She's beside me.. Oh.. Alright. I'll be there. Yeah.. 5 minutes." He look down and hung up.

 

"Come on.. Let's go out together." I told him pulling his arm lightly smiling at him, "You don't have to be sad. You can call me after the event."

 

"I'll call you. Make sure you'll answer.." He said pecking my lips and draped my bag over his shoulder.

 

He intertwine hands with mine as we left his house. He was quiet at first but he finally spoke to me.

 

"I seriously want to marry you.." The words that went out his mouth kind of startled me.

 

"Luke.. We are 16." I told him quietly, "It's too soon to think of things like that."

 

"I know but that's exactly what I want 8 years from now." He sounded too serious about it, "I am serious when I told you I can't think of any future without you."

 

"I know you are.." I rub the back of my hand with my thumb, "But baby, believe me.. Things may change. We still have a long year to go and we don't know what is going to happen tomorrow.. Feelings change you know."

 

"Yes, that's true.. Which is why I can't let you go." He whispered, "Lauren.. I don't know where this dream of becoming an artist is going to bring me. I may succeed or I may not succeed.. And if I do, I am certain that I won't be staying here as frequently as I am right now.. And that scares the crap out of me."

 

"Just trust me.."

 

"I know. I trust you.." He whispers making me face him. We are already in front of Ally's garden as he cups my face, "Just know that my feelings for you are growing every single day and being away from you makes me crazy. I love you."

 

"I love you too Luke." I tiptoed and pecks his lips smiling, "Stop this drama and don't forget to call me. I love you and that's never going to change."

 

 

**Luke**

 

"What took you so long?" Calum asked as he looked at me from his laptop screen.

 

"I sent Lauren to Ally's house. Why do you seem so excited to see me anyway?" I asked taking a seat beside Michael who is currently busy editing some layouts for a banner.

 

"I don't know. We just feel like this is going to be the best day of our lives." Ashton replied quietly playing the beat box.

 

"Am I the only who feels totally uncomfortable today?" I asked confusingly.

 

"Yes." Michael replied not taking his eyes off his laptop screen.

 

I sighed and lean my head on the sofa's leaner. I don't feel good. I actually feel a little good but I am so damn nervous. I don't know why. But I have a feeling like something huge is going to happen today. My mind went flying to when I talked to Lauren earlier. I do trust her so much.. But I feel like something is going to change our relationship and whatever it is, I am certainly not too sure if it's a good one.

 

"What time are we performing?" I asked no one in particular.

 

"It got cancelled." Calum answered making me frown.

 

"Then, may I go join the girls' mini get together?" I asked feeling a little irritated.

 

"No, stay here." Michael waved his hand at me and got a cookie from the jar, eating it in one go, "Adam wanted us to gather around today."

 

"May I go to your room and call Lauren?" I asked Ashton who just nodded his head.

 

I fought the urge to roll my eyes on them. They acting like assholes right now. They just don't how it's like to be in love with someone. Like, you just want them to be by your side because that's the only time you feel complete and happy. I am happy when I perform.. But the kind of happiness Lauren's presence is sending me is different from any kind of happiness I have felt in my entire existence before knowing her. It's just special.

 

After 3 rings she finally answered.

 

"Baby?" She sounded confuse, "I thought you have a performance today?"

 

"Baby.. It's still early in the afternoon and the show starts at five but it got cancelled so I am supposed to be free." I replied sitting on Ashton's fluffy unicorn chair.

 

"Supposed to be free?" She asked.

 

"Yes. The event got cancelled."

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't have any idea."

 

"So.. You are free right now?"

 

"Yes.. But the boys didn't want me to leave." I replied in frustration. I want to see her again.

 

"Oh.. Writing a song?" She sounded as disappointed as I am.

 

"No.. They are busy. I am too.. Because I love listening to your voice."

 

She giggles, "Baby.. As much as I want to talk to you the entire day, I have to go check on the girls."

 

"Are they okay?" I frowned.

 

"Yes, they are. They are unharmed but they have a problem. So I have to be a friend and listen. I love you. I'll call when we finish."

 

"Sure." I smiled, "Everything is going to be okay. Tell them that and send them my regards."

 

"I will."

 

"I love you more than anything. Byeeeeeee~" I didn't let her argue with me and ended the call. She must be pouting right now making me chuckle. She's just too adorable.

 

"Luke!" Calum called, "Come on down."

 

I got unto my feet and runs downstairs to see Adam on Michael's laptop screen, smiling at us. He never talk to us through skype. What is happening?

 

"Good. You are complete." He says putting his phone on the table in front of him.

 

"What is so urgent that you decided to talk to us through skype?" Michael laughed.

 

Ashton laughed along with him, "Yeah.. Should we be scared."

 

"No.."There's really nothing to be scared about." He replied casually shaking his head."

 

"So, what's up?" Calum asked confusingly and curiously at once.

 

I blankly stare at him from the laptop screen completely oblivious of what is going to happen. Oh, wait. He is not going to quit being our manager right? Because as far as I can remember, I haven't done anything that would make his head ache. Just maybe sleeping and eating a lot, but I am slowly adapting to this kind of life we are living now.

 

"I got a call." He spoke slowly and we waited for him to continue, "You are invited by One Direction as their opening act on their tour."

 


	33. Just an Ordinary Day

**Halooooo~ Just halooo. XD don't forget to comment. :)**

 

~~~~

**Luke**

 

It had been three days since we received that invitation we got from One Direction and I have been dying to tell Lauren about it but we never got a chance to actually meet. She have been helping Normani pack because  she's moving to Houston, Texas next week. Lauren told me how much that affected them, especially Ally who was too close with Normani. They tried to make Normani's parents let Normani stay but none of them agreed on that idea.

 

"When are you going to tell Lauren?" Ashton asked me after we did a few round of practice.

 

I stare at the floor thinking deeply on how I could actually tell my girlfriend that I'll be leaving, "Today.."

 

"She'll understand Luke." Calum assured me.

 

"Yeah. Of course." I nodded my head looking at Calum blankly. I am dead nervous and I am unsure if I still want to be in this band. Just thinking about being away from Lauren scares me. I don't think I can survive it.

 

"Your phone is ringing." Michael informed me. "Must be Lauren."

 

"Who else?" Ashton chuckles.

 

I grab my phone and slides the little button to answer, "Baby.."

 

"Halooooooooooo~!" She giggles making me smile, "I missed you baby~"

 

"I missed you more.. Where are you?" I asked signaling the boys that I'll be leaving and they nodded their heads smiling.

 

"I am at the school's rooftop." She answered as I make my way to the school.

 

"What are you doing there?" I keep my phone closer to my ear.

 

She let out a sigh, "It feels so good here. Are you heading here?"

 

"Of course. It's been three days since the last time I saw you."

 

"Hmm.. Three days is too long."

 

I sigh sadly as my mind wandered back to the news we received three days ago. Three days away from her is pretty lonely.. How am I expecting myself to cope up with everything for the whole tour?

 

"Baby... I have something to tell you later." I said lowly.

 

"Why can't you tell me now?"

 

"I want to tell you in person."

 

"Oh.. Are you breaking up with me?"

 

"Lauren, no." I snapped feeling a little irritated, "How can you say that?"

 

"Because you sound serious and you are so irritable."

 

"Sorry baby.." I sighed rubbing my forehead. This is stressing me out too much.

 

"You are not in any way irritated with me right?" She asked.

 

"No... Of course not." I said climbing up the stairs to our school building.

 

"Alright.. Hurry here now.. I miss you so much.. Let's take that irritable mood of yours off." She giggles.

 

I love it how she sees the positive side of things. She always seem to take my irritation off that easily and that have been for the whole time we are together. Maybe long distance relationship works well for the both of us.

 

I push the door open to see her sitting on the edge of the rooftop barrier. I smiled remembering the times when we always have our PE class, I always see her here smoking. That was the times where I get to stare at her for too long.

 

I wrap my arms around her waist making freeze for asecond and I felt her loosen up when she felt it is my arms, "Sorry."

 

"You scared me.." She giggles leaning on me, "I missed you~!"

 

"I missed you more.." I whispered kissing her temporal.

  
"Help me down.."

 

I carried her down making her giggle and wrap her arms around my neck, "I am glad you called me."

 

She rolls her eyes smiling, "You always think I am busy.."

 

"Maybe you are." I shrugged carrying her as she wraps her legs around my waist and placed her back on the edge of the rooftop barrier.

 

"I always find time for you.." She pouts playing with my hair.

 

I smiled at her, "I know.. There is just something that's bothering me.. And I know how to tell you."

 

She caress my face and pecks my lips, "What is bothering you?"

 

"We received a call from Adam.. Three days ago.." I started staring at her face trying to comprehend her expression but she is attentive, "We are.."

 

She raises her brow, "You what?"

 

"We were asked to be One Direction's opening act for Where we are tour." I informed her blankly.

 

Her jaw drop smiling widely, "Oh my gosh! Baby that's good!!!!" She squeals and hugs me tight.

 

Her happiness towards this news made me smile sadly. I am happy for how supportive she is but I am so sad about being away from her for too long. I don't think I can live with that.

 

"Why do you look so sad about that? Baby, this is the start of your dreams... You will be huge.. You will be famous. I know you will be." Her smile brightens her angelic face making my eyes well up. How can I live for many months without even touching her?, "Why are you crying? Aren't you happy?"

 

"I am.." I rub her back fighting my tears from falling, "But living my dreams means leaving you behind."

 

She opened her mouth to say something but no words went out. I guess she, too, never expect that. She was too happy for me, finally living my dream... She forgot how it is going to affect the things we were used to be doing..

 

"We.. Uhh.. Maybe.. You... I.." She struggled to find the words to say and sigh leaning her head on my shoulder, "I don't know what to say."

 

I chuckle sadly, "I figured.." She pinch my side lightly making me laugh, "But, we'll figure something out right?"

 

She nods her head, "Maybe.."

 

"Don't you dare try to break up with me.." I warned her.

 

 

**Lauren**

 

I was staring blankly at the ceiling for hours now, waiting for Dinah to finish taking a bath. I am bothered with what Luke and I have talked about earlier this afternoon. I was actually too happy to hear the news but when he started talking about being away from each other, I don't think I'll be as happy as I used to be.

 

"Earth to Lolo~!" Dinah said laughing at me when I turned to look at her, "What is bothering you? What did Luke do this time?"

 

"He didn't do anything.." I replied, "Have... Michael talked to you about something?"

 

"No.." She answered trying to find some clothes to wear, "What is something I don't know?"

 

"I guess the news should come from them." I said going off the bed and heads to the living room to answer Luke's call, "Baby.."

 

"Hi.." He sounded upset.

 

"What is wrong?" I asked frowning.

 

"May I stay over?" He asked, "Mom and dad got into a fight and they are too noisy."

 

"Sure.. I'll wait for you.."

 

"Hmmm..." He sighed, "I'll be there in a minute.."

 

"Alright.. Bye.."

 

"Bye.."

 

I hung up on him and waited for him to arrive. His house to our apartment is around a 30 minutes and a 5 minute drive. I certainly hope he is driving though. Minutes later the door swung open revealing my exhausted boyfriend.

 

"Baby.." I stood up and hugs him.

 

He close the door using his foot with his arms around me, "I want to live here."

 

"You are always welcome to live here." I said letting go.

 

He sighed, "They are fighting again.."

 

"Just let them be for a while baby.." I peck his lips and pulls him to the sofa, "Let's sleep here okay??"

 

He nodded his head, "You are always here to save me from sadness."

 

"Because you are doing the same." I peck his lips and hugs him.

 

"Where is Dinah??" He asked looking around.

 

"She's sleeping in Siope's house tonight." I informed him holding his hand.

 

"I have to tell you something.." He whispered.

 

"Hey lovebirds!!" Dinah greeted smiling widely.

 

"Hey DJ." Luke greeted.

 

"You have this place all by yourself." She said smiling teasingly making Luke and I laugh, "Just don't leave a mess please.."

 

"Stop Dinah." I giggle hiding my face on Luke's neck as he pulled me closer.

 

"Alright. I'll be going now." She says opening the door, "Bah felicia."

 

Luke looks at me, "Shall we start messing your place?"

 

"No.." I giggle covering his face

 

"Let's go somewhere tomorrow.." He whispered kissing my cheek, "I wanna show you something."

 


	34. Childhood

**ANYBODY OF YOU WANTS ME TO POST THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE NEW YEAR? OR WHAT? OR DO YOU WANT ME TO UPLOAD CHAPTER 35 TOMORROW??**

**COMMENT WHERE YOU GUYS ARE FROM AND YOUR COMMENTS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER TOO~ XD :***

 

**This is short but whatever. Two chapters moreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!!!!!!!!!!! I'll be updating the last two chapter on New Year's Eve here in the Philippines. Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Comment!! Show me some love. XD**

~~~~

**Lauren**

 

I woke feeling numb all over my body. Yesterday's dance battle with Luke was fun and tiring. He just wouldn't allow himself to lose. Although no one was there to be our judge but we did the best we can to win against the other.

 

He is still sleeping soundly beside me with his mouth slightly open. I laugh silently at how tired he looks and kisses his cheek before going off the bed to cook breakfast.

 

I stare blankly at the oil inside the pan as I my thoughts starts eating my consciousness. I will have a famous boyfriend soon. I don't know how to make myself believe that. It feels weird and unusual. I get to not see him every hour of the day and he will be too busy to even give me a 5 minutes call. I don't think I am ready for that. But I love him so much. I guess this was plotted before we have met. We were meant to meet, fall in love so deeply and be away from each other to make sure that none of our feelings are not accurate.

 

"I am the reason why you look so lost.." His voice pulled me back to reality and he stood in front of me, "What is bothering you?"

 

"Honestly?" I asked and he nods his head, "You leaving.."

 

"I'll back out." He said firmly, "I'd rather lose my career than lose you."

 

I shook my head frowning, "No. Luke, I am happy for you.. But I know I'll miss you too much."

 

"Baby.. We'll be away on 2012. February.." He sighed, "Before our 2nd year anniversary."

 

I look down smiling sadly, "I want you to just rock it up there. I know you can be as big as you wanna be.. I believe in your talents. It's 2011. We can survive it when if we are away from each other.." He cups my face, staring at me as I start tearing up. "I'll just miss you for sure." I took a deeply and hug him.

 

He turned the stove off and pecks my head, "We can survive this.."

 

 

~~~  
"Where exactly are you bringing me?" I asked after I noticed how long we have been walking.

 

He chuckles, "Here we are.."

 

I frown as I stood in front of my abandoned elementary school. How he knew about where I went to school before is still a question mark for me, but as I think about it.. This elementary school is pretty special for me. I smile as the memories came back to me like everything just happened yesterday.

 

"Baby.." I look at him smiling. "Let's get inside."

 

He holds my hand as we carefully enter the abandoned building and enters the mini playground where I use to be playing at every day.

 

"Baby.." I spoke as we sit on the bench, "How did you know about this place?"

 

"I use to attend school here."

 

My jaw dropped in shock, "Shut up. I attend school here too.."

 

"No way." He looks at me in shook as I nod my head. "So we've met a long time ago? I use to play here every day." He sounded so amused.

 

I giggle, "Me too. This is too shocking and amusing."

 

He wraps his arms around me tight as we watch the birds flying away freely. I wish I am as free as them. They seem to have no problem at all. Like all they do is fly and explore what the world can offer. I don't even know how I want myself to be. I mean, I love to sing. I love to perform.. But no one knows about that. Not even Luke because I think it is embarrassing.  I mean who would have thought I would want to be a singer someday.

 

I use to be the star of this elementary school. I had a lot of friends when I was young, before I entered high school that is because then and there I wasn't locked up in my room for my whole life. I used to be entertaining and friendly. I am the star of every play this school have organized and all students and parents are amused with how huge my confidence level is. But that was a long time ago.

 

"Baby.. This feels so weird but thank you for bringing me back here. Even though you didn't know this place used to be a part of my life." I said leaning on his shoulder.

 

"You are pretty much welcome." He pecks my head, "This place is quite memorable for me too."

 

I smiled, "This place was the witness of how free I was before."

 

He rubs my arm, "I have a story to tell you.."

 

I sit properly and face him. I just love stories. "What is it?"

 

"During my elementary years, I had a girlfriend." He spoke smiling shyly, "I mean, we get along too well and her smile was just too special for me."

 

"Ouch." I commented placing my hands over my heart.

 

"No baby.." He holds my hand, "I don't even remember her name now.. I love you, you know that. But she was the reason why I learned guitars that I cried in front of my mom when she didn't allow me."

 

"Wow.. She's special." I can't help but feel so jealous of her. She is the reason why Luke plays the guitar and she is somehow the reason why he is about to reach his dream. Now I feel useless and unimportant. I feel so jealous.

 

"Yeah.. All I got was her nickname.. Mimi.. We called her Mimi." He spoke in pure adoration making me frown, "She was like every little girls insecurity and every little boys dream girl. She was perfect. I play the guitar and she sings every play the school organize."

 

"Luke.. Are you Lucas?" I asked in confusion.

 

"Yes.. All students here calls me Lucas because that's how my mom calls me and Mi---" His eyes widen, "Lauren, you are Mimi."

 

I nodded my head staring at him blankly. Fuck. Luke was my childhood boyfriend.

 


	35. American Apparel Underwear

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GOOOOOOOOOO </3 I love this fanfic so much. T.T I kennooooott. Huhuhuhuhu.**

**I dedicate this chapter to ey_dyey12 because it's her birthday and I love yoooooooooou. <3**

**I can't believe I got 12.8k views and 426 votes as of the moment. :3 I didn't know there are people that are actually gonna read this. I love you guys. :***

 

**Last chapter would be posted later. :***

**Here it is. :) Don't forget to comment what you think.**

~~~

**Lauren**

 

This is going to be our last two months with the boys and our last day with Normani and Ally. Unfortunately, Ally has to go too. She's going to San Antonio, Texas because her grandparents wants to take care of Ally's sick mother. Aunt Patricia was born with scoliosis and it is getting worst making us all worried. We love her so much and she's one of the sweetest people one can ever meet. She's as sweet as Ally.

 

We are walking around the mall and I am currently with the girls walking in between Dinah and Ally and the boys are walking in front of us. I just love how Luke walk with his hands in his pocket. It makes him extra attractive and hot. Okay. Maybe it's just me but I don't care. I love him doing that. Just after we knew about our childhood, our relationship kind of leveled up. Not the sensual way but we kind of became just too inseparable.

 

"Okay.. So, can we go to guess?" Michael asked from in front of us.

 

"Guess sounds good." Ally smiles and we turned to the first right turn to find where guess is located.

 

"Wait, can we eat first?" Camila asked pouting and rubs her stomach, "I am already super hungry I can eat all of you right now."

 

"Hungry Camz is scary." I laughed making her laugh along.

 

"I agree on eating first." Ashton says pulling Normani along with him, "To a restaurant we go."

 

We have been battling if we should go to a burger or a pizza restaurant. Each choice has five of ten each and no one wants to lose.

 

"Why won't we like play rock, paper, scissor to know which place we should go?" Troy suggested after minutes of arguing with each other. He is on with Calum, Normani, Luke and Ally for the burger team while Ashton, Michael, Camila, Dinah and me are on for the pizza team.

 

"But seriously guys, I am craving for pizza." Camila whined while stomping her feet. Ooopppsss... That's hungry Camila.

 

"But we are craving for burgers." Calum argued back. None of us seem to want to lose. But I really am craving for pizza as well.

 

"Baby~!!!" I cooed pouting cutely at Luke who looks away. He knows why I am doing this for. I want him to leave his group and transfer to us so we can win. Calum, Normani, Ally and Troy groaned while the others laughed knowing exactly why I am doing this for. "Baby~" I used my cute baby like voice while doing some cute puppy eyes making him groan.

 

"Fine.. I want pizza now." He shut his eyes close as Michael pull him to where I am making his team mates talk all at ones calling Luke a traitor while I wrap my arms around his waist smiling widely and looking up at him. I have a huge effect on him and it makes me happy. "You are lucky I love you. They are angry."

 

I nodded my head happily pursing my lips in a smile and he leans in to peck my lips.

 

"Pizza it is!!" Michael and Camila high fived as they were the first to run to the pizza restaurant which is just two blocks away from the burger restaurant but since we don't want to separate, those who wants to eat burger needs to suffer.

 

"They are not. They are just upset." I giggle running to where Camila and Michael are leaving him alone with the others who probably are going to kill him.

 

"No Camila, I want pepperoni." I argued crossing my arm. They are ordering just one 30 inches box of pizza and Camila wants it to be Hawaiian. But I want a pepperoni pizza. "Why are you choosing just Hawaiian when I want pepperoni too?"

 

"I don't like pepperoni Lolo. I love Hawaiian more." Camila argued back. This is going to be long because both of us don't want to lose. The staff watch us in awe as we argue in front of him and don't get me started with the stares we are getting from other costumers.

 

"Let's just get  two 20 inches pizza. Hawaiian and Pepperoni." Ashton ordered smiling at the staff who just nodded his head.

 

"Lolo, why do you have to argue with me?" Camila frowns pouting.

 

"Because you are being selfish and you don't ask for everybody's opinion about the flavor. You don't get to decide for-----"

 

Luke kissed me to shut me up. He know that when I start nagging, there's no one can stop me but him. We heard our friends laugh as I blush heavily when Luke let go smiling down at me.

 

"That was so rude. I was still in the midd--"

 

He kissed me again and bites my bottom lip before letting go making me look down turning red like a tomato.

 

"Wow. Only Luke can do that." Calum laughs along the others enjoying my embarrassed state right now. I will kick Luke later.

 

"We'll reserve a seat for us." Luke wraps his arm over my shoulder and pulls me with him going to the place where only a little people are choosing the largest table.

 

"That was rude." I pouted as I sat down beside him, "I was still telling Camila she was being selfish."

 

"Arguing with her is pointless baby.. We got the pepperoni pizza now.." He wraps his arms around me and pulls me towards him crashing my lips to his and we start kissing. It was just a mere peck at first but he started to deepen it with his arm covering our attached lips. Moments later, we heard chuckles and teasing making us pull away.

 

"You two should learn how to contain your hormones when you are in public." Michael says teasingly.

 

"I didn't really realize they were kissing until we came closer anyway. So, that's okay." Dinah laughs sitting opposite to me.

 

Luke and I sat here in silence blushing heavily as they continue to talk about our kiss. I know. We lack control especially in public. But come on.. I only have two more months with him..

 

 

**Luke**

 

"Hemmings! Jauregui!" Dinah shouted waking us up from my deepest slumber.

 

Lauren remained sleeping, with her head on my chest, like an angel. I watch Dinah walking around the kitchen to make herself a milk. Lauren and I slept on the couch because Lauren always wants to sleep beside me when I sleep over. I love how close we are and the way she snuggle against me is just too comfortable.

 

"Dinah, can we at least sleep for five more minutes?"I asked sleepily. I am aware that I am awake but I also kinda feel like I am still dreaming.

 

"No.. We are to send Ally and Normani at the airport. Come on now." She demanded sitting on one of the chairs of their dining table as she start eating a bread, "Wake Lolo up."

 

I groaned and turns to Lauren who is sleeping soundly. It's hard to wake her up because I love watching her this calm and she looks so tired.

 

"You may let her sleep on our way there." Dinah says.

 

"Baby.. Wake up now.." I peck her lips as she stir uncomfortably on the sofa. "Mani and Ally are leaving now."

 

She pouts and hugs me tight shaking her head, "I don't want to.."

 

"I know..." I peck her head, "But we will see them soon.."

 

She nods her head, "I'll just go take a bath.."

 

"Wear my clothes please.." I hug her tight.

 

She giggles, "Your American apparel underwear?" I nodded my head making her smile. "Alright." She pecks my lips and made her way to the bathroom.

 

I turn to look at Dinah who is laughing at me and raise my brow questioningly at her. She's teasing me again. I don't know what for anyway.

 

"You really borrow clothes with each other?" She asked still with a smile on her face.

 

"Yeah.. My clothes looks so good on her." I said smiling widely picturing Lauren wearing my clothes.

 

"Lolo fits everything. She's like a living mannequin." She says smiling widely and turns to see Lauren go out from the bathroom with a towel draped around her wet body.

 

I look away feeling myself blush. I should not be seeing this.. She giggles and sits on my lap teasing me even more making Dinah laugh. My cheeks are burning and I try the best that I could to not look at her in any way.

 

"I heard you talking about me.. What is it?" She asked smiling cutely at me. Well, it's kinda hard to not look at her if she's this close.

 

"Lolo, go change. You are torturing your boyfriend." Dinah said saving me from this temptation on me.

 

"Alright." She pouts and gets off me. She walks to their room locking the door behind her. She's such a tease. Urgh.

 

"You boys will miss us." Dinah says placing her used utensils on the sink, "Just don't forget to take care always.."

 

"I was actually shock with the decision of Ally's parents to go live in Texas." I tried to change the subject. I don't need to be reminded that two months from now will be a living hell for me.

 

"Right." Dinah nods her head, "She's suffering too much. We know how much she loves her mom. She must be too devastated about her condition."

 

"Patricia will be okay." I assured her, "You know how huge Ally's faith is. God won't let the Hernandez down."

 

Dinah smiles sadly, "I actually have to tell you something."

 

I look at her raising a brow slightly. Dinah and I never really spoke about something serious. We just had a chance to talk when we are all together.

 

"What's your plans about your relationship with Lauren now that you are travelling the world frequently." She asked.

 

Okay. I have been trying to dodge all the boys' question about this travelling thing and being away from Lauren but I guess I can't dodge this now.

 

"We are not travelling the world Dinah. it's just America and Europe." I corrected her because it's true. We are just opening act for the world's biggest boy band and if we get lucky and get signed, then that's when things gets serious. But I have no plan of breaking it off with Lauren. I mean, she's the most wonderful person that came to my life.

 

"It's still the same. You're going to be away for months." Dinah shrugged, "You both barely survives three days without seeing each other. How much more months?"

 

"We can figure something out.." I answered firmly, "There is no way I am breaking up with her."

 

Dinah smiles, "You love her too much, it's unhealthy.."

 

I chuckle, "It's healthy. She makes me so happy."

 

"It shows."

 

"Still talking about me?" She went out the room pouting.

 

"Yes, who else?" Dinah replied laughing.

 

She sticks her tongue out at Dinah and looks at me smiling shyly, "Baby.. Please zip my dress for me.."

 

She face her back from me revealing her bare back and she's really is wearing my underwear, "You really did wear my underwear." I said zipping her dress.

 

She face me pouting like a baby, "You asked me to. Should I change?"

 

I stood up and cup her face while shaking my head, "No... It looks so perfect."

 

She smiles widely and leans in pecking my lips, "Let's go.."

 

"You didn't eat breakfast.." Dinah reminded us.

 

"We can get food along the way." I said as I wrap an around Lauren as she wraps an arm around my waist, "Let's go?"

 

Dinah rolls her eyes as she went out before us, "I'll go call Siope than spend time with you two.."

 

"Ahhh.." Lauren says pouting, "We are not that bad."

 

"Believe me girl. You are."

 

  
**Lauren**

 

"You... girl... take.. care..." Ally says in between sobs.

 

The girls are cuddled up in a mini circle as the boys are right behind us trying to comfort Troy who have been breaking down since the time we came in the airport. He has nobody here anymore. His friends have left him.. And now, Ally is leaving.

 

"You promise to call and text us every day?" Camila asked tears falling from her eyes.

 

I am sobbing silently. The truth about losing your friends hurts like hell. I don't even know how everything is going to be normal for the three of us now. We have gotten so used to having each other by our side and losing not just one, but two of them hurts too much. Plus I have to deal with my boyfriend leaving soon. Why can't I just be happy forever and keep all those wonderful people in my life by my side? Why do they have to go one by one?

 

"We love you.." Normani sobs as we all hugged so tight sobbing loudly than anyone is expecting.

 

"Girls.. We have to go.." Normani's mom said looking at us apologetically.

 

We shared one last hug before I felt Luke wrap his arms around me. I quickly turn around to face him and sob against his chest. Watching the girls leave hurts so much. I am just so lucky to have Luke by my side.

 

"We should go.." Ashton said his voice cracking slightly.

 

The boys helped us to the car and stayed with us. Michael who seem the least affected decided to drive. Ashton have grown closer to Normani because of the whole project thing.

 

"Shhh... Stop crying now.." Luke whispered as he peck my head still hugging me tight.

 

I was about to tell him how much it hurt but loud sobs just escapes my mouth. This is not too good. Calum is comforting Camila and Dinah, who seemed to be the calmest girl in the car is comforting the silently sobbing Troy. The boys welcomed Troy in their group and they are getting along pretty well.

 

"I'm just here.. Let it all out.." Luke whispered, "It hurts seeing you like this. I love you."

 


	36. Dragonfly

**Maybe listen to Nightingale by Demi Lovato and Long Way Home by 5SOS while reading this chapter. It helped me write this. :)**

~~~

 

**Luke**

I lean on the wall just outside her classroom, waiting for her class to finish. I'm lucky our class got dismissed earlier than the others because I still made it home to get my mom's car. Today is our last day here and I want to just spend all my time with my girlfriend. We won't be seeing each other for months and just the thought of it hurts just too much. This tour excites me, but it also doesn't because of the thought of leaving everybody I love.

But I am to live my dream. We are opening for One Direction and whether we go somewhere successful after that or not, I still have my life.. A life better than just traveling around the world. A life with my family.. A life with my girlfriend.. And when I turn 20, hopefully Alexis and Craig doesn't get adopted yet, we will live happily as a family. Like how we were during that most amazing school project.

"Babyyyy!!" She jumps on me, her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs around my waist as my back collided against the wall hard making me groan. She giggles and pecks my lips, "Sorry."

"I'll give you this chance.. Just because I love you okay?" I look at her wrapping my arms around her waist to support her.

She scrunches her nose, "We have been together for 2 years and two weeks yet you are still being too romantic plus you're a little bit mean sometimes."

"You are lucky." I peck her cheek and the whole group finally decided to join us, "And it's just a little bit mean." I rub my nose against his, "I'm meaner to Calum, Michael and Ashton." I whispered making her laugh.

"Excuse me, public display of affection is a no no in this school." We heard her Calum say smiling widely.

"They have been PDA since the start of their relationship." Michael says laughing, "How are you expecting how they are going to be now that they have passed 2 years and 2 weeks."

"I see you are counting our days together as well." I said jokingly at Michael.

"I am a fan." He retorted sarcastically making us laugh.

"Are we heading home now?" Camila asked looking up from her phone and smiles at us, "I am already a little hungry.."

  
"We know how a little meant for you Camila." Ashton says grinning widely.

"Lauren and I are going somewhere." I announced smiling widely.

"Alright. I want to go home. Pre-calculus exhausts me." Dinah said dragging Camila along, "Michael you drive."

"Yes, madame." MIchael rolls his eyes and follows Dinah and Camila, with Ashton and Calum right behind them.

"You didn't tell me we had plans.." She pouts at me.

"I don't. I just want to take the long way home with you today." I informed pecking her pouted lips.

She nods her head smiling widely, "Long way home sounds good." She hops off me and holds my hand. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere.." I said smiling as I lead her to the car.

I opened the door for her, being a gentleman making her smile and tiptoe to peck my lips murmuring a thank you against my lips. I smiled at her before she climbs inside. I securely close the door and jogs my way to the other side and climbs on the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" She asked again.

I smiled at her, "It's a secret.."

"Hmmm..." She leans on me, resting her head on my chest, "Why do you want to take a long way home with me?"

"Because.. I don't wanna waste my time alone really. And you know how happy I am whenever we are together.." I answered wrapping and arm around her.

She giggles and turns the radio on, "Oh.. It's Green Day.."

"I love Green Day.." I informed glancing down at her.

She nods her head, "Me too. I love Lana Del Ray as well."

I laughed, "I know."

"Hey.. She's amazing.. You know that.." She pouts.

"I wish I was her.. You are obsessed with her."

"But I love you more than I love her.." She leans her head on my shoulder again hugging my arm.

"Ooohhh.." I look at her after stopping the car after the traffic light showed red, "I managed to beat her now?"

She sits properly crossing her arm, "You always beat her."

I smiled widely looking at her as she focused on the view outside her window, "I always do.."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop mentioning it." She says making me realize how red her ears have gone.

"My baby is blushing." I teased poking her by the side.

She slaps my hand lightly still not looking at me, "Wasn't.."

"Face me then.."

"No.."

"Why?"

"Nothing.."

"You are blushing."

"I am not.."

"Then face me."

"You're ugly.."

I laughed loudly. I saw that coming. She always calls me ugly when she doesn't want to look at me because she's embarrassed of how red her face is. I manage to make her blush because that means I have this huge effect on her like how she is towards me.

She turns to me making a face and forcing herself not to laugh, "Stop laughing or I'll kiss you." She warned much to my happiness.

"Yes please." I retorted driving yet again.

"You're driving. No kiss." She teased.

"Alright.." I nod my head, "I'll wait for another stop sign."

~~~~

"You brought me here.." She said after we stared at the sea in silence.

"Yes.. This place is one of the many places that took a huge part of our relationship.." I said glancing at her.

I have never been too lucky my entire life. She makes me so happy. A lot of guys get so jealous of me to be in a relationship with her. She's one of the schools ultimate crush after all. I mean, who wouldn't have a crush on her? Her eyes, the way it squints every time she laughs, smiles or even glare at whoever she feels like glaring at. Her nose, the way it scrunch whenever she feels disgusted or when she is shy about something.. Her hair, the way it cascades down her shoulder, how it bounces as she run or jump, how it goes back to its place when she runs her fingers through it. Her baby like laugh..The way she shrugs her shoulder with a cute smile on her face whenever she feels shy about something.. How she blushes when everyone teases her. The way she makes her voice a cute baby voice when she wants something. And the list is pretty long.. I haven't even mentioned her lovely personality and her loving heart.

"I could still remember clearly how you asked me to be your girlfriend." She giggles covering her mouth cutely.

I chuckle wrapping an arm around her, "Okay.. Let's just scratch those memories out."

"No.." She looks at me, "I love how you asked me.. It wasn't arrogant.. It was innocent and cute. You were unsure.. You took the risk and made me fall for you more."

"Because my feelings for you is real."

"I know.. And I thank you for loving me and showing me how much you love me.. Because I'll still be stuck with that whore side of me if you didn't.." She says leaning her head on mine.

"You were never a whore baby.." I whispered and pecks her temporal, "You were wounded.. Hurt.."

"You were my sanity.. You brought me peace of mind and the music we have shared took part of my life I never imagine was there.." She chuckles closing her eyes and took a deep breath, "You are my nightingale. Every since we were young.. You were always there "

"Shhh.." I rub her back being completely aware that she is in the verge of crying. "I know.. You make me feel the same way.. I can't imagine my life without you. I have been telling you this but I don't care. You have to know.. You have to remember.. How beautiful of a person you are.. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"No.. Don't make me cry.." She said hugging me tight, burying her face on my chest as she muffles her sobs.

**Lauren**

He brought me to the places only the both of us have shared bringing back those memories that makes the both of us so happy. Those times we shared were so special that I kept it in the back of my mind, visiting those memories most of the time, remembering how we are so completely into each other.

"This is our last stop?" I asked laughing as we walk hand our old school yard with our hands intertwined.

"Yup.." He smiled down at me, "It is already two minutes pass eleven."

I smiled. He have a flight tomorrow afternoon but he chose to stay and spend all his time with me. He will be tired. He knows that. But it looks like he doesn't give a damn about how he looks tomorrow.. He wants to spend all his time with me, as much as I want to spend all my time with him.

None of us mentioned anything about what is going to happen tomorrow. Both of us wanted to believe that tomorrow is going to be just be another ordinary day for us. But we are scared... Scared that the clock strikes 12.. Because then and there, we can't turn back time and lie to ourselves that nothing will keep us both apart.

"Look at this stuff isn't it neat?" I frowned looking at him as he sang before letting out a chuckle.

  
"What is happening with you?" I asked laughing.

"Sit down." He pulls me making me sit on one of the old benches and he stood in front of me.

I don't know what he is going to do but it looks like he is going to make a huge fool of himself by the way he is laughing before even doing anything. I laughed watching him laughing in front of me. He cleared his throat pressing his lips together to stop himself from laughing.

"Are you ready?" He asked making me nod my head and he sat on the ground not caring about how dirty it is going to make him. He cleared his throat before he sang in a squeaky girl voice, "Look at this stuff isn't it neat?" I scrunch my nose in disgust trying to fight the fit of laughter I feel is already going to explode from me if he continue doing this. "Wouldn't you think my collection's complete. Wouldn't you think I'm a girl.. A girl who has everythiiiiing~" He bats his eyelashes like how I did before while I was playing the role Ariel in a play we had before. Oh my gosh. He is copying me. I burst out laughing as he laughs along with me, unable to contain his laughter too.

"You are so stupid." I wiped the tears from my eyes due to laughing and it is actually a little too hard to breathe. I am already hitting my chest as I continue to laugh. He looks like a fucking idiot down there.

"Baby.. Breathe.." He sits beside me hugging me still smiling widely.

I hold my stomach which is already aching and pouts at him still laughing, "It hurts.. It hurts.." I carry on laughing so much.

He hugs me laughing slightly as he rubs my back lightly, "Stop laughing.. I can't forget how you first played as Ariel.. That's when I tried my best to join every play you are in."

I hug him smiling, "You were obsessed with me even when we were young.."

"Yes I am.." He answered looking down at me smiling, "I am happy Mimi is you.. You are the one who makes my heart beat so fast all this time.. That explains how stupid I get whenever I see you at school."

"I wish I could have known before then that you were Lucas.. I cried for a whole day during our graduation when I knew I wouldn't see you again.. You impress me so much even when we were young." I told him. It is true. Lucas makes me feel like I am a princess. Like I'm the only girl in the world. Who would have known he is still doing it now... For more than 2 years now..

"We are written in the stars." He said kissing my temporal and points something, "Fireflies.."

"It's pretty." I said staring at huge number of fireflies flying around us, "They illuminate the darkest places on earth.. That's how you are to me."

"You are my little dragonfly then.." He says smiling.

I frowned slightly, "Dragonfly?"

He nods his head, "You are the strongest person I have known of and because of that, you made me stronger than how strong I already am."

I smiled sweetly, "Do you remember when you cried so hard because someone touched your guitar?"

He laughs, "Yeah.. I remember everything so clearly.. I was scared to let anyone touch my guitar but you.."

"Why?"

"My mom said that if my guitar gets destroyed, she won't buy me another one." He shared playing with my fingers, "That was the time when I get so protective with my guitar.. I want to be the only one who has a guitar in the whole school, so I get chosen every time you get to perform."

" Sweet.." I stated smiling widely, "I didn't know that."

"I never told anyone actually." He made me face him, "You were too busy to even notice me."

"No.. I notice you alright.. Even when you were still a little boy, you are just as awkward as you are right now." I giggle making him chuckle, "But your awkwardness was kinda the reason why I got drawn even more infatuated by you." He stares at me. "You weren't like any other guy who acts like they have known me for years and sort of treat me like a little easy target. You were sweet, shy and a total gentleman.. That was why I enjoy playing with you every day."

"You don't even know how happy I was the first time you held my hand." He revealed blushing a little.

I giggled, "You were warm.. That's when I knew I could trust you.."

He tuck my hair behind my ear, "I still can't believe you were my first love.."

"Me too. It's like.. We are made for each other." I said as we smile at each other.

"Is this the time where we kiss?" He joked his eyes welling up as he run his fingers through my hair.

I shook my head, "This is the time where I remind you how much I love you.."

He wipes his tears and pulls me for a hug. I will never get tired of reminding him how much I love him. Because I don't want him to think that I never did.. I love him so much. That's why being away from him hurts. But I can't do anything but to cherish this last day I have with him.

"Let's sing.." He said grabbing his guitar which was laying on the ground.

"Hmmm.. What song?" I asked watching him strum some random tunes.

"Anything.."

"She will be loved.." I said smiling.

"She will be loved then.."

We sang different songs and talked about whatever things would come to our mind. Mostly fantasies and our dreams when we were young. How we love to fly up the sky. None of us mentioned anything about goodbyes, One Direction or his band. None of us wanted to ruin the limited hours we have together.

It was time to head back home and of course, Luke chose the longest way to the apartment I share with Dinah. We share longing kisses every stop sign we get ourselves into making us laugh because the cars next to us would honk desperately for us to move. Green Day was playing... Then All Time Low.. Then Maroon 5.

"I'll stay over." He said as he parked the car on the driveway.

"Are you sure?" I asked unsure.

"Yeah.." He smiles sadly and climbs out the car to open the door for me.

We made our way inside and lay down the sofa. We slept pretty late, around 4 in the morning because we can't sleep and we were still talking about various things that comes to mind. It is rather funny how we spend the whole day together and we still end up with various things to talk about easily. I never get bored when I am with him. Even the silence we share are pretty comfortable.

~~~

"No, that was supposed to be rock!! Stop changing your first choice Michael!" Camila whined hitting Michael's arm lightly earning a huge fit of laughter from the others except Luke and I who are not really paying much attention to what they are doing.

I am sitting on Luke's lap and resting my head on his shoulder while he wrap his arms around me tight. We remained quiet. I don't know what to say.. Maybe it's the same with him. I don't know exactly what to say to him now. The most painful reality is flashing right in front of me and there is no way I can hit pause or stop whatever is going to happen.

"What? Changing a first choice is not stated in the rules." Michael reasoned out laughing.

"No, idiot." Ashton remarked, "How are we going to distinguish the winner if you keep changing your choices."

"You are such a cheater dawg." Dinah shakes her head laughing.

"Let's play another." Calum suggested smiling, "Maybe hide and seek."

"Another idiot is born." Ashton rolls his eyes, "How can you play that game in this kind of place?"

Calum shrugged, "We will never know if we won't try it."

"And the third idiot confirmed." Ashton rolls his eyes.

"This place is too crowded Calum." Camila pointed out shaking her head, "Although I kinda like the idea but I think we will never find even one of the five of us here."

"It won't be a really pleasant if you make it front page on the news because you caused commotion in the airport because you were playing with a bunch of unknown girls." Dinah said laughing.

I mean Dinah and Camila always finds humor in everything. But what Dinah said seem to me like we can't be with them because we are bunch of unknown girls and I know it hurts so much because I know that it is true. Who am I for him to hold on despite all those girls who will be all over them when they get to the top? And don't make me mention all celebrities that are going to be into them and their music. I will be nothing but a mere memory of the past. Just a little something to make his life before being a celebrity memorable.

"Something is bothering you." He spoke against my head. I hate the fact that he knows me too much, even without me telling him.

"Hmm.. No.. It's nothing." I said softly blinking the tears away.

"Don't think that I'll be leaving you." He whispered.

"Which would be so hard to do because here we are waiting for your flight to be called." I retorted sarcastically.

"Sassy Lauren still amuse me." He said as he force a chuckle. I know he is on the verge of crying due to the fact that his muscles are slightly contracting.

"Don't cry." I warned him.

"I won't.." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat.

We continue to cuddle in silence which is deafening.. I'm not used to be so quiet with Luke. Every single day with him is noisy and chaotic. But it's fun. Before we came here in the airport, the boys went to say goodbye to the kids which the kids didn't really accepted well. The kids were crying to much especially Edward and Jin who felt like they were abandoned by Normani and Ashton. We promised both Normani and Ashton that we'll take good care of Jin and Edward though. The girls and I don't want the two kids to feel abandoned because it would make Normani sad and we don't our friend feeling that way.

Alexis and Craig wasn't as calm as I have expected them to be. And it made Luke sob so hard when Alexis asked if Luke doesn't love them anymore that's why he will be leaving. I mean, they are kids.. What are we expecting them to think? I know Luke understands them.. They were all abandoned by their real parents after all. He managed to make them understand though and he promised to always keep in contact with them and send them gifts if he can gather money.

"Boys.. We have 10 minutes left." Adam said causing that familiar pain in my heart to radiate to my mind causing pain all over my body. I may be exaggerating but that's how much it hurts.

We stood up and everyone just went dead silence. The only thing bringing us back to reality is the voices over the speaker and the busy people chatting with whoever they are with. This is the time we hate to come. However, it has to come.

"Luke, may I talk to you?" I asked feeling that familiar piercing in my heart.

"Sure.." He says still holding my hand tight as he leads me up front, slightly away from the others. "What is it baby?" He asked facing me.

"I want to thank you for everything.." I spoke looking down the floor, "Knowing you was the best thing that ever happened to me.. Everything we did matters so much for me and it will forever be remembered."

"Baby.. Why are saying all this?" He sounded confuse. He lifts my face up to look at him but I look away. I can't look at him right now because if I do, I might lose my cool and cry so hard.

"During the whole 2 years... It was full of happiness that I never thought I could feel or would happen to me. But you made it happen. You showed me so much love and importance that no one have ever shown me." I bit the inside of my mouth to stop myself from crying. "But I guess everything should just stay as memories we will treasure forever.."

"What do you mean?" His voice cracked. If he cries, I will kill myself. The last thing I want to happen is to hurt him. But I have to.. For him.. For me.. For us..

"Everything I told you was a lie." I said firmly trying my best not to shed a single tear, "I never loved you.. I was playing with you.. To prove that there are still good guys in the world. And you were the easiest target since you are already into me. So... I am breaking up with you." The last sentence was slightly inaudible because I really didn't want to hear it and my bottom lip is starting to betray me as it started to quiver. But I know Luke clearly heard what I said because his tears just won't stop flowing now. God. How I hate seeing him like this.

"You are lying." He cried, "No.. None of it was a lie. All the things we shared were real. Your feelings for me is real. Stop lying to me because I know the truth." He sobs holding my hand tight making it so hard to stop the tears from falling from my own eyes, "My heart knows how much you love me. I feel it every single day. I'll quit my band. I'll back out.. Just don't do this.. Don't leave me."

I cried harder as I hit his chest, "Why are you making this so hard for me? I want to give you your freedom. I don't want to tie you up when all you deserve to do is enjoy yourself. I don't want you to think that you are not free to do whatever you want to do because of me."

"Well I don't want that." He said angrily still sobbing, "All I want in my life is you and you know that. You know that too well. I know it too well. We both know this. Why are you doing this?"

"I said I don't love you anymore. Why can't you understand?" I push him away but he pulled me against his chest and hugs me tight weakening me. This is where I always wanted to be but this is what I also have to give up.

"I love you.." He says sobbing uncontrollably keeping me in place. Like if he loosen his grip on me, I'll disappear into thin air.

I sob loudly, "I love you too."

He cried harder as I wrap my arms around his waist. This hurts. But I love him.. I have to let him go. It hurts.. It hurts too much but I have to accept it. Embrace it. Pain is what my life is about.. I have to let go of everything wonderful in my life. Because two months from now, Dinah too will be moving away. Only Camila is left here with me and maybe soon, she will leave too. I am doomed to be alone and I just know it.

"Luke.." Ashton hesitated and all I knew was both of us tightened our hug to each other and I bury my face on his chest. Knowing that this will be the last, our last hug. "We have to go.."

"No." He sobs shaking his head, still burying his face on my neck, "No.."

 

"Luke.." I feel him loosen his hug. "Thank you for being my sanity.. Thank you for being the music in my life.. Bringing me back to who I should be.. Thank you for being my nightingale.." I stare at him caressing his face. This will be the last chance that I get to do this.. This face I have grown to see every single day will live in my memory forever.. All the times we shared will be kept safe in both my heart and mind.. I tiptoed kissing him softly. He wraps his arm around my waist pulling him closer to him as he deepened the kiss. The taste of our tears mixed as we continue to kiss like there's no tomorrow, completely aware of the sad stares we are getting from our friends.. I let all my love for him out with this one last kiss.. Our last kiss.

I slowly pulled away looking up at him biting my bottom lip, "Goodbye Luke."

I ran out the airport as fast as I could as I heard him screaming my name. I hid behind the walls, outside the airport covering my mouth to muffle the loud cries escaping from my mouth. People passing by are eyeing me suspiciously, all their are sending me are judging looks but I don't care. I have to let it out. Because right now, the only one person holding me together is gone.. Everything we have will remain the best memory of my life. He will be the best dream.. The sweetest memory in my teenage years that have made a huge impact in my life.

Because now...

It's over.

"I love you Luke.."

_**The End** _

**I AM CRYING SO HARD WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND MY COUSIN CAUGHT ME. MY ALIBI WAS THE GAME I AM PLAYING WAS TOO TOUCHING. XD ANYWAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE OF YOU WHO SUPPORTS THIS FANFIC. IT MEANS A LOT TO KNOW THAT I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE SHIPPING LUKEREN. AND YOU ALL HAVE BEEN MY INSPIRATION TO FINSH WRITING THIS FANFIC. :)**

 

**I AM SORRY FOR ENDING IT THIS WAY. TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS. :) I HOPE I WROTE IT NICELY.. AND I HOPE I DIDN'T DISAPPOINT ANYONE? (I DOUBT IT THOUGH.)**

 

**I LOVE YOOOOOUUU <3 AND I LOVE LUKE FOR MYSELF THAT'S WHY I MANAGED TO FINISH THIS FAST. I IMAGINE MYSELF AS LERN. AND LERN IS MY LOVELY GIRLFRIEND. OOOPPPPSSSS... ANYWAY, TILL NEXT TIME. :***

 

**PS: SORRY IF EVER I MADE YOU CRY. T.T**

 


End file.
